Se Busca Secretaria
by la chica invisible
Summary: Edward Cullen era un gran empresario, tenía como prometida a la mujer más sexi, pero a pesar de eso nunca se sintió satisfecho hasta que llego ella, Bella Swan una mujer más enigmática y eso la volvía aún más atractiva y hacia que él desea entrar en ese mundo al que ella pertenecía con tantos secretos e intrigas a su alrededor, ella movía cosas en él que no creía posible sentir.
1. Capitulo 1

  
Se Busca Secretaria

Story: Se Busca Secretaria  
Storylink: s/12078012/1/  
Category: Twilight  
Genre: Romance  
Author: la chica invisible  
Authorlink: u/2363528/  
Last updated: 08/28/2016  
Words: 26443  
Rating: M  
Status: In Progress  
Content: Chapter 1 to 4 of 4 chapters  
Source:

Summary: Edward Cullen era un gran empresario, tenía como prometida a la mujer más sexi, pero a pesar de eso nunca se sintió satisfecho hasta que llego ella, Bella Swan con un atractivo mundo que el desconocía, lleno de pasiones ocultas, que siempre había querido experimentar. *Chapter 1*: Chapter 1

 **Se Busca Secretaria**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Prefacio**

Edward Cullen era un gran empresario, tenía como prometida a la mujer más sexi, pero a pesar de eso nunca se sintió satisfecho hasta que llegó ella, Bella Swan con un atractivo mundo que él desconocía, lleno de pasiones ocultas, que siempre había querido experimentar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a lo que se enfrentaban al conocer al otro, pero de algo podía estar seguro Edward Cullen, deseaba a Isabella Swan más que a su vida, y sabría o descubriría como lidiar con sus demonios internos aunque eso le costara su propia forma de vida, lo importante era que ella era el cambio que había buscado todo este tiempo y era algo que realmente le fascinaba.

 **Capítulo 1**

―E _ra algo que sabes a la perfección,¿ qué hacemos aquí?_ ― reclamaba una voz interna mientras regresaba al coche después de ver lo que sabía perfectamente iba a pasar _―demasiado perfecto para mi propio gusto_ ― se reclamaba una y otra vez, era una estúpida, el a haber aceptado todo lo que él decía, eso le había puesto una soga al cuello que ahora la ahorcaba y la dejaba sin aire, ella tenía que callar, mientras veía como entraba del brazo de otra, y ella sólo hacía lo que él le decía; pero eso no era algo que ella planeara hacer ya; no quería continuar así y no deseaba la nueva vida que había pensado tener después de esa boda, no ahora cuando había visto como la la fantasía, que tuvo alguna vez, se esfuma.

Ya esa nueva vida no la deseaba como antes de llegar a la iglesia y esperar para verlo salir de la mano de su ahora esposa, era algo que siempre había sabido que sucedería pero eso no quería decir que no conservara la esperanza de que se arrepintiera, de que todo fuera una linda mentira donde el cuento de supuestas hadas se hacía realidad en su vida. Esperaba eso, pero para su desgracia era todo lo contrario, lo veía vestido con un esmoquin tan elegante como el que ella hubiera deseado que usara en su boda con ella, no con Rosalie, sino con Isabella Swan, ¿por qué eso era tan complicado?, ¿por qué la engañó con tantas mentiras si nunca iba a ser de ella?

― ¿Por qué?, ― dijo entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba el volante―, ¿por qué me engañaste de esa manera?, ¿por qué no fuiste tan valiente como te decías?―no podía evitar sollozar mientras veía los abrazos y las fotos, las sonrisas, todo lo que ella deseaba―, eres un infeliz ―aseguró con tanto coraje como el que provenía de su enorme dolor.― Ahora sólo seremos nosotros dos, pero los Cullen lo van a pagar―acarició su vientre y volteó a ver por última vez esa magnífica escena antes de acelerar para no volver atrás.

 **Un año y medio atrás:**

Solicitar secretaria era una actividad tan cotidiana como bañarse, comer y respirar para Edward Cullen que ya ni siquiera bajaba de la red el anuncio de esto, si contaba cuántas secretarias habían pasado por su oficina en el último año le daría dolor de cabeza y unas inmensas ganas de terminar con Rosalie y todo lo que implicaba ella; pero era algo de lo cual en su situación actual no se podía hacer para su desgracia. Odiaba esa situación pero era algo que tenía que aceptar, era necesario según su padre, aborrecía tanto su nueva responsabilidad como su actual vida.

Ésta se había tornado tan aburrida e incluso había perdido todo sentido que había tenido en algún momento, donde todo era divertido, todo eran fiestas importantes, mujeres y negocios y no su rutina cotidiana de levantarse temprano, tener la misma discusión con Rosalie porque tenía que ir al trabajo y no quedarse con ella a discutir los diversos temas que a ella tanto le interesan y a él le dan exactamente igual; al ser una modelo tan codiciada su tema favorito era la moda, y los chismes de la farándula, si era lo que más dinero le daban a Edward, fácilmente esas son las revistas más vendidas según los estudios que se habían realizado pero no era algo que a él le interesara para eso le pagana a una parte de sus empleados.

¿Cómo había llegado a sentir tan poco interés por su prometida en tan poco tiempo?, se comenzaba a preguntar mientras se duchaba para irse al trabajo, antes ella era su más grande orgullo, no entendía en qué momento cambio, tal vez sus constantes ataques de celos habían ayudado a esto, no entendía por qué tantos hombres lo envidiaban, fuera de su belleza física, Rosalie no era mucho, era solamente una mujer más de alcurnia y ahora tenía planeado pasar el resto de su vida con ella, todo por su padre, siempre que pensaba en eso llegaba la misma voz a la cabeza.

― _Casarte con Rosalie Hale, es una de las mejores inversiones que puedes hace, piénsalo financieramente las herencias se unirían, la empresa se fortalecería con el apoyo de su padre, todo sería mejor para ti y para la familia. Desde ahora eres el sostén de ésta_ ―fueron las palabras del padre de Edward para convencerlo, ― _velo así, vas a ser la envidia del mundo, vas a tener el dinero de la familia Hale, vas a tener hijos hermosos, todo lo que siempre hemos de deseado, hijo ¿qué más quieres?_ ―y con ese simple discurso se había lanzado al compromiso.

En la actualidad, ¿Quién se casa por amor?, era su pensamiento para erradicar la poca culpa que sentía al casarse sin éste o era algo que desconocía ya que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su prometida, su última crisis lo había llevado a comprometerse sin saber a qué se destinaba. Sólo podía pensar que tal vez con la convivencia diaria se enamoraría de ella o tal vez ahora lo estaba sólo que sus acciones hacían que él no pensara mucho en ello.

Eso sin duda lo confirmó cuando llegó a la oficina. Fue cuando vio a la mejor secretaria que había tenido en la vida, empacando sus cosas, tres meses le había durado el gusto, un tres, sólo tres meses, pensó mientras se paraba en seco y observarla fijamente mientras ella le daba la espalda y seguía guardando sus pertenencias sin percatarse de su presencia, estaba tan confundido y tan conmocionado que no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación o cómo preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, porque Rosalie tenía que meter su nariz en asuntos que no le importaba como era la maldita secretaria de él.

― ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Jane? ―fue lo único que pudo decir con tono de molestia―, aún no me presentas tu renuncia, ni siquiera me has avisado cuando te vas―su tono de indignación y de confusión no tiene igual, pensó Jane y se entristeció.― ¿Qué carajos pasa? ―volvió a preguntar aún más rápido por la molestia.

―Ay, Edward pregúntale a la futura señora Cullen―respondió con sarcasmo Jane volteándolo a ver sonriéndole aunque no sentía ganas de hacerlo, odiaba como terminaban las cosas, ella no era sólo su secretaria sino también su amiga―quien se siente con derechos de correrme, por no quererte interrumpir en tu junta y ella al ser tu prometida dijo que estaba en el derecho de decidir con quien trabaja su futuro esposo, así que pídele esas explicaciones a ella y no a mí―contestó, molesta mientras arrojaba sus cosas a la caja, odiaba tenerse que ir de esa manera tan irresponsable, pero ella no le había dejado otra opción, claro después de la cachetada que le había propinado menos.

―No, Jane, por favor dime que es mentira― conocía los berrinches de Rosalie mejor que nadie en el mundo él para su desgracia era su principal víctima, pero que ya llegaran tan lejos, eso era demasiado.

―Edward es verdad, lo siento, pero tu novia a noche durante tu junta me corrió, me dijo que no servía para nada y que era hora de que me fuera, y déjame decirte que de zorra no me bajó―respondió Jane y suspiró―no quería hacerlo, pero me entregó mi despido en ese momento, no pude hacer nada.

―Puedo solucionarlo, subirte el sueldo ¿te parece?, me arrodillo si es necesario, pero quédate―comentó Edward mientras sujetaba la mano de Jane.

―No Edward, lo siento, esto ya me tiene harta, ayer de nuevo, me acusó de acostarme contigo, ¿qué parte de me gustan las mujeres es muy difícil entender?, tú no eres mi tipo aunque te sientas ofendido―Edward rodó los ojos, no entendía cómo iba a lidiar con esto el resto de su vida.

―Si te prometo, no espera, te juro que Rosalie no te volverá a molestar, ¿no te quedas? ―insistió esperanzado y Jane sonrió.

―No, Edward lo siento, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, ya no lo soportaba y bueno después de llamarme zorra omití la parte donde le propiné una buena bofetada, ya después de eso no se puede hacer nada―respondió, sincera mientras voltea a ver sus cosas en una caja café descolorida, que al observar Edward sintió que esa era su vida y que precisamente se sentía como esa caja, arruinado y cargado de cosas que no quería y tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo y lo odiaba―, en lo único que te puedo ayudar ahora, es auxiliarte el día de hoy, sin pago extra ni nada, sólo por nuestra buena amistad― le propuso interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward, mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

― ¿Cómo crees?, por hacer eso, te daré el doble y también por soportar a Rosalie, eso no es parte de tu responsabilidades y algunas veces creo que lo haces mejor que yo ―aseguró con una enorme sonrisa falsa para no explotar contra alguien que no tenía nada que ver.

―Bueno entonces, deja de pensar en eso que va a afectar tu trabajo y mejor vete a tu oficina tienes muchos pendientes para perder el tiempo, voy en un momento más, pero antes termino esta caja―comentó mientras Edward avanzaba y veía con nostalgia como se iba su mejor asistente y amiga.

Llego a su oficina, y maldijo toda su vida, era esas ocasiones en las que no deseaba ser el empresario más joven y exitoso de Los Ángeles, no deseaba ser Cullen y tener la responsabilidad del apellido con tanta historia, no deseaba tener nada que ver con esa enorme empresa que cargaba en hombros, no deseaba nada, solamente quería ser uno más del montón, en este momento odiaba todo, su vida, la oficina, a su prometida, a su familia, a todo, era hora de un cambio radical, uno del que no se podía dar el gusto como él deseaba, ahora solo le quedaba resignarse a vivir con lo que le tocaba y no más.

Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio cuando notó que un pequeño papel sobresalía de su monitor de la computadora:

 _ **Querido Edward:**_

 _ **Tu secretaria es una inútil como todas las que has contratado últimamente, lo siento, aunque no tanto como debería, es una inútil reitero que te veía de una manera que daba a pensar que en cualquier rato se desnudaría ante ti y bueno también es una irrespetuosa, hablaremos cuando regrese a casa, me surgió un compromiso; pero mañana por la noche te veo.**_

 _ **ATTE.: Tu prometida.**_

―Estúpida Rosalie, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?―murmuró molesto, mientras observaba esa caligrafía perfecta que lo hace molestar aún más― ¿Cómo voy a vivir con sus estúpidos celos? ―suspiró y tomó su cabeza en sus manos, ― ¿cómo pudo?, es una estúpida.―entre más veía la nota, más se molestaba, era un círculo vicioso ella, sus celos, sus secretarias, sus corajes, todo era lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Tomó el papel y lo arrugó y lo arrojó con coraje al bote de basura, cada vez que se enojaba aventaba los papeles desde su lugar hasta el bote de basura al otro extremo de la oficina y últimamente había mejorado su puntería tanto que al primer intento la pequeña nota cayó dentro del bote, era el colmo que se tomara atrevimientos que no le correspondían, una cosa era que ella era su prometida, como todo el país o al menos el estado lo sabía, pero venir a querer mandar en su oficina era una cosa muy diferente.

Tomó el celular con todo su coraje y marcó el número de Rosalie, enseguida mandaba a buzón como era de esperarse a esa hora; hacia una fuerte rutina de yoga para mantenerse relajada, que no veía en qué ayudaba eso pero ella aseguraba que podría ser peor y si eso lo estresaba y sentía que arruinaba su vida no quería imaginarse si eso fuera pero tal vez terminaría cometiendo suicidio y asesinato, o simplemente se fuera del país a buscar otra vida que no tuviera la responsabilidad de un apellido tan importante como el actual.

― _Rosalie, acabas de cometer una estupidez, ¿Lo sabes?, bueno creo que no, ―tomó aire y contó hasta diez―tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto en la noche, así que no te duermas ni te vayas a ningún lado como es tu costumbre, me esperas en el estúpido departamento, adiós―_ colgó antes de decir alguna otra cosa de la cual después se arrepintiera y terminara ella siendo la víctima.

A los pocos segundos entró Jane con su café, supuso que escuchó el mensaje pero ella siempre era muy discreta, nunca se metía en su vida y era por eso que amaba trabajar con ella, no tenía demasiado suerte consiguiendo secretaria, mucho menos una asístete que era algo que necesitaba más, Jane era ideal para el trabajo, era eficaz, eficiente, discreta, paciente, tenía futuro y lo que pensaba que la hacía más especial era que era lesbiana y así su novia no tendría razón para tener celos, pero era obvio que contratar a una lesbiana no era la solución, era necesario que él se volviera ciego para hacer que su novia fuera realmente feliz ya que, así no vería a nadie.

Comenzó a trabajar en cuanto Jane le comenzó a decir todos sus pendientes que para su desgracia eran demasiados ya que las ediciones de este mes ya deberían de estar para esa misma semana en imprenta, pero al paso del tiempo el coraje disminuyó lo suficiente para realizar correctamente sus actividades, era lo que más deseaba después del impacto de hoy con su flamante novia como la titulaban las revistas. Al pensar en eso lo hacía molestarse más, al parecer lo hermosa que era lo tenía de celosa e entrometida en lo que no le importaba, eso era algo que le molestaba, más cuando eran días de tanto trabajo y que necesitaba más que nunca a Jane.

―Edward, publicidad necesita hablar contigo, ¿los dejo pasar? ―la voz de Jane le recordaba que tenía que mantener esa furia contenida hasta llegar a su casa y que ahora no sería una buena opción mantenerla ya que no se concentraría en su trabajo tanto como necesitaba.

―Sí Jane, hazlos pasar―contestó, conteniendo su furia.

El chequeo de los documentos que tenía que firmar y autorizar fue rápido, era sobre el presupuesto para el nuevo número de la revista, los colores que se iba a usar a continuación, la nueva modelo que se iba a usar para la revista principal, cosas que eran importantes; sin embargo, él no lo podía tomar así, se entretuvo pero no lo suficiente para olvidar todo lo sucedido, después de eso continuó otra junta la cual terminó rápido para la hora de la comida, lo cual lo hizo bastante feliz.

En agradecimiento, invitó a Jane a su restaurante favorito, era lo último que le quedaba para solucionar las estupideces de su novia; El restaurante estaba casi vacío cuando llegaron, Edward ayudó a sentarse a Jane, ante todo era un caballero, pero eso era algo que no le importaba a la gente que lo tomaba como coqueteo, más al conocer la reputación que él tenía, los murmullos y las visitas de amigas de su novia no se hicieron esperar, presentando a Jane como su ex asistente para que no hablaran de más aunque como personas como esas era casi imposible que no lo hicieran, ya que no podían evitarlo al ver a Edward Cullen con una mujer que no era su novia era un chisme que no se podía olvidar.

Después de unas visitas incomodas, el mesero los atendió enseguida tomando una parte de la orden, ya que sólo tenían pensado el vino y no la comida ya que igual que el vino tenía que ser especial; y fue lo primero que tomaron una copa de vino, la tomaban mientras charlaban y se reían de sus misma platica para poder olvidar un poco el despido injustificado que había hecho Rosalie y de las cosas que le esperaban en la oficina ahora que se queda sin un elemento tan importante como era Jane.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que las cartas fueron arrojadas a la mesa, esto desconcertó a ambos que voltearon extrañados para encontrarse con una mujer furiosa.

― ¿Qué no te corrí anoche de la oficina de mi marido? ―preguntó con furia la escultural rubia.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie? ―Edward consternado se levantó de la mesa para encarar a su novia.

―Edward, la pregunta no es para ti, ahora voy contigo, porque ahora estoy dirigiéndome a la piruja esta―aseguró, mientras encaraba a Jane―responde―dijo mientras azotaba otra vez las cartas.

―Edward me invitó a comer como agradecimiento de que no lo voy a demandar por despido injustificado, y porque que hoy uno de los días más importantes no lo dejé solo, como tu deseabas―aseguró Jane mientras se levanta y la encaraba de frente.

―Eres una piruja, te quiero lejos de mi prometido, ahora lárgate―dijo Rosalie mientras tronaba los dedos y la veía con desprecio.

―Tú no eres quien para hablarme así, ni llamarme piruja, ¡pídeme una disculpa!―levantó la voz Jane, mientras Edward se interponía para separarlas a ambas que estaba a punto de golpearse.

―Rosalie, te mandé un mensaje diciéndote que hablaremos en la noche, así que te pediré atentamente que me dejes con Jane y tú y yo hablemos en la noche―la voz diplomática de Edward hizo que Rosalie alzara los ojos.

―Es el colmo que defiendas a tu amante y no a tu prometida, ¿cómo crees que esto va a funcionar si estamos así?―lo comentó con toda la indignación que sentía.

―Edward creo que es mejor que me retire ya te he dado suficientes problemas―aseguró Jane mientras se daba la vuelta.

―No, toma asiento, comeremos y después regresarás a empacar tus cosas y dentro de dos días vas por tu finiquito y tus cartas de recomendación―aseguró mientras él le da un enorme sorbo a su copa. ― Y tú, Rosalie, si no te vas a comportar, te pediré que nos dejes comer a gusto― pidió diplomático, mientras su novia enfurecida golpeaba el suelo con su zapato de tacón.

― ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? ―preguntó indignada mientras volvía a golpear más fuerte―, traes a comer a tu amante enfrente de todas mis amigas, ¿quieres que sea el hazme reír de todas? ―inquirió en tono de berrinche mientras Edward se levantaba

―Rosalie, deja de hacer un escándalo y compórtate como la dama que eres―la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella―, ¿qué parte de Jane no es mi amante no te queda clara?―levantó la voz al darse cuenta de que no hay nadie.

―Ninguna, Edward, no la despides, la defiendes sobre mí, ¿Qué quieres que piense? ―replicó apunto del llanto que hace rodar los ojos a Edward.

―No la despido porque es el mejor elemento que tengo, y tú te encargaste perfectamente de hacerlo―indicó igual de molesto que antes y Rosalie comenzó a llorar, él la ignoró―, si no paras esto, te juro que ahora mismo se termina―la cara de Rosalie pasó del llanto a la sorpresa, y Edward la veía con mucha seriedad para que entendiera que era cierto lo que le decía.

―Eres el colmo Edward, ¿es ella o yo? ―inquirió desesperada la rubia, sin poder creer lo que decía, Edward sonrió triunfante.

―Son ambas, así que nos vemos en la noche―dijo Edward con calma y Rosalie suspiró

―Hablaremos en la noche―el tono de Rosalie fue tranquilo, cuando terminó de decirlo se dio la vuelta con toda su dignidad que ya no era tanta como a su llegada.

El resto de la comida estuvo tensa y no volvió a ser la misma comida tranquila que ambos esperaban, era cuando de verdad sentía que Rosalie era demasiado para él y era algo que no podía soportar aunque para algunos de ellos era más como un chiste para él era una molestia, se cansaba de esa actitud que mantenía siempre ella.

La tarde no tuvo más percances, solamente que Edward entre más lo pensaba todo lo ocurrido y el punto al que había tenido que llegar, el coraje que lo invadía contra su novia aumentaba, era una enorme bola de nueve que ella hacia que creciera más por lo que le hacía, como se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de correr a Jane, por hacer un escándalo en un lugar público, y por lo más común, sus celos que claro que eran justificados pero eran tan molestos, mientras esto le seguía dando vuelvas en la cabeza una y otra vez se levantó y se sirvió un vaso con whisky, despidió a Jane y le ayudó a bajar sus cosas. Al regresar a la oficina, se dispuso a comenzar a anunciar que buscaba una secretaria una vez más, y se empezó a interrogar de verdad cuándo podría disfrutar de nuevo de trabajar con una secretaria permanente.

Suspiró cuando comenzó a colgar el anuncio en diferentes páginas, era el colmo que por una estupidez de su novia perdiera a tan buen elemento, eso lo hizo pensar en el momento en que la conoció cuando se presentó en ese desfile, se veía hermosa, su largo cabello rubio suelto de una manera salvaje, el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar lo habían hipnotizado pero esto había sido mayor cuando dijeron que ella no aceptaba a desconocidos, lo que lo llevó a hacer lo que ahora consideraba el error más grande de su vida, rogarle a Alice que le ayudara a conocer a tremenda diosa como él la consideraba en eso momento una mujer única, Alice como siempre se negó a todo.

Eso lo había llevado a la locura, que lo hizo buscarla constantemente en las pasarelas, en todo los lugares que podía frecuentar. Se volvió su acosador, mandándole regalos caros constantemente mientras ella solamente los recibía y no le respondía sus invitaciones, eso lo hacían obsesionarse aún más con ella, hasta que un día consiguió lo que más buscaba, su anhelada cita. Ese día que parecía que habían pasado décadas y sólo habían sido un par de años, lo había considerado como el mejor episodio de sexo que había conseguido con una cita, pero esto se volvió más que una cita con la presión que ejercían constantemente sus padres para que se casara con ella; para intentar calmarlos la llevó a vivir con él, pero eso no les era suficiente, hasta que ella tuvo el anillo de compromiso en la mano, comenzó a bajar la presión, hasta ahora que aseguraban que se deberían casar lo antes posible para poder consolidar la unión de las empresas, que era lo que más les interesaba a ellos, no tanto la felicidad de él ni la de ella, o al menos creían que el dinero era la felicidad.

Suspiró al ver la hora, por desgracia ya había terminado todos los pendientes que tenía, y era hora de ir a la casa, odiaba pensar en eso, porque no era algo que le encantara; al contrario, esto le molestaba mucho, y más al recordar que tendría que enfrentarse a una escena de celos de su futura esposa.

 _-¿Cómo es que soportaría eso por más tiempo_?-comenzó a preguntarse mientras ponía en marcha el coche-lo mínimo que esperaban del matrimonio era uno, dos o tres años, en la actualidad, ni un año viviendo con Rosalie ya no la soportaba, y aún venia algo peor, su última obsesión por tener un hijo, eso los uniría por más tiempo _,_ _-¿Cómo voy a logarlo?_

Después de un camino sin tráfico por la hora que era, llegó a su casa y suspiró al entrar a ésta, tenía que soportar una crisis de Rosalie que por enésima vez había logrado volverse la víctima como siempre, aunque él era el molesto, siempre lograba cambiar el papel y volverlo a él el villano del cuento, mientras ella podía ir a llorar con todo el mundo que se ponía enfrente lo maltratada que era con la vida que le daba Edward.

― ¡Rosalie!―grito cuando entró, pues toda la casa estaba oscuras, comenzó a prender la luces, pero nadie respondía― ¡Rosalie, ¿dónde carajos estás?! ―el grito pasó a ser molesto y seguido por un silencio.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y se quitaba el saco, estaba harto incluso de tener que vestir siempre de traje y que tuviera que andar constantemente pulcro para dar una buena imagen, a veces sólo tenía ganas de vestir de mezclilla y unos tenis, sin que nadie le importara que era el vicepresidente ejecutivo de Culles Company, sin que importara que era el prometido de la modelo Rosalie Hale, sino simplemente un hombre normal, común.

―Señor Cullen, lo estoy esperando arriba―después de un segundo respondió la voz de Rosalie, se extrañó por la manera que lo llamó pero le dio igual.

Continuó subiendo las escaleras y le llamó la atención que todo el ambiente en la planta alta tenía un aroma a rosas con vainilla, eso era común a la hora en que Rosalie festejaba algo con sexo, pero no ahora que estaban molestos y apunto de tener un pelea importante.

―Señor Cullen, está tardando demasiado―la voz seductora de Rosalie lo desconcertó aún más.

Cuando llegó la vio tenida sobre la cama con un pequeño baby-doy transparente blanco, que sólo tenía un top rosa que contrastaba y la tanga era del mismo color, esto resaltaba sobre las sábanas que había cambiado por unas color negro que la hacían lucir más inocente y más sexi de lo el mismo esperaba.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó desconcertado Edward, aventado sus cosas a un sillón.

―Que ya comprendí que estuvo mal como actué, y he decido compensarte―aseguró Rosalie mientras se inclinaba en la cama―no estuvo bien el show que armé hoy, así que esta―dijo mientras se señalaba―es mi mejor manera de contestarte.

― ¿Esperas que todo se solucione con sexo? ―preguntó un Edward molesto.

―Sí, puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees, y como lo desees―aseguró mientras lo jalaba para besarlo.

Era una oferta tentadora, pero ni él mismo sabía lo que deseaba, así que eso complicaba las cosas y si lo sabía no tenía la confianza suficiente para comunicárselo a su futura esposa, no pudo evitarlo, sin dudas era una buena técnica la suya de seducirlo, porque sin dudarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra ella de una manera salvaje para tener sexo, aunque ahora no lo podía considerar como el mejor de la vida, pero si buen sexo aunque no completamente satisfactorio como él hubiera deseado, y llevaba deseando pero sus deseos últimamente cambiaban, deseaba experimentar más cosas, cosas en las que Rosalie se negaría y le avergonzarían incluso de la manera en que le sugiriera, no importaba como fuera eso.

Ahora solo se tenía que resignar una vida complementa mente aburrida ya que ni el sexo lo consideraba tan bueno, el dinero ya no le importaba, el cambio que necesitaba lo quería ya, estaba harto de todo.

―Edward, necesitamos casarnos pronto, ya no quiero vivir así contigo―le aseguraba Rosalie mientras paseaba sus dedos por su pecho desnudo.

―Es lo mismo, así que es algo innecesario―contestaba con fastidio y detenía su mano―, vivimos juntos, así que el matrimonio sería igual―su tono seco hizo que Rosalie se levantara.

― ¡No pienso tener a mis hijos en el amancebamiento!―le grito molesta.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Edward sintió pánico por primera vez esperaba de verdad que su más grande miedo no se hiciera realidad.

―A que quiero embarazarme pronto―al escuchar eso, Edward se tranquilizó y volvió a respirar―, y quiero que mis hijos nazcan como nosotros en una familia unida y linda, no en un vivir juntos―le decía mientras se volvía acostar en su pecho.

―No creo que sea necesario estar casados para definir que yo aún no deseo tener hijos―comentó Edward en tono de fastidio y Rosalie sólo resoplo―, de todas maneras ahora no es momento de discutir eso, sino lo de Jane―recordó mientras dejaba caer a su novia en la cama mientras él se levantaba.

― ¿Por qué recuerdas a esa zorra? ―dijo ésta mientras se levantaba buscando un cigarro.

―Porque era mi asistente y la corriste, ¿te parece poco? ―Rosalie comenzó a fumar mientras Edward sólo la observaba―, la junta fue un pretexto, dime la verdad, ¿por qué fue? ―su tono intentaba estar tranquilo, pero no podía.

― ¿Qué verdad?, no entiendo de qué me hablas―rodó los ojos mientras lo veía, Edward sólo la veía con furia―, era una competencia muy grande, rubia, delgada, un poco más baja que yo, Cómo no quieras que la corriera, es una competencia que no pensaba tolerar―respondió pomposa mientras se ponía la bata y se sentaba frente a la ventana.

― ¿Competencia?, no seas estúpida, Rosalie―el control de Edward en ese momento terminó. ―La contraté porque era lesbiana y no tenías competencia a ver si así podía tener una secretaria estable, ¿qué es lo quieres? ― preguntó mientras se tomó el puente de la nariz para no explotar peor.

―Contrata un hombre, de él no sospecharía, porque Jane tiene de lesbiana lo que yo tengo de fea―replicó con presunción que hizo molestar a Edward.

―No puedo contratar un hombre, parece que no sabes cómo se maneja este negocio…―refutó mientras rodaba los ojos.

―No lo sé, solo soy la estúpida modelo que no sabe nada, que para ti es una hueca descerebrada―expuso con lágrimas en los ojos y Edward suspiró.

―No te hagas la víctima, parece que es tu única virtud y tienes más Rosalie, no me chantajes―dijo mientras se levantaba y salió de la habitación.

Se acostó en la habitación de invitados mientras contemplaba por la enorme ventana que tenía el cielo nublado, comenzaba a razonar qué es lo que le espera ahora, es toda la vida con una persona que no sabe qué es lo que le conviene a él y de la cual sólo siente interés por ella misma, con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Al despertar siguió con su misma rutina, no la modificó demasiado con excepción de la discusión matutina que tiene siempre con Rosalie, al bajar a desayunar la encontró sentada tomándose un café, cuando entró le ofrece una taza.

―Lo siento Edward, a veces me pongo un poco sensible pero es por las hormonas que últimamente están un poco descontroladas―comentó Rosalie mientras servía la taza, ese simple comentario dejó a Edward sin respirar.

― ¿Estás embarazada? ―pregunta con todo su miedo.

―Si lo de anoche fue efectivo, sí. Dejé de tomar las pastillas―informó con una sonrisa que a Edward le provocaba escalofríos.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche? ―pregunta molesto y Rosalie le sonríe.

―No lo sé, creo que es suficiente que lo digo todos los días, quiero ser madre y me estoy tomando hormonas para que sea pronto―grita Rosalie y suspira―Edward mi amor, hoy no me quiero enojar contigo, quiero hacer las paces.

―Si tanto deseas hacerlas, tómame en cuenta en una decisión como esa que es de dos. ―le comenta molesto mientras ella solo sonríe.

―Es que tu mama ya quiere ser abuela y se me hizo lindo darles solo la sorpresa―comenta con tono carioso mientras lo acaricia.

―Lo dices como si fuera comprar un par de zapatos, esto no es así Rosalie―grita Edward y se retira molesto.

―Ok no lo es, pero tú nunca vas a estar listo, así que simplemente pensaba decírtelo así y ya―le responde y Edward bufa de coraje―, bueno como ofrenda de paz, trabajare contigo hasta que encuentres nueva secretaria. ―comenta mientras le acomoda la corbata.

―Es lo mínimo que podías hacer―le asegura Edward mientras toma de su café.

―Y podremos hacerlo en la oficina como antes―contesta Rosalie y Edward rueda los ojos.

El camino hacia la oficina lo hacen en completo silencio mientras el reflexionaba lo que le acaba de decir, pensaba embarazarse sin importar que era algo que él no deseaba ahora, no le importaba nada que no fuera lo que ella quería, eso lo molestaba mucho y lo decía como si fuera una decisión sin importancia, y el tenerla metida en la oficina no era nada de su agrado pero ahora de verdad necesitaba un asistente y pronto tener a su futura esposa ahí no era algo que quiera.

Al llegar sintió alivio al ver que su bandeja estaba llena de correos electrónicos con diversos currículos para su contratación todas las interesadas presentaban disponibilidad inmediata ese simple hecho lo hizo muy feliz, comenzó a tomar nota de los mejores mientras Rosalie intentaba acomodarse afuera de su oficina, al verla a través del ventanal lo hacía rodar los ojos y pensar que todo había terminado antes de comenzar, eso en lugar de hacerlo sentir mal lo hacía sentir mejor, ya que el divorcio era su prioridad antes de contraer nupcias y el celibato era la meta ahora, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de cometer la atrocidad de embarazarla cuando no deseaba estar con ella, era algo injusto para el futuro hijo y para ambos mientras lo reflexionaba un correo de Jane capto su atención.

 **Edward:**

 **Ella es conocida de Sophi, son buenas amigas, desconozco un poco la información al respecto de su nacimiento y ese tipo de cuestiones, pero ella es un buen elemento y ahora está en busca de trabajo, dale prioridad a su currículum es mi recomendación ya que no puedo hacer más por ti, es Isabella Swan.**

 **Saludos, Jane**

Comenzó a buscar en su bandeja enseguida ese nombre y lo encontró al poco tiempo, le parecía interesante que Jane le recomendara alguien y eso era de bastante ayuda aparte su currículum era interesante y completo, decidió en ese momento en lugar de mandarlos a Rosalie que sería un peligro que tuviera las fotos en sus manos solo darle los teléfonos para que fuera llamando a las interesadas para agendar cita y si fuera posible hoy mismo mejor.

La mando llamar por el teléfono cosa que sobresalto enseguida a Rosalie quien se encontraba inmersa en su lectura sobre los nuevos colores que se usarían para la siguiente temporada otoño-invierno, al levantar el teléfono y que sonara muerto se levantó con coraje para reclamarle a Edward que no la hubiera enseñado a usar ese instrumento que ella desconocía.

― ¿Qué quieres Edward? ―entro sin tocar a la oficina y gritando Edward solo rodo los ojos.

―Esa no es la manera correcta de hablarle al jefe―argumento Edward aun viendo a la pantalla.

―Pues no eres mi jefe, lo siento así que te puedo hablar como se me dé la gana―contesto una Rosalie molesta y desesperada por no provocar que Edward la volteara a ver.

―En este momento soy tu jefe porque corriste a mi secretaria, así que trátame con más respeto, y te llame por el teléfono no tenías que venir―solo para terminar su frase la volteo a ver unos segundos, ese simple acto hizo enfurecer más a Rosalie.

―Mira Edward esa porquería no la se usar porque no me explicaste―comenta en tono de niña pequeña apunto de hacer berrinche―, tengo muchas habilidades en esta vida, como poder combinar un outfit completamente, pero no soy una maldita secretaria que sepa usar esas porquerías―comenta desesperada y Edward se carcajea de ella.

―A la siguiente piénsalo al momento de despedir a mi secretaria y por cierto esta platica no tiene sentido, y ahora necesito un favor―comenta Edward regresando a su tono de jefe que tanto molesta a Rosalie―, necesito que agendes con estas personas porque son posibles sustitutas, así que yo que tú lo haría hoy mismo―al decir esto le hizo una seña para que saliera de su oficina.

Rosalie con toda su molestia salió azotando la puerta y haciéndola enfurecer aún más las carcajadas de Edward a veces sentía que odiaba a su prometido pero el solo pensar que el casarse con él la aria una mujer más importante de la ciudad, ya que los Cullen tenían muy buenas relaciones y eso le causaría tener más valor para los futuros contratos esa la convecina de seguir con él, y bueno tal vez solo tal vez un poco que si tenía un sentimiento de cariño por él.

Comenzó a agendar todos las citas para el día después, odiaba no tener ninguna imagen para saber a quién llamar y a quien no, pero esa selección la aria el día de mañana que llegaran las primeras candidatas, así le pondría la más fea a su prometido que si tenía fama de algo no era de acostarse con mujeres feas si no con las más guapas de la ciudad, así se evitaría problemas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente llegaron ambos temprano y Edward serio al ver a diferentes candidatas ya esperándolo a Rosalie no le agradaron en lo absoluto la mayoría ya que eran guapas.

―Te voy a marcar al teléfono para que las pases una por una, pero antes hazles una pequeña entrevista, las quiero ver a todas―le aseguro severo para que entendiera que no debería de meterse en ese asunto.

―Perfecto Edward―contesto molesta.

Las comenzó a llamar y a encontrarles errores que comunicaba a Edward cada vez que entraba a su oficina, eso hacía que Edward rodara los ojos ya que eran las más guapas o más arregladas las que más peros les encontraba su novia aunque ninguna de ellas daban el ancho de lo que deseaba, cumplían un requisito, eran guapas, y había de todo tipo, desde rubias hasta morenas pero les fallaba el idioma o la computación o el tener disponibilidad de viajes, entre muchas otras, estaba harto de eso.

La oficina se comenzó a vaciar hasta que quedo la perfecta secretaria para Edward pensó Rosalie al verla, era delgada si pero no tenía muchos atributos, era castaña, ondulada, poco arreglada para las otras que habían llegado, parecía incluso provinciana nada de lo que le pudiera agradar físicamente a Edward, dejo la revista que estaba leyendo aun lado y la mando llamar para tomarle los datos que necesitaba Edward.

―Isabella Swan―grito Rosalie desde el escritorio, la castaña que había estado observado se levantó.

―Estúpido teléfono, lo odio―grito la rubia desesperada al escuchar el teléfono sonar justo cuando la aspirante llego al escritorio.

―Me permites―pregunto la castaña que le sonrió amable―es este―le indico el botón con voz amable.

La rubia ni siquiera el volteo a ver simplemente lo toco y se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado.

―Rosalie, ¿ya llamaste a los Volture? ―pregunto una voz molesta que incluso intimido a Bella.

―No Edward no encontré el teléfono―contesto sin temor esta y le dio la vuelta a la hoja de la revista.

―Te lo di hace unos momentos, comunícame inmediatamente con ellos―aseguro la voz molesta y la mujer despido― y cómo vas con las entrevistas a las candidatas.

―Ya te tengo varias opciones―respondió en tono molesto mientras buscaba algo en el escritorio.

―Necesito que descartes y me dejes a la mejor, me urge, tu no sirves para este trabajo―la voz sonó cortante y molesta y colgó.

Rosalie suspiro molesta y murmuro algo inaudible hacia su prometido, Isabella ignoro esa conversación que era muy incómoda pero se quedó ahí, Rosalie le tomo los datos de mala gana por lo que acaba de suceder, enseguida volvió a sonar el teléfono y de mala gana volvió a requerir su ayuda, después de esa corta llamada entro a la oficina de Edward sin pedir permiso.

― ¿Qué noticias me tienes Rosalie?, aparte de que mañana no podré ir a dormir, porque me tienes muy atrasado―la voz de Edward era más que molesta y no entendía la razón, pero tampoco era que le importara, una tarde de sexo el fin de semana solucionaría las cosas. ―Puse un anuncio demasiado atractivo así que dime que mínimo hay una ―su voz era cortante y Rosalie rodo los ojos.

―Si llegaron muchas pero no estaban preparadas y solo una tuvo a amabilidad de ayudarme con tu aparato ese―aseguro mientras lo miraba directamente― así que yo creo que esa es la que debe de pasar ahora.

― ¿Ya le explicaste el trabajo? ―un Edward cansado fue el que respondió mientras se masajea las sienes pensado en cómo no explotar, ya que ahora lo que más deseaba era matar a Rosalie por su ineficiente trabajo.

―No Edward, para eso estas tu―respondió una Rosalie sin interés.

―Tu corriste, a mi última secretaria, es lo menos que deberías de hacer ahora por mí. ―contesto Edward molesto por esa razón de su desinterés.

―Ya te conseguí una, y como es fea y simple, si la contratas no te la voy a correr, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti―contesto Rosalie mientras se daba media vuelta y azotaba la puerta.

Edward se volvió a interrogar como era que se iba a casar con ella, siendo de esa manera, en lo que lo único que le importaba era ella y nadie más, él lo sabía desde que la conoció de que era egoísta y que no le tomaba importancia a lo de los demás, lo único que no le avisaron era de los constantes dolores de cabeza que le iba a provocar su imprudencia, sus estúpidos celos, si él ahora se sentía tan inconforme era obvio que una complicación más como una amante no iba a ayudar en nada.

―Te voy a pasar a la nueva mucha―escucho el teléfono y suspiro, decidió no contestar nada.

Al momento en que entro parecía una chica tímida y entendió porque Rosalie la quería a ella, era demasiado tímida, entro asustada y capto que para alguien que no los conocía era obvio que resultaría intimidante la manera en cómo se trataban y aun con mayor razón si era su primera vez estando en esta posición y buscando un trabajo, pero al ver su nombre recordó el mensaje de Jane y eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

―Tome asiento señorita―dijo sin verla demasiado bien.

―Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mucho gusto señor Cullen―dijo ésta en un tono de voz más seguro y que lo hizo quitar la vista de la computadora para encontrarse con unos enormes ojos cafés.

―El señor Cullen es mi padre, a mi llame simplemente Edward por favor―contesto mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora el nombre de ella, difícilmente Rosalie lo iba a dejar tener otra secretaria.

―Ok, Señor Edward―respondió y su voz denotaba una seguridad que su apariencia no mostraba tanto.

― ¿Sabe en que concite el trabajo señorita Swan? ―pregunto Edward viéndola directamente.

―No desconozco, solo se lo que vi en el anuncio y bueno me dijeron que me iban a recomendar―aseguro mientras le sonríe de manera tímida, que lo hizo regresarle una sonrisa igual.

―Ok, lo anuncie como secretaria, pero lo que necesito más es como una asistente personal, la cual no tenga problemas en viajar ya que esto lo hago de manera seguida y necesito alguien que lleve mi agenda en el viaje y mi agenda aquí, que tenga un poco de conocimiento en diseño y que tenga flexibilidad de horario, ya que cuando se saca el número de la revista nos quedamos hasta tarde.

― ¿En qué consistirán los viajes? ―pregunto esta mientras cruzaba la pierna y se recargaba en el escritorio, este acto hizo que Edward la quisiera en su equipo inmediatamente.

―Solo son unos cuantos días, algunas veces se trata de conferencias de otras empresas, otras veces nosotros las organizamos, lo máximo es una semana, tendría todo pagado, en eso no sería el problema, al igual que las horas extras que trabaje―siguió hablando Edward de manera que esperaba convencerla―, solo un pequeño detalle, ¿Es casada? ―pregunto como parte del proceso.

―No tampoco tengo hijos y tengo facilidad para viajar y conocimientos de lo que pide―aseguro con una sonrisa convencida.

―Entonces no se diga más, si no tiene ningún problema, ¿podría iniciar mañana? ―pregunto con duda Edward.

―Por supuesto―contesto Bella sorprendida.

―Entonces, sea usted bienvenida Isabella Swan―la tomo de la mano y cerraron el trato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, borre la historia ya que el primer capítulo tenía muchas fallas entonces decidí corregirlo y crear algo nuevo y de mejor calidad, aparte que tenía demasiados malos comentarios que podían darle un efecto negativo a la historia, espero este les guste y que no me insulten demasiado.

Aquí está el cap. beteado por Cristal82 espero y lo disfruten-

XOXP


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí. La historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga y hace estas cosas.**

 **Capítulo 2**

En la mañana al verse en el espejo por primera vez sentía que una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su cara cosa que la extrañaba ya que desde hace un tiempo no se sentía de esta manera al contrario se sentía una mujer fracasada en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus actos no la habían llevado a cosas muy buenas o cosas de las que se enorgullecerá al contrario se avergonzaba de ellas y deseaba que nadie las encontrara nunca.

Eso era lo que más deseaba al igual dejarse de sentir la culpa que sentía cada vez que veía a su novio, este siempre la atormentaba para mal, le recordaba la parte de su pasado que odiaba aunque debería reconocer que cuando no la manipulaba para que no lo dejara era bueno y era interesante, la había llevado a conocer cosas que ella desconocía y que le parecían interesantes pero fuera de eso no era demasiado lo que aportaba para su vida, y al contrario le quitaba cosas que ella deseaba, su trabajo era una de las cosas más importantes y este se lo había quitado después de hacerle una escena de celos enfrente de todos los gerentes y había ocasionado su despido y su estado de depresión que sentía mientras no hacía nada más que verlo como el si iba feliz mente a su trabajo bueno cuando lo tenía no como en la actualidad donde siempre prometía dejar el canto por la paz y hacer otra cosa que fuera más productiva y que les diera para comer y mantenerse de nuevo como cuando la saco del cuchitril en él que vivía, pero ahora no era el plan de Sam hacer eso hoy.

Si sin importar en que ciudad viviera el radar de fracasados seguía activo y le encontraba casi siempre a los mejores candidatos que podía y esa era su situación actual había encontrado al número uno y se encontraba incluso hasta viviendo con él, pero buena fuera de esas equivocaciones constantes que el tenia le daba todo lo que necesitaba y como lo necesitaba, esa era la única razón para no dejarlo.

―Bella regresa a la cama―la voz de Sam sonaba aun dormida―, no vayas a trabar hoy y quedémonos durante más tiempo juntos―dice mientras mueve las cobijas de la cama para llamarla.

―Sam sabes que me corrieron del trabajo, y tengo que buscar otro a menos que no quieras comer o quieras mendigar como la ve pasada―respondió Bella molesta mientras se sentaba para ponerse los zapatos.

―Preferirá comerte a ti―contesto este mientras le rodeaba la cintura.

―Eso no es válido en este momento, tengo que ir a esa entrevista de trabajo, me la consiguió una amiga ya que gracias a tu escandalo ya no consigo fácilmente algo―aseguraba mientras intentaba ponerse de píe, pero el agarre de Sam se volvió más fuerte.

―No vayas, dentro de pocos días veré otro productor, y estaremos nadando en dinero más pronto de lo que nadie podría pensar―respondía este mientras sus manos pasabas a sus pechos.

―Eso mismo dijiste la vez pasada y no paso―respondió Bella mientras se quitaba las manos del encima y se levantaba―sigo esperando el debut, y no llega y no me veo nadando en dinero así que quieras o no iré a esa entrevista. ―respondió rápidamente.

― ¿Sabes que esto tendrá consecuencias? ―se levantó Sam y la tomo del mentón―, debes de obedecerme en todo. ―la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

―Te respondería que sí, pero esta vez no estamos jugando―se quitó Bella mientras Sam se quedaba parado molesto.

―No es un juego Isabella, yo nunca juego y se cosas de ti que no quisieras que nadie se entere ―la vio con coraje y ella solo se sonrió.

― ¿A quién se lo vas a contar? ―lo reto con la mirada―, en la actualidad ya no hay nadie quien quiera saber eso, así que deja de amenazarme, ya me quitaste todo con esas estúpidas amenazas―contesto mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas.

―No me provoques y llevémonos todo tranquilo y así ambos seremos felices―le respondió Sam mientras le tomaba fuerte el brazo.

―Si así será si me dejas largarme, está bien, no me importa―respondió con desdén, así que Sam la soltó sin más― nos vemos en la noche y piensa que vas a hacer porque yo no tardo en cansarme y dejarte―aseguro mientras se daba la vuelta.

Sam se quedó refunfuñando de coraje mientras ella tomaba sus últimas cosas y se iba a la entrevista, pocas veces se consiguen tan buen sueldo como secretaria y de paso una recomendación tan buena como la que había hecho Jane por ella, en ese momento mientras tomaba el bus que la llevara al corporativo se puso a pensar en su vida y en como odiaba no haber terminado la preparatoria y lo único que sabía hacer era eso, ser una simple secretaria, pero se alegraba que al menos no era inútil como Sam que constantemente esperaba que sus canciones se vendieran mientras no hacía nada más para ganarse la vida, no entendía en qué momento se fijó en él.

En el momento en que decidió irse a vivir con él no era como ahora, no era inútil mantenido, sino un hombre más con aspiraciones y sueños como ella y era el tipo de hombre que siempre encontraba, que le llenaba la cabeza de mentiras y ella no podía evitar caer en estas mientras siguieran sonando convincentes, el problema era que esa misma razón la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba ahora en un futuro que no había mucho que hacer más que buscar el mejor empleo y asegurarse que Sam no hiciera que lo perdiera de nuevo.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que el corporativo era impresionante, era enorme, no sabía con quién tenía que hablar mucho menos si le darían el trabajo, alado de la gente que pasaba a su lado ella era un simple chica rural, de cabello castaño y simple no alado de las mujeres espectaculares que pasaban a su lado se sentía inferior, sus ropas eran usadas, las de aquellas personas solamente eran de estreno y dudaba que las volvieran a usar.

Al momento de estar frente a todas esas mujeres que eran llamadas una a una la puso más nerviosa ella era una simple chica y todas las demás parecían sacadas de una revista de modas, incluso podía jurar que la que las estaba llamando era sacada de una, pero no le tomaba demasiada importancia esas cosas así que no era nada segura, cuando la llamo le temblaban tanto las piernas que pensaba que se caería en cualquier momento pero por suerte no fue así y al darse cuenta de que la mujer rubia no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usar un teléfono le dio más seguridad de la que esperaba, pero al entrar a la oficina se sintió tan intimidad por el hombre detrás del escritorio, pero el a ver conseguido el trabajo fue de las mejores cosas que le pudieron pasar, por fin volvería a ser útil y tener ahora si los ingresos necesarios para hacer lo que deseara de su vida sin que nadie le volviera a decir como tenía que actuar, son que nadie dijera nada, solo ella decidiendo sobre su vida, ese pequeño acto en el que la dieron por contratada abrió un mar de posibilidades que ya había dado por perdido con anterioridad.

Al regresar a su casa Sam no estaba así que respiro tranquila se sentía tan pacifica la pequeña casa donde vivían cuando él no estaba ahí, que incluso podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie la limitara o comenzara a hacerla pasar un mal rato todo era diferente sin él, decidió festejar su nuevo trabajo inmediato dándose un relájate baño en la tina cuando se comienzo a desnudar comenzó a ver las cicatrices de sus piernas.

― _Es por tu bien cariño, no pasa nada malo_ ―volvió a escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que la llevo a sentir escalofríos.

Se metió a la tina pronto para dejar de ver esas horribles cicatrices que aunque ya no eran tan visibles en su piel gracias al tratamiento que había llevado consta mente no borraban las de su cabeza que la hacían molestar con su cerebro por no borrar esas cosas tan desagradables, cuando estaba totalmente relajada comenzó a planear una nueva vida con el sueldo que ahora le daría, seria hora de dejar a Sam y de olvidarse de su constate y molesto chantaje, ahora no conocía a nadie quien le importara esa parte de su pasado, ahora si podía huir de él. Ese era un futuro prometedor, el pasar toda la tarde sola hizo que su relajación fuera al máximo para ir tranquila a su siguiente día en el trabajo que aunque por el actuar de su nuevo jefe la ponía a templar también la tranquilizaba saber que la anterior secretaria era suficientemente pésima para que ella no la pudiera superar con facilidad.

Para cuando Sam regreso, ella ya tenía tiempo dormida este cayo inconsciente en la cama que no sintió cuando se levantó ella para volverse a bañar ya que sentía que el olor tan penetrante del alcohol que había ingerido Sam se le había pasado a ella, al terminar todo se dirigió al trabajo de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara, sentía sus energías renovarse al entrar a ese enorme corporativo cada día era más que al anterior y eso la hacía sentir feliz aunque no sabía bien cuando duraría esto, lo aprovecharía al máximo, había olvidado lo mucho que se había aterrorizado el día de la entrevista al ver una competencia tan buena y ella sentir ese tan inferior ahora eso la hacía sentirse renovada ya que a pesar de no ser la mejor vestida si fue la mejor para quedarse y con eso se conformaba por ese momento, ya que después la meta siguiente seria superar a Jane aunque sabía que le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Para su buena suerte su jefe la ayudaba en todo lo que desconocía dentro de la empresa, lejos de su prometida él era diferente, no era el hombre que la había intimidado la tarde anterior al contrario era completamente agradable y carismático, a la hora de la comida la invito a comer con él, aunque eso la sorprendió mucho ya que recién se conocían, él se comportaba como un empleado más y no el director de la empresa tan enorme que dirigía y tenía una sonrisa de encanto.

―Bueno ahora dejemos el trabajo a un lado y cuéntame algo sobre ti―le pregunto Edward mientras Bella se quedaba en blanco sin saber que decir, era tan difícil responder a eso.

― ¿Qué desea saber? ―pregunto temerosa viendo directo al plato.

―En primer lugar no me hables de usted, eso me hace sentir viejo y no lo soy aun, solo soy cuatro años más grande que tú, así que no es tanto, y en segundo lugar me puedes decir lo que sea tenemos que conocernos bien porque pronto viajaremos juntos y llevaremos una agenda apretada y el noventa por ciento del tiempo no la pasaremos juntos, así que hay que conocernos―la voz de Edward cambia fuera de la oficina ya que este era un Edward relajado y nada serio, este era el hombre que tal vez conocería en la calle y que le hacía olvidar el desastre que era su vida.

―Nunca viajo así que esta será una experiencia agradable, ―la sonrisa tímida aparece de nuevo― me cambie hace unos dos años aquí, yo era de Forks―contesto tímida Bella mientras Edward la veía intrigado.

En raras ocasiones le ocurría tener una intriga así pero no le molestaba, sin dudas desde que la vio entrar le pareció una mujer interesante, sentía que esos enormes ojos cafés ocultaban algo interesante, y era algo que tenía que descubrir odiaba quedarse con dudas o con misterios, y ella acaba de entrar en un enorme cambio de misterio al hablar tan tímidamente de su pasado, no era normal sus ojos habían cambiado, eso lo dejaba aún más interesado.

― ¿Qué te trajo para acá? ―pregunto sin desviar la vista de ella.

―No lo sé, la vida―contesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba. ―Es difícil responder, solo un día me levante y dije me voy a ir a Los Ángeles me canse de la lluvia―su tono de voz cambio y su mirada se desvió para no estar centrada en la de él.

― ¿Tu novio tal vez? Pudo a ver influido en esa radical decisión―pregunto Edward sin perder de vista a su enigmática nueva secretaria y ella sonríe sinceramente.

―En parte él, busca una mejor carrera como cantante y pensó que este sería el lugar correcto para conseguirlo―dijo mientras alzaba los ojos, y Edward se sintió identificado. ―cosa que me parece estúpida―prosiguió sin pensarlo, después de unos segundo se tapó la boca―, lo siento―volvió a ver hacia la mesa.

―Creo que nos llevaremos bien Isabella―comento Edward con una sonrisa coqueta inconsciente, que la llevo a un sonroje que lo hizo reír.

―Bella, no me gusta mi nombre completo, es demasiado pretencioso―contesto ella mientras por primera vez lo veía a los ojos y trataba de disimular su tono carmesí.

―Bella, lo has logrado, me tienes extrañado, definitivamente quiero conocerte más―las palabras de Edward la hicieron templar pero no de miedo si no de una sensación que desconocía.

Conforme los días pasaba conocía a su jefe más y más y entendió en ese momento porque desea más a una asistente que aun secretaria, ya que constantemente la invitaba a comer con él y no solo hablaban la de las cosas de oficina de hecho en raras ocasiones lo hacían, era más bien como conocerse y conocer de la historia de la empresa ambas igual de interesantes, pero era algo obvio ninguno de los dos por ahora estaban felices con sus parejas, y eso los lleva a risas y miradas coquetas de las cuales ninguna de los dos eran completamente consientes.

 _Un mes después:_

Se encontraban en un café. Mientras ambas disfrutaban del delicioso café que se tomaban hablaban como las buenas amigas que siempre habían sido y este era un hecho sorprendente para la gente, ya que eran cuñadas y por lo regular no se ve esa relación, más con un hermano como es Edward era el tema preferido de sus diferentes amistades pero Alice siempre respondía igual, ― _yo lo odio igual que la mayoría de la gente, así que Rosalie no se puede preocupar conmigo por ende nunca le tapare nada_ ― incluso respondía con una enorme sonrisa que daba a conocer que era real lo que decía y que no era un simple broma. Por esa misma razón la llevaba a preguntarse como Rosalie que era una mujer tan astuta, inteligente a la hora de elegir hombres había elegido precisamente a su hermano para pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero eso era lo más importante que le respetaba a Rosalie que ella de tantas mujeres que lo habían intentado conquistar era la única que había logrado amarrarlo con un próximo matrimonio que aunque se veía bastante lejano estaba presente con el enorme anillo de compromiso que le había dado Edward hacia casi un año.

―Hay Alice yo de verdad hay veces que no entiendo a tu hermano, no sé porque no simplemente se contrata a un asistente hombre en lugar de hacerme pensar mal de todas esas mujeres ―comento Rosalie antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

―Rosalie, tu entiendes mejor que nadie el medio en el que se desenvuelve, es obvio que necesite una mujer guapa, tú debes de confiar en él, no es tan estúpido para engañarte ―la última frase ni ella se la creía, ya que mejor que nadie conocía a su hermano y a todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama.

―Bueno que al menos le puedo rescatar algo con esta nueva asistente que contrato bueno no me pone nerviosa ―comenta desviando el tema de la confianza que ella tampoco conocía, ella era la envida de muchas que habían intentado lo que ella, pero no lo habían logrado, pero esas mujeres hablaban demasiado de lo que su futuro marido gustaba de ellas, era algo que le desagradaba y la volvía más celosa.

― ¿Qué no la escogiste tú? ―pregunto incrédula Alice después de conocer lo mandón que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

―Claro que lo hice yo, amablemente después de… tú ya sabes ―dijo mientras tomaba otro trago para dejar a la imaginación de Alice esa parte ―le propuse acompañarlo ayudándole ese día con sus cosas de la oficina y checando a las nuevas asistentes y acepto ―su tono presumido y pomposo no tenía igual, pensó Alice sin entender como había aceptado eso Edward.

― ¿Acepto lo que tú le propusiste como asistente? ―pregunto incrédula Alice y Rosalie asintió con todo el encanto del mundo.

―Sí, y te puedo asegurar, es fea como ella sola, y sin mucha gracia, desde que la vi supe que ella sería la próxima asístete de Edward, ya que así por primera vez desde que salgo con tu hermano me siento en completa tranquilidad y mira que si es así ya lleva tres meses trabajado con él y sin problemas― su tono era tan tranquilo y despreocupado que Alice se comenzó a imaginar a la mujer, pero no lo lograba, conocía a las asistentes de Edward y ninguna entraba en esa característica, de hecho todas eran guapas porque así lo necesitaba el puesto.

―No te lo tomes tan a la ligera Rosalie, ese puesto requiere cierto perfil y por algo Edward la contrato, y mi hermano detectando belleza no es nada tonto, al contrario encuentra belleza en los diamantes en bruto ―aseguro Alice con una mueca de desagrado.

La cara de Rosalie de ser una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por primera vez en más de dos años de sentirse insegura y no porque ella fuera fea, sino todo lo contrario, si no de sentirse preocupada porque tras vestidores Edward sentía mucha fascinación por todo tipo de mujer escultural que se le parada enfrente, y eso era algo que le enfadaba a ella, ya que conocía a la perfección su reputación, ya que casi todas las modelos habían pasado por su cama, pero ella era la única en lograr ser la futura señora Cullen y por ende la envida de medio Estados Unidos.

Pero por más que pensaba en cómo se llamara la nueva asiste de Edward no lograba distinguir de donde la podría ver guapa su prometido, ella mejor que nadie o al menos eso creía conocía los gustos de él, y su perspectiva de belleza era obvio que conocía mejor que nadie en la ciudad cual podría considerarse una mujer bella, una guapa o una hermosa como ella y una fea como la nueva asiste, así que seguía sin entender como Alice la subestiman.

―De verdad Alice, lo pienso una y otra vez y no entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres? ―su tono de molestia divertía a Alice en una parte, aunque otra parte si la preocupaba, un mal rompimiento crearía demasiados conflictos en la que ella estaría involucrada.

―Hay Rosalie es obvio, más para alguien como tú, que eres súper celosa deberías mejor que nadie conocer la gravedad del asunto ―intentaba que su tono no tuviera otro tinte que no fuera el de la preocupación, pero de verdad le parecía un tema tan gracioso.

―Pues no, no logro profundizar en el asunto, mejor que nadie conozco los prototipos de belleza de Edward, y es obvio que ella no entra en alguno de ellos. ―su tono volvía ser pomposo y Alice rodo los ojos.

―De verdad, ¿Crees conocer a todas las mujeres con las que Edward se acostó? ―pregunto divertida esta vez Alice, Rosalie solo asintió mientras sus ojos se llenaron de furia contenida contra su amiga―No amiga siento decirte que esta vez si estas en un error, conozco a Edward desde hace veinticinco años y se decirte que conoces a un diez por ciento de las mujeres con las que se acostó, porque no todas las que dicen que se acostaron con él, lo hicieron y las que callan son las peores ―su tono molestaba terriblemente a Rosalie, pero esta intentaba contenerse.

―Pues aun así con eso, me parece que si conozco los gustos de mi futuro esposo ―Alice volvió a rodar los ojos, era el colmo que ni con ella dejara de presumir quien sería la próxima señora Cullen ―y te digo Alice y debes de creerme que la nueva secretaria no tiene nada que ver con ese perfil tan alto que maneja Edward ―su voz era tan desenfada que se dio por terminada la conversación al respecto.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas que generarán menor controversia, pero este tuvo que regresar después de comentar que Rosalie tenía que ir a la revista ya que había cancelado por falta de interés la sesión de fotos que se iba a tomar para una revista de sociales en la que la habían entrevistado para ser la portada, eso le recordó a Alice a la secretaria y como una buena amiga decidió comentar algo que hiciera mella en Rosalie para que dejara de pensar que estaba a salvo con la nueva asiste.

―Solo como amiga te diré Rose. Edward no es ningún tonto y la contrató por una razón específica, algo vio en ella más allá de lo que nosotros podemos ver y por eso la contrató, no fue tanto porque tú no le dejaras otra opción, piénsalo simplemente

Rosalie por primera vez en el tiempo que lleva esa tipa en el puesto, se puso realmente a analizarla a fondo, pero por más que lo pensaba desde diferentes perspectivas siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión era fea, o sea si era delgada pero tampoco era como que demasiado o algo que pudiera llamar la atención, su cabello era café, de lo más común de ver, largo y sin forma, así que no le veía nada de rivalidad, su cuerpo no era algo destacable, pero todos los comentarios de Alice sobre su hermano la habían hecho ponerse en dudas.

Decidió en ese momento ir para la oficina con el pretexto de las fotografías, ya que últimamente tenía más problemas con Edward de lo usual pero estos se daban sobretodo porque llegaba inesperadamente a visitarlo y el traía demasiado trabajo cosa que hacía que la ignora y esto lleva a problemas. Pero esta vez no sería una vista para Edward si no para su secretaria de la cual tenía que verificar con sus propios ojos que era de verdad lo que veía Edward en ella o que en algún momento pudiera llegar a ver ya que si era cierto de las dos la que más lo conocía era la misma Alice.

::::::::::::::::.

Bella odiaba dar problemas pero ahora si tenía que ocasionar uno, todos la presionaban para que ya hablara con Edward, todos en ese momento necesitaban las portadas o al menos las fotos para ir viendo el futuro diseño de estas, pero no ayudaba en nada en que la de sociales tuviera que ser precisamente la prometida del jefe la portada y que de la modelo para la nueva revista que acaban de hacer la aprobación para el proyecto acabara de cancelar tampoco ayudaba, eso pondría como fiera a Edward ya que ahora todo lo enfurecía con tanta facilidad por el trabajo tan atrasado que tenía y el viejo tan cercano, todo era bueno para que Edward explotara aunque claro tenía que agradecer Bella que nunca lo hacía contra ella.

―Bella, ¿puedes venir a la oficina? ―decía un Edward cansado desde el teléfono, ella suspiro.

―Voy en unos momentos―tomo aire antes de pararse era hora de enfrentar las malas noticias con él.

Comenzó a andar lento, a pesar de que le había hablado decidió tocar para tener una completa autorización de entrar, este respondió cansado y fastidiado que lo hiciera, al obsérvala se dio cuenta de que no traería ninguna buena noticia así que suspiro y hecho la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos.

―Dame las malas noticias ahora―ordeno antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

―No prefieres antes algo de tomar―comento insegura y este abrió los ojos.

―Tomemos unos tragos me parece buena idea―comento mientras volvía su posición normal y Bella se dirigía a la pequeña cava que tenía. ―No aquí, es incorrecto tomar dentro de la oficina. ―comento mientras ella se paraba en seco.

― ¿En dónde?, entonces―pregunto confusa y el solo la veía.

―Afuera, sería necesario des estresarnos―comenta Edward mientras se vuelve a tocar las cines―, pero dudo que ahora podamos fugarnos a hacer así que por favor solo dame agua muy fría y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Bella obedeció de inmediato mientras servía los hielos y el agua se sentía observada en cada movimiento por Edward y eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa y templar un poco, Edward no era solo imponente en su carácter sino también en su físico ya que era un hombre extremadamente guapo y que haría suspirar a cualquiera y para desgracia de Bella ella pertenecía al club de admiradoras aunque claro era incorrecto hacer eso ya que las cosas mejoraban un poco con Sam desde que había visto a su dichoso productor que lo haría ser famoso dentro de poco tiempo la hacía sentirse un poco mal pero que podía hacer si él no solo era guapo sino que también interesante y sobretodo inteligente aunque eso lo ponía un poco en tela de juicio con la prometida que se cargaba.

―Ahora siéntate y dame todas las malas noticias―decía mientras se tomaba las pastillas sin quitar la vista de encima y poco después se desacomodaba la corbata.

―No sé cómo decirte esto, ya que es alguien importante―comenzó Bella tímida, y Edward suspiro y rodo los ojos―Rosalie no se ha presentado para las fotos de la portada de sociales ―aclaro enseguida ya que la ayudaban a recordar cómo eran las revistas sin confundirlas y Edward sonrió.

―No sé porque presentía que ese era uno de los principales problemas― comenzó a acariciar sus cienes para intentar no explotar contra su prometida― y hay algo más―comento sin ánimo mientras cerraba los ojos.

―La chica para la portada de la nueva revista no se presentó, cancelo de último momento ―Edward bufo de coraje y ella se aclaró la garganta porque a continuación venia la peor parte― y ya llame a todas las agencias de modelos y no tienen alguien disponible para ahora mismo y el diseñador las quiere para ya ambas sesiones de fotos ―suspiraron al unisón ambos y Edward abrió los ojos.

― ¿El estudio sigue preparado? ―pregunto sin ver algún lado fijo.

―Si todo está preparado para esta chica―aclaro Bella temblorosa al ver su mirada tramando algo.

―Me parce perfecto―aclaro enseguida y se levantó ― lo de Rosalie yo lo alegro, dile al editor que no se preocupe que antes de hoy tendrá ambas portadas y ahorita voy a ir al estudio fotográfico y me tienes que acompañar―su intensidad hizo templar a Bella al sentirlo detrás de ella tomándole los hombros. ―, ¿sabes cuánto cobrar por portada esas mujeres? ―las manos de Edward tomar los hombros de Bella dejando un escalofrió en su piel.

―No lo sé―respondió con miedo al sentir a Edward tan cerca.

―El sueldo de un mes tuyo por una simple hora―aclaro mientras se acercaba a ella ―, así que tengo una nueva propuesta―ella templo ante ese tono tan persuasivo de Edward algo había en eso que no le agradaba en nada― te pago por una hora tu sueldo de este mes más tu sueldo normal y haces tú misma las fotografías. ―lo dijo tan cerca de su oído que sonaba incluso seductor.

―No… lo….se….―respondió nerviosa tartamudeando entre cada palabra.

―Es tu oportunidad, es solo unas simple fotografías, si quieres cambiamos de color de cabello o algo para que no te reconozcan, pero es importante que decidas ahora―el tono de Edward era persuasivo y entendía porque se lleva tantas mujeres a su cama con ese pequeño toque de hombros.

―Amm…. Es complicado decidirlo―aseguro mientras Edward abandonaba el agarre de sus hombros.

―Tienes para pensarlo de aquí a que lleguemos al estudio, acompáñame―le ordeno y Bella se levantó aún templando.

Odiaba pensarlo pero era una oferta tan tentadora, el doble de su sueldo la ayudarían bastante en el ahorro que tenía para que en cuanto las cosas volvieran a lo mismo con Sam se pudiera independizar y poder comenzar otra vida, incluso cambiar de ciudad y lo mejor de todo era que era un prueba piloto de esa revista ya que no estaban acostumbrados a hacer una revista para hombres de calidad, en lugar de que solo se vendiera la clásica mujer desnuda y el coche se crearon una fusión entre ambos con elegancia, el paso decidido de Edward la lleva a sentirse segura de que tal vez fuera una buena decisión, dudaba que la reconocieran en la calle podía pasar como una persona cualquiera y el número de ejemplares seria reducido, así que mucho miedo no sentía.

En el momento en que James vio a Edward sonrió con fastidio al ver que solo traía a la aburrida de su asistente la consideraba guapa pero muy poco producida así que no le llama los suficiente la atención lo que le sorprendió y lo dejo más molesto fue que no venía ninguna modelo detrás de ellos y él tenía mucha presión por esas fotografías Edward sonrió con cortesía aunque no le agradaba nada el tipo, se le hacía pedante y sobre valorado, pero era el mejor en lo que hacía hasta lo que había conocido.

―James, James, James―comento Edward llegando al lugar donde James estaba parado―, me encanta tu paciencia, siento no poder venir antes tenemos mucho trabajo―el tono de Edward era cínico pensó James mientras solo lo observaba.

―Edward sabes que eso no me importaría si trajeras a mis modelos―contesto este con furia y Edward sonrió.

―Aquí tienes a una de ellas, conoces a Rosalie ella un no llega pero lo hará dentro de poco tiempo―al momento en que señalo a Bella James dejo de sonreír.

― ¿Es una broma? ―pregunto incrédulo mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza―, tú mejor que nadie sabes que odio que me tomen el pelo y no le veo el chiste a esto―aseguro mientras evaluaba a Bella a la que nunca había visualizado como modelo, era común y aburrida.

― Sabes en las cuestiones laborales no tengo sentido del humor así que no―contesto Edward serio mientras ambos observaban a Bella, ―date cuenta de lo que te estoy dando James, es un lienzo en blanco nunca ha posado así que no se va a poner difícil solo imagínalo―comenzó Edward a hablar en tono persuasivo―, solo hay que estilizarla un poco pero tienes una muy buena modelo.

― ¿Ella quiere hacerlo?―pregunto James imaginado lo que deseaba al verla detenidamente se daba cuenta de su potencial al imaginarla estilizada le podrían quitar lo común y sin afán de creerse él era un genio para eso.

―Si quiero, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea―hablo por primera vez Bella intentando tragar el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta, en ese momento comenzó a sentir miedo.

―Entonces no se diga más y pasa al probador y comienza a desnudarte, mi asistente te dará la ropa para luego pasar a maquillaje―Edward sonrió satisfecho al escuchar las ordenes de James hacia Bella quien lo observaba temerosa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho la hacía templar pero también sentirse demasiado bien, de hecho eso era el sentimiento que ganaba el sentirse bien, comenzó a desabotonar su saco templando sin poder creer lo que iba hacer a continuación, era una nueva experiencia la que estaba por vivir y la hacía sentirse bien pero a la vez aterrada cuando llamaron a la puerta para pasarle algunas de las prendas que debía probarse y salir a tener la aprobación de James y Edward, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa sin ver demasiado las piezas ya que al hacerlo tendría que renunciar a todo, maldijo entre dientes el a ver permitido que Sam marca su cuerpo ya que ahora paria una vergüenza gracias a eso, al estar en ropa interior decidió comenzar a probarse esas pequeñas piezas que la hacían avergonzarse.

Comenzó con el más recatado un baby-doll negro que tenía un enorme escote en "V" que dejaba ver más de la mitad de su pecho y desde ahí hasta su cadera decorado con tela transparente que terminaba en una pequeña falda de ondas adornada con una orilla rosa al igual que la parte del sostén, al verse al espejo se avergonzó y se soltó el cabello para cubrirse la enorme marca que había dejado Sam la noche anterior. Cuando salió de los probadores ambos hombres se quedaron callados de lo que estaba discutiendo y la observaron.

―Sin dudas siempre admirare tu ojo para la belleza―dijo James a Edward sin dejar de ver a Bella.

―Te dije que sería algo realmente bueno esto―dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de ella tampoco él.

James no dijo más y mando llamar a la asistente para que la maquillaran y la peinaran como el indicaba, el cabello iría en ondas gruesas que se recargarían en el lado derecho y el maquillaje seria cargado en colores claros para resaltar los ojos de ella, en el momento en que sintió la admiración de ambos hombres dejo de templar para sentirse poderosa, en media hora estaba lista para la sesión, donde ambos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo que ella era mejor que la modelo que iba a contratar.

James hizo que se sintiera cómoda mientras le decía como posar una y otra vez, incluso haciéndola reír para que las fotos salieran más naturales, ambos estaban fascinados con el cambio que habían logrado.

―Odio no haber descubierto a tiempo que eras tan bueno en esto antes así me hubiera ahorrado algunas modelos―comenta Edward mirando directo a Bella que se ríe un poco tímida.

―No seas tímida a la cámara, al contrario desinhíbete en ella como lo habías estado haciendo―indica James sin voltear a ver a Edward y Bella solo tiempla al sentirse tan observada mientras toma la posición que le dijo James.

―No creo que sea del todo posible―comenta Bella bajando la mirada unos segundos.

―Edward en lugar de avergonzarla deberías de alentarla, así que si la vas a intimidad mejor vete―comenta James por primera vez frente a Edward en tono de broma eso sorprende a todos.

―Creo que mejor dejo de hacer eso, ya que si sigo intimidando a la pobre de Bella me va a salir mal las fotografías―dijo admirándola y regalándole una enorme sonrisa coqueta que enrojece a Bella.

―Eso me agrada, coquetea con Edward, así saldrán mejor las fotografías―comenta James sin dejar de captar varias poses, ―ya que esto dudo que lleve media hora se va a llevar un poco más si no lo hacen―comenta y Bella se muerde el labio y ve directo hacia su jefe.

―Eso será fácil, siempre puedo hacerlo―dice Edward seguro de sí mismo viendo de manera seductora a Bella, ― sin duda nos encontraremos con la nueva faceta de Bella Swan―Edward no cambia su mirada y hace que Bella me muerda aún más el labio.

En ese instante supo que como siempre había hecho la elección correcta de secretaria que lo podía sacar de preocupaciones en cualquier momento como en ese caso, además que de ser hermosa era intrigante así que parecer coqueto con ella no era muy difícil, si no estuviera con Rosalie, todo lo que le hubiera o le encantaría hacerle, eso era lo que intentaba trasmitir a través de su mirada y Bella lo captaba y también continuaba el juego que le parecía atrevido e interesante ya que nunca se había sentido guapa hasta ahora.

― ¿Qué pensara tu novio de estas fotos? ―pregunta Edward al ver que las fotos que necesitaba James están casi listas.

―No lo sé, dudo comentarle y aún más dudo que me reconozca, me siento otra―contesta sincera Bella, con una mirada coqueta que capta James perfectamente a través de la cámara.

―Nadie se esperaría eso de ti corazón ―asegura Edward mientras Rosalie entraba al set de fotografía―, aunque no estás muy diferente solo más arreglada, guapa eres―eso deja paralizada a Rosalie al escuchar la voz tan coqueta de su prometido.

No pudo evitar quedar helada al ver a la asistente de Edward sentada posando para las fotos mientras este estaba hipnotizado viendo cambiaba de posición, Rosalie pensó en gritar y hacer un berrinche clásico en ella para que corrieran de nuevo a esa secretaria que tenía así a su novio pero con la última amenaza de Edward decidió parar y dejar el asunto para recordar simplemente las palabras de Alice.

―Edward cariño―grita Rosalie y la cara de Bella cambia de expresión sin quitar la sonrisa para que nadie se diera cuenta de la molestia que le había dado que Rosalie llegara.

Rosalie repite lo mismo con saña para que supiera quien era la verdadera prometida y con quien debería de coquetear Edward, no con su estúpida y para su desgracia no tan fea secretaria, ella que podía hacer de modelo, cuando la modelo era ella, eso la hacía sentir tan furiosa que internamente comenzó a gritar y a llorar, era el colmo que Edward la odiara tanto para hacerle eso de no llamarla a ella.

― ¿Qué pasa Rosalie? ―contesta un Edward fastidiado a diferencia del Edward de los últimos minutos antes de que llegara.

―Vine para ver lo de las fotografías que necesitas―volteo a ver con desprecio a Bella mientras ve como la ayudaban a bajar de la plataforma en la que la había subido―, pero veo que ya encontraste a mi sustituta―su tono denota envidia y coraje pero todos lo ignoran.

―No Rosalie las tuyas son diferentes y que bueno que llegaste ya tiene que ser ahora―comenta Edward en tono de jefe mientras ella se queda callada.

―Pues tu dime cariño, hare lo que sea por ti mi amor―comenta mientras se acerca a besar a Edward pasionalmente.

Edward se quita mientras ve como todos observan el rechazo hacia su novia, enseguida todos comienzan a desviar la mirada, ya no era un secreto que Edward se sentía un poco cansado de ella, pero al hacerlo en público hace que todos se sientan aún más impactados.

―No quiero arruinar tu labial cariño, así que ahora no hagamos eso―comenta Edward mientras Rosalie lo ve con odio.

―Bueno entonces, ¿Cómo me van a necesitar? ―pregunta Rosalie restándole importancia a lo que acaba de suceder que la deja molesta.

―Eso te lo explicara James, él es el genio aquí―comenta sin mucho interés en su novia mientras ve a Bella salir del probador―, Bella nos podemos ir a la oficina hay mucho por hacer―comenta en tono de mando que deja a Rosalie sin palabras.

― ¿No me vas a acompañar?―pregunta indignada sin poder creer lo que está pasando.

―No lo creo Rosalie tu sabes que hacer y queda mucho trabajo en la oficina―comenta mientras la toma de las manos para que no haga una escena de manotazos y cosas sin sentido.

― ¿Por qué la acompañaste a ella y a mí no? ―pregunta aún más irritada al escuchar el tono desenfadado de su novio.

―Porque me salvo de una crisis y es nueva, tú tienes mucha experiencia―comenta Edward sin sentir remordimiento por mentir y no decirle que la verdad no quiere pasar ahora tiempo con ella―, así que tú entiendes y no desesperes mucho a James por favor―cometa y le da un beso en los labios.

Toma a Bella del brazo para ir avanzando con ella mientras escucha el gruñido bajo de su novia que se queda sin palabras al ver como la deja sola sin decir nada más, no puede creer que le haga eso sin pensar en todo lo que ella hace por él, bueno no es demasiado pero lo ayudo en su momento y ahora así le paga.

Edward sonríe triunfante al salir tan bien librado de no tener que estar escuchando constantes quejas de las luces, las maquillistas, el vestuario y cosas de las que siempre parece Rosalie desacostumbrarse de una semana a otra, la única vez que la acompaño a una sesión de fotografía algo que debería de durar tan solo dos horas duro cinco donde ella no ayudaba al fotógrafo y hacia berrinche por todo, eso de que fuera hija única y consentida no ayudaba al mundo para soportarla.

Bella llego un poco tímida a la oficina pero no tenía mucha importancia ya que tenían muchas cosas que hacer y llamadas que realizar que Edward le había indicado mientras caminaban de regreso del foro haciendo unas pausas para adularla por las buenas fotografías que había sacado, unas horas después no terminan el trabajo, Edward la mando llamar en ese momento.

― ¿Qué sucede Edward? ―pregunto en cuanto entro a la oficina desviando la mirada.

― ¿Ya terminaste? ―pregunta Edward sin desviar la mirada de la computadora.

―Me falta poco, ¿necesitas algo? ―pregunta enseguida y Edward voltea a verla fijamente.

―Sí, pasa y ven aquí―le dice mientras señala alado de su lugar.

Bella siente sus piernas templar ya que acaba de mandarle unos archivos y temía que hubiera tenido un error enorme y la quisiera regañar, cerró la puerta de la oficina ya que estaba abierta y se dirigió donde Edward estaba, pero para su sorpresa no eran los archivos el problema si no sus fotografías.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ―pregunto insegura.

―Para nada, todo lo contrario necesito decidir en cual te vez mejor y no sé cómo hacerlo para mí en todas te vez bien―comenta Edward sin separar la vista de la pantalla buscando la mejor. ―necesito que me ayudes a escoger una que la necesitan para ya―le comenta mientras la ve directo a los ojos y ella se sonroja.

―No lo sé Edward supongo que la que tu escojas será la correcta―comenta un poco tímida.

Edward regresa a ver la pantalla y encuentra en la que se muerde el labio y su mirada es coqueta cuando estaban hablando sin pensarlo demasiado decide enviar esa misma fotografía al editor.

―Sera esta, te vez magnifica―comenta Edward viéndola y Bella se queda pasmada.

―La que tú creas conveniente me parece bien―comenta aun nerviosa.

Edward la observa fijamente y se acerca inconsciente un poco hacia ella, Bella al contrario de lo que creía que haría en una situación así se acerca a él y lo comienza a besar, en un beso cargado de pasión y de una corriente eléctrica que ella nunca había experimentado con nadie, cuando menos acordaron ambos seguían besándose mientras Edward tomaba las caderas de Bella y la sentaban en su regazo, terminaron ambos respirando agitados después de ese beso y Bella se paró sin ver atrás y salió de la oficina, Edward no podía sentirse culpable desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado hacerlo, y una vez más paso por su cabeza todo lo que deseaba hacer y Rosalie lo limitaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto el cap.?, es como que un buen inicio, el fic no se la verdad cuantos caps. tenga la tengo pensada entre ocho y diez porque ya tengo hasta pensado el final y todo, lo malo es que el lunes regreso a la escuela y no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, espero hacerlo pronto, pero coméntenme que les pareció.

Segunda cosilla no quiero que tomen como que soy muy chillona con las malas críticas no simplemente la elimine porque de 15 comentarios que había no se unos 8 o 10 eran malos así que pues la verdad no era una buena imagen y la borre pero aquí está de nuevo y gracias por su gran recibimiento de nuevo no esperaba eso.

Aquí está el capítulo ya beteado por Cristal82. Espero y lo disfruten

zeron97: gracias yo opino lo mismo pero si leías los comentarios si le daban una mala imagen así que bueno ahora ya estoy de vuelta y ruede mundo.

Guest : Bueno que bueno que te intereso, no yo también la odio, de hecho la inspire en alguien que no me cae bien, así que creo que la odiaras aún más.

Isabelmoon: gracias por tus consejos, si ahora si ya los tomare así.

Entre LUPIN : Bueno aquí esta y espero que te guste.

Cary: de nada, aquí seguimos.

miop: gracias por tu comentario y pues esperemos que pase lo mejor.


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo tres**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 _ **Muy importante chicas, quiero crear un grupo de mis historias, si quieren pertenecer déjenme su Facebook para agregarlas, si no quieren dejarlo en los comentarios mándenme un onbox soy en Facebook La chica Invisible Cullen**_

 _ **www. facebook la chica invisible 18**_

Bella llego a la estación del metro aun templando por lo que acaba de pasar pero no era algo que la hiciera sentir mal como debería sino todo lo contrario y lo que era aún peor para ella era que lo que más deseaba era regresar y seguir con otro beso igual o más apasionado que al anterior y entregarse a todos los deseos que este había desatado en ella, pero no sentía una culpabilidad por a ver engañado con ese simple beso a Sam o a Rosalie al contrario templaba de necesidad, descarto todos esos pensamientos tendría que regresar al día siguiente a trabajar no era momento de ponerse mal y no querer regresar y renunciar no esa no era una opción así que lo mejor por ahora era dejar de pensar en eso y olvidar el beso, la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando sus labios se tocaron o la corriente eléctrica que sintió y el chispazo que soltó en todo su cuerpo sus manos, se regañó al volver a pensar en eso, era incorrecto y ahora él era su jefe así que debía de ignóralo y todo debería de seguir como antes de este día, esas insinuaciones en la sesión de fotos también estaban mal, así que todo debería de tomarlo como que nunca paso, era difícil pero tendría que lograrlo, no estaba en posición de ponerse a pensar en otras cosas cuando su anhelo más grande o al que había sido el más grande ahora estaba tan cerca de sus manos.

Dejo de pensar en eso mientras caminaba hacia casa, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver la mesa puesta y Sam sentado con una enorme sonrisa que se dibujó cuando la vio entrar, la hacía sentir extraña ya que no sentía culpa ni nada, solo esa extrañeza de no sentir nada, Bella dejo enseguida en el perchero su bolsa y se dirigió a la habitación, lo que menos quería ahora era un encuentro con Sam que involucra cualquier contacto.

―Te esperaba más temprano, ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? ―comenta Sam mientras la sigue extrañado por no recibir ni siquiera un saludo.

―Tuve mucho trabajo de hecho ni siquiera lo he terminado―comenta Bella sin voltear a verlo ya que recordar ese trabajo trajo a su cabeza ese beso, las manos de Edward colocadas en su cadera, el momento donde se sintió poderosa por estar sentada en sus piernas, toda esa necesidad que comenzó a sentir por él.

― ¿Podremos cenar antes?, prepare algo especial para hoy―comenta Sam mientras toma los hombros de Bella para mantenerla cerca de él, era como cualquier toque era algo que no debiera sentir pero quiera retirarse de inmediato.

―No lo creo, tengo que mandar ese trabajo, ya que me salí antes de terminar―comenta rápido mientras se retira de sus brazos.

― ¿Por qué te saliste antes? ―pregunta Sam intrigado mientras la sigue al comedor.

― _Me bese con mi jefe y sentí tanta pasión que lo único que deseaba era regresar a ver dónde podíamos terminar todo, pero no lo hice y hui como una cobarde_ ― era la respuesta correcta pero no la que deseaba oír el así que solo suspiro―, va a salir el nuevo número y de revista y tenemos mucho trabajo pero me salí antes para …―como justificaba ahora eso, ya que era normal que esos días llegara tarde―comenzar a descansar mientras termino, mañana tendré un día igual de largo―comenta intentado sonar segura pero Sam ni lo tomo encuentra ya que él está feliz y eso lo que le importa ya que no le interesaba demasiado la vida de su novia.

―Porque no comienzas ya para que termines pronto y podamos ir a la cama, podemos saltarnos la cena―aseguro Sam mientras besaba el hombro de Bella, ella solo asintió.

Lo que más deseaba ahora era el terminar el trabajo que le faltaba y que no termino por no saber cómo reaccionar después de ese beso que la hizo salir corriendo de la oficina, el tiempo y el viaje de regreso era algo que se suponía que la ayudaría a concentrarse y recordar que debía de mantener ese empleo así fuera lo único que hiciera, ya que necesitaba el dinero, por ahora Sam estaba tranquilo pero cuando duraría esto y otro ataque de celos u otro ataque de lo que sea ya no lo soportaría y tendría que salirse de esa casa, así que su única opción era regresar mañana con la frente en alto y con una relación de jefe empleado como siempre, olvidando todo sus extraños sentimientos hacia el empresario que la contrataba.

―Ya termine, ¿aun deseas cenar? ―pregunto viendo que eran las once de la noche y que Sam estaba prácticamente dormido frente a la televisión.

―Por supuesto, te acompaño―comento Sam levantándose rápido del sillón.

El comenzó a calentar la cena mientras ella guardaba las cosas del trabajo que había traído, Sam no podía disimular la enorme sonrisa que se formaba a cada pensamiento mientras Bella no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que debería hacer ahora, como hacer ahora para que todo volviera a hacer lo de antes, mientras comían comentaban de cosas coitadas de su día, Bella omitió la parte de la sesión fotográfica y del dinero extra que recibiría ella, así que solo se centró la plática en Sam.

―Bueno ahora prepárate para la mejor noticia que recibirás en mucho tiempo―comento Sam feliz y Bella solo lo veía, cada vez que decía lo mismo terminaba en problemas. ―No te noto feliz, deberías de estarlo, es una excelente noticia―comento aún más emocionado.

―Lo siento Sam, ando cansada, eso es todo―comento sin mucho afán Bella y Sam ignoro su falta de interés, con que el fuera feliz le bastaba.

―Bueno no importa, ya que después de esto ya no tendrás que trabajar―comento Sam mientras Bella casi escupe el trago de vino que estaba tomando.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―dijo mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, ya que eso siempre significaba grandes problemas, que la tuviera totalmente bajo control era el ideal de vida de Sam, pero no el de ella.

―Que mi nuevo represente y productor acaba de hacerme firmar un contrato para un próximo disco y ese funciona directo al estrellato―comento feliz mientras Bella solo observaba y se daba cuenta que era mejor huir de inmediato.

― ¿Cuánto dinero vas a requerir? ―pregunto incrédula ―, porque te recuerdo que tenemos solo el necesario para vivir―prosiguió con pesimismo, bueno era cierto ella tenía unos ahorros pero no se los pensaba dar para un sueño tan irreal.

―Ningún dinero por ahora todo es gratis y en lo que consigo el éxito él se cobrara con mi primer sueldo. ―comento de nuevo un Sam totalmente feliz y que no era fácil de reconocer, de hecho no recordaba cuando era la última vez que lo había visto así.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto Bella y Sam le rodo los ojos y ella solo sonrió de lado para ya no seguir con la discusión―bueno si es así me parece muy bien y esperemos que ahora si logres el éxito―comento Bella realmente feliz por esa idea, eso era casi como el fin de la relación y ahora si su libertad sería realmente posible.

―Tendríamos ambos éxito, ya que nuestros sueños se harían realidad―comento Sam completamente feliz.

Bella prefiere ignorar eso y pasar directo al baño para darse un buen baño relajante para olvidarse de todo, de Edward de Sam, nunca pensó que un simple beso podía poner su vida de cabeza pero así era exactamente su vida se acaba de poner de cabeza y ahora Sam no ayudaba en nada con sus cosas del disco que ella sabía que al final sería igual que siempre, nadie se lo produciría porque no tiene un nombre detrás, eso la asía olvidar su relajación y ahora desea olvidar todo durmiendo, al menos hay no había conflictos ni problemas como los actuales.

Al salir lista e incluso con pijama puesta Sam seguía despierto, ese acto lo ignoro por completo ya que no se le hizo relevante, llego y se acostó normal, al poco tiempo Sam empezó a besarla y ella lo rechazo enseguida, pero Sam no siempre aceptaba una negativa por respuesta y le comenzó a bajar el tirante de su playera cosa que la molesto.

―Estoy cansada Sam, déjame―comento Bella molesta y Sam la ignoro mientras besaba su hombro.

―Siempre estas cansada, ¿hay alguien más? ―pregunta molesto mientras se quita de encima de ella.

―Claro que no hay alguien más―responde molesta mientras se levanta de la cama, del todo no era una mentira pensó mientras seguía avanzando―solamente yo si tengo un trabajo y me canso Sam―grito desde la sala.

El dormir en el sofá no ayudo mucho a su descanso ya que se la paso intentando dar vueltas en este ya que el anhelado sueño se esfumo al pensar en el próximo viaje que tendría que realizar con Edward cosa que había olvidado, no entienda como pero tenía que lograr mantenerse igual que antes para que nada empeorara, al contrario mejorara y se pudiera ir pronto de la ciudad y dejar todo y a todos atrás.

El día siguiente en la oficina trascurrió como si nunca hubiera pasado los meses en los que se conocieron y en los que habían tomado cierto grado de confianza y de amistad, pero todo había quedado reducido a cenizas ya que solo eran capaces de darse un saludo cortes esa mañana. Esa amistad que habían creado se vio afectada por el beso simple y que aun peor era tan sencillo pero a la vez tan pasional que volteo la vida de ambos que no sentían que sus vidas fueran de la mejor manera y ese beso representaba la salida a una vida que era mejor con una persona que supera a la persona con la que se encontraban en la actualidad.

Bella no podía evitar que en esa noche de desvelos el cargo de conciencia hubiera llegado al pensar tanto en ese beso, al incluso en las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo soñó con ese acto y con todo lo que hubiera deseado que pasara a continuación de él, se sentía ahora tan mal por haber traicionado así a su novio aunque las cosas ya no eran como cuando se conocieron y la ayudo a irse lejos como siempre había deseado a través de promesas que nunca llego a cumplir y que habían causado el deterioro de su relación de pasar a ser un amor intenso a ser simplemente un afecto simple y común el que sentía por él, era el aprecio normal que se siente por la persona que te ayuda a salir del hoyo cuando más hundida estas, aunque en su caso era literal ese pozo del que la saco, todos los actos la habían llevado a estar por el por costumbre e incluso por un poco de temor de que le contara su pasado a alguien ese era lo que la mantenía a él, aunque también el agradecimiento, pero ahora no sabía que era lo que ganaba y si eso estaba bien o mal.

― _Yo sé que ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte que no sea un tanque de gasolina lleno y una vida fuera de este horrible lugar del cual era prisionera pero si con eso me aceptas estarás más cerca de la liberad que nunca y más cerca de tus sueños porque yo luchare porque todos se cumplan_ ― escuchaba siempre esas palabras cada vez que recordaba esa época, como fueron repetidas una y otra vez en esas raras ocasiones en las cuales podía salir de su prisión con un esfuerzo mayúsculo que representaba hacerlo o escapar para regresar a algo peor de lo que había dejado― _solo piénsalo esta noche y no regreses ya no lo hagas nunca más y nos iremos, piénsalo esta noche y mañana veremos a donde llegamos_ ―le repetía Sam entusiasmado mientras ella dudaba en hacerlo, lo deseaba pero tenía demasiado miedo a no poder lograrlo.

Soltó un suspiro que la llevaron a enfrascarse en su trabajo para teclear correctamente la carta que se le había encargado como prioridad transmitiera de inmediato a Edward, entre más rápido lo hacía más se metía en su trabajo y olvidaba un poco sus pensamientos que no eran de mucha ayuda ahora, estaba tan entretenida haciendo esto que no sintió en que momento Edward abrió la puerta de su oficina.

Edward se quedó observándola detenidamente para pensar como una mujer fuera de los estándares de los que le gustaban lo tenía completamente enloquecido, como era posible que ese deseo de besarla lo hubiera trastornado tanto al grado de hablar con Rosalie y en lugar de hacer lo que ella deseaba y pensaba cuando llego hablar con ella de adelantar el compromiso al contrario le pidió que lo postergaran unos meses más para poder aclarar sus ideas, eso lo llevo a un drama terrible que lo llevo a recordar las acciones de la pasada noche.

―Rosalie tenemos que hablar seriamente―comento serio mientras esta se despertaba, no entienda todo estaba bien durante las sesiones de fotos aunque no tan bien como ella hubiera querido.

― ¿Qué sucede querido? ―pregunto mientras se quitaba el antifaz para verlo claramente, pero esto no ayudo ya que se aterro un poco al verlo tan serio.

―Es sobre el compromiso―anuncio Edward serio y Rosalie sonrió esperando que ya lo adelantaran, lo que más deseaba era ser legalmente la señora de Edward Cullen y por ende la envida de todas las mujeres de la ciudad.

― ¿Para cuando quieres adelantarlo? ―pregunto está en un estado cercano al delirio de la emoción que sentía.

―No Rosalie te equivocas no quiero adelantarlo―comento Edward serio y Rosalie en ese momento empezó a entrar en cólera, su cara poco a poco se tornaba carmín―, quiero de hecho posponerlo unos meses más―la respuesta de Edward era sin emoción, simplemente era como si eligiera que corbata ponerse y ese acto lo hacía más feliz y emaciado que eso pensó Rosalie.

―NO EDWARD, NO LO PERMITIRÉ―grito enseguida llena de furia mientras se levantaba de la cama―ESO SI QUE NO EDWARD, NO TE LO PERMITO―grito mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

―No tienes muchas opciones Rosalie, es retrasarlo o terminarlo, tú decides―le comento serio mientras comenzó a desvestirse restándole importancia a todo.

―NO ME VAS A HUMILLAR DE ESTA MANERA―comenzó a gritar de nuevo Rosalie mientras tomaba una botella de sus perfumes y se las comenzaba arrojar. ― ¿Quién me crees? ―dijo indignada mientras veía como rebotaban y no golpean ninguna a Edward.

―Te creo una mujer que no quiere ser humillada terminando el compromiso por sus arranques así que basta de tu drama―contesto Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba fuerte las manos de Rosalie. ―Así que dime que decides.

―No tengo opción― escupió mientras Edward la comenzó a besar con respiración, necesitaba sacar toda esa lujuria de su mente.

La arrojo con fuerza en la cama Rosalie se quejó audiblemente pero supo que no había demasiadas opciones su relación era totalmente sexual, así que no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo, su relación era en base al sexo que siempre tenían, sin este no había nada, solamente sentimientos que ninguno entendía del todo, Rosalie tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a besarlo también esa era una buena manera de sacar su furia, lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento y al terminar mordió fuerte su labio, Edward bajo por su cuello dejando marcas, rompió por completo el baby-doll en el que dormía para apoderarse de sus pechos con furia, no entendía porque él estaba actuando de esa manera, en que la estaba tomando casi con furia, ese acto en él no era normal, al poco tiempo comenzó a tomarla con furia y desesperación, Rosalie cambio la posición para quedar ella enzima de él y dominarlo, comenzó a bajar como desperrada mientras él simplemente la observa con la mirada perdida, no tenida nunca le había pasado pero ahora estaba pensado en Isabella mientras tomaba a su novia, la cambio de posición para quedar el encima y pensaba en como deseaba tener a su secretaria justo como ahora tenía a su novia, esta no era consciente de eso, solo gemía de placer mientras la montaba como loco, antes de lograr pensar en otra cosa imagino a Isabella hay, justamente con su largo cabello marrón extendido por la almohada gimiendo mientras él la hacía llegar, esa imagen era el paraíso, y llego sin saber si Rosalie lo había hecho o no, simplemente la beso para que de él no saliera el nombre de otra.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres? ―pregunto Rosalie después de un agradable rato de silencio.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunto Edward disfrutando de su tranquilidad.

―Del compromiso, ¿de qué otra cosa debería de hablar?―pregunto Rosalie furiosa―, ¿En qué piensas Edward? ―la furia que había desaparecido al tener sexo regreso con mucha más fuerza de la que ambos esperaban―, o debo de decir, ¿en quién piensas? ―grito ahora si mientras comenzaba a golpearlo.

―Basta Rosalie en nada, simplemente me sacaste de contexto, estábamos en silencio―contesto Rosalie mientras se levantaba y la dejaba sola en la cama.

― ¿CON QUIEN ESTAS FOLLANDO AHORA? ―le grito con toda su furia mientras tomaba la ropa de ambos y se la arrojaba.

―Con nade Carajo―alzo la voz Edward molesto, pensando en cómo desearía responder eso con el nombre de Isabella pero ahora no era posible, ella no era esa clase de mujer que se acuesta con alguien comprometido, si así hubiera sido, otra cosa hubiera pasado ahora en la oficina― y necesito unos meses no sé cuántos, quiero aclararlo todo―fue lo último que dijo mientras se cambia de habitación.

Escucho los solos de Rosalie pero no sentía lograr culpa por todos sus actos, si no aún más deseo por Isabella, ella ahora era la dueña de todas sus fantasías tanto sexuales como de la vida cotidiana, ya que ella representaba todo lo que él quería ser, alguien común como la gente promedio y ella era eso y por eso era tan enigmática, tan diferente a lo que siempre había tenido, era eso diferente y por eso la deseaba con esa posición.

Todos esos pensamientos lo llevaron a olvidar para que le habla así que regreso a su oficina hasta que esta se paró de su escritorio para entregar la carta que le habían transmitido para que este firmaba, al proseguir con su trabajo olvido de todo lo que estaba pensado con anterioridad y en la noche simplemente pensaba en los reportes que tenía que entregar en la próxima junta de consejo, escucho los toqui dos y respondió monótono, Bella simplemente coloco la carta sobre el escritorio templando.

―Es necesario que la leas y la firmes y se mande una copia a todos los involucrados―dijo Bella con voz tímida mientras se daba la vuelta.

―Bella necesito hablar contigo―comento Edward mientras guardaba el documento, este salto espantado ya que no esperaba que le dijera algo así templo un poco al pensar en que perdería su trabajo, eso era seguro, todo por una tontería.

― ¿Qué sucede?, ¿necesita algo? ―pregunto angustiada aun sin voltear, no quería verlo a la cara, no toleraría ese contacto.

―Voltea, estando de espaldas no es una forma correcta de hablar―contesto Edward al verla, no uso un tono de reprimenda si no una de sensualidad.

Ese tono los sorprendió a ambos ya que fue inocente por parte de Edward, no esperaba hablar de frente tan pronto con ella pero era tan necesario, recordó el beso, ese impulso que la llevo a tenerla entre sus brazos mientras el beso subía de intensidad, deseaba tanto repetirlo, y aún más deseaba ver de nuevo a la chica de las fotos, no a esa tímida secretaria que estaba enfrente de él, no deseaba ver a la Bella en su esplendor como un cisne que pasaba a ser de una belleza incomprensible que logro desatar ese fotógrafo, al recordar el momento en que tuvo a Bella sentada frente a su escritorio las comparo, ya que tomo sus fotografías fueran hechas un fondo de pantalla, por supuesto para ocultar un poco su descaro de tener a la ahora reina de su fantasías puso las demás portadas de las otras revistas también pera la más grande y la central era ella, sensual y en otra faceta que deseaba ver pronto de nuevo.

La postura de Bella era muy tensa al estar sentada, pensaba en todo lo que soñó, en todo lo que ella deseaba hacer pero no podía, él estaba comprometido y ella con Sam, eso era incorrecto pero era tan fuerte ese deseo, decidió comenzar hablar antes de que se pusiera más tenso y entre más pronto pasara ese trago amargo sería mejor, lo único que esperaba conseguir era mínimo una carta de recomendación para no tardarse en encontrar otro trabajo.

―Me vas a despedir por lo ocurrido anoche―aseguro Bella desviado la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

―Por supuesto que no―respondió Edward un poco indignado de que creyera eso― sería injusto para ti, yo fui quien inicio todo, ¿Por qué crees algo así? ―pregunto aun Edward confundo, no esperaba eso, era algo estúpido que lo pensara.

―No me dejas pensar otra cosa, para que más quisieras hablar conmigo, es muy lógico que me quieres despedir―contesto mientras se comenzaba a relajar.

―Para mí no. Fui yo el que debería de pedirte una disculpa por actuar tan impulsivamente―dijo mientras se levantaba y rodeaba el escritor, esto hizo templar a Bella.

―No lo hagas. Prefiero fingir que nunca paso, que nunca engallamos a nuestras respectivas parejas y así todo volverá a la normalidad en unos días ―la voz de Bella era tan determinada que los pensamientos de Edward de poder llegar a algo más en ese momento se fueron a la basura.

Era algo que él esperaba, pero un pequeña parte conservaba la esperanza de poder tenerla aunque solo fuera una noche para poder olvidarse completamente de ella, era tanto su deseó que la agarro por los hombros, bajando lentamente sus dedos por sus brazos haciendo que ella suspirara y cerrara los ojos, giro la silla para tenerla de frente, acerco su cara a solo unos milímetros de la de Bella, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración entre cortada y sus enormes ojos cafés viéndolo con deseo, pero su postura era rígida, se veía el debate que estaba teniendo.

― ¿Estas segura de que quieres eso? ―le pregunto casi tocando sus labios mientras Bella se retiraba un poco.

―Debemos de tener….―no la dejo terminar cuando volvió a estampar sus labios contra los suyos dejándola impactada y sin habla, continuo el beso pero antes de que llegara a la intensidad del anterior esta se separó dejándolo impactado―, una relación profesional de empleado-empleador nada más Edward este comportamiento es estúpido―dijo mientras lo quería quitar pero no lo lograba.

―Si tan estúpido es, porque las dos ocasiones en que te he besado lo has permitido y continuas con él―comento Edward sarcástico y Bella estampo su mano contra el cachete.

―Esto era lo que debí de hacer desde ayer, ¿Te parece correcto? ―respondió mientras esta vez lo retiraba por completo.

―Eso lo vuelve aún mejor, porque va hacer un reto―contesto Edward sobándose un poco la mejilla por el golpe propinado, Isabella le sonrió con sarcasmo.

―Entonces que comience el juego―contesto está saliendo de la oficina con toda la indignación que cargaba desde la noche anterior.

Después de esa conversación el día siguieron sin comentar nada importante, incluso ese hecho llevo a pensar a Bella que tal vez Edward había comprendió bien sus palabras aunque una parte de ella deseaba que lo tomara como un reto para poder hacerla sentir de nuevo una mujer guapa e imponente que en un momento se sintió y que después destrozaron convirtiéndola en lo que era ahora, una mujer simple que solo anhela que su guapo jefe la voltee a ver como algo más, cosa que no va a suceder.

Al terminar su horario laborar y ver que todo su trabajo estaba realizado se retiró sin avisarle a Edward más que por medio de un correo electrónico, eso hizo a Edward sentirse más deseoso de hacerla cambiar de opinión, sabía que lo lograría, como no lo sabía pero iba hacer y pronto, aparte que una parte fuere de su muy desarrollado instinto masculino se sentía un poco mal por no haberla acercado a su casa, que era lo que hacía desde hace unos meses, no la dejaba hasta su casa porque ella se negaba pero la dejaba lo más cerca posible para que no caminara, así habían logrado relacionarse de una manera más que laborar si no de amistad, pero él siempre tenía que desear interés por las mujeres que lo rodean, parecía incluso que al momento de su nacimiento no lo habían equipado con el chip de las relaciones de amistad con mujeres ya que siempre terminaba llevándoselas a la cama y no deseaba para nada que Isabella fuera una excepción.

Pensaba mientras comenzaba a llegar a la entrada del complejo donde vivía, era el colmo pero desde ese punto se escuchaba una fiesta, enorme por cierto ya que había muchos coches estacionados fuera de las cocheras de los vecinos, maldijo internamente el que fuera viernes y sus queridos vecinos quisieran organizar algo así ya que él era de los pocos que trabajan un sábado, más porque esto era excepcional ya que el viaje de la próxima semana requería que terminaran unas cosas antes de que se fueran aunque este solo fuera de dos días ya que solo era a una hora en avión pero era importante terminar y para eso tenía que levantarse temprano y desvelarse por una fiesta que ni siquiera era propia lo hacía muy feliz, se estaciono frente a la casa para darse cuenta de que la fiesta y la música provenía de ahí, suspiro.

Intento abrir la puerta pero no se pudo ya que tenía llave, comenzó a timbrar y esperar eso lo molesto aún más ya que era inconsciente por parte de Rosalie que hiciera una fiesta cuando sabía que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, esta se tardó unos minutos que irritaron aún más a Edward, al llegar abrió la fiesta con dos copas de champagne en la mano, alguien dentro bajo un poco el volumen de la música, Rosalie recibió con un enorme beso a Edward que hizo que algunos de los presentes carraspearan la garganta, al observarla se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vestido blanco con un enorme escote que dejaba ver más de la mitad de sus pechos e incluso con descaro una de las marcas que él había realizado la noche anterior y era tan pequeño que muy apenas tapa su trasero, todo era demasiado.

― ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ―pregunto Edward molesto.

Rosalie solo le sonrió y le dio su copa mientras lo pasaba a la casa, donde estaba una mesa colocada en medio de esta con una persona de traje detrás de esta, se comenzó a asustar al asumir que estaba ahí para casarlos y conociendo a Rosalie sabía que era capaz de eso y más ahora que estaba tan furiosa.

―Voy a volver a preguntar una vez más, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ―esta vez fue con un tono de furia un poco más alto y los invitados alrededor se retiraron un poco.

―Nada Edward es nuestra fiesta de compromiso, ya que no querías algo en grande hice algo más pequeño―respondió Rosalie como si nada dejado a Edward anonadado.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―pregunto señalando con la cabeza a la persona que parecía un juez.

―Es un actor, es un acto simbólico de lo que aremos en unos meses Edward―contesto Rosalie―, es una manera de ver gracioso el que me hayas atrasado el compromiso y quiero una manera de tener la certeza de que te vas a casar conmigo―contesto esta con una sonrisa pero su tono era de furia.

―No pienso hacerlo Rosalie, ¿está loca? ―comentado esto la arrastro al otro lado de la habitación donde todo estaba vacío, ya que era incomodo tener esa discusión frente a otras personas― ¿Quieres que todo termine? ―pregunto Edward lleno de furia.

―No quiero que con ese teatro me asegures que te vas a casar conmigo o mi padre retira todo la inversión de tu empresa―esta hablo tan seria y decida que hizo pensar a Edward. ―, ya lo hable con tu padre y no le encantó la idea Edward―prosiguió con descaro―, así que tú decides Edward, haces ahora esta escena conmigo o te quedas sin nada―le comento y lo tomo de su miembro―ahora te tengo agarrado de aquí, te vas a tener que someter a mí―contesto esta mientras le daba un beso y lo soltaba―te espero afuera y con buena cara. ―sonrió con una gran satisfacción.

Edward se quedó templando de frustración, ahora tenía tanta razón sin la inversión que había hecho el padre de Rosalie la empresa quebraría, y el y la familia Cullen irían a la ruina y ahora solo le quedaba encontrar en ese viaje un muy buen inversionista que soltara un poco más de dinero para poder estabilizar las finanzas y dejar a Rosalie sin consecuencias no como ahora, que ella había logrado intercambiar los papeles, para ser ahora Edward el de la posición inferior y sometería ella por un tiempo.

Para su desgracia tuvo que salir y actuar como lo aria el Edward perfecto y amoroso futuro esposo de Rosalie era molesto tener que hacer eso, la fiesta termino rápido, antes de lo que esperaba su padre lo llamo al estudia, a pesar de ser la casa de Edward, Carlisle tomo el lugar detrás del escritorio e hizo que su hijo se sentara frente a este, lo vio tenso desde que lo llamo pero esta actitud se endureció cuando tomo asiento.

― ¿Qué sucede hijo? ―pregunto preocupado Carlisle.

―Nada―contesto este cortante.

―Nada es una respuesta, no cuando en la mañana me llama Jon Hale para avisarme que está a punto de retirar la inversión mayoritaria que tiene en la empresa porque su hija única le hablo llorando y diciéndole que mi "adorado" hijo decidió posponer el compromiso y que ella estaba fastidiada y que te dejaría, ¿para ti es nada? ―pregunto Carlisle molesto y Edward sostuvo su mirada.

―Es cierto, quiero posponer el compromiso, primero quiero estar seguro de lo que siento por Rosalie―contesto Edward mientras se relajaba un poco, esta vez no lo harían cambiar de opinión.

― ¿Hay alguien más? ―pregunto su padre angustiado y Edward solo suspiro.

― ¿Qué te dijo Rosalie?, porque todos pensión que hay otra persona, no hay nadie ―contesto con una pregunta molesto mientras se levantaba.

―Regresa a tu asiento hijo―ordeno su padre, Edward solo lo observo desde una esquina―, me dijo que has llegado muy tarde y que eres muy frio con ella y ahora decides aplazar algo que era dentro de pocos meses, cuando casi todo estaba listo, ¿Qué esperas que pensemos? ―Carlisle intento sonar más comprensivo pero no lograba estaba molesto.

―Tengo mucho trabajo y eso ya lo deberías de saber tu por tu experiencia, se me hace injusto de que me acuses de algo que tú conoces bien―contesto este mientras regresaba al escritorio―y no te estoy diciendo que no sé qué siento por Rosalie así que por eso me comporto así, no estoy seguro de quererme casar con ella―contesto mientras Carlisle tomaba aire impactado por lo que decía su hijo.

― ¿Te importa la familia?, acaso has pensado en tu madre, tú hermana en mi―pregunto su padre fingiéndose herido―, conoces las consecuencias de que no te cases con Rosalie.

― ¿Por qué crees que esto aquí? Y no en un hotel pasando la noche, porque crees que actuó frente a toda esta gente―contesto Edward mientras golpeaba el escritorio.

―No seas insolente―se levantó su padre molesto. ―, no seas egoísta y piensa en nosotros es lo único que te voy a decir, lo que pase será solamente culpa de tus actos, y vas a tener que asumir las consecuencias―comento este saliendo del despacho.

Edward se quedó tan molesto que subió a cambiarse enseguida y a pesar de que eran casi las tres de la mañana fue a la habitación donde tenía un pequeño gimnasio y comenzó a golpear el costal de box que tenía, le molestaba tanto que lo tacharan de egoísta cuando en realidad los egoístas eran ellos, que lo obligaban hacer cosas que no quería, golpeaba tan fuerte como podía, incluso se hacía daño pero no le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era una nueva estrategia.

.

.

.

―El famosísimo Edward Cullen―comento Aro Vulturi mientras lo abrazaba y golpeaba su espalda en señal de saludo.

―Que gusto verte Aro―contesto Edward después del abrazo tan espontaneo que le propino―, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―pregunto cortes aunque el tipo no era su agrado trataba de llevarse bien con él.

―Ahora perfectamente, ¿Qué hermosura te acompaña? ―pregunto volteando la mirada hacia Bella quien se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras.

―Ella es mi asiste, Isabella Swan―comento Edward mientras señalaba a Bella y le sonreía para que se sintiera mejor.

―Un gusto querida―comento Aro mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba―, ¿Qué los trae al congreso? ―pregunto este sin soltar la mano de Bella.

―Un nuevo proyecto dentro de la revista―contesto Edward y Aro sonrió.

―No espero para verlo, adoro tus ideas―contesto este mientras volvía abrazar a Edward.

Paso a Bella y le dio un beso en los labios que la dejo pasmada y Edward simplemente la jalo para que siguieran saludado más posibles inversionistas ahora más que nunca era importante encontrar muchos, ya que al Rosalie darse cuenta de que el dinero era el problema era más insoportable ya que cualquier cosa era buena para realizar un chantaje.

―Odio tener que pedirte esto Bella, pero de verdad necesito un favor―comento Edward mientras la llevaba hacia la barra del bar del hotel.

― ¿Qué quieres Edward? ―pregunto Bella mientras se sentaba y Edward la veía con intensidad, sin duda hasta ese plan Rosalie había arruinado, había tenido que dejar de lado sus deseos de seducirla para enfocarse en el negocio y eso vaya que lo molestaba.

―Necesito que luzcas encantadora, como con Aro, no quiero que te intimides, algunos tiene extrañas costumbres otros son como Aro no conocen ciertos límites, pero necesito tu ayuda. ―este le dijo en tono bajo mientras le acercaba una piña colada que había pedido para ella.

―Exactamente, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―pregunto dándole un sorbo a su piña colada viéndolo con una intensidad diferente a la que conocía.

―Quiero ver a la Isabella que vi en la portada de la revista frente a estos tipos, necesitamos una inversión importante y si la obtenemos tu bono puedo subir bastante―comento Edward viéndola a los ojos―, sé que suena como soborno pero no te lo pidiera si de verdad no fuera realmente muy necesario. ―comento este mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

―No creo que funcione Edward, no soy guapa―contesto Bella bajando la cabeza con desanimo, Edward le sonrío y con dos dedos hizo alzar su cabeza y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

―Eres muy guapa, solo que no te lo crees, ese es el problema, si no fueras guapa no estarías aquí, no lo olvides, hay ciertos lujos que nos podemos dar los empresarios y es rodearse de mujeres hermosas―le dijo mientras la veía con intensidad, tanta que Bella se retiró enseguida.

Para la cena de la noche, Edward le mando a Bella un vestido que era demasiado para ella, de un azul obscuro, pegado a su cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación ya que era demasiado entallado, y un escote de corazón que dejaba ver sus pechos, y llegaba a media pierna, su cabello lucia suelto con un pequeño boche y unos zapatos de tacón que la hacían rezar por no caerse, eran demasiados altos, pero al verse al espejo se sintió tan guapa que sabía que conquistaría a cualquier mujer.

Para cuando salió del cuarto Edward ya la estaba esperando en el pasillo, al verla se quedó anonadado, no parecía la misma mujer que había entrado unas horas antes con toda la inseguridad del mundo, ahora parecía salir una modelo de este, en cuanto lo vio le sonrió.

―Creo que es demasiado―le dijo tímida mientras se sonrojaba.

―Yo creo todo lo contrario, te vez hermosa―contesto Edward mientras la tomaba del brazo―, si ahora nadie nos contrata es porque están ciegos―si era posible Bella se sonrojo aún más.

Durante la cena Aro no quitaba los ojos de encima de Bella sorprendido por la belleza de esta y el cambio tan radical de la chica tímida a ahora a una mujer demasiado guapa que lo hacía recordar su juventud, después de la cena pasaron a conversar sobre todo lo que se realizaba en la empresa de Edward y los planes a futuro, sin pensarlo mucho quedo de verlo en cuanto regresaran a la ciudad, ambos sonrieron satisfechos por su logro, la única condición que ponía era que el proyecto al que él le metiera dinero quería ver una sesión fotográfica con Bella, no le importaba si fuera modelo o no.

Todo lo demás trascurrió tranquilo mientras seguía buscando más oportunidades de hablar con otros inversionistas sin dejar de mandar ropa a Bella para que luciera mejor, muchos quedaron de ir con él a verlo después para hablar de los proyectos sin duda la belleza que despegaba su secretaria hacia que se cautivaran muchos hombres incluso más de los que ella podía creer.

―No vuelvas a decir que no eres guapa porque es una mentira―dijo Edward mientras le ofrecía una copa de Champagne.

―Claro que si lo puedo decir, solo uno dijo que si a tu proyecto, los demás quedaron de pasar, no es nada seguro―respondió chocando la copa de Edward.

―Por un futuro mejor para ambos―brindaron ambos y siguieron bebiendo.

Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente esta se levantó totalmente espantada al sentir que alguien la apretaba fuertemente, intento recordar la noche anterior pero todo estaba totalmente borrado, abrió los ojos con temor y comenzó a examinar su cuerpo el cual al menos estaba totalmente cubierto de ropa y la hizo sentirse aliviada y suspiro, se levantó para descubrir que el que la estaba apretando era Edward. Esta se quedó pasmada.

―Carajo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―se comenzó a preguntar al ver el cuarto hecho un desastre.

El pantalón de Edward estaba desabrochado y sus bragas tiradas en el suele, en ese momento intentó recordar pero era imposible estaba demasiado ebria para recordar algo, ¿Qué estupidez habían hecho?

:::….::::

Hola chicas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¿les gusto?, ¿Merezco un _reviews_? Que tal el final a mí me deja mordiéndome las uñas jajaja claro que yo sí sé que paso jaja, no espero actualizar la próxima semana aunque la verdad no prometo nada porque se me complica ya que entre a la escuela y pues entre tareas, proyectos y de más pues no tengo mucho tiempo pero aquí esta esté, ya casi estaba listo desde la próxima semana pero tuve unos problemillas y hasta hoy lo termine, espero que les guste y vernos pronto.

Aquí está el cap. Beteado. Por Cristal82, espero les guste

XOXO

LA chica Invisible

zeron97: Espero que no sea a más del mes. Pero con mis horarios ahora no lo es la verdad.

Cary: lo se debería de tenerle miedo y yo también la odio, jaja.

Vanne06: siento el atraso espero que te guste este cap.

pera l.t: gracias espero que te guste

Niny: Pues qué bueno que te encanta me hace feliz, pero el final no se tengo dos posibles depende aún no sé qué poner.

jupy : Mucho y sobretodo pasional.

Twilight all my love 4 ever: gracias por tu consejo.

patymdn : hay que esperar un poco más para saber, pero que bueno que te gusta.

Cristal82: agradezco tu comentario y lo tomare en cuenta, gracias: D

Guest: Aquí esta y si ando en búsqueda de una, mil gracias.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo cuatro**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

―No, no, no por favor que no haya pasado nada. No, no, ¿qué estupidez hice **―** era lo único que podía decir Bella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación al menos al zafarse de Edward no lo había despertado y bueno eso ya era ganancia suponía; ahora sólo tenía que pensar cómo enfrentarlo.

Claro que traía ropa el problema es que no era el vestido que había usado la noche anterior sino que era la camisa de Edward la que traía puesta. ¡Demonios!, ¿qué había pasado? De verdad no entendía cómo era posible haberse puesto tan ebria cuando ella solía tomar una copa, era algo normal; pero, ¿en qué momento perdió el sentido para no recordar nada?― ¿Qué estupidez hice? ―era la pregunta que mentalmente la atormentaba, era el colmo que cometiera una estupidez así cuando por fin todo estaba por regresar a la normalidad.

Lo único que le quedó por hacer era comenzar a vestirse con su ropa, aunque claro eso era todo un desafío ya que, su vestido estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación; sus bragas fue lo único cercano a la cama. No podía creer haber enloquecido tanto en una estúpida borrachera.

¡Diablos!, algo no la dejaba salir de la habitación para ir por su vestido y decidió en ese instante primero salir de la duda de quéhabía pasado entre ellos.

― ¡Edward, Edward!―gritó desesperada mientras lo comenzaba a zarandear para que despertara y éste sólo gruñía en protesta. ― ¡Carajo, Edward, despierta!―exigió mientras lo movía aún más.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó molesto, mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda a Bella y alejándose de ella para que no lo alcanzara.

― ¿Qué sucede?, ¿de verdad me lo preguntas, estoy desnuda solamente tengo tu camisa puesta y tú estás con el pantalón abierto, ¿Cómo quieres que actúe? ―exclamó desesperada, mientras Edward se volteaba con una sonrisa enorme en la cara que le provocaba ganas de golpearlo.

―No pasó nada malo―respondió Edward viéndola como su histeria comenzaba a disminuir aunque su cara seguía siendo de sorpresa.

―Entonces, ¿Qué carajo paso? ―inquirióBella sin creer lo que decía, Edward la vio con diversión ―No sonrías, responde, esto no es una situación fácil de entender cuando tu cerebro está bloqueado.

―Isabella relájate, no pasó nada, simplemente se te subieron mucho las copas, demasiado diría yo; y cuando llegamos a tu habitación comenzaste a desnudarte frente a mí, en el cual puedo decir que fue un suceso bastante interesante―comentó,mientras ella enrojecía como nunca había estado en su vida― y después te lanzaste encima de mí y me desabotonaste la camisa y me abriste el pantalón, lo único que hice fue ponerte mi camisa y acostarte, aunque eso se repitió en dos ocasiones porque insistías en desnudarte y muchas cosas más―comentóEdward aún más divertido al recordar la noche anterior.

― ¿Me vas a decir quéte dije? ―preguntóBella avergonzada bajando la cabeza mientras Edward se sentaba en la cama.

―No creo que sea necesario,sólo puedo decir que puedes llegar a ser muy persuasiva pero soy más caballero de lo que creía. ―respondió divertido viéndola.

―Ok, esto es horrible, no sé qué decirte―dijo Bella, dando vueltas en la habitación.

―Ya te dije, me diste a ver una faceta mía que no conocía―expuso Edward, Bella se restiraba el cabello mientras lo observaba―ah y también tiene una explicación porque te tenia abrazada, ya que era de la única manera en que te quedaste tranquila, esa era la única manera para que no me desnudaras y te dejaras de desvestir **―** respondió levantándose de la cama.

Después de tranquilizarse al saber que al menos no se acostó con su jefe pudo observar a Edward mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y el cinturón; era un hombre impresionante sin camisa. Su cuerpo estaba marcado de una manera escultural, no era demasiado… era lo exacto para poder enloquecer a cualquiera y el problema era que cualquiera podría ser ella.

¡Demonios **!,** de no estar en una situación tan vergonzosa cómo gozaría de ver ese cuerpo, bueno al parecer anoche lo había gozado bastante.

―Bueno, no fue tan malo como lo esperaba, porque creo que fue peor―comentó Bella, mientras Edward caminaba hacia ella y posicionaba sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, acorralándola contra la pared.

―A mí me pareció bastante divertido esto―expuso Edward sin quitarse y Bella se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, pero sin ganas de huir―ahora no quisiera hacer esto, pero nuestro avión sale en dos horas y tengo que cambiarme, sería extraño salir de la habitación sin camisa―comentómientras la adheríamás a la pared.

―Supongo que sí, dameunos segundos―pidió Bella, continuaba muy nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca y aún peor deseándolo más cerca, una parte de ella deseaba evitar esos pocos centímetros que los separaba.

―Puedo ayudar―se ofreció Edward, desabrochándoleel primer botón. ―no es nada que no haya visto anoche―comentó, mientras desabrochaba otro botón.

Bella estaba paralizada, pero a la vez encantada de que lo hiciera, deseaba tanto que terminara ese trancey después la tomara; sin embargo, sabía que estaba mal, ambos estaban con otras personas, pero si él vestido le desataba todos esos pensamientos, a medio vestir se volvía todavía peor; deseaba tirarlo a la cama y no dejarlo ir hasta que saciara su sed de Edward. No importando avión, Sam, Rosalie, trabajo… nada, que no fuera dejarse consumir por la pasión.

Al pensar en esto no lograba mover ni un solo centímetro de su anatomía, sólo podía sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba mientras Edward desabrochaba otro botón más.

Suspiró al sentir sus dedos rozando lo que iba dejando de piel desnuda la camisa. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, Edward no tardó más de unos segundos en abrir la camisa y acarició más detenidamente la piel que dejaba al descubierto; al llegar al último botón, la observó con más intensidad y pasó su mano por toda la piel descubierta abriendo un poco más la camisa para que mostrara más piel, metiendo su mano dentro para tocar uno de sus senos. Bella sólo podía verlo a los ojos mientras suspiraba ante ese próximo toque tan íntimo que no realizó Edward.

―Eso no me haría el caballero del que estaba orgulloso anoche―declaró, mientras retiraba su mano y Bella se quedaba sin respirar.

― ¿Por qué no lo hiciste anoche? ―preguntó sin pensar.

―Quiero que cuando sucedan las cosas estés consiente, no ebria. No me interesa que culpes al alcohol, quiero que lo decidas en tus cinco sentidos―explicó Edward **,** mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ante ese comentario sólo dejaba a Bella aún peor de lo que ya estaba, ya que ahora sólo tenía las ganas de quitarse la camisa y mostrarse de nuevo desnuda frente a él y entregarse a ese deseo que se sentía por parte de ambos. Cualquiera que hubiera estado en esa habitación se hubiera sentido incomodo por la energía sexual que emitían ambos. Bella se quedó tan quieta como es humanamente posible porque si parpadeaba iba hacer realidad toda la necesidad que tenia de Edward. Para cuando regresó en sí le sonrió de una manera tan seductora que sintió como sus piernas temblaban ante esos ojos tan enigmáticos.

― ¿Lo quieres o prefieres nada, como anoche? ―preguntó, mientras Bella tomaba el vestido de las manos de Edward evitando tocarlo.

― ¿Tú qué crees?―le respondió molesta mientras intentaba dar la vuelta para darle la espalda.

Edward al detectar ese pequeño acto, la tomó del hombro y la regresó de frente, Bella quedó paralizada y su respiración volvió a acelerarse tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, Edward simplemente ignoró la negativa con la cabeza de Bella y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, intentando por medio de este beso mostrarle todo el deseo que sentía por ella; sus brazos fueron a la abertura de la camisa y la tiraron al suelo mientras pegaba a Bella más a la pared, dejó su boca para bajar a su cuello, Bella ya estaba gimiendo mientras buscaba a tientas el cinturón de Edward para desabrocharlo, Edward bajó sus besos a sus hombros al inicio de sus pechos para ser separado abruptamente.

―No podemos, Edward, está mal―comentó Bella con la respiración acelerada.

―Si tú lo deseas y yo también, ¿qué tiene de malo? ―preguntó el cobrizo incrédulo, mientras Bella se sobreponía el vestido y le aventaba su camisa.

―Dejando de lado que eres mi jefe, tienes una prometida y yo estoy con alguien, no es correcto―contestó intentando convencerse ella también de sus palabras.

―Estoy harto de Rosalie, pienso dejarla. Deja a tu novio, así no sería malo, pero primero déjame llevarte al cielo―pidió Edward mientras volvía acercarse, Bella se retiró.

―No hasta que no tengamos a nadie en nuestras vidas, ahora sal de mi habitación―contestó orgullosa de lo fuerte que podía ser ante tremendo deseo.

―Esto no termina aquí aún―contratacó Edward, mientras se ponía la camisay salía de la habitación.

Bella se quedó hiperventilando, no quería saber todo lo que ese hombre podía hacerle, cómo podía dejarla después de consumir el deseo tan grande que sentía por él, esa parte primitiva que no le importaba su reputación, su manera de sentir que sólo le importaba lo sexual, rogaba por que se volviera a tirar a los brazos de Edward para que le hiciera tantas cosas como se le ocurrieran, la llevara a extremos que ella nunca había tocado, la dejara sin aliento tantas veces como fuera humanamente posible.

Lo que más deseaba era apagar ese fuego que dejaba Edward en su piel, esa llama insaciable que se volvía peor con cada toque, con cada beso, que al desabotonar la camisa creía que la iba a quemar por completo hasta dejarla en cenizas; esa llama ahora estaba con brasas ardientes bajo su piel. su único remedio era tomar un largo baño hasta lograr calmar todo, ya que faltaban dos horas de viajeen avión sin contar claro con el traslado, al pensarlo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tirarse al suelo a esperar a que todo se calmara poco a poco hasta ser normal.

Después de bastantes minutos, pensando en cómo calmarse, decidió tomar un buen baño con agua helada para calmar todos esos deseos e impulsos que no la llevarían a nada. Por más fría que estaba el agua, el fuego seguía arremetiendo para quemarla, y para su desgracia, el único que podía tranquilizar eso era el mismo que lo ocasionaba: Edward.

Lo deseaba tanto entre sus piernas… su entrepierna clamaba por él al igual que todo su cuerpo y eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente culpable. Su único consuelo era que Sam saldría de la ciudad unos días y esos días pasaría las noches sola pensando en qué haría ahora.

Los golpes en la puerta anunciaban lo retrasada que iba en su arreglo, ya que en lugar de vestirse se había puesto a arreglar lo que faltaba de la maleta; esto la llevó a maldecir, después de lo ocurrido, ¿cómo se le ocurría recibirlo de nuevo desnuda sólo cubriéndola una toalla?, mientras pensaba esto salía directo a la puerta para abrirle y encontrarse con una sonrisa tan encantadora como sensual.

― ¿Acaso quieres perder el avión? ―preguntó, mientras la veía de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su cuerpo desnudo bajo la toalla.

―Ya no me tardo, saldré en unos minutos más, si quieres aguarda en el bar o en hobby. Ahora bajo―contestó Bella que seguía ignorando la mirada de Edward.

―Prefiero esperar en tu habitación, será mejor usar sólo un servicio para llevar ambas maletas―rebatió, mientras Bella se apresuraba a dar media vuelta.

Bella no dijo nada más simplemente desapareció, él comenzó a meter la maleta a la habitación, tal vez era un plan sucio hacer eso, pero era algo que necesitaba, que ella le diera otra buena razón para no tirarla a la cama y tomarla como un loco, que era lo que sentía desde que la besó, un loco que tan sólo con un simple gesto que ella hacía, provocaba que se incrementara la libido que ya sentía por ella. Esos pensamientos no ayudaban, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, Isabella se había convertido en el centro de su instinto y como no con sus sensuales actos anteriores.

Edward tomó el libro que tenía entre las piernas para comenzar a leer y llevar a otro lugar sus pensamientos y sus deseos de voltear a ver cómo la desnudes de su diosa iba desapareciendo dejando paso a ropa recatada que usaba siempre, simplemente volteóy vio cómo el sostén se iba colocando en su lugar al igual que una playera blanca, cuando Bella se dio la vuelta, Edward regresó la mirada al libro, pero eso fue lo único que pudo regresar ya que su cabeza era un desastre y no podía evitar pensar en lo de anoche.

Se volvía a preguntar cómo era posible que se hubiera resistido a ella la noche anterior donde ella se le ofrecía sensualmente, donde el acto que él pensaba realizar en paz fue destruido al entrar a la habitación donde simplemente pensaba acostarla a dormir, no pasar de ahí, pero ella no tenía esa intención, no cuando una vez puesto el pie dentro de la habitación comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido dejando ver su escote en su esplendor, antes de entrar por completo a la recamara y no a la pequeña sala que tenía la habitación, dejócaer el vestido enseñándole sus pechos desnudos, pequeños pero ideales para tomarlos en la boca y no dejarlos hasta que no rogara que lo hiciera, antes de llegar a la cama se quitó sus bragas y en la voz más sensual que tenía le comentó:

―Tómame ahora, Edward―mientras iba directo hacia el desabotonando todos los botones de la camisa y desabrochando su pantalón.

―No Bella, ahora no es un buen momento―respondió Edward con voz ronca al ver a la mujer de sus fantasías completamente desnuda.

―¿Por qué no?, claro que lo es, ambos lo deseamos―respondió Bella en su oído mientras acariciaba su erección y él gemía. ―Dime que esto no es por mí y te dejo en paz―proseguía mordiendo su oreja.

La alejó un poco de su cuerpo aunque se negaba hacerlo, era lo correcto, ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y aunque era el momento idea, ya que ambos habían bebido, estaban lejos de la ciudad, donde nadie se enteraría… sería injusto para Bella, ya que él estaba un poco más consciente y con ese pensamiento, bajó a tomar su camisa y a ponérsela, era algo horrible hacerlo pero era lo correcto, sabía que si no hacia eso se arrepentirá después.

―Prefiero que esperemos, cuando estés más consciente, ¿te parece? ―comentó indeciso y Bella aprovechó para desvestirse de nuevo.

―No, me apetece hacerlo ahora―replicó Bella a la vez que se exponía desnuda ante él en todo su esplendor.

―Odio decirlo, pero hay que hacerlo―explicó Edward mientras volvía abrochar la camisa.

La acostó en la cama y la tapópara darse la vuelta antes de que diera dos pasos, ella ya estaba de nuevo fuera de la cama, llamándolo; odiaba pensar que tenía que ser todo un caballero, pero ahora se veía tan endemoniadamente sexi en su camisa, despeinada y dentro de la cama, llamándolo, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que sólo se acercó a la cama y se acostó con ella, y la abrazó, tomando sus brazos por encima para que dejara de desnudarse.

―Ya estoy ― la voz de Bella lo regresó a la realidad y alejó los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

―Perfecto, vámonos―comentómientras se levantaba y abría la puerta.

Ambos estaban tensos en el lobby del hotel, en cuanto bajaron sus maletas y las subieron al taxi, ambos estaban serios, Edward no entendía cómo era posible ese cambio donde una noche antes le pedía que la tomara a gritos, intentó ignorar todo para entretenerse en el libro pero no lo lograba.

― ¿Quieres volver a hablar de lo que pasó? **―** preguntó Edward, mientras Bella se tensaba mientras veía el recorrido de las calles por la ventana del taxi.

―Si es posible no, pero dudo mucho que esto se quede así―aceptó la castaña decepcionada sin dejar de observar por la ventana.

―¿Por qué no admitirlo simplemente?, eso evitaría estas escenas, Bella―propuso Edward, cerrando su libro para que toda la atención se centrara en su receptor.

―Ok, ¿haría algo diferente? ―preguntó Bella molesta volteándolo a ver―, si me aseguras que algo va cambiar para bien, lo admito, sino lo mejor será esta vez sí ignorarlo de verdad―replicó con furia mientras Edward sólo la observaba.

―Es algo que tienes que averiguar tú sola, no te voy a decir antes nada―contestó su jefe sin decir mucho y volvió abrir el libro.

―Ok, Edward así lo quieres, con tal de que me dejes tranquila lo haré. Una parte de mí desea estar contigo, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero mientras ambos estemos con alguien más, no habrá futuro y no cederé al deseo―contestó con molestia volteando de nuevo.

―Dame un mes y dejaré a Rosalie―repuso Edward monótono sin retirar la vista de su libro aunque por dentro se sentía feliz, daba brincos de alegría.

―Hasta que lo hagas, me tendrás que esperar para asegurarme que no regreses con ella en unas semanas, después de acostarte conmigo y tal vez después de eso, dejaré a Sam―refutó ella, aunque el plan con Rosalie o sin Rosalie daba igual, dejaría pronto a Sam, pensó para sí.

―¿Ves como era más fácil hablar las cosas?―expuso Edward, sonriendo abiertamente.

Lo que quedó de camino, fue callado, apenas llegaron al aeropuerto, un estremecimientoestúpido le sobrevino a Bella, el hecho de creer que eso que le decía no era verdad, pero no, lo rechazó, ahora no necesitaba otra complicación más; lo único que necesitaba era alejar todas las preocupaciones de su mente **.**

.

.

El fin de semana de su regreso del congreso para desgracia de Edward tenía que someterse a otra molesta reunión familiar por el aniversario de sus padres, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era otra molesta y absurda platica con su padre, sobre todo cuando se enterara que Aro Vulturi un ex amigo de él iba a invertir en la empresa, aunque era un proyecto externo, si éste fallaba arruinaría un poco la economía de la empresa, así que mientras se llevaba a cabo, Edward decidió mantenerlo en las sombras para no generar una controversia a la cual ahora mismo no deseaba someterse.

―Amor, hablé con tu padre―comentóRosalie mientras caminaba por el closet buscando que ponerse.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó Edward desde el baño un poco molesto, la última vez no había sido bueno.

―Bueno pues no hablamos siempre estrictamente de ti, Edward para que me hables así―refuto ésta molesta mientras entraba al baño en ropa interior.

Edward la observó y se dio cuenta de que no sentía ni la mínima parte de deseo que sentía por Bella, aunque claro Rosalie estaba mucho mejor que Bella, era tan inalcanzable que ya no se sentía con deseos de hacer todo lo posible por llegar a ella, ahora mismo necesitaba algo más terrenal y esa era Bella, una mujer terrenal adecuada a sus posibilidades, no necesitaba se para ella ni más ni menos, sino simplemente él.

― ¿En qué piensas, Edward? ―preguntó Rosalie en tono de molestia, mientras se volteaba―, no me gusta que me mires así, me siento un pedazo de carne―repuso mientras salía de nuevo.

― ¿Cómo que no lo eres?, o dime algo, ¿cómo te consideras al saber que me tengo que casar contigo para tu padre no saque la inversión que tiene en la revista?―contratacó Edward mientras también iba al cuarto y vio como la cara de su novia se enrojecía d **e** coraje.

―Me siento la peor mujer del mundo, pero sería peor ser humillada públicamente por ti, ser _Rosalie la avergonzada Hale_ no pienso que ese sea un buen nuevo nombre―contestó mientras intentaba disimular su coraje―así que prefiero ser Rosalie Cullen ahora aunque en verdad sea _la infeliz Rosalie Cullen―_ objetó viendo directo a los ojos―, sólo me consuela que no seré la única infeliz en ese lindo matrimonio.

―Entonces, ¿para qué casarnos?, ninguno va a ser feliz―inquirió Edward, tomando su camisa mientras se la ponía, aunque era otra no podía evitar pensar en Bella, cada vez que tomaba una camisa la traía a la mente, era como si cada camisa tuviera que recordársela, posicionándose de esta manera en su cabeza.

―Porque no me vas a humillar, así de simple―replicó mientras se ponía el vestido y le daba la espalda para que le abrochara el cierre―, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que te acuestas con otra?, ¡claro que sí!, así que, los dos seremos infelices, pero yo no tanto como tú―comentó Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

―¿Por qué aseguras lo que ya te dije ese día que no pasa?, y claro ese día no fue "acuestas" fue "follas", recuerda tus palabras Rosalie―le dijo mientras la aventaba un poco para que se diera cuenta de que el cierre estaba arriba.

―Bueno follar, coger, acostarte… da igual, lo haces aunque lo niegues, pero no importa, una vez firmado el pre-nupcial, te tendrás que olvidar de ella o de ellas, no sé qué sea―en ese instante entendió porque la sonrisa, y su tono era aún más burlón.

― ¿Qué contrato? ―preguntó Edward sorprendo.

―De eso fue lo que te iba a decir originalmente que fue lo que hablé con tu padre, pero no quisiste saber, Carlisle el mismo lo sugirió, que era necesario hacerlo para que todo estuviera en de acuerdo a la ley―contestó con tanta burla que Edward se molestó y le sonrió―a bueno esta vez mentí un poco. Sí, hablamos de ti. ―se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Rosalie salió directo a la habitación donde estaba el closet para observarse en el enorme espejo que abarcaba toda la pared para observarse en todos los ángulos posibles, Edward pensó en esas noches que llenas de pasión ahí lo había hecho para no tener que hablar, y se empezó a preguntar en qué momento el sexo se confundió con amor y en qué momento Rosalie lo pudo retener tan fácilmente. Fue encerrado como un animal en cautiverio, pero esta vez no sabía cómo, pero lograría escapar.

―Y también me olvidé de algo, la boda regresa a su fecha original en tres meses―le dijo Rosalie mientras iban en camino a casa de los padres de Edward.

―Te pedí tiempo―contestó Edward molesto mientras tomaba más fuerte el volante.

―Pero nuestros papis piensan que no es necesario, y que urge nuestra boda―comentóen tono mimado Rosalie.

―Sabes que no me importa tu padre ni el mío, así que se queda como dijimos. ―replicó Edward cortante.

―Háblalo con Carlisle, no conmigo, él fue el que lo sugirió―contestó Rosalie molesta mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Ésta se puso a mandar mensajes y a sonreír mientras lo hacía, le molestó tanto a Edward que aceleró para hablar con su entrometido padre de las cosas que no le agradaban a él y del por qué tenía que ser obligado a hacer su voluntad cuando ya tenía treinta y dos años para poder tomar sus decisiones y sus consecuencias.

Para cuando llegaron, la fiesta tenía poco tiempo de haber comenzado, todos comenzaron a abrazar a Rosalie y felicitarla por su pronto matrimonio mientras que Edward se molestaba y se enojaba más contra su padre, ya que todos los invitados comentaban lo emocionados que estaban ya que Carlisle se había tomado el atrevimiento de anunciar la fecha formal de la boda, ya que ahora no había pretextos para retrasar ese matrimonio, comentaba orgulloso a todos sus invitados.

― ¿Dónde está mi padre? ―Edward preguntó a Alice mientras ésta estaba separada de la gente.

―No vas a hacer un teatrito Edward, no claro que no, sobre mi cadáver, me tardé mucho planeando esto, para que vengas y lo arruines―exclamóAlice sin voltear a verlo.

―No es de tu incumbencia, hermanita―refutó Edward sarcástico mientras comenzó a avanzar.

―No lo vas a hacer―Alice habló energéticamente.

―No te metas, así de simple, Alice, esto no tiene que ver contigo―replicó Edward regresando.

―Claro que sí, también es mi patrimonio―contestó ésta llena de furia.

― ¿Tu patrimonio?, ¿cuándo has hecho algo por él? ―preguntó Edward regresando y arrastrándola a un lugar alejado.

―Mis padres lo hicieron por mí―contestó Alice molesta―, y es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo y hacer lo que tengas que hacer para conservarlo―Alice sonrió mientras Edward se molestaba y tomaba el tabique de la nariz.

―No es mi responsabilidad, me obligan a hacerlo que es diferente, ¿y tú que vas a saber de esto?―reclamó Edward lleno de furia―, es el colmo que hables de algo que no sabes, la que hace de su vida un desastre y nadie le dice nada.

―Sé de responsabilidades, aunque no lo creas―contesto con molestia Alice.

―La que se casó en la universidad, y se divorció a los tres meses porque no era lo que esperaba, la que después para olvidarlo dejó la universidad y se fue de viaje por un año por el mundo y regresó a ver que iba hacer, y a ver si iba a realizar algo productivo―comentó Edward recordarle su pasado.

―¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana, Edward, sólo no arruines el día!―grito Alice mientras se iba caminando con rapidez.

Después de esa discusión Edward se tranquilizó con unos tragos, y platicas de negocios con otras propuestas de inversión, ahora sólo tenía que idear el plan perfecto para que Rosalie terminara el compromiso y no él, era lo único que le importaba ahora, y se sentía más tranquilo al saber que sus padres y Rosalie lo dejarían un tiempo en completa paz, ya que ellos se iba a un crucero y Rosalie un tiempo de gira.

―Hijo, sabes que todo lo hacemos por el bien de la familia―expuso Carlisle mientras abrazaba a Edward―y hacer esto, requiere sacrificios así que haz lo quetengas que hacer, pero hay que llevarlo a cabo.

―No te preocupes, lo hare―dijo Edward entendiendo que pelear no era la solución.

―Hijo **,** vas a hacer algo bueno, Rosalie será una buena esposa, no nos

defraudes―fueron las palabras de Esme para tranquilizar a Edward.

Ambos se despidieron amorosamente de sus hijos, aunque Edward había dejado de sentirse querido por sus padres ya que sentía que no lo veía como un hijo hace mucho tiempo. Desde que llego al frente de la empresa,sentía que se había convertido en una parte del mobiliariomás que se podía vender, o utilizar de cierta manera para que diera más dinero, sin importar nada; pero ahora tenía la solución, era darles la razón y lograr que Rosalie lo dejara, sin hacer escándalo, simplemente lo dejará, sin nada más.

La semana entera estuvo tranquila en su casa ya que Rosalie estaba demasiado entretenida haciendo sus últimos arreglos para su gira de dos semanas por el país. Para ella representaba un infierno, más ahora que estaba más segura que nunca que la engañaba a diferencia Edward que lo sentía como un paraíso el poder estar lejos de ella, y de los planes de boda y regresar aunque solo fueran dos semanas al pasado, donde su vida si era en gran parte la empresa pero también el, donde nadie se preocupaba tanto por el patrimonio, ya que aún no lo estafaban y perdía gran parte de la inversión; eso lo había hecho tener tanta responsabilidad por la familia que lo había arrastrado a ese lugar.

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?, bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¡ya conseguí una beta! Y bueno este capítulo fue editado por Cristal82 y está un poco chico por recomendación de ella, ya que originalmente eran 17 páginas y pensó que eran demasiadas, así que solo dejamos 9. Espero y les guste y en esta misma semana van a tener el capítulo 5.

Espero les guste tanto como a mí, este cap. hasta ahora es mi favorito la verdad, pero ustedes creen que merece un **Reviews** **. Espero que si y que les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **XOXO**

 **La chica invisible**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Bella había estado tan tranquila sin Sam en la casa, incluso había aprovechado para buscar otros sitios para vivir, al igual que para decidir que sería lo que haría ahora, claro huir de Sam no era tan buena idea ya que aún no tenía dinero suficiente para poder escapar al menos a otro estado, pero si lo hacía en buenos términos no pasaría a más, eso era de suponerse, al menos para ella.

Con respecto a Edward era otra la historia, ya que él era la razón principal para aún no huir por completo; una enorme parte de ella lo deseaba tanto que parecía una maldición sabiendo quien era. No era una persona común como Sam que si lo dejaba o no, a nadie afectaría, pero Edward era otra historia, él era rico y todos hablan y hablarían sobre él, pero esa promes **a** de que dejaría a Rosalie, le daban tanta esperanza… sin embargo, Bella sabía que Rosalie no le dejaría el camino tan fácilmente no sin luchar por ese hombre. Antes de lo previsto comenzó a cambiar un poco su guardarropa, tenía que iniciar de menos a más, para que Rosalie no sospechara nada pero claro que le daría batalla, ella no se quedaría tan fácil a Edward, claro que no.

Hizo un esfuerzo garrafal para fingir que nada había ocurrido en ese viaje y las cosas continuaran igual y al parecer ambos coincidían en esa idea ya que ambos buscaban regresar a la relación de camaradería, incluso antes del beso, que tanta polémica había causado, pero ésta disminuyó cuando la desnudó, cuando deseaba tanto ese toque, cuando quería inmensamente que la tomara… rechazó esas ideas enseguida ya que en ese momento era la hora de la salida y tendía que avisarle ya que, eso era lo que hacía antes de esos percances.

―Edward, hoy me voy a retirar a la hora y mañana llegaré a terminar el trabajo que me quedó―comentó Bella desde la puerta.

― ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? ―preguntóEdward sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

― ¿Te molesta? ―inquirióBella con todo su valor, Edward la vio y le sonrió y negó con la cabeza―, regresa mi novio de viaje, y quiero ir a recibirlo―al escuchar esa contestación la sonrisa de Edward se cayó.

― ¿Sabes que debes ponerte de acuerdo? ―le aclarómientras comenzaba a teclear.

― ¿De acuerdo?, ¿de qué demonios hablas? ―contestó Bella confundida entrando y cerrando la puerta para recargarse en ésta.

―Sabes de que hablo, Isabella―contestó Edward serio sin voltear―, vienescon tu actitud de nada pasa, pero ¿qué haces?, vistes diferente, de manera más provocativa, nunca te había visto una falda tan corta y una blusa así de ajustada a tu cuerpo― comentó sin emoción aparente y Bella sintió temblores. ― ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta, de qué quieres?

―No te confundas, no es por ti, Edward, es para Sam―contestó la aludida, sin decir nada más salió.

Siguió templando hasta que llegó a la salida del corporativo. Tomó un taxi para llegar pronto a la casa, no mentía necesariamente ya que, una parte era verdad, necesitaba mantener una buena relación con Sam eso era lo ideal para que no cometiera una estupidez que la pudiera arruinar.

Cuando él llegó, Bella sintió una enorme emoción que no sabía si surgía de sus ganas de dejarlo o de que todo terminara lo mejor posible para no ver afectado su futuro, ya que Los Ángeles no le parecía tan mal lugar para poder vivir un tiempo más

― ¿Me extrañaste? ―preguntó Sam en cuanto la tuvo de frente.

―Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría?―refutó Bella con felicidad.

―No has actuado muy normal, pensé que no te iba a encontrar―repuso éste sincero.

―Olvídate de eso, todo fue estrés, simplemente―comentó Bella―, ahora vamos a comer algo y luego veremos― sugirió.

Esa semana para ambos resultóser pacifica, Sam había regresado con una muy buena actitud ya que había grabado y le prometían buenas cosas, así que eso lo tenía muy tranquilo.

A la semana siguiente fue el aniversario, no podía creerlo, pero ya llevaba tres años con él; no obstante, en el último año y medio había empezado el estira y afloja de su relación sin realmente entender el por qué seguían juntos; pues para Bella era evidente que ninguno quería estar con el otro por más tiempo, cuando ambos tenían intereses tan dispares. No comprendía por qué Sam se empañaba en continuar juntos, como pareja hasta el punto de llegar a amenazarla con contar a todos su pasado.

Aunque en un inicio las amenazas de Sam de contar todos sus secretos la habían retenido, ahora todo había cambiado ya que sin amistades en Los Ángeles, él no tenía poder contra ella; Sin embargo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir otro lugar donde vivir no podía levantar demasiadas sospechas, así que antes de ir al trabajo había preparado la cena con la comida favorita de Sam, así fácilmente desviaría preguntas incomodas del trabajo o las preguntas que no había realizado de su viaje anterior ya que al regresar de grabar su supuesto disco no había otra platica que no fuera él. Eso había ayudado a desviar una parte del dinero para el alquiler que dentro de unos días comenzaría a correr.

― ¿A qué se debe todo esto? ―preguntó Sam mientras olía el plato de comida que tenía enfrente mientras Bella se sentaba.

―Es una simple manera de festejar nuestro aniversario juntos aparte de la gran oportunidad que te están dando ahora―contestó Bella, mientras seguía sirviendo su plato.

―No entiendo muy bien esto, odias este día y no has estado demasiado de acuerdo con mi proyecto, ¿Qué pasa realmente? ―interrogó Sam **,** mientras la veía fijamente.

―Pues este año decidí cambiar simplemente, y ahora estoy de acuerdo―rebatió en tono comprensivo―, y ya lo reflexionéy pienso que es algo bastante bueno para ambos―explicótranquila aunque estaba lejos de estarlo, sólo sabía fingir muy bien ya que sus sospechas la descontrolaban.

―Espero que sea así, Marie―advirtióen tono amenazador Sam, y Bella supo en ese momento que todo había acabado, la paz se había esfumado―no quiero después una sorpresita porque yo te tendría una mucho peor que no quieres ―continuó haciéndola templar aterrada aunque no tanto como ambos esperaban.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Su tono no era alterado pero su cerebro vaya que lo estaba.

―No te preocupes mientras más linda seas conmigo vas a estar tranquila―dijo levantándose de la mesa, se agachó a su altura ―y ahora, ¿podemos saltarnos la cena hasta más adelante? deslizó su mano hasta encontrar el cierre de su blusa y lo bajó por completo. ―y sigue siendo linda como ahora, así no pasara nada.

Al día siguiente prosiguió la misma historia de todos los días, no hablaban demasiado, era definitivo que Sam no quería que supiera la información con la que la había amenazado esta vez y eso la aterraba un poco, ya que ese comportamiento no era normal, siempre le decía más cosas para desalentarla hacer lo que fuera, eso quería decir que, ahora era algo grande lo que traía entre manos, y eso sólo la llevó a pensar en la persona que no quería ni siquiera a kilómetros cerca de ella.

Aunque ahora ya no era la niña tonta de veinte años que conoció y que hizo lo que quiso con ella, pero aún con esa nueva personalidad que había adquirido desde la última vez que le vio, no era algo que deseara vivir o sentir de nuevo, fue demasiado tiempo temiéndole y estando aterrada a cada momento, no ya eran ocho años después y aunque tal vez todo eran mentiras de Sam, ya que como la buscaba después de tanto tiempo, la última vez que le vio habían transcurrido tres largos años, así que lo mejor por pensar era otra cosa como que no era verdad y eran las artimañas de Sam para no dejarla ir.

Los días en la oficina transcurrían normales o lo más normales que podían ser ya que las insinuaciones de Edward continuaban; no era algo que molestara demasiado a Bella, pero sabía que ahora más que nunca debería de mantener cierta distancia con él por la actitud de Sam sin ser fría porque lo perdería, tenía que buscar el equilibrio.

Ese día era una mañana tranquila, al menos en la noche no tuvo ninguna reclamación de parte de su novio ya que bien lo había dicho una mujer sabia _el controlar al hombre con sexo los vuelve distraídos con los pequeños detalles_ , en especial ahora que comenzaba a notar los cambios que había empezado a hacer, eso la alegraba y la hacía sonreír; aunque sabía que hoy, al menos en la oficina, su día sería demasiado pesado ya que la junta de inversionistas le quitaría mucho tiempo y llevaría mucho trabajo con ello.

Bella se comenzó a vestir, era el momento de usar su ropa llamativa ya que la semana pasada había usado su ropa anterior que era más discreta, pero ahora cambiaría a algo diferente como lo era un short a media pierna y una camisa con un chaleco que la hacían lucir profesional y coqueta a la vez; y ese era justo el efecto que quería dar, ya que la batalla por Edward apenas comenzaba y no se pensaba dar por vencida tan pronto. En unas semanas terminaría con Sam y tendría libertad de todo, así que eso la alegraba infinitamente, no es que quisiera algo formal con él, sí lo deseaba eso no podía negarlo, pero era verdad que tampoco buscaba algo demasiado extenso, tal vez quitárselo a Rosalie por un mes o dos sería una linda manera de darle una lección, para que se diera cuenta que ser una rubia despampanante no es todo en esta vida.

No lo podía negar lo que más deseaba con Edward era tener una buena noche de sexo, eso era lo que principalmente deseaba, lo demás no importaba, de hecho si después de eso la dejaba no era algo relevante, conocía a los hombres de su clase y no quieren más que unas cuantas noches no más, y para ella su único deseo era que la liberara de ese fuego que le desataba cada vez que la veía, que la tocaba, que hacia cualquier movimiento para ella; era claro que sólo Edward podría calmarlo, ya que con Sam lo había intentado una y otra vez pero no lo lograba, sólo terminaba insatisfecha y con más deseos por Edward al menos tenía que acostarse con él una vez.

― ¿En qué piensas, pequeña? ―dijo Sam viéndola directamente a los ojos en el reflejo mientras ella terminaba de abrochar su ropa.

―En todo el trabajo que tengo hoy, dudo mucho llegar temprano, mañana hay junta―contestómientras lo veía despreocupada.

― ¿Estás segura?, porque yo no lo creo, podría asegurar que vi una mirada de lujuria en ti, como esas que me dabas antes a la hora de ir a la cama y ahora ya no lo haces, ¿en quién piensas? ―inquirió Sam mientras la empujaba contra el tocador.

―En nadie Sam, sólo en el trabajo―contestó Bella incomoda, mientras Sam le besaba el cuello.

―No lo creo, ¿a quién imaginas? ―le indagó en el oído, después lo lamio.

―En nadie―contestó en un suspiro mientras dejaba correr su imaginación, tal vez eso ayudaría, en lugar de ser Sam quien comenzó a desabrochar su ropa era Edward.

―No te creo, pero no importa, imagínalo, ya no quiero que estés ausente como anoche, ahora deseo a la muchachita que eras antes y que inspiraba lujuria como ahora―le susurró, mientras bajaba sus bragas y abría un poco más sus piernas.

Puso una de las manos de Bella en el espejo y la otra sosteniéndose en el tocador, se posicionó en su entrada y la volvió a besar en el cuello, a adentrar una de sus manos para tocarle un pecho mientras entraba en ella.

Ahora en esa posición lo sentía un poco más grande y la hacía gemir con facilidad mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba en esa posición a Edward ya que era a él a quien quería tomándola, susurrándole al oído lo que le decía Sam o cosas mejores. Sabía que esa pequeña fantasía tendría consecuencias en la oficina pero ahora no era algo que importara demasiado, ahora no deseaba pensar en Sam y que regresara el pensamiento de la noche anterior donde en sus manos sólo se sentía igual a una muñeca inflable que usaba sólo para saciar su deseo y no para más.

―Termina mi amor―le susurró Sam mientras tomaba su clítoris y la acariciaba sin piedad, haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

―¡Oh, Dios!―gritó liberándose, eso se sentía tan bien que, por un momento, pensó que todo el fuego y la lujuria de los últimos días se habían apagado por un momento.

―¡Así, así!―exclamó Sam mientras la tomaba más duro, buscando su liberación.

Después de ésta, ambos se quedaron tranquilos un momento, Sam pronto salió de ella y comenzó a acomodar su ropa.

―Déjala así. Me voy a dar una baño y me cambiaré―comentó Bella, mientras se separaba de él.

― ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer? ―cuestionó Sam, regresando a la cama con mucha molestia.

―Es obvio, no voy a ir al trabajo toda sudada como estoy ahora―explicó Bella, tomando sus cosas para bañarse.

― ¡¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas Marie?!―gritó Sam mientras se levantaba furioso―, ayer después de que lo hicimos igual te bañaste, ¿a quién no quieres darle mi olor?, ¿Quién no quieres que sepa que te acuestas con tu novio? ―volvió a hablar fuerte mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

―Nadie, carajo, ¡necesito llegar al trabajo, ¿no lo vas a entender?! ―grito esta vez Bella más molesta.

―No lo voy a entender si lo estoy viendo ahora, Marie―le grito mientras la acercaba más a la puerta del baño.

―Cuantas veces te he dicho que odio que me llames por ese nombre, ahora mi nombre es Isabella―comentó mientras intentaba aventarlo, pero no pudo, Sam era un hombre musculoso y más alto que ella.

―No me importa, te conocí con tu verdadero nombre que es Marie, así que así te llamaré, ¡el otro es estúpido!―gritó mientras la veía a los ojos.

―Déjame tranquila―comento ésta aún más molesta.

―Lo haré, si respondes, ¿quién es tu amante? ―interrogó sin gritar pero hablando fuerte.

―Nadie, ¡no seas estúpido!―gritó esta vez Bella.

―No me provoques que no quieres conocer las consecuencias―amenazó Sam mientras golpeaba la puerta a unos centímetros de la cara de Bella.

Con eso se retiró por completo y Bella se pudo meter a bañar aún molesta y se cambió por algo diferente pero no recatado, simplemente más transparente la blusa y un poco escotada, su plan seguía en acción, Sam ahora mismo le había dado las armas perfectas para dejarlo, después de ese ataque no tendría mucho para decir.

Llegóa la oficina un poco tarde, pero eso no importaba demasiado ya ese día iba a salir más tarde. Edward llegó unos minutos después pidiéndole que llamara a varios departamentos y que cuando éstos asistiera ella hiciera los apuntes necesarios. Ni siquiera salieron a comer para seguir trabajando, todos los departamentos había mandado diversos informes que había que acomodar, Edward y Bella no dejaban de trabajar ya que cuando lo intentaban otro pendiente surgía.

―Agradezco que esta junta sea ya, quiero deshacerme de todo esto y tener el fin de semana libre― comentó Edward, mientras se tallaba los ojos cansado, después de más de doce horas de trabajo.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana? ―se interesó Bella mientras se recargaba a descansar la espalda.

―Nada en especial, tal vez ir a un bar deportivo a ver un partido y regresar ebrio a casa, aprovechando que Rosalie no está, ¿gustas? ―preguntó, mientras la observaba.

―Dudo mucho poder, tengo un novio que atender―contestóBella sonriendo.

―Era un buen plan, deberías meditarlo―repuso Edward mientras se levantaba. ―y una vez terminado esto, ¿por qué no, nos vamos a casa?―le propuso mientras ayudaba a Bella a levantarse.

―Eso sería genial―aceptó ella, ―lo que ahora más deseo es acostarme y dormir―dijo mientras avanzaban por el camino.

La plática no era demasiado relevante, solamente sobre el trabajo y muy pocas cosas personales platicaban, solamente de como deseaban descansar ahora mismo.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―inquirió Edward extrañado al ver que Bella tomaba camino hacia la salida y no hacia el estacionamiento.

―A la estación de tren, ¿cómo quieres que vaya a mi casa? ―replicó ésta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―En mi coche, te voy a llevar y es una orden―informó Edward mientras jalaba juguetonamente a Bella del brazo.

―No, Edward, de verdad, me tengo que ir en el tren, es mejor―replicó Bella, recordando el pleito de la mañana, ahora debería de seguir siendo ella la víctima y no que se cambiaran los papeles.

―Te llevaré hasta tu casa, pasan de las doce de la noche, las calles no son seguras y es una orden de tu jefe―contestó haciéndola reír.

―Me tienes que bajar antes, no quiero problemas con Sam―dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio.

―Ya veremos―contestó Edward sin más al nombrar a su novio.

El camino en el auto fue divertido ya que iban comentando cosas que no tenía seriedad, cosas que eran comunes e incluso habían cantado unas canciones que salían de la radio y ambos se sabían, se sentían tan tranquilos lejos de sus parejas, antes de darle las indicaciones finales a Edward de cómo llegar a su casa, marcó para verificar que Sam no estuviera como era el plan, ya que hoy tendría que cantar en un bar lejano ella. Al ver que nadie contestaba, terminó de indicar a Edward donde vivía, si la casa estaba sola no habría problema alguno en que él la llevara.

―Nos vemos mañana―se despidió Bella antes de bajarse.

―Piensa lo del fin de semana―le respondió Edward con una enorme sonrisa―sino tendré que venir a sacarte de aquí y llevarte conmigo ahora que se dónde vives―le dijo mientras ella se bajaba y élaceleraba.

Bella volteó y todo estaba apagado, suspirótranquila al saber que no tendría ahora ningún problema con Sam, ya que no tendría por qué enterarse de que su jefe la había traído hasta su casa. Entró tarareando una de las canción que habían cantado y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras pensaba en un buen pretexto para salir ese fin de semana con él, la propuesta era interesante, fue prendiendo las luces, después de cenar en la oficina lo único que deseaba era su cama, al llegar a ésta notó que la luz estaba prendida, se sorprendió ya que la habitación daba a la calle.

― ¿Él es tu amante? ―el tono de Sam la asustó un poco ya que era de amenaza.

―No, no tengo ningún amante, entiende, Sam―comentó Bella irritada mientras aventaba sus cosas a la cama.

―Entonces me quieres explicar ¡¿por qué te trae a la casa?! ―grito Sam desde la ventana.

―Por la hora que es―contestó Bella aún molesta mientras se quitaba los zapatos y Sam la volteaba a ver molesto.

― ¿Me crees estúpido?, ―contratacó, mientras se acercaba al closet―, ¿crees que no estaba viendo como le sonríes, como lo ves?, es él sólo no quieres aceptarlo. ― arguyó mientras abría la puerta del closet fuerte haciéndola rebotar.

―Lo aceptaré el día que sea cierto―refutó Bella furiosa por sus acusaciones. ―, ahora él es mi jefe **―** le repitió con irá en la voz.

―Y yo me voy a creer que es tu jefe, ¡¿cuándo un jefe te da estos "paseos", porque sí, eh?!―le gritó mientras tiraba a la cama todos los vestidos del viaje―, ¿Cuántas veces te cogió para dártelos? ―le preguntó aún más molesto.

―Ninguna vez, pero desharía que lo hiciera―contestó Bella con burla, harta de sus acusaciones.

―No me digas eso, me vas a enfurecer **―** le advirtió Sam acercándosele.

― ¿Qué me vas a hacer?, ¿me vas a pegar por saber que desharía que el que me tomara fuera él y no tú?―le espetó Bella, llegando al punto de estallar su ira sin importar consecuencias.

―¡Cállate!― volvió a gritar Sam, golpeando la puerta del closet.

―¿No querías la verdad? Es esta, quisiera que fuera mi amante y no tú que eres un pobre fracasado, ¡ojalá fuera él!―le grito Bella.

―Sabes que sé muchas cosas de ti, Marie, cállate― volvió a entrar en cólera Sam.

―Si no quieres la verdad entonces no la pidas―contestó Bella molesta poniéndose de frente. ―Me tienes cansada con tus acusaciones y tus chantajes baratos, es mejor que esto termine ahora―exigió viéndolo con entereza.

―No, esto terminara cuando yo diga, no cuando tú te quieras ir a acostarte con cualquiera―objetó Sam intentando sonar más tranquilo sin conseguirlo.

― ¿A qué le temes?, ¿qué te quedes sin quién te dé para comer? ―grito Bella llena de coraje por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

―No le temo a nada. Tú deberías de temer, estoy cansado de lo que estás diciendo, así que cállate ya y no me hables de con quién te acuestas― le indic **ó** esto cerrando y abriendo las manos.

―Tú lo provocaste, por preguntar cosas que no quieres saber. No es mi culpa que no soportes la verdad de que prefiero a un hombre de verdad y no a un fracasado como tú―le repuso Bella―y con lo de la mañana y esto, estoy harta, ¡me largo!―volvió a hablar fuerte.

―No te vas a ir―exclamó Sam.

―Claro que sí, ¡un fracasado como tú no me detendrá!―le grito furiosa.

―¡No me vuelvas a llamar fracasado!―grito Sam mientras su mano se volvía un puño. ― ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con él? ―insistió sin pensarlo al volver a ver los vestidos, su cólera aumentaba al pensar en su novia con otro hombre, no era amor lo que sentía por ella, sino que era su orgullo lo que le dolía.

―Desde el viaje.―mintió Bella― ¿Quieres saber más? ¿Quieres saber cómo él sí me satisface, no como tú? ¿Cómo con él disfruto cada segundo e incluso ruego por más? ―la voz de Bella estaba llena de sarcasmo―, ¿cómo el sí sabe complacer mujeres, no como tú?

El puño de Sam se estampó contra su mejilla tirándola al suelo, Bella sólo se quedó sorprenda y enseguida se arrastró hacia atrás para impedir que Sam la golpease de nuevo, enseguida tomó la bolsa y se metió al baño y echó el cerrojo

Sam gritaba y golpeaba la puerta, la mejilla le ardía y le dolía como el infierno, sentía que el ojo le iba a estallar, no entendía cómo era posible que todos los hombres golpearan en el mismo lugar dejando el mismo efecto. Al tranquilizarse un poco pudo marcar el único número que conocía que la pudiera ayudar.

―Edward, disculpa la molestia, pero necesito ahora tu ayuda… eres la única persona de confianza que conozco en la ciudad y…―fueron sus palabras que mientras ella pensaba que sonaban tranquilas, eran de histeria total.

:::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas que les pareció el nuevo capítulo. Ya sé que deja muchas cosas sin resolver, pero van a ir surgiendo pronto y poco a poco, tendrán respuestas no se preocupen, espero que si les guste este nuevo cap., la semana que entra no sé si pueda actualizar ya que tengo parciales pero lo intentare.

Una vez más gracias a Cristal 82 por ser mi beta y corregir el capítulo.

Espero sus comentarios y ya prometo que el próximo será más largo, a continuación dejo sus respuestas a sus comentarios.

XOXO

La chica invisible

patymdn : Disculpa que no haya contestado el cap. pasado, pero ya vez que todo se resolvió.

gabytahijar: siento decepcionarte e igual una disculpa por no contestar antes.

Cary: creo que tus dudas se resolvieron el cap pasado. Gracias nos seguimos leyendo. Y una disculpa.

jupy: pues ya vez, pero espero que se resuelva todo. Una disculpa de verdad.

Isabelmoon: fue una buena idea, me agrado pero por algo son amigas, gracias por el comentario.

patymdn: apoyo tu idea y gracias por tu comentario.

zujeyane : espero que sigas aquí y te siga gustando.

Alejandra: Es un poco complicado, pero va a ver un cambio, espéralo.

jupy :vas a ver que va a pasar algo interesante, no te puedo resolver mucho.

Guest: me encanta tu comentario muy acertado a lo que vive. La verdad es que si que te puedo decir, nos seguimos viendo.

Vall90: Muchas gracias espero seguir viéndote por aquí


	6. Capitulo 6

**Noche-Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

groups/159252041186711/?fref=ts

 **Capitulo Seis**

Edward estaba batallando para decidir que ruta tomar de la casa de Belle a la suya, así que se quedó estacionado cerca de un semáforo para ir trazando la ruta en el GPS ya que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, los barrios que para la gente promedio era lugares que para Edward resultaban de un nivel bajo y esto hacía que nunca los visitara, ya que los consideraba peligrosos, incluso se preguntó cómo era posible que Bella viviera en un lugar como éste, aunque se veía tranquilo no creía que fuera seguro.

Después de varios minutos de pensar cuál sería la ruta más rápida y de que su teléfono se le ocurriera recibir una actualización, que lo volvió más lento, cuando justo ahora lo que más deseaba era descansar.

El día de mañana sería demasiado largo y pesado, ya que si su padre era mal encarado, cuando visitaba a Edward dentro de la oficina, sentía que el puesto de nuevo director de la empresa de Carlisle se volvía la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, pensó mientras comenzaba a acomodarse para reincorporarse al tránsito. Cuando hizo un lugar para que se incorporara el teléfono, el móvil comenzó a sonar con el tono que sólo usaba para Bella, ya que estaba fuera de la oficina y necesitaba todo el tiempo estar en comunicación con ella

― _Edward, disculpa la molestia, pero necesito ahora tu ayuda… eres la única persona de confianza que conozco en la ciudad y_ …―fueron sus palabras y el modo en cómo se expresó Bella antes de dejar que siquiera contestara, que hizo que Edward se quedara pasmado unos segundos, su histeria lo alteraba.

― ¿Qué sucede?, tranquila Bella, explícame que pasó―contestó enseguida sonado lo más relajado posible para que ella se tranquilizara.

― _Fue Samuel, el…_.―explicó Bella, pero se vio interrumpida por lo que sonó como un golpe seco que la dejó callada―, _ven por mí, por favor_ ―rogó antes de colgar al escuchar un nuevo golpe seco.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente tomó el retorno más cercano, no se había alejado más que unas cuantas cuadras y al ser una avenida enseguida pudo regresar por el propio camino que había tomado para alejarse a lo que él consideraba "la salida" de ese lugar.

― ¿Qué no entiendes?, ¡Déjame en paz!―Escuchó gritar a Bella justo cuando iba a tocar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bella sólo le regaló una sonrisa de saludo. ―Me permites unos momentos, Edward, ahora te explico―comentó mientras soltaba un sollozo.

― ¿Todo está bien? ― aunque era claro que no, se le hacía descortés no preguntar.

―Algo así, ¿puedes llevarme a algún lugar?, no sé un hotel lo que sea, necesito salir de aquí ―preguntó tímida mirando al suelo.

―Por supuesto, trae tus cosas―aceptó Edward mientras veía la bolsa que siempre usaba en la oficina en la mano, no se veía mucho para adentro pero era obvio por su tono que algo pasaba.

―Voy por mi maleta, ahora regreso―le comentó mientras entregaba su bolsa. ―Sé que es descortés, pero necesito que esperes aquí afuera, ahora no es un buen momento―le dijo tímida como el primer día que llegó a la oficina.

―Sí, está bien, si necesitas algo aquí estaré―repuso Edward sonriéndole. Su sonrisa se cayó enseguida cuando vio el golpe que tenía en su mejilla, y sus manos se volvieron puños.

Bella dejó la puerta casi cerrada, mientras a paso rápido entraba a la habitación por la pequeña maleta que había hecho, no pensaba regresar ahora con Sam, pero si recoger sus cosas más adelante; Sam la esperaba en la habitación sentado en la cama, susurrando números para tranquilizarse mientras se sobaba la mano, que tenía completamente enrojecida por golpear la puerta del baño de la habitación hasta romperla.

― ¿Crees que te vas a ir así? ―inquirió un poco menos alterado Sam mientras veía como Bella terminaba de cerrar la maleta. ―Aparte tienes el descaro de llamar a tu amante para que pase por ti, ¿qué te sucede? ―insistió mientras su coraje iba aumentando en ese momento los números sirvieron de poco.

―Eso es lo que pretendo hacer irme, no pienso vivir más a tu lado, ¿me lo vas a impedir? ―respondió Bella retadora mientras lo veía con furia.

Después de escuchar la voz de Edward y saber que iba a venir por ella, toda la furia y la frustración de ese golpe había surgido de nuevo y no se pensaba ir tan rápido, menos ahora que se sentía protegida a lado de Edward, esta fura planeaba quedarse un rato más ya que tenía que regresar por lo demás ahora solo llevaría lo indispensable para unos días, para cuando entregaran su nuevo departamento, lejos muy lejos de Samuel que ahora sí había traspasado un límite, el cual no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más.

―Claro que no, no te vas a ir con ese fulano. ¡Oh, no, Marie!, no creas que así de fácil voy a dejar que te vayas con él―le advirtió Sam mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de un azote que retumbó en la casa.

―Me voy a ir―dijo Bella con tanta determinación que hizo pensar a Sam que jamás la había visto actuar así y lo asustó un poco―, no me voy a dejar amedrentar por ti, Sam, no lo creas; me voy ahora mismo y voy a regresar por lo demás en la semana ―le informó molesta mientras abría la puerta.

―Claro que no te irás a ningún lado, ¿o quieres que tu lindo amante sepa qué clase de mujer eras antes, la mujer que eras hace cuatro años, que el costo era bajo por tenerte?―le expuso aumentando el tono de voz para que no sólo se escuchara dentro de la habitación.

En ese momento Bella salió de la habitación y vio a Edward dentro, en la pequeña sala. Después de a ver escuchado el azote de la puerta, éste decidió entrar, pensó que Bella podría a ver estado en problemas y quiso verificar que todo estuviera bien, y cuando la vio salir con su maleta se relajó y se acercó para tomarla.

― ¡Vete a la mierda!―le grito Bella avanzando por el pasillo para ser regresada de un jalón del brazo que la dejó sin aliento.

― ¿Quieres que le diga lo que hacías por veinte….―de un momento a otro Bella fue apartada de Sam sin que lo viera venir―, ¿Qué carajo? ―preguntó, mientras veía a Bella del otro lado de la habitación.

― ¿Eres sordo?, creo que era claro que Isabella ya se iba. ¿No sabes qué significa un "vete a la mierda"? ―intervino Edward poniéndose de frente a Sam el cual le sacaba casi diez centímetros.

―Perfecto, ahora tu amante viene a defenderte. Esa era la escena que quería ver―dijo Sam sarcástico mientras Bella agarraba el brazo de Edward.

―Vámonos, Edward, ya es momento de irnos―comentó Bella mientras intentaba jalarlo para avanzaba a la salida.

Edward continuó con ella, hasta que Sam lo volteó abruptamente, para que le diera la cara.

―No sabes con la zorra que te estás metiendo, ella no es la victima que te está haciendo creer―le comentó el moreno frente a frente.

Edward lo ignoró y se zafó del agarre con facilidad, continuó avanzando por la casa siguiendo a Bella que estaba parada aparentando tranquilidad mientras esperaba a Edward, quien seguía templando de coraje, para él era molesto que la llamara zorra cuando Bella nunca había dado razones para que alguien la llamara así, y añadiendo el golpe que le propinó, lo hacía enfurecer más.

―Esto no se acaba aquí, me voy a volver tu peor pesadilla―aseguró Sam con furia mientras veía a Edward salir. ―, no sabes con quién te metiste―la mirada y la voz de Ulley era de odio.

―Edward odio que veas esto, ¿puedes dejar mi maleta en el coche? ahora te alcanzo―propuso Bella enrojecida por la situación.

Edward simplemente asintió sin decir mucho y salió de la casa, no le encantaba esta idea, de hecho no estaba de acuerdo, pero si era lo que ella quería, le daría privacidad pero estaría al pendiente de ella; Bella avanzó unos pasos metiéndose a la casa aún más para enfrentar de cerca de Sam, quien seguía parado en el mismo lugar viéndola fijamente.

―Claro que lo sé, con un fracasado―le comentó Bella nerviosa por su anterior amenaza―, con alguien que su única arma es un estúpido cuento, un hombre fracasado e inútil además de mantenido, nunca levantas ni un dedo para traer dinero―lo vio de arriba abajo con desprecio―, con eso me metí, un poco hombre como tú no me da miedo―le escupió todas las palabras sin pensarlas, pero ya era lo que necesitaba explotar contra su ahora ex novio.

Sam se acercó tan rápido que una vez más sin verlo venir, Bella sintió cómo Sam apretaba fuerte su brazo, no tuvo miedo, al contrario, veía a Sam a los ojos sin desviar la mirada.

― ¿Qué es lo mejor que tienes? ―lo retó ―, ves es por eso que me voy con él, para que en esta noche me haga lo que tú no pudiste hacerme en tres años, hacerme sentir el paraíso en un solo segundo donde sus manos tocan mi piel―al escupir todas esas palabras en su cara fueron suficiente para que la soltara.

Antes de dar un paso un golpe la llevó a voltear la cara por completo, ese golpe la había dejado petrificada y aturdida. Edward en ese momento que la vio se lanzó contra Sam, con un fuerte golpe contra él, en la nariz lo dejó sangrando y desorientado; abrazó a Bella por la cintura y se la llevó, ella aún estaba paralizada, el golpe la había mandado al suelo, seguía pasmada y aturdida. Edward la ayudó a entrar al coche y se metió él, pasaron rápido por la casa, pero no sin voltear a ver cómo la nariz de Sam no dejaba de sangran mientras la seguía amenazando con el puño, insultándolo por a verle roto la nariz de un solo puñetazo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Edward preocupado siguiendo el rumbo por el cual la había traído.

―Un poco adolorida―respondió Bella mientras se tocaba la cabeza―, ¡Diablos!, no esperaba eso―comentó, mientras pasaba su mano hacia el otro golpe punzante.

―No te preocupes ahora vamos a ir a un hospital―le aseguró Edward mientras aceleraba al reconocer sus "dominios", así era cómo él llamaba a los lugares donde sabía moverse.

―No es necesario, sólo necesito hielo y dormir―objetó Bella sonando segura.

―Es mejor asegurarse, de que todo esté bien, fue un golpe en la cabeza―refutó Edward ignorando lo anterior.

Continuó conduciendo y a diferencia del viaje que habían tenido hace menos de una hora éste se sentía tenso y no era lo clásico en ellos, esta vez los nudillos de Edward se marcaban de rojo, Bella se comenzó a preguntar si era sangre de él o de Sam la que tenía en los nudillos. Después de unos minutos llegaron al hospital, Edward la ayudó a bajar del coche aunque ahora no era tan necesario se seguía sintiendo aturdida, pero ya no tan desubicada como con anterioridad. Al entrar a emergencias de un lugar tan lujoso como al hospital que la había llevado Edward no se veía casi ningún paciente esperando, y Bella lo agradeció, ya que lo que más deseaba ahora era descansar; entre su día agotador y esa última pelea la había dejado muerta. Escuchó a lo lejos hablar a Edward con una enfermera, su tono era normal, pero al ser un golpe en la cabeza la pasaron en seguida a revisión.

― ¿Desde qué altura te golpeaste? ―preguntó el medico mientras examinaba sus signos vitales.

―De mi altura, me golpeé contra una mesa de madera, no fue para tanto, sólo me aturdió un poco―contestó Bella mientras arrugaba la cara al momento de que el doctor tocaba su enorme golpe.

―Eso dicen todos, y unas horas después terminan muriendo―comentó serio el joven doctor que la estaba atendiendo.

―Eso fue lo que le dije, Jacob, ¡házselo entender! ―pidió Edward, mientras cambiaba de posición en la silla que estaba en la esquina del consultorio.

―Solamente es una contusión, pero pudo ser peor―se adelantó antes de que Bella dijera otra cosa―, traes varias, pero no es nada tan grave solamente con hielo podrás bajar lo hinchado―dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar. ― Y algunos moretones―comentó mientras veía que las piernas tenían algunos golpes, aunque con lo blanca que era no le sorprendió mucho.

― ¿Va a necesitar medicamento? ―preguntó Edward quien enseguida se levantó para ayudar a Bella en lo que necesitara.

―Solamente algo para el dolor y la hinchazón, no más. Solamente checar que su sueño sea regular, por si se me fue un detalle, pero dudo mucho que suceda, no fue para tanto; pero aun así voy a levantar el reporte para que quede la denuncia―informo Jacob relajado mientras comienza a escribir la receta.

―Gracias amigo, por atenderla rápido y mantener esto con discreción―agradeció Edward, mientras tomaba la mano de Jacob―me preocupaba el golpe, no quería que fuera a parar a mayores. ―Edward ya se veía mucho más relajado después de eso.

―No hay problema, Edward, para eso estamos los amigos, me saludas a Rosalie―dijo mientras entregaba la receta.

La cara de Bella se volvió una breve mueca al escuchar nombrar a la novia de Edward, sabía que estaba mal sentir esa puntada de celos, pero era imposible no sentirlo. Aunque ella era la secretaria y Rosalie la prometida, no dejaba de molestarle esa situación, caminaron por el hospital hasta la farmacia en completo silencio, Edward amablemente pidió el medicamento y le entregó la primera dosis al igual que una botella de agua enseguida.

― ¿Conoces un buen hotel? ―preguntó Bella mientras Edward ponía el coche en marcha.

― ¿Hotel? ―interrogó Edward tomando camino.

―Sí, hotel, ¿qué quieres?, ¿qué duerma en la calle?, necesito donde pasar algunas noches―contestó Bella divertida para aminorar la tensión.

―Ni calle ni hotel… nada de eso, Bella, te vas a quedar en mi casa hasta que encuentres donde dormir, y más ahora con ese golpe―objetó Edward tomando camino para su casa.

―No quiero incomodar a Rosalie, así que llévame a un hotel. Ya oíste, todo está bien―repuso Bella mientras volteaba a verlo para que tomase en cuenta su determinación.

―Rosalie no está ahora en la ciudad―dijo Edward volteando a verla brevemente―, va a estar unos días fuera por una gira de modelaje, así que no incomodarás a nadie―su tono serio dejó un breve momento sin palabras a Bella.

― ¿Me quieres decir que vamos estar solos en tu casa? ―sonsacó Bella tensa esperando que no fuera verdad.

Se hizo el silencio en el coche mientras ambos recordaban la última vez que estuvieron solos; pero era obvio que esta vez no podía ser así, tenían que respetar la casa donde pronto vivirían casados Rosalie y Edward, aunque para ambos fuera molesto, ésa era la única verdad.

― Sí, y seré un caballero contigo, solamente quédate estos días para estar seguro de que vas a estar bien―la voz de Edward llegó casi a la súplica y Bella sólo pudo asentir.

Se quedaron tranquilos durante el resto de viaje, Bella se puso a ver tranquilamente por la ventana mientras se acercaban a la casa de Edward viendo la diferencia de situaciones económicas de ambos, así que se sintió sobrecogida por ello

Cuando Edward se estaba estacionando, pudo ver que su casa era enorme, su casa destacaba, demasiada elegancia y majestuosidad, e incluso la hacía sentir incomoda y pensaba que incluso su casa se parecía a Rosalie, intentado hacer sentir inferior a cualquiera que la pisara por una superioridad por una belleza natural pocas veces vista, o al menos la vivienda daba demasiado esa impresión.

―Esta es mi casa, ponte cómoda y siéntate como si fuera la tuya―comentó Edward mientras abría la puerta dejando entrar a Bella.

Bella se quedó observando la casa, ésta era enorme, con un decorado elegante pero no parecía demasiado masculino no tanto como algo de Edward. Él claro que era elegante, pero esa casa no mostraba que fuera él quien viviera en ese lugar, todo era demasiado monocromático blanco con toques de negro, y aunque fuera uno de los colores que podrían ser como de Edward, él no entraba por completo ahí. Su personalidad no estaba reflejada en ninguna de las estancias que componían su casa, resultaba fría y distante tal y como era Rosalie.

―Aunque sea mi casa, el decorado es de Rosalie, era mejor cuando yo vivía solo, al menos había cosas que realmente me gustaban―comentó Edward, rodando los ojos al recordar las caras que siempre hacia Rosalie al entrar a la casa.

―Es bonita, pero aunque creo que no debería de decirlo pero, ¿Dónde encajas tú? ―respondió Bella alzando una ceja y Edward sonrió.

―Fuera de aquí supongo―contestó mientras comenzó a caminar por la casa con la maleta de Bella en las mano―, todas mis cosas terminaron en un departamento que mi familia no usa y esto es casi todo de la casa de Rosalie o lo compró después de venirse a vivir conmigo―explicó volteando a ver a Bella quien lo seguía detrás.

― ¿Por qué estás con ella, entonces? ―susurró Bella aunque se arrepientió enseguida de haberlo dicho, se mordió el labio.

―Creo que será mejor pasar a la cocina para ponerte hielo en el golpe porque sino se va a poner peor―dijo Edward cambiado de tema enseguida.

La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina, era enorme, comparado con el comedor de fuera. Tenía un desayunador pequeño, seis sillas, y una gran lámpara en el techo.

La invitó a sentarse en uno de las banquetas que rodeaban la isleta, mientras él buscaba una bolsa. Bella le observaba entretenida e incluso divertida, ya que Edward no paraba de susurrar y hacer muecas constantemente mientras abría algunas de las puertas de las alacenas, buscando en su interior. Edward comenzaba a pensar que realmente nunca pasaba más de cinco minutos en la cocina, siempre había quien le diera algo antes de que él lo tuviera que buscar.

―Soy un inútil en la cocina, nunca estoy aquí más de cinco minutos, ¿es normal? ―las palabras de Edward sonaban tan sinceras que incluso Bella comenzó a reír un poco.

―Para alguien como tú, es lo más normal―contestó Bella aún divirtiéndose con la desesperación de Edward. ―ya… aunque sea un trapo, cualquier cosa puede ayudar―prosiguió Bella al ver como Edward no encontraba nada.

Al abrir desesperado la última puerta de la alacena encontró un paquete de bolsas, levantó las manos en señal de victoria como si hubiera sido toda una hazaña y aunque podría parecer para cualquiera una actividad cotidiana, para Edward era toda una aventura. Enseguida se dirigió al refrigerador orgulloso de saber dónde estaba el hielo, realmente era lo único que hacía por él mismo era las bebidas alcohólicas que odiaba Rosalie.

―Ahora mismo me siento un estúpido al no saber dónde están algunas cosas que son tan simples ―susurró mientras se acerca a Bella―, esto va a doler un poco, lo siento desde antes― musitó sonriendo de lado algo nervioso.

Con mucho cuidado fue colocando la bolsa de hielos, Bella comenzó a hacer muecas.

―Auch―exclamó Bella cuando el hielo hizo contacto con el golpe―, solamente después de esto me queda una enorme duda, ¿los hombres a dónde van para que les enseñen a golpear donde más duele? ―preguntó mientras trataba de desviar la mirada, la intensidad de Edward la hacía templar.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó Edward mientras la observaba fijamente su pómulo.

―Siempre tienden a golpear en el mismo lugar―dice señalando la bolsa de hielos que Edward sostiene tranquilo―, y en ese momento y después sigue doliendo como el infierno, parece que el ojo y todo su alrededor te va estallar, todos lo hacen igual―al decir la última parte su expresión cambió contrita y se mordió el labio.

― ¿Todos? ―interrogó enseguida Edward confundido―, ¿alguien te ha golpeado antes? ―su tono pasa a convertirse en indignación al pensarlo por un segundo.

―Deberíamos de dormir ya, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado y ya es noche―propuso Bella ignorando los comentarios anteriores.

―Contéstame, no me desvíes el tema―por la molestia Edward presiona con más fuerza la bolsa.

Esos últimos comentarios sólo transformaron a Bella una mujer más enigmática de lo que ya solía ser eso es lo que la hacía aún más atractiva y él con mayor razón deseaba entrar en ese mundo al que ella pertenecía con tantos secretos e intrigas a su alrededor.

―Edward, eso duele―exclamó Bella, alejando un poco la mano de Edward quien no se resistió―, y si tú no respondes las preguntas anteriores, ¿por qué yo te debería responder ahora?, no sería justo que yo lo hiciera y tú, no―replicó Bella mientras desviaba la mirada de Edward.

―Ok, para que sea justo, yo te contaré―se rindió Edward resignado―, estoy con Rosalie porque no me queda otra opción, me comprometí con ella por presión de mi familia y cuando me di cuenta de que ella no era la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de mis días no me quedó de otra que quedarme con ella porque hace un poco más de un año, que es lo que casi llevamos viviendo juntos, me hicieron un fraude con el capital de la empresa y el que pudo dar el dinero que faltaba fue el padre de Rosalie y ello es lo que me hace estar atado a ella―explicó Edward sin emoción mientras tiraba los hielos al fregadero.

La casa se sumió en silencio, los pasos de Bella eran tan ligeros que no siente que esta parada detrás de él, cuando dio la vuelta se quedó pasmado al ver esos enormes ojos cafés viéndolo fijamente con toda esa sensualidad que ella siempre tenía en la mirada, Edward pensó que al menos una parte de su fantasía ya estaba hecha, la tenía bajo su mismo techo. Bella avanzó dos pasos acercándosele y parándose de puntillas frente a él para llegar a su boca y darle un casto beso en la boca, Edward quería agarrarla para profundizar ese beso, ese pequeño contacto con ella no estaba ni cerca de lo que quisiera hacerle.

―Gracias por todo, me voy a dormir―la voz de Bella sonó en casi un susurro.

―Aun no te vayas, no has respondido mis preguntas y claramente después de este beso no se van a desvanecer, menos si enseguida ya te quieres dormir―replicó Edward viéndola fijamente con ojos de lujuria.

―Viéndolo así se puede arreglar rápido―contestó Bella sin más.

Bella se acercó y lo comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. El beso fue tomando más intensidad mientras la iba acorralando contra la mesa de la cocina, Edward la tomó de la cadera y la sentó mientras ella se alejaba pues sintió la superficie dura a su espalda.

―Se supone que acabo de terminar con mi novio y estamos en el lugar donde vives con tu prometida. Esto no debe de estar pasando―las palabras de Bella salen casi sin aliento.

―Bella no nos mintamos a estas alturas, ambos estamos o estábamos como lo quieras ver con esas personas porque no nos quedaba de otra, pero de ahí a quererlos hay una enorme diferencia, eso es seguro―las palabras de Edward suenan tan reales que Bella no puede evitar la mueca de desagrado.

―Es cierto no lo quería, pero esto no es lo correcto―repuso refutando las palabras de Edward.

― ¿Entonces qué carajos es lo correcto? ―preguntó Edward alejándose de ella molesto.

―Lo correcto es que dejes a Rosalie y, en ese momento dormimos juntos no antes―explicó Bella decidida.

Esa mirada decidida y pasional hacen regresar a Edward a su boca, la comenzó a besar con más intimidad, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo lentamente. Al terminar el beso, que es menos largo pero más pasional que el anterior, la ayudó a bajar aunque eso era lo que menos quería hacer en ese instante.

La vio despedirse e irse a la habitación que ahora ocuparía, aunque una parte de él gritaba que eso era injusto otra parte decía qué era lo correcto porque no quería verla nunca como su amante, no. Quería algo diferente con ella aunque sólo fuera una noche, Bella lograba despertar cosas en él que desconocía antes de que ella apareciera, pero las que había experimentado desde que la vio en su despacho y, esta noche, al verla tan desvalida, entre lágrimas y gritos, aunque claro toda su postura era de una mujer fuerte, no dejaba de ver a una paloma herida dentro de ella, algo frágil y dañado que él debía proteger.

Antes de irse a acostar, pasó por la habitación de Bella para ver que todo estuviera en orden, se quedó observándola y pensó en cuando la deseaba, tanto que era ya hasta casi vital estar cerca de ella, no entendía como sentía eso por ella en lugar de sentirlo por su prometida como se suponía que debería ser.

 _Se remontó al tiempo en que conoció a Rosalie en el que pensó que tal vez esa era la mujer por la cual debería frenar su vida de desenfreno, de fiestas, de mujeres para enfocarse en ella. Claro que, después de la emoción, dejó de sentir eso, ya que tampoco ayudaba mucho la personalidad de su novia, y eso lo llevaba a pensar que tal vez esa mujer no existiera en su vida, alguien que fuera tan indispensable para él como para hacer que cambiara de opinión, que fuera lo que estaba buscando…_

Hasta que entró por la puerta de su oficina, con esa timidez y esa mirada llena de intriga y esa sonrisa tan inocente, eso sí que lo había enloquecido, y ahora estaba hay plácidamente dormida, luciendo como una mujer normal, indefensa a la que quería proteger incluso de su pasado por sus palabras anteriores.

Aunque también lo que más le ganaba era el desearla como mujer, tomarla y hacerla llegar una y otra vez, besar cada centímetro de su piel hasta que se cansara, hasta que rogara que parara, tenerla para siempre con él, hacerla incluso olvidar su nombre y que sólo recordara el suyo. Lo deseaba tanto…

Salió de la habitación y decidió entrar a bañarse con agua fría para bajar un poco la lujuria que sentía correr por sus venas. Claro está había aumentado bastante desde que supo que la tendría bajo su mismo techo y que Rosalie no estaría. Tenerla ahí se volvería la peor tortura, porque era una promesa que no la tomaría hasta que no hubiera terminado con Rosalie, pero era difícil de aceptar esto.

Después del baño fue acostarse, aunque fue difícil lograr conciliar el sueño; ya que daba constantes vueltas tanto por tener a Bella en casa como porque en ese momento comenzó a caer en cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer para enfrentar a la junta de inversores, ahora que ya había decidido dejar a Rosalie tenía que aclarar que Aro no tardaría en entrar de inversionista en la empresa de su padre, el cual odiaba a aquél. Eso le preocupaba mucho; después de una hora de dar vueltas en la cama, salió por un vaso de agua para ver si eso ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, pero no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Bella para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Jacob le había recomendado que la cuidara bien y le diera vueltas al dormir para confirmar que todo estuviera bien. Se puso a verla dormir tan plácidamente con esa blusa que estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que dejaba ver cada centímetro de su silueta, no dejaba nada a la imaginación al dar la vuelta puedo observarla mejor, su cuerpo era tan perfecto para él, tal vez para otros hombres no era ideal, pero para él sí, con esa pequeña cintura, sus pechos, sus piernas largas y estilizadas, todo en ella era ideal para ser tomado y besado. Decidió salir antes de volver a pensar en todas las cosas que deseaba hacerle tanto sobre la cama como sobre cada centímetro de la casa.

Después de eso se fue por el vaso de agua decidió relajarse e irse a dormir después unas pastillas, de lo siguiente que fue consiente fue de escuchar la regadera cerrándose y el cancel abriéndose, se levantó asustado pensando que ya era tarde y no había escuchado la alarma pero al voltear a ver el reloj se di cuenta de que era media hora antes. No se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, suspiró esperando realmente que de su boca no hubiera salido algo extraño ya que no recordaba que había soñado, se quedó observando hacia enfrente viendo salir a Bella envuelta en una toalla con el cabello mojado cubriendo su espalda, al sentir la mirada volteó con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada por como la había vuelto a ver.

―Buenos días, Edward, Amm… me tomé la libertad de darme un baño, espero y no te moleste―comentó Bella desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Edward.

―No, claro que no, esta ahora es como tu casa. Siéntete en toda la libertad de hacer lo que quieras―repuso Edward con voz ronca por los pocos minutos que llevaba despierto.

― ¿Qué haces por las mañanas? ―preguntó Bella mientras observaba cómo se levantaba de la cama.

Edward solía sólo dormir en boxes, así que al verlo levantarse de la cama Bella se quedó sin palabras, era realmente hermoso Edward. Al verlo de esa guisa, una parte de ella deseaba lamer todo su cuerpo tan bien formado, cada uno de sus músculos se marcaban sin exagerar sólo lo necesario. ¡Todo era tan perfecto en él!

―Ahora que Rosalie no está, hago un poco de ejercicio, me baño y almuerzo en la calle, ya que le di vacaciones a la señora que se encarga de la limpieza de la casa y de la comida―dijo mientras se sentaba tranquilamente observándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza como despejándose, se mordió el labio y sonrió.

―Si deseas puedo preparar de almorzar―propuso desviando la mira lejos de Edward, ya que al verlo así se quedaba sin palabras, su cerebro se ponía en blando.

―No es necesario, podemos ir a almorzar donde quieras―repuso Edward mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

―Hay tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y me gustaría agradecerte así ya que me estás dando asilo―rebatió Bella mientras se retiraba.

Edward no dijo más y Bella fue a vestirse para poder cocinar como era debido. Se puso la ropa más formal que tenía en la maleta, ya que no era mucha la que llevaba, suficiente para la semana hasta el fin de semana ya que en ese momento iría al departamento donde vivía con Sam a recoger sus cosas; una vez vestida escuchó a lo lejos los aparatos de ejercicio de Edward y la música fuerte mientras ella se iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Al no saber qué era lo que realmente iba hacer, Bella se decidió por pan francés y unos omeletes para almorzar. Después de estar cocinando entretenida, Edward llegó con el cabello mojado, la camisa puesta y un pantalón de vestir en el cual se veía muy guapo. Bella alejo esos pensamientos enseguida de su mente y siguió cocinando hasta terminar y servirle a Edward, quien estaba vertiendo jugo en diferentes vasos para cada uno.

― ¿Estás preparado para lo de hoy? ―preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba frente a Edward.

―Nunca estoy preparado para esas juntas pero no queda de otra que enfrentarlas y prepararte para esas cosas―comentó Edward sonriendo de lado.

― ¿Me preparo para lo peor? ―inquirió Bella con tono tranquilo mientras comenzaba a comer su almuerzo.

―Sería bueno, esta vez van todos los inversionistas incluyendo a mi hermana―informó en tono de molestia, mientras comenzaba a comer igual que Bella.

― ¿Cómo es tu hermana? ―se interesó Bella, ahora sí nerviosa.

―Es mi hermana pero ella es egoísta y muy amiga de Rosalie, esa es la mejor manera en la que te la puedo describir―dijo tranquilo sonriendo―, pero sólo tendrás que saludarla, no creo que vaya más haya―contestó molesto y preocupado.

―Eso espero―indicó Bella bajando la cabeza.

Enseguida que terminaron de comer, ambos se retiraron para terminar de arreglarse, Bella sacó todo su maquillaje para poder lucir como una persona normal y no con media mejilla morada por el golpe; después de mucho maquillaje, logró lucir presentable y atractiva, Edward cambio incluso su ropa usual de sólo corbata y saco para ahora incluso lucir un chaleco de cuatro botones, le sonrió a Bella. Cuando iban en camino platicaban cosas como el clima y la música que sonaba en la radio, nada muy relevante.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, llamaron la atención de algunos trabajadores al llegar juntos, pero como todos sabían de la reunión no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que tenían asuntos más importantes que hacer que chismosear por los pasillos sobre con quien llegaba el director.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina, Bella comenzó a preparar la sala de juntas para recibir a los inversionistas, acomodando las carpetas en el lugar de cada uno como Edward le había indicado; poniendo café en la cafetera para que estuviera listo para cuando llegaran a la junta, todo lo tenía que hacer de la manera correcta, en sus planes no estaba quedarse sin trabajo por a verle dado una mala impresión al padre de Edward quien era el que en un momento la podría despedir.

Estaba distraída acomodando el cañón para poder proyectar en éste el nuevo proyecto de Edward, incluyendo las gráficas de las ventas de este semestre para poder así tener todo listo, cuando Bella escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos tacones entraron a la sala.

―¿Dónde está mi hermano? ―preguntó una voz petulante, cuando Bella alzó los ojos se dio cuenta de que era una chica de estatura baja y muy delgada.

―Se encuentra en su oficina, ¿necesita algo? ―preguntó Bella amable.

―Supongo que tú eres la nueva secretaria―comentó Alice viéndola de arriba a abajo―anúnciale que quiero hablar con él en privado. ―su voz era una orden que hizo a Bella rodar los ojos.

―Veré si le puede recibir―aseguró Bella saliendo del lugar.

Bella enseguida le anunció a Edward la llegada de su hermana quien rodó los ojos y dijo que no le interesaba hablar con ella, que dijera que hasta la junta, pero sin esperar a ser anunciada, Alice entró a la oficina sin siquiera tocar.

―Edward necesito hablar contigo―expuso Alice pasando frente a Bella y sentándose delante a su hermano.

―Alice, Bella te acaba de anunciar, puedes esperarte―replicó Edward molesto.

―No, ya oí que no me quieres recibir así que decidí entrar―dijo molesta.

―Bella, puedes retirarte, hablamos en cuanto salga mi hermana―contestó Edward sonriéndole coquetamente.

―Está bien, espero tus instrucciones Edward―salió Bella de la oficina.

Alice se quedó observando fijamente a su hermano, viendo cómo veía a su secretaria y que esa mirada no se la reconocía, o al menos solamente se la había visto una vez por una chica parecida a ella, que le había roto el corazón y que lo había vuelto el desenfreno que era antes de estar con Rosalie.

― ¿Qué le ves a tu secretaria? ― examinó Alice cruzando la pierna para imponerse mejor.

― ¿Cómo que, qué le veo? ―interrogó Edward confundido volteando a ver a su hermana quien tenía la cara molesta.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero, Edward, ¿qué te atrae de ella?, no la ves como ves a Rosalie, creo que incluso ves mejor a esta chica que a tu prometida―la voz de Alice parecía un reclamo.

―No entiendo de qué me hablas, la veo igual que a todo el mundo―aseguró Edward aunque sabía que era mentira.

―Solamente te voy a decir una cosa, Edward, Rosalie no va a estar dispuesta a tolerar un engaño―advirtió Alice mientras se levantaba― y no vayas a cometer un error que nos pueda costar a todos―siguió mientras salía de la oficina.

Bella entró enseguida, ya que no esperaba que le dijera algo importante Edward si no fuera un regaño porque su hermana se pasó sin más. Al entrar vio que Edward estaba completamente tenso y con cara de molestia.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba.

―Sí, pero no es importante comparado con lo que anunciaré hoy―contestó tranquilo para ella, aunque su postura seguía siendo tensa.

― ¿Qué necesitas de mí? ―preguntó Bella confundida por sus palabras.

―No quiero que creas que... no sé cómo decirlo, Bella, simplemente quiero que pases por Aro a la entrada en unos diez minutos―las manos de Edward comenzó a templar.

― ¿Prostituir? No será esa la palabra―comentó Bella riendo un poco.

―Suena muy fea esa palabra―contratacó Edward mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella. ―pero si le agradecería que hicieras eso, nos conviene a los dos―comentó mientras se levantaba y se paraba detrás de ella y se agachaba a la altura de su oído―con esa inversión puedo dejar a Rosalie sin repercusión―ambos sonríen y Edward sale.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas todos los inversionistas ya están, Bella entra rápido a servir los cafés y sale enseguida, mientras Edward les da la bienvenida, comenta sobre la minuta que se va a seguir y comienzan la junta en seguida para no ocupar más tiempo del que ya llevan; la junta transcurre tranquila hasta que Jonh Hale interrumpe a Edward mientras éste está hablando de los estadísticos de las ganancias.

―Edward sin duda nos damos cuenta de que eres bueno en tu trabajo y hablas muy bonito, pero no estoy viendo en ningún momento en cómo se van a redituar a mi inversión esto, no entiendo el plan que tienes y estoy seguro que nadie en esta sala está dispuesto a otro error―comentó molesto y Edward voltea a verlo.

―Creo que ya se ha hablado suficiente de lo que pasó hace un año, así que no, no va a ver otro error como el anterior, Jonh, simplemente se te va a redituar más adelante no ahora―explicó Edward tranquilo.

―¿Qué planeas hacer para que esto sea posible? ―quiso saber Billy Black, otro de los inversionistas importante.

―En la actualidad no estamos ganando ni perdiendo, creo que eso puede considerase un avance pero nos interesa saber más, hijo―Carlisle habló con prepotencia.

―Para aumentar las ganancias, se pretende abrir los panoramas para entrar a un nuevo mercado, y es por esto que voy a traer otro inversor para este proyecto―indicó con orgullo Edward.

Las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieron y todos comenzaron a murmurar molestos por esta situación, la figura de Bella se reflejó en los cristales, pero ella no era quien entró, dejando a Carlisle con la boca abierta y molesto al ver entrar Aro Vulturi.

―Les presento al nuevo inversionista mayoritario, Aro Vulturi―presentó Edward rebosante de orgullo.

La sala se hundió en más murmullos mientras Edward llama al orden y al silencio y Aro explica

el nuevo proyecto que se tenía proyectado hacer. Todos asintieron contentos por las ganancias que les iban a dar, todos estaban de acuerdo excepto Carlisle, quien no lo demuestra en la sala de juntas; pero sí fuera de ella, cuando Aro se retiró después de otra hora de junta.

Carlisle se dirigió a la oficina de Edward y se sentó detrás del escritorio tras haber llamado a su hijo que se sentó del otro lado.

―¿Cuántas veces te dije que quería que me consultaras todo, Edward?―preguntó Carlisle mientras se daba masajes en las sienes.

―Muchísimas, pero querías inversión nueva―replicó Edward alzando los hombros― y Aro estaba en la posición de querer darla, yo no lo tomé como algo malo, al contrario―contestó viéndolo aún molesto.

―Sí, quería nuevos inversores, pero no a Aro Vulturi―refutó Carlisle casi gritando

―¿Entonces qué quieres? ―preguntó Edward también molesto.

―Que te cases con Rosalie y esto se estabilice, nada más Edward, ¿es mucho pedir? ―argumentó su padre aun aburrido.

―Pues es demasiado, ¡y no pienso hacerlo!―gritó esta vez Edward.

―¡Te prohíbo trabajar con Aro, te lo prohíbo!―gritó Carlisle.

―Estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera soy el directo ahora y no tú. Tú renunciaste para retirarte, así que voy hacer lo que quiera―argumentó Edward levantándose y abriendo la puerta.

―Es mi empresa y no vas a hacer lo que quieras con ella, lo hablaremos después―aseguró Carlisle al traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Después de cinco minutos y unos vasos de agua fría, Bella pidió permiso para entrar a la oficina de Edward, quien enseguida le dio paso para entrar, ella se sentó tranquila mientras observaba lo tenso que estaba aún. Se levantó y comenzó a masajearle los hombros; sin decir nada, Edward simplemente cerró los ojos.

―¿Cómo recibieron la noticia de Aro? ―preguntó Bella en voz baja mientras sigue masajeándolo.

―Como era de esperarse, mal, mi padre no lo quiero dentro de la empresa y no entiendo por qué―contestó Edward aun con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las manos de Bella.

― ¿Por qué crees que pasa eso? ―preguntó Bella intrigada y Edward sonrío al darse cuenta de que por eso quería a esta mujer en su vida.

A diferencia de Rosalie ella se interesaba por las cosa de él y de la empresa no sólo por ella, sino que es el equilibrio perfecto entre él y ella, no estaba tan dispuesto a perder la batalla tan rápido como quería su padre que lo hiciera.

―No lo sé, creo que es una rivalidad del pasado pero lo desconozco, Bella ―contestó Edward en voz relajada.

―Bueno no sé cómo tomes esta noticia, pero Aro quiere cenar contigo esta noche―comentó Bella mientras aplicaba más presión en el masaje.

― ¿Querrás decir, quiere cenar con nosotros? ―replicó Edward abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con una buena vista del pecho de Bella, quien se retiró enseguida.

―Esperaba salvarme, no tengo ropa, solo para la oficina. No saqué más que lo indispensable―repuso en una mueca al recordar el suceso.

―Saliendo de aquí te llevaré por un sensual vestido que podrás lucir por y para los dos―resolvió Edward mientras sonreía coqueto.

―Sabes cuál es el trato Edward, es complicado, pero no pretendo ser tu amante―le recordó Bella mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

.

.

.

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Creo que Sam obtuvo una parte de lo que se merecía porque aún falta, aquí es como quien dice el final de la primera parte de la historia, que emoción, bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, porque en el siguiente capítulo va a ver LEMMON espero que lo esperen con ansias como yo.

Un anuncio tengo un grupo en Facebook que está arriba el link y se los dejo aquí de nuevo, hay les subo avances y noticias sobre mis historias así que también podemos estar en contacto por ahí, se los dejo

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

groups/159252041186711/?fref=ts

Y bueno ya antes de pasar a contestar, quiero agradecerle enormemente a CRIS82 que me ayudo a corregir mucho este capítulo que era un caps porque traigo unos problemillas no muy importantes, pero si que esto me esta sirviendo de distracción pero creo que se revela en el caos que era el cap. antes de que me lo beteara.

RESPUESTAS:

zeron97 : Creo que obtuvo un poco lo que merecía pero espera al siguiente cap.

patymdn: Si se va a saber el pasado de Bella, aun no se en cuanto pero si se va a saber.

jupy: Bueno llego y le dio su merecido.

cary : te hice caso jajaja, no pero aquí esta si le dieron una parte.

miop: Lo intento aunque la escuela no me deja mucho por eso se atrás los cap. Pero qué bueno que te gusto.

Alejandra: Bueno si va a sufrir pues ya se vio un adelanto en el primer capítulo pero también va a ver romance.

Yoliki: Que bueno que te gusto, espero que este esté igual de bueno.

Perla GO: Bueno aquí está tu nueva dosis.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** **Fanfic. La chica invisible.**

 **groups/159252041186711/?fref=ts**

 **Capítulo 7**

El restaurante era de un lujo al cual Bella no estaba acostumbrada e incluso se sentía un poco intimidada por ello, así que pensó que una buena copa de vino le haría bien mientras esperaban a Aro, quien no tardaría en llegar, había asegurado la recepcionista del lugar. Edward se puso a verla fijamente ya que desde el viaje en el coche había cambiado su actitud a una más cautelosa e incluso un poco nerviosa.

―Tranquila, no es para estar nerviosa, si no quieres hacer algo, no lo haces y ya―susurró Edward a Bella tomándola de la mano y apretándosela.

―Sí, está bien, me relajaré. Sólo tengo que ir al tocador. Sí quiero hacerlo pero es otra cosa, necesito ir al tocador a tomar aire, es raro que alguien me considere así de importante para un proyecto―comentó en una sonrisa nerviosa que era igual que su tono.

Edward vio que su paso era decidido y resolvió no darle importancia, era claro que ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso; tal vez fuera por ello sus nervios, o tal vez un mensaje o una llamada de su pesado ex novio la había puesto así. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos ya que en ese momento vio cómo Aro se dirigía a la mesa. Con un saludo amable comenzó una plática en la que Edward se perdió unos minutos mientras se hablaba sobre los hechos pasados en la junta.

En el baño, Bella sacó de nuevo el celular esperando haber leído mal ese mensaje y fuera sólo una broma pesada para un número que no era el de ella. Volvió a releerlo con las manos templándole:

Espero que aún no me hayas olvidado, Marie. Estoy más cerca de ti de lo que crees, y aún te extraño, me muero por verte.

Bella suspiró derrotada, al leerlo desde el menú de su teléfono no parecía tan real, ya que sólo llegaba hasta el Marie, no podía ver lo demás, pero lo que más le aterraba era el que _estuviera más cerca de ella de lo que creía_ ; pero al volver a leerlo desde la mensajería, la alteró demasiado. Comenzó a templar sin control, suspiró y parpadeó para no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al sentirse tan cercana a él: a su peor pesadilla. Se controló enseguida podía ser que no fuera verdad; tal vez sólo era una venganza de Sam por haberlo dejado y consiguió otro número para así espantarla y hacerla regresar para que lo mantuviera de nuevo, se dijo una vez más para serenarse; pero sin querer comprobar si su teoría era cierta o no, tomó el teléfono y lo tiró al cesto de basura en un arrebato, prefería perder ese número a perder su serenidad.

Ya más tranquila, la asistente regresó a la mesa donde la comida ya estaba servida, sonrió amablemente a ambos hombres y se integró a la plática.

―Bueno ya que el proyecto tiene luz verde, hay que comenzar a realizarlo. Yo planeo un viaje para anunciar el nuevo hotel―comentó Aro antes de tomar su copa.

― ¿Qué lugar sería ése? ―preguntó Edward intrigado.

―Miami, sería una cuestión de unos cuatro o cinco días y bueno como acordamos, quiero de modelo a la guapísima Bella Swan―sonrió al verla y Bella se ruborizó―, claro si ella está de acuerdo―afirmó enseguida.

― ¿Bella? ―preguntó Edward.

―Por supuesto, lo que más necesito ahora es un respiro de este lugar―contestó alegre Bella y sincera pues quería intentar olvidar todo su pasado.

―Me parece perfecto, lo organizamos en el trascurso de las dos próximas semanas para ir el fin de semana que es temporada baja y no encontrar demasiada gente, ¿está bien? ―los planes de Aro para ambos sonaban muy bien.

―Por supuesto―aceptó risueño Edward.

En esa misma semana, por la urgencia que tenía Aro para comenzar a hacer andar el proyecto le dio prioridad al viaje para hacer la revista publicitaria. Aro, para su desgracia, se tenía que retirar antes de lo planeado para ir a firmar unas de las modificaciones de los imperfectos que se habían dado como siempre en su nuevo proyecto, no era algo que le sorprendiera pero sí que le molestaba, mucho más porque deseaba incluso viajar con el equipo completo de la revista. Él tenía ese carácter de querer hacerlo todo él, lo que le había traído algunos problemas debido a su edad.

El viernes terminaron de afinar los detalles con Aro sobre el viaje, para celebrar fueron a un restaurante menos elegante que el de la primera cena, pero igual de lujoso, Bella enmarcaba su cuerpo con un vestido rojo que se ceñía a sus pechos mostrando una parte de ellos al igual que de su espalda a través de un fino encaje que dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su sostén de encaje negro que contrataba a la perfección; la falda del vestido era amplia y dejaba ver de media pierna para abajo, con unos zapatos cerrados negros, fácilmente podría ser la fantasía de cualquiera. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo de lado; bastantes ejecutivos de ahí volteaban a verla cuando pasaba causándole a Edward unos celos de los cuales nunca se había percatado que existan, ya que con una novia que es modelo internacional lo vivía constantemente, pero era algo que le daba igual ya que era sólo suya pero Bella era diferente, no era de él y odiaba como otros hombres la veían, cómo el mesero se la comía con la mirada y cómo ella sonreí coquetamente para pedir las cosas. Las miradas de Aro no le molestaban si Bella estaba fuera de su alcance con una prometida, estaría aún fuera del radar de Aro con una esposa con la que llevaba más de veinte años casado.

—Debemos brindar por la nueva oportunidad que tenemos entre las manos— propuso Edward una vez que estaba llenas las copas de todos con champagne.

—A la salud de la nueva modelo, Isabella— prosiguió Aro lanzado una mirada coqueta a Bella que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Por que todo salga como esperamos o, aún mejor—comentó Bella sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Edward, quien sólo sonrió.

La cena prosiguió su curso hacia temas diferentes, como era el pasado, interrogando a Aro sobre él, ya que conocía a Carlisle de antes y era algo que intrigaba a Edward el saber qué era lo que hacía que su padre odiara a este hombre.

— ¿Cómo es que Carlisle y tú se conocieron? —preguntó Edward en tono y actitud despreocupada tomando de su copa, aunque eso lo angustiaba, toda la semana se había enfrentado a su padre por esa misma razón.

—Edward ese es tema muy viejo, demasiado para mi gusto—contestó Aro sonrojándose por primera vez en la noche.

—El tiempo es relativo, pueden ser interesantes las historias del pasado que te trajeron hasta aquí, en cuanto el tiempo, no es sólo un número sino experiencias que vuelven a la gente interesante y atractiva—indicó Bella sonriéndole coqueta a Aro.

—Tienes una manera linda de convencer, Isabella— aceptó Aro mientras tomaba de su copa—, pero sólo les contaré cómo nos conocimos, lo demás es una historia nada agradable para una cena como ésta que es para celebrar y no entristecernos por lo que no se puede cambiar del pasado— repuso sonriendo amargamente.

—No te pedimos más, Aro. Sólo es para seguir conversando, antes de ir a casa, si tienes tiempo—la diplomacia de Edward salió enseguida al ver la expresión tensa de Aro.

—Por esa manera de ser tienes mucho éxito, Edward, eres diplomático—aseguró Aro haciendo sonreír a Edward y sentirse orgulloso, su padre no le decía nunca eso—. Bueno, es una historia algo sencilla, yo soy originario de Volterra, Italia, y al igual que tu padre, estudié Administración de Empresas, nos conocimos por medio de tu madre, una mujer que era hermosa en aquel tiempo, bueno ahora lo sigue siendo; pero en ese tiempo tenía otra chispa, aún no se corrompía por el mundo en que vive ahora—expuso Aro con añoranza del pasado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conociendo a mi madre? —preguntó Edward intrigado.

—Aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años o más, bueno es un decir, hace mucho que no hablo con ella, Carlisle no lo aprueba y ella prefiere evitar problemas. En su tiempo fuimos muy buenos amigos, sobre todo muy cercanos era lo que se llama como mejores amigos—comentó Aro sorbiéndole a su copa para distraer la atención.

— ¿Tu esposa también es italiana? —inquirió Bella para cambiar la plática, ya que la conversación se había tensado.

—No a ella la conocí en Inglaterra, hace unos veinticinco- dijo Aro mientras se abrochaba su saco— Y hablando de Suplicia, debe de estar preocupada. Será mejor que me retire, los veo después en Miami—exclamó mientras se levantaba.

—Está bien, Aro, nos mantenemos en contacto—fue lo único que susurró Edward.

Aro se retiró enseguida, levantándose no sin antes decirles que la cena corría por su cuenta para que no se preocuparan de pagar. Él dejaría pagado e incluso más dinero por si querían consumir algo más, Bella le sonrió abiertamente de despedida, después pasó a ver a Edward.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Bella al ver que Edward seguía tenso

—En mi madre, en Aro cómo habla de ella, ¿no es raro?—refutó perdido en la pared de atrás de Bella.

—Sé que no conozco lo suficiente a tu madre, la he visto dos veces, pero parece una mujer encantador tal vez Aro la vio alguna vez como un prospecto y es por eso que habla así de ella— comentó Bella relajada mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa.

— ¿Crees que ésa sea la razón? —curioseó Edward más para sí que para ella—, y si es otra, y esa es la misma razón por la cual Carlisle no me trata igual que a Alice—casi susurró pero el restaurante estaba tan vacío que Bella escuchó bien lo que decía.

—Edward, cariño—lo llamó Bella para que la observara—, son conjeturas que no te van a llevar a ningún lado. Cómo ya lo dije tal vez no conozco a tu madre, pero no la considero alguien que sea infiel y para esos detalles soy buena detectándolos —indicó con una sonrisa que hizo que Edward se distrajera del hilo de sus pensamiento sobre su madre para sentarse en su interlocutora.

— ¿Me crees una persona infiel? —preguntó Edward olvidando lo anterior.

—Sé que eres una persona infiel, Edward, he sido víctima de tus arrebatos—repuso Bella sonriendo divertida.

—No cuenta cuando no quieres a la mujer que tienes como pareja. Así que yo digo que soy muy fiel—contestó Edward defendiéndose.

—Sí, cuenta, si no contara ya hubiéramos dormido juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, Edward y aún no lo hacemos porque hay una condición de por medio— le recordó Bella viendo fijamente a Edward.

—Desde ese punto de vista tienes razón, si no créeme que te hubiera hecho mía hace tanto y lo repetiría a cada momento que pudiera—advirtió Edward con deseo y Bella rió con encanto y vergüenza.

—Lo sé, Edward, pero ya te lo dije no estoy dispuesta a ser tu amante—contestó Bella con una sonrisa—, y es mejor que ya nos vayamos, me siento cansada y mañana tengo que irme temprano de tu departamento—prosiguió mientras se levantaba.

Edward la siguió hasta la salida, hipnotizado por su tambaleo de caderas, por esas enormes piernas esculturales, por esa espalda que se notaba a través del fino encaje que enmarcaba todo su cuerpo. Esa mujer esa su perdición total, el camino fue entre platicas sin mucho sentido, sólo sobre si quería que le ayudara con sus cosas para mudarlas de la casa de su ex novio a su nuevo departamento, y como era que él lo consiguió tan rápido, no era demasiado interesante.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward y ver lo diferente que era de tener a Bella dentro de éste que tener a Rosalie se dio cuenta que su plan tenía que ser más rápido y efectivo, había rechazado todas las llamadas de Rosalie en este tiempo para que estallara en celos, pero eso no era suficiente para que lo dejara, pensaba mientras vagaba de la cocina a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la habitación medio abierta de Bella.

—Edward, ¿me puedes ayudar? —preguntó Bella desde adentro dándole la espalda a la puerta.

— ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? —preguntó Edward entrando a su habitación.

—¿Qué no es obvio que eras tú?, no vive nadie más aquí—repuso ella entre risas de burla.

—Es cierto, ¿qué necesitas? —examinó mientras ella alzaba su cabello suelto.

—Que me ayudes con el cierre, no puedo—contestó mientras alzaba más su cabello.

Edward sin decir nada comenzó a bajar el cierre lentamente acariciando cada parte de su piel, Bella sentía escalofríos, cuando iba a llegar a su trasero para terminar de desabrocharlo, comenzó a dejar besos en toda la espalda de Bella, para terminar y volver a subir y bajarle el vestido, dejándola sólo en ropa interior.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo Isabella Swan—susurró antes de comenzar a besarla apasionadamente.

En este beso Edward trataba de transmitirle toda la necesidad que sentía sobre ella, y Bella no se podía quedar atrás, lo deseaba inmensamente, tal vez ahora que era su salvador de las manos de Sam y saber lo distinto que lograba ser fuera de la oficina, en su propia casa, esta vez no se conformaría con un simple revolcón deseaba algo más de él, no sabía qué era, pero era algo que tarde o temprano obtendría. Edward en pocos segundos después de iniciar el beso, sintió en sus corvas la orilla de la cama, mientras Bella lentamente iba terminando el beso para separase de él e irlo arrojando a aquélla para que quedara sentado mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

—Sé que Rosalie regresará el lunes, así que esta noche te daré un incentivo para que pienses bien tus planes con ella—Bella le susurró en el oído antes de lamer su lóbulo.

Edward no supo qué decir, tenía a la mujer que más deseaba sobre sus piernas, en ropa interior, su mente comenzaba a dar mil vueltas y se había ido por un tuvo en cuanto tocó la espalda de Bella, haciéndola acercase más a él con una mano, mientras que con la otra, tomaba su cara y la volvía a besar mientras ella se hacía espacio para ir desabotonando la camisa de Edward. Cuando terminó, tomó la cabeza de Edward para acercarlo más y despeinar su cabello, no se separaron hasta quedar sin aliento.

Bella le quitó la camisa a Edward y comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo mientras él acariciaba su espalda, hasta encontrar el broche de su brasier, lo abrió lentamente esperando que Bella en cualquier momento lo parada pero en ningún momento eso pasó y lo fue retirando lentamente de su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel. Se retiró un poco para admirarla, Bella estaba terriblemente sonrojada sintiéndose insegura de sus pechos pequeños, e intentó cubrirlos enseguida, Edward retiró con ternura las manos de ella para poder admirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

Bella se acercó más a Edward hasta tener su boca tan cerca que no podía hacer otra cosa más que besarlo, mientras Edward aprovechaba la oportunidad de pasar su mano de la cintura hasta sus pechos acariciando con sus pulgares los pequeños pezones de Bella que se endurecían ante su tacto.

—Eres tan perfecta—susurró Edward mientras tomaba sus senos con la mano completa—caben en mi mano sin dificultad y son tan suaves y eres tan receptiva—comentaba mientras incrementaba la caricia, haciéndola gemir audiblemente.

Bella se mordía el labio intentando acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca al sentir las cálidas manos de Edward en esa zona tan sensible. Ella no tenía esa intención en un inicio pero era obvio que su plan original de sólo sentarse en sus piernas y besarlo sensualmente se fue al carajo cuando sintió cómo Edward desabrochaba tímidamente su sostén y ahora se iba aún peor cuando sentía esa caricia que necesitaba desde aquel beso en su oficina. Edward la acercó para volver a besarla y morder su labio sensualmente, mientras escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos que llenaban el silencio.

Bajó su boca hasta su cuello el cual empezó a lamer sensualmente mientras Bella gemía por sus carisias. Edward llegó a su hombros los cuales mordió durante unos segundos siguió bajando, Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió la respiración de Edward tan cerca a sus pechos… quiso hacerse para atrás pero Edward se lo impidió al momento de poner su mano en la espalda y atraerla más cerca para comenzar a soplar para después introducirlos lentamente en su boca, dejando a Bella sin aliento.

Comenzó lentamente a chupar uno haciendo a Bella arquearse ofreciéndose más a él, disfrutando de la sensación cálida en su boca, mientras sentía cómo se iban poniendo más duros ante su contacto. Mientras chupaba, y mordía el derecho, su mano se encargaba del izquierdo, Bella por más que intentaba controlarse no podía ya que Edward cambiaba de pecho para seguir la misma técnica, introducirlo primero en su boca para ir sacándolo lentamente hasta llegar al duro pezón y morderlo, repitiendo la operación una y otra vez hasta que se cansaba y pasaba al siguiente, mientras Bella lo toma de la cabeza acercándolo más a ella, moviendo las caderas en busca de fricción con la erección que iba creciendo bajo el pantalón de Edward.

—¡Dios¡ Edward no pares—jadeaba Bella mientras que la mano de Edward, que sostenía su espalda, comenzaba a bajar, llegando al elástico de sus bragas negras e introduciéndose lentamente en ellas para llegar al centro de Bella e ir introduciendo un dedo lentamente, mientras sorbía más fuerte el pecho que tenía en su boca.

—¡Edward, Dios, Edward!—exclamó gimoteando Bella.

Edward comienzo a profundizar su caricia debajo de sus bragas mientras escuchaba cómo la respiración de Bella se aceleraba y comenzó casi a gritar su nombre, disfrutando de eso, el cobrizo decidió cambiar de pecho, e introducir un segundo dedo, haciendo que Bella comenzase a jadear su nombre más seguido, mientras sentía cómo se estrechaba aún más contra sus dedos.

—¡Edward más rápido, por favor!—rogó mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias. —Edward, me voy a venir—anunció Bella mientras Edward chupaba sin piedad su duro pecho—¡Edward!—gritó Bella inundando el cuarto de sus orgasmos y por su gemido de un placer mayor al sentido las veces anteriores.

Edward paró sus caricias cuando ella cayó en su hombro con la respiración completamente acelerada, sus mejillas rojas y con una capa de sudor en su frente por su orgasmo anterior. Edward jaló a Bella para tenerla más cerca para que sus pezones duros y mojados por su saliva hicieran una fricción que hizo gemir a Bella de una manera delicada comparada con sus últimos suspiros.

Al tener así a Bella la sentía tan delicada y tan desprotegida que no deseaba otra cosa más que estar a su lado el tiempo que ella deseara. Atrajo su boca y comenzó a besarla una vez que su respiración se regularizó, acercándola más él, mientras pensaba en que nunca en su vida se había sentido más excitado y con un ego que fuera creciendo con forme iba escuchando a Bella gritar su nombre mientras llegaba y mientras tenía su orgasmo, en sus labios sonaba su nombre sensual.

—Si a diario eres bella, después de un orgasmo eres aún más hermosa—susurró Edward antes de volver a estampar sus labios contra los de Bella.

—Eso se los debes decir a todas—indicó Bella después del beso y de morder el labio carnoso e hinchado de Edward.

—A ninguna, yo no suelo dar orgasmos sin recibir nada a cambio o al menos uno diez veces mejor del que di—repuso Edward mientras Bella lo observaba con lujuria.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward Cullen? —Preguntó con supuesta inocencia mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, — ¿Qué desea después de lo anterior? —prosiguió Bella mientras llegaba su pecho bien formado.

Sus caricias comenzaron a bajar al igual que sus besos, recorriendo todo el pecho de Edward, se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Edward, dejándole sin aliento y sin saber qué decir, simplemente se tendió a ver cómo Bella le abría el cinturón y lo sacaba de las pretinas lentamente, mientras él suspiraba al sentir un roce con su erección. Bella bajó lentamente el pantalón y aún más lentamente sacó el miembro de Edward.

— ¿Me deseas? —preguntó Bella volteando a ver a Edward a los ojos.

—Daria todo por estar contigo ahora mismo—contestó Edward en un suspiro al sentir las manos de Bella sobre su miembro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward Cullen? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar su mano lentamente sobre la erección de Edward.

—Lo que tú quieras, Bella, pero hazlo pronto—jadeaba sus palabras al sentir la boca tan cerca de Bella.

Sintió cómo lo lamía poco a poco mientras se agarraba fuerte de las sábanas para no tomar su cara y hacerla ir a un ritmo que ella no deseaba. Comenzó a tomarlo lentamente, adaptándose a su tamaño y llevando a Edward a la locura, necesitaba diablos, tanto a esa mujer. Sin pensarlo tomó el cabello de Bella y ella sólo se rió sobre su miembro tomándolo más duro.

—Diablos, Isabella, me estás matando—susurró, mientras ella aumentaba la velocidad.

Sintió cómo no tardaba en venirse mientras ayudaba a Bella, haciéndola seguir un poco más rápido, viendo a la mujer que tanto deseaba arrodillada tomándolo como él lo deseaba en ese momento, desnuda, al pensar en eso, en lo cálido de su boca…

—Bella me voy a venir, querida, deja eso—le dijo jalando sólo un poco su cabello para que entendiera que no se quería venir en su boca.

Bella no hizo caso y siguió lamiendo y ahora incluyendo su mano para lo que no alcanzaba haciendo que se viniera en un jadeo con su nombre que la hizo sentir aún más poderosa de lo que ya se sentía al tener a Edward entre sus piernas lamiendo sus pezones. Bella limpió todo su miembro hasta dejarlo limpio y reluciente de su saliva.

— ¿Fue un buen pago? —preguntó Bella mientras se volvía a sentar a horcajadas.

—Creo que incluso te debo algo, después de esto—repuso Edward sin aliento acunándose en el cuello de Bella absorbiendo el olor a fresas que desprendía. —Podría incluso pagarlo ahora—comentó Edward saliendo para verla a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Bella alzando una ceja—, estando dentro de mí, llevándome al cielo contigo una y otra vez—se acercó a la cara de Edward dejándolo a unos centímetros.

—Eres tan perversa y tan magnifica—aseguró Edward sonriendo antes de volver a estampar sus labios contra los de Bella.

—Sí y claro que podría mejorar si tan solo dejaras a Rosalie—susurró Bella mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cara de Edward—, imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer en una noche, dormir no sería una posibilidad —le tentó mientras Edward la tomaba fuerte de la espalda y se levantaba para dejarla ahora de espaldas al colchón.

Estampó sus labios de nuevo, sobre el suyo hinchado por la pasión compartida, por los besos constantes, Edward pensó que no quería que terminase nunca ese momento, no deseaba tener nada en ese momento que no fuera a Bella debajo de sus brazos tal y como estaba, deseaba que el tiempo se parara y se quedara ahí, que Rosalie nunca regresara de viaje, dejar de ver todos los días a su padre mientras lo acosaba con su empresa, deseaba que nadie lo interrumpiera excepto los labios de Bella que iban alejándose de él lentamente.

—Esto es sólo el inicio de todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, pero hasta aquí se va a quedar en un simple inicio—susurró en su oído no sin antes lamerlo.

—Bella, me estás matando, no me hagas esto—el tono de voz de Edward era casi de súplica mientras Bella le sonría. —Dios, sólo él sabe cuánto te deseo—volvió a susurrar en su oído antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

—Realmente no creo en esas palabras, no sé qué esperas, Edward. Tienes a Aro de tu parte, tienes su dinero invertido, ahora no necesitas más del padre de Rosalie no sé si creerte— comenzó a mover Bella haciendo que Edward se recostara a un lado.

—Debes creerme, te deseo como nunca pensé desear a alguien, no sólo quiero tu cuerpo, quiero todo de ti, pero debes esperar—repuso Edward desesperado mientras Bella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—No sé qué debo creer, esa es la verdad. Me gusta compartir esta pasión contigo, pero no sé qué pasará después de que me tengas—comentó Bella, mientras Edward se levantaba y la abrazaba por detrás.

—Lo que tenga que pasar, que es quedarte junto a mí —respondió Edward en su oído—. Ahora sólo me falta esperar a que todo salga como lo planeé, Bells—susurró antes de dejar un tierno beso en su cachete, llevándola hacia atrás con él—ahora si no te molesta necesito dormir, fue una semana agotadora—la voz de Edward es casi adormilada.

—Sí, me molesta, cariño—susurró Bella mientras se deshizo del brazo del individuo.

—Bueno, no es que me interese demasiado dormir, claro, podemos hacer otra cosa—propuso Edward, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella para dejarla completamente acostada—podemos hacer lo que tú desees—exclamó Edward con lujuria en la voz.

— ¿Lo que yo desee? —Interrogó Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Edward simplemente asintió—, bueno no deseo nada más que también dormir pero no en la misma cama que tú—objetó Bella mientras lo a aventaba para que se levantase.

— ¿Me estás mandando a dormir a otra cama? —preguntó Edward incrédulo.

—Sí, esto que acaba de pasar no es una declaración de que vayamos a estar juntos o algo por el estilo, no; simplemente era para que ahora que regrese Rosalie pienses en mí—dijo mientras la castaña se puso en pie y tomaba la camisa de Edward del piso.

Edward se quedó embelesado viendo como caminaba por el cuarto con esas pequeñas bragas negras que cubrían una parte pequeña de su trasero, dejándolo ver lo blanco y pequeño que era, lo sensual que la volvía… ver ese encaje pegado a su piel.

Con un susurro de derrota, comenzó a acomodarse el pantalón, mientras ella se paraba en el umbral de la puerta semidesnuda volviéndose la mayor fantasía que había tenido hasta ahora. Con esas pequeñas bragas pegadas al cuerpo, en toples, dejando ver sus pechos rojos y un poco hinchados por las caricias que le había propinado antes y que no se cansaba de hacerlo al escucharla gemir una y otra vez su nombre.

Edward pasó junto a Bella queriéndo abrazarla para que ésta se retirase enseguida y le diera un casto beso.

—Hasta mañana Edward—se despidió Bella, sonriendo sexi.

Bella cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ésta suspirando, las cosas habían revesado un límite muy grande; pero no deseaba por nada regresar el tiempo atrás, deseaba rebasarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera Edward; en toda su extensión y eso era lo que la había llevado a estar completamente excitada por él, haciéndola dejarse llevar por sus caricias en la propia casa donde vivía con Rosalie. Suspiró molesta consigo misma por haber hecho eso y se dirigió a su maleta en busca de su último pijama, mañana, quisiera o no, ya no podía alargar más su visita a su antiguo apartamento. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un enfrentamiento con Samuel por cualquier cosa, no porque le diera miedo que la volviera a golpear si no porque ahora en los brazos de Edward se sentía tan protegida por él, esto la hacía pensar que cuando estuviera sola estaría desprotegida sin él, y ella odiaba ese tipo de dependencia de él o de quién fuera.

Siempre había estado sola y eso no cambiaría; agotada y lista para dormir, terminó de acomodar el desastre que habían hecho con las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir.

Edward se fue a su habitación aún sintiendo el cuerpo de Bella entre sus manos, no sabía que hacer al respecto, pero sentía que un baño haría desaparecer esa sensación tan agradable que nunca olvidaría. Se cambió en un suspiro y echó a lavar toda la ropa que tenía impregnando el aroma a fresas que emanaba Bella, decidió ponerse simplemente unos bóxer y un pantalón, y se metió a las cobijas, que lejos del calor del cuerpo de Bella las sentía heladas.

Se puso a pensar en Bella, no podía hacer otra cosa; solamente quería saber todo de ella; de su pequeña cintura; sus caderas con ese movimiento tan sensual sobre él; su boca, sus pechos, toda ella era un manjar sin igual. Suspiró, cambiando de posición una y otra vez.

El sueño no se decidió en llegar a ninguno de los dos, ya que Bella a la media hora de estar dando vueltas en la cama donde una y otra vez se levantó por un vaso de agua mientras escuchaba cómo la cama de Edward tronaba cada tres segundos en busca de una mejor posición; incluso en el silencio sepulcral que inundaba la casa, escuchaba su suspiro frustrado, se dirigió hacia la habitación después de tomar un vaso de agua. Sus pasos eran más delicados y suaves. Despacio en otra ocasión, quería tomarlo por sorpresa, Edward cambió de posición mientras sentía una mirada en su espalda, ya que ahora se encontraba acostado bocabajo.

—Eres muy ruidoso cuando no puedes dormir, ¿Cómo te soporta Rosalie en la misma cama? —preguntó Bella desde el umbral de la puerta recargándose en el marco.

—Claro que no soy ruidoso, aparte yo estaba dormido y tú me acabas de despertar—refutó Edward sin voltear.

— ¿Y por qué tu voz no es adormilada? —Contratacó Bella acercándose, Edward no cambió de posición ni abrió los ojos ya que sabía que el poco atisbo de piel que viera de ella, sería suficiente para no dejarla escapar esta vez de entre sus brazos—, ¿no vas a voltear a verme? —siguió Bella acercándose más a Edward.

—No debería hacerlo, no te va a gustar lo que tengo que hacer para dormir—contestó Edward abriendo los ojos y viéndola alzando una ceja— duerme conmigo y dejaré de hacer tanto ruido para dejarte dormir—propuso intentando sonar sarcástico pero no pudo y su voz sonaba con anhelo.

— ¿Tan simple es la solución para poder dormir? —indagó Bella ella sí sonando sarcástica para ocultar que realmente desea dormir entre sus brazos.

—Así es de sencillo—comentó Edward mientras veía como Bella se paraba.

Edward pudo observar la pequeña prenda que la cubría y observar la hermosura que era, su pequeña playera de tirantes de encaje, con escote en "v" dejaba ver una de las marcas que él había hecho, después sus bragas negras que se marcaban, sus largas piernas…

Ella sólo le sonrió y comenzó a mover las cobijas y él no tardó en deslizarse en la cama para dejarle suficiente espacio a la castaña.

—Desde hace media hora pude estar durmiendo sin problema y tú que no me dices—rezongó Bella sonriendo mientras se metía a la cama. —, hoy debo de dormir bien mañana tengo un largo día—susurró lo último mientras se acomodaba en el lado de la cama.

—Si lo deseas, mañana te puedo acompañar—comentó Edward, mientras abrazaba a la mujer.

—Como tú quieras, Edward, es tu decisión—susurró Bella antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

Edward escuchó cómo su respiración se iba acompasando con cada tic-tac del reloj, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en más de un año que llevaba viviendo con Rosalie. Volvió a sentir que esa cama era su cama de nuevo, donde podría descansar plácidamente. Esa noche descansó como ninguna otra.

Al despertar al día siguiente, sintió la ausencia de Bella en la cama al dar una vuelta para volverla a abrazar. Sólo pudo aspirar el olor de fresas que se había quedado imprecando en la almohada que había utilizado la noche anterior, se quiso acostar sobre ésta para sentirla un poco más de tiempo junto a él, pero no pudo hacerlo, al sentir un pedazo de hoja, abrió los ojos adaptándose a la luz lentamente.

 _Me tuve que ir, recuerda la única condición que te estoy poniendo y sólo puedo decirte que lo de ayer fue algo que no podría imaginar, ahora imagina lo que he llegado a pensar como podría ser. Piensa en eso y toma una decisión._

Era todo lo que había escrito y como firma un beso, no tenía nada más, sutilmente por si lo encontraba la prometida de Edward y nunca supiera quién la había mandado, Edward se abrazó a ella y comenzó a oler las fresas que emanaban de la almohada, dejando la mente en blanco para sólo enfocarse en Bella.

Bella se levantó temprano, cuando sonó la alarma de su celular en el otro cuarto, se deshizo despacio del brazo de Edward para no despertarlo y dejarle seguir durmiendo. Apagó la alarma y tomó la última ropa limpia y casual que tenía en la maleta para irse al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos que se habían ido tensando al pensar en volver a enfrentar a su ex novio. Aunque sabía que no estaría en la tarde, pues esa era la fecha para que volviera a salir de viaje, si tenía el dinero; pero aunque había llamado desde su nuevo número y nadie había contestado no lo había tomado como una señal de que no estuviera como la última vez, era un cincuenta-cincuenta saber si estaba o no, aunque rogaba por que no estuviera.

Saliendo de bañarse, se quedó unos segundos observando a Edward tan tranquilo durmiendo, con su respiración acompasada, susurrando incoherencias dormido. Esa imagen la hacía pensar en cómo podría acelerar el plan de Edward para que Rosalie terminara definitivamente con él; eran muchas sus razones para esa ruptura, la más importante y la principal era porque estaba harta de verla en la oficina restregándole a cada momento quién era la prometida de Edward, esa semana en la que no había estado, fue la gloria para todos los empleados cercanos a su prometido. Otra de sus razones era porque lo deseaba y ser la amante que nunca obtiene nada porque la esposa no lo deja, no era un buen plan a futuro para Bella, de hecho era un muy mal plan, y el otra, era que en esa semana había conocido aún más de cerca Edward y la hacía pensar por unos minutos que tal vez él comprendiera su pasado, y no hiciera lo que el cobarde de Sam al chantajearla y bueno, la más importante era claro, darle una lección a Rosalie para hacerle caer de ese pedestal de niña bonita que había mantenido demasiado tiempo y que ahora necesitaba un golpe de realidad para darse cuenta de que no todo en la vida es sexo, dinero y belleza si no cosas tan simples como un deseo no llevado acabo.

Antes de salir de la casa de Edward se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, viendo que la blusa en escote en "v" no era una buena elección ya que dejaba ver un poco la marca morada de uno de sus pechos que había hecho Edward la noche anterior. Suspiró derrotada después de buscar en su maleta y no encontrar otra blusa, se acomodó el escote de tal manera que no fuera tan visible la marca; terminó de arreglar la valija y salió sin más. Cuando llegó el taxi que había pedido, antes de llegar al departamento pasó a rentar un coche para poderse cambiar en un solo viaje.

Manejó hasta el departamento, el cual por lo menos tenía la misma cerradura así que, entró tan fácil y eso la llevó a pensar que tal vez era una buena señal, al ser tan temprano Sam aún no se encontraba en casa, el viaje no se había realizado puesto que todo el lugar estaba desordenado, con trastes sucios de no mucho tiempo tirados por doquier. Bella suspiró y agradeció que al menos fuera fin de semana ya que estos días salía a cantar y a tomar hasta la tarde del siguiente día; así que se sintió en plena libertad de recoger sus cosas.

Puso un poco de música en el reproductor de Sam aunque era un descaro hacerlo no le molestó en lo absoluto que la música inundara el lugar, eso incluso la relaja aún más, ya que después del último intento de chantaje por parte de Sam, le había colmado el ultimo gramo de paciencia que quedaba en ella. Si el golpe no había sido un causante lo suficientemente grande para acabar con ése, el chantaje tan barato y tan bajo lo fue.

Comenzó a sacar sus cosas más grandes que no eran muchas, tan solo unas tres o cuatro, el problema principal era su ropa esa sí era más, y en una sola maleta que tenía no cabría. Comenzó a echarla incluso con el gancho se sorprendió al ver que todo seguía igual después de la pelea, esperaba encontrar un porcentaje considerable de sus pertenecías destrozado pero no era así, eso la alegró. Al sacar la última maleta suspiró emocionada, en la cajuela del gran auto que había rentado cabía perfectamente todo. Sacó la ropa faltante en solo una bolsa, y en la última caja tenía que meter las pequeñas cosas de valor que tenía, como un alhajero donde guardaba uno collar de perlas y el último cheque de su pago, al ir buscando ese alhajero no aparecía y la intrigó, estaba tan absorta en su tarea que no escuchó la puerta.

Sintió una mirada fuerte en su espalda que la hizo rodar los ojos mientras seguía buscando en los espacios aún ocupados de sus cosas de valor. Entre las cosas de Sam encontró el anillo de compromiso que alguna vez le había dado antes de volverse un mantenido en el momento en que ella salió a trabajar para darse una mejor vida y pagar una mejor boda, en el momento en que seguía enamorados. Suspiró al verlo, en ese tiempo pensó en que él era diferente, y claro nunca pensó en que la relación terminaría después de un golpe y de un mensaje de texto intentado amedrentarla por irse lejos de su control.

— ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos? —preguntó el susodicho mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

—Sí, aún era estúpida en ese tiempo—contestó Bella cortante mientras seguía su búsqueda.

—No es que ahora no lo sigas siendo, ¿crees que ese riquillo siempre va a estar contigo?, que vas a pasar de ser la amante a la esposa, eso es estúpido así que yo diría que incluso lo eres más que antes—indicó Sam con tono mordaz.

—No lo creo Sam, no te preocupes sé qué lugar ocupo y ocuparé, no pido más, así ya aprendí—contestó Bella siguiendo en su tarea sin voltear a verlo.

—No me angustia y hablando de él, ¿a qué debemos su ausencia? —siguió entrando hasta sentarse en la cama.

—Porque no guardamos silencio hasta que salga de aquí, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de pelear, Samuel, de hecho si te fueras en lo que termino de guardar mis cosas te lo agradecería—comentó Bella mientras sacaba unas cosas que Sam tenía entre sus cajones pertenecientes a ella y la tiraba en la pequeña caja.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo, Isabella, oye cómo te llamo—exclamó el moreno, parándose de la cama—, no quiero que me vuelva a romper la nariz tu amante, aun no me recupero—la voz de Sam sonaba molesta.

—Bueno ya que te piensas quedar, ¿me puedes decir dónde están las demás cosas que me faltan?—preguntó Bella molesta viéndolo de frente mientras guardaba sus últimas pertenecías.

— ¿Ya te quieres ir, tan rápido?—indagó Sam desviando el tema—aún hay mucho de qué hablar, Isabella, mucho tal vez demasiado. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un café?—Bella sintió el reto en la voz de Sam y eso no le agradó, sospechó en ese momento que las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que responde—contestó Bella con molestia.

—Yo creo que sí aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Marie—refutó Sam viéndola a los ojos—, por ejemplo un hombre de tu pasado que te podría hacer templar—se lo comento tan cerca que su aliento alcohólico la mareó—al menos que ahora no te diga nada el nombre de Laurent—Bella se quedó pasmada y Sam aprovechó para acorralarla en el closet—veo que no perdiste el tiempo—comentó volteando hacia su pecho ya que la marca de Edward era ahora completamente visible a sus ojos.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa—exigió Bella intentando moverse pero Sam la regresó de un solo empujón a su lugar.

—Ya te tomó, no me quiero ni imaginar lo mal que se va a poner Laurent cuando lo sepa. A Laurent no le va a agradar nada esta situación—se hacercó intentando besarla, pero Bella lo rechazó enseguida y en ese descuido escapó.

—Deja de inventar esas estupideces. Dime dónde está mi alhajero y me voy en este momento—replicó Bella molesta mientras se retiraba lejos de él.

—Me tendrás que esperar, voy al baño—comentó dando la espalda y entrando a éste, en pocos minutos se escuchó jalar la cadena y Sam se limpiaba la nariz que había comenzado a sangrarle de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Vete al carajo, después regreso a buscarlo—gritó Bella mientras tomaba la caja y Sam caminaba detrás de ella.

—Te dejaré ir por ahora pero no dudes que comenzaré a buscarte más de cerca pronto—aseguró Sam, parándose en el comedor—, ¿aún no te llama? , yo mismo le di tu número para que te buscara—la voz de Sam no era de broma era seria y eso atemorizó a Bella.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!, eres un chantajista de poca monta—aseguró Bella mientras avanzaba a la salida.

—Me iré a la mierda, pero tú más pronto conocerás el infierno cuando se entere que llevas uno más en la cuenta de los que él ya sabe. —Comentó Sam volteándola a ver de arriba a abajo—, no le va agradar que su mujer haya sido de otro que él no haya autorizado antes—la voz de Sam era tan tranquila.

—Lauren está muy lejos de este lugar, lleva años sin saber de mí, deja de inventar un chantaje tan estúpido como este—exclamó molesta Bella regresándole una mirada envenenada.

—Debo de darle crédito, te conoce muy bien, eso mismo me dijo que dirías—comentó Sam tan tranquilo mientras Bella ardía en furia —, pero para evitar que pensaras que fue una mentira, el ultimo día que lo vi en mi viaje pasado, después de nuestro pequeño problema, decidió grabarte algo—aclaró Sam con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya te lo dije vete a la…—en ese momento el silencio que había quedado al momento de parar la música fue llenado por un mensaje.

— " _Mi querida Marie, te extraño como ese día que te fuiste hace tres años y que te aprovechaste de mi libertad condicional para huir lejos de Forks con el queridísimo Sam, pero no te preocupes ya recuperé mi libertad completa y debes saber que mi primer objetivo eres tú, pronto estaré a tu lado y regresaremos a lo de antes, no sabes cómo te extraño y espero que no sea cierto lo que Sam me contó sobre de ti porque si no, bueno… conoces las consecuencias, te quiero, Marie"_ —el tono de Lauren hacía templar a Bella como nunca.

— ¿A dónde me voy, Marie? —Preguntó Sam alzando una ceja—, no creo que quieras que te encuentre y menos a tu amante, ¿o acaso no recuerdas cuando ese tipo que claro él no autorizó te tocó el trasero sin permiso? Lo mandó al hospital, ¿Qué crees que te pase ahora que estás con otro que no soy yo? Y por supuesto no podemos olvidar a tu jefe ¿Qué le pasara a él? —el tono de Sam era de burla mientras veía como la cara de Bella se descomponía.

—¡Vete al carajo, Samuel, tú y Lauren, ambos váyanse al carajo! Él está muy lejos—intentó sonar molesta pero fue un poco desesperado su tono.

—Me voy a ir, pero tú vendrás conmigo—aseguró Sam—, así como tomé tu alhajero con la única cosa que tenías de tu madre y tus cheques de pago: los tomé como una recompensa para verte ir con otro, así que los gasté—aseguró con cinismo mientras sonreía.

—¡Eres un desgraciado, hijo de perra!—gritó Bella lanzando la caja y yéndose a los golpes.

—No estás en posición Marie—grito Sam alejándola con mucha fuerza y tomando sus brazos con tal grado de rudeza que Bella supo que dejaría una marca.

—¡Eres un maldito ladrón y chantajista!—escupió Bella en su cara mientras éste la ponía contra una pared.

—Pensé que mi peor venganza era verte de nuevo entre los brazo de Laurent pero creo que eso puede esperar—comentó, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba su cuello —, creo que prefiero ese dicho de _si no es conmigo con nadie vas a estar_. —expuso Sam, mientras apretaba más su cuello.

Bella estaba sintiéndose demasiado sofocada, pero tomó fuerza y decidió propinarle una patada entre las piernas haciendo que la soltara, se quedó tosiendo por unos momentos, luego se separó por completo de él y una vez recuperada, tomó su caja y la estampó contra su cara, después traspasó la puerta y corrió hasta el coche.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Sam—se prometió Bella antes de azotar la puerta a su salida.

:::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, a mí se me hizo que tuvo de todo, sobre todo pasión ¡Dios! Y lo que viene se va a poner mejor esperen para el próximo cap más lemmon ya que algunas me dijeron que ya lo esperaban y bueno sin mas un agradecimiento a mi beta cristal82 que me apoya con sus ideas y sugerencias y por corregir todo el capitulo.

Bueno ya saben que siempre me encanta recibir sus opiniones, no olviden dejar un reviews cuando pasen, su opinión es importante, y si veo interés pongo más de tiempo para hacer esto.

Una vez más, cree un pequeño grupo en Facebook para mis historias, si quieres agregarse ya arriba está el link si no mándenme inbox y yo las agrego aunque me tarde, ahí encontraran avances, preguntas sobre que quieren ver ahora, memes y cosas por el estilo.

 **Respuestas:**

 **patymdn** **:** Aun no se pero creo que el siguiente capítulo ahora si va a obtener su merecido total y de Alice, es una niña mimada no puedes esperar mucho de ella.

 **Alejandra:** Si el matrimonio es inevitable pero abra capítulos felices y tristes, de Sam va a tener y no que ver, y si ya vimos que no se quedó con las ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a Bella.

 **Clauditha** **:** Yo creo que lo estaré haciendo cada dos semanas, porque tanto mi beta como yo andamos un poquito ocupadas.

 **Guest** **:** Espero que este igual.

 **Yoliki** **:** creo que tenía bien merecido que le rompiera la nariz.

 **cary** **:** Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap., ¿Qué te pareció?, vamos ir poco a poco revelando que paso entre Carlisle y Aro al igual que el pasado de Bella que no claro que no es lindo pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia veras que todo se va a revelar.

 **jupy** **:** siento defraudarte pero se va a casar con Rosalie recuerda el primer capítulo si se casa con ella, pero va a ver momentos felices.

miop: Espero que te haya gustado el lemmon, va a ver más para que ya no esperes, y bueno aquí estamos de nuevo.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

www. facebook groups / 159252041186711 / ?fref=ts

 **Capítulo 8**

El lunes llegó para desgracia y agrado de Edward, por una parte estaba en la oficina esperando con ansiedad poder volver a verla, se sentía tan desesperado después de dos días sin estar con ella, no entendiendo cómo era posible que se hubiera acostumbrado a alguien tan rápido, sólo habían dormido bajo el mismo techo durante una sola semana. La extrañaba y se sentía tan inquieto por no tenerla cerca y poder ver que todo estaba bien, que Sam no le había hecho nada malo; esa posibilidad lo inquietaba tanto que no pudo esperar y salió antes de su casa, que ahora con su ausencia, se sentía tan grande y vacía, faltaba su presencia, extrañaba el olor de su perfume dejado por donde caminaba; sus pasos tímidos, sus risas cuando la encontraba saliendo de bañarse, e incluso la manera en cómo lo trataba, su comida bien preparada y casera; con ese toque especial que ella le daba, ese sabor especial que solo sentía cuando ella preparaba el almuerzo antes de ir a la oficina.

¡Diablos! aunque se sintiera mal de decirlo la extrañaba a ella más que a la propia Rosalie que incluso le molestaba saber que regresaría la modelo, aunque eso no estuviera nada bien. Por esa razón no le encantaba que fuera lunes, el tener que volver a convivir con ella un tiempo más, el saber que su presencia iba a estar en la casa, igual que todas las absurdas discusiones, las visitas incomodas de la familia de su prometida, las fiestas y todas las cosas inútiles que traía su regreso…

Al llegar a la oficina estaba en completo silencio, decidió ponerse trabajar para dejar de pensar en las mujeres de su vida, al ser antes de la hora de entrada, sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las teclas de la computadora de Edward mientras mandaba un correo; para cuando escuchó esos delicados pasos, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, en pocos minutos unos ligeros golpes en la puerta hicieron que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad como no lo hacían desde el viernes en la noche cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Enseguida dio su autorización para que entrara, con una sonrisa tímida y un suéter de cuello de tortuga rojo y una pequeña falda negra apareció Bella en su oficina iluminando el lugar; aunque Edward se quedó extrañado al ver el suéter que usaba Bella, ya que aún era verano y se sentía un ambiente caluroso.

―Hola, Edward, buenos días―saludó la secretaria al entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras ella. ―, hoy va a ser un día con mucho trabajo ya que hay varios pendientes para…―su voz era tan formal que desconcertó completamente a Edward quien alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

― ¿Por qué estás tan formal? ―preguntó el jefe confundido, alzando una ceja―, hace tiempo que ya habíamos pasado por esta rutina, los lunes siempre hablamos de nuestro fin de semana, ¿qué cambio ahora? ―continuó especulativo mientras la observaba sin apartar sus ojos de los orbes achocolatados.

―Nada, sólo que… es nada se me hizo mejor iniciar así―respondió la castaña, estrujando su pluma entre las manos.

―No es mejor, ya habíamos pasado por esta etapa, creo que el viernes quedó claro eso―aseguró Edward mientras se acomodaba en su silla y ella temblaba un poco por los nervios―. Ahora, ¿por qué no te sientas y mejor me cuentas qué pasó el sábado al ir a recoger tus cosas? ―inquirió mientras con la mano señalaba la silla que Bella tomó aun nerviosa.

―Nada importante sólo recogí mis cosas y lo llevé al nuevo departamento―contestó mientras se mantenía rígida en la silla.

― ¿Sólo eso? ―interrogó Edward y ella asintió―, no te puedo creer, Isabella, te ves nerviosa, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? ―continuó Edward con voz tranquila aunque de tan sólo imaginar la escena en su cabeza, la sangre le hervía, imaginar a su Bella en brazos de otro no era de su agrado.

― ¡¿Me crees estúpida?! ―preguntó Bella casi gritando entrando en cólera por el hecho de insinuar que si se acostó con él―, ¿crees que me acostaría con él después de que me golpeó? ―volvió a chillar exaltada, mientras se levantaba de la silla daba vueltas al escritorio como toro embravecido ante la puerta de los chiqueros.

―Claro que no te creo estúpida, todo lo contrario; pero ¿qué quieres que piense si veo cómo vienes vestida?, yo al menos no hice ninguna marca en tu cuello, todas son de tus hombros para abajo―contratacó Edward furioso también levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

―¡Deja de decir eso, es…!―grita esta vez Bella igual de molesta―, fue un error, no sé por qué te metes con mi ego, es una estupidez esta platica―volvió a hablar confundida mientras movió sus brazos para acentuar su coraje.

―A mí no me parece una estupidez como lo llamas, al contrario se me hace totalmente justo tenerla. ¡Necesito saber si te acostaste con él o no!―vociferó Edward mientras Bella lo miraba con furia y avanzaba rápido hacia la puerta.

―Sí, es obvio que me crees idiota y, ¿cómo no voy a serlo?, si casi me voy a la cama contigo cuando tienes una prometida y aun peor casi lo hago donde duermes con ella, ¡qué imbécil soy!― se recriminó más para ella que para su interlocutor que estaba a pasos de ella.

―¡No te creo idiota! ―exclamó Edward, alzando la voz―, sólo quiero saber a qué me atengo ahora, pensé que eras….―se calló de golpe y ella lo vio con odio.

―¿Diferente?, eso quieres decir, que no soy una zorra más de las que hay por ahí mientras paso una noche contigo y al siguiente día me voy a revolcar con mi ex novio que me golpeó, ¿eso quieres decir? ―espetó Bella mientras intentaba abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo. El seguro estaba echado.

―¿Te acostaste con él? ―preguntó Edward templando de ira antes de que Bella girase el pomo de la puerta.

―Si lo hice, ¿qué? ―gritó lo último mientras cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo.― ¿Te reclamo acaso porque te acuestas con Rosalie, o contigo es diferente porque eres hombre? Eres empresario, mi jefe, y por eso sí lo puedes hacer y que nadie te diga nada y yo no―reclamó molesta mientras Edward se le acercaba iracundo. ―Para tu información no te debe importar si me acuesto con él o no, es mi decisión―dijo con una mirada llena de coraje.

―Llevo más de un mes sin acostarme con Rosalie―comentó Edward con voz suave intentando controlar su ataque de celos mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta. ―, y me importa, claro que me importa. ¿Cómo no me va importar si sólo te quiero para mí y para nadie más?, sólo quiero que estés conmigo―susurró con demencia a centímetros de su boca.

―No me importa, esto debe de volver a ser lo que era en un inicio, una relación sólo de secretaria- jefe, sólo eso, no me importa si te acuestas con tu novia o no; no me importa para qué me quieras, sólo quiero de regreso lo anterior, antes de tantas tonterías―comentó Bella mientras intentaba llegar a la perilla.

― ¿Eso quieres? ―inquirió Edward mientras la empujaba aún más contra la puerta, dejando menos espacio entre ellos.

Bella se limitó a decir que sí con la cabeza, al tenerlo tan cerca con ese olor que la hipnotizaba, tan cerca de esos ojos que brillan con coraje e intensidad, de sólo pensar que estuvo con otro hombre que no era él; de tener eso labios tan cercanos,… el habla le desaparece por completo.

Edward aprovechó el tenerla tan cerca para comenzar a besarla, lentamente pero con pasión, incluso un poco agresivo por la discusión anterior. Bella no se quedó atrás, pasó sus manos a su cabeza para acércalo aún más a ella, para no dejarlo escapar tan fácil, mientras las manos de Edward la tomaban de la cintura acercándola, mientras su otra mano subía su suéter y comenzaba a acariciar la piel suave de su abdomen. Sentir su calor le hizo darse cuenta de que ahí era donde pertenecía, con esa mujer.

―¿Qué quieres probar, que no estuve con otro como aseguras?―dijo después de separarse de sus labios.

―No, quiero que recuerdes, que sepas que no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente cómo crees. Que no importa que hagas, voy a lograr mi objetivo y que una vez que estés conmigo, no dejaré que estés con nadie más, vas a ser sólo mía―aseguró Edward con una enorme sonrisa que hizo templar a Bella.

Bella se quedó sin palabras y tan sólo volvió a acercarse a sus labios para morder un poco su labio inferior, antes de comenzar a besarlo con toda su furia, dándole a ver que no era lo que él creía, que ahora lo único que deseaba era a él y a nadie más en su vida aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Edward no dejó que se separase un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, por fin la podía tener de nuevo donde ansiaba y debía demostrarle que solo él tenía que mantenerla así de cercana, besarla con esa intensidad y hacerla subir al cielo, ese era un trabajo sólo suyo y nadie debía tener el privilegio de compartir esa tarea, ella solo debía de ser de Edward Cullen.

Bella pronto se separó de él, jadeando después de ese beso que les robó el aliento a ambos, Edward volteó hacia su abdomen en busca de algo extraño, algo que le hiciera saber que estuvo con Sam, algo que le diese el pretexto perfecto para volverle a partir la cara, pero no había nada; en el fondo, sabía que no podía ser así, no después de una noche como la que pasaron el viernes, pero sus celos por ella eran tan grandes que no podía evitar corroborarlo, necesitaba saber que por esa semana no había nadie más.

― ¿Terminaste de averiguar que no soy idiota, y que no me acosté con él?―consultó Bella pegándose a la puerta y bajando con furia su prenda.

―Nunca dije que fueras idiota, no lo creo, simplemente no confío en él, no dudo que pudo hacer algo y si te lo hizo, te juro que le voy a partir la cara―aseguró Edward dejando sus brazos uno de cada lado del cuerpo de Bella aún acorralarla.

―Cómo puedes corroborar, no pasó nada, ¿podemos continuar con el trabajo? ―preguntó con desdén en la mirada que dirigió a Edward.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Edward volvió a estampar sus labios contra los suyos, acercándola más a él, mientras Bella llevaba sus manos hacia su corbata para acércalo aún más a ella, para no dejar milímetros en entre ellos, mientras sentía las manos de Edward viajando hacia sus costados, haciéndola querer más de él, cuando menos lo esperaba, las manos de Edward estaban sobre su trasero, levantándola obligándola a enredar sus piernas sobre sus caderas para a los pocos segundos, sentir una superficie plana que pensó que era el escritorio, su parte racional se escapó en ese momento y sólo quedaba esa parte que deseaba a Edward por completo. Comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia el cinturón del hombre que tiene entre las piernas mientras él buscaba la costura de su suéter para ir alzando hasta romper el beso mientras Bella alzaba los brazos para así ir dejándola sólo en el sostén negro.

En ese momento la cabeza de Bella hizo un clic al recordar el porqué traía ese suéter y vio como la mirada de luria de Edward al ir recorriendo su cuerpo se convirtió en una de furia mientras ella buscaba a tientas su suéter sin poder desviar la mirada de Edward que estaba nuevamente furioso.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó el sábado? ―inquirió molesto mientras con un dedo alzó la cara de Bella.

―No fue nada―contestó Bella alejándose de su mano.

―Esto es algo Bella, y es algo muy serio, esas marcas no aparecen de la nada―aseguró Edward con furia en la voz y en los ojos mientras sostenía un poco más fuerte la cara de Bella, observando la marca de los dedos de Sam en el delicado cuello de ella.

Bella después de unos segundos sin decir palabra, vio como Edward aún sostenía la blusa en la mano mientras caminaba como loco por la oficina, sus piernas fueron alejadas de las caderas del cobrizo con gentileza después de no recibir una respuesta e intentar esconder la marca.

―¡Lo voy a matar! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerte eso?, ese es el pretexto ideal para matarlo en este momento. No puedo creerlo, ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió dejarte ir sola? Era obvio que iba a pasar algo, pero no imaginé eso, lo voy a matar lentamente, para que sufra y ruegue por su muerte…―murmuró con rapidez mientras iba aumentando su coraje y continuó hablando más y más rápido hasta llegar a palabras atropelladas.

―No le vas a partir la cara ni vas a matar a nadie―aseguró Bella molesta mientras se baja del escritorio ―, y si no te molesta, ¿me puedes dar mi suéter?―dice mientras se le acerca y Edward se para.

―¿Te quiso matar? Y no quieres que haga nada, no Isabella.

―Ahora mismo lo voy a ir a matar, se dónde vive. Voy a golpearlo hasta que pida perdón por haber nacido y deseará nunca a verlo hecho. Esto no se puede quedar así―continuó diciendo Edward después de entregarle la prenda para que se la colocase.

Bella se puso la ropa enseguida mientras la caminata de Edward se reanudaba, en ese momento Bella comenzó a maldecir tener un libido tan grande por Edward que no la dejaba pensar cuando le tenía cerca, el propósito de hoy era alejarlo al menos hasta averiguar si las amenazas de Sam eran reales, pero ahora no entendía como lo iba a lograr cuando descubrió su secreto de que por unos momentos la quiso matar antes de perderla, ahora Edward corría peligro.

―¿Qué no escuchas? ―cuestionó Bella, interponiéndose en su caminata desesperada―, no quiero que hagas nada Edward, él es un tipo peligroso y por ahora será mejor que nos alejemos, eso es lo que debemos hacer―aseguró Bella viendo a los ojos a Edward haciendo que su mirada pasase de la furia a la confusión y molestia.

―Eso sí que no―objetó Edward enseguida tomando a Bella por los brazos y ella se quejó y Edward entró en furia―, dame una buena razón para que no lo mate, esto también lo hizo él, te golpeó, intentó matarte, ¿necesitas más razones para que no lo mate? Se lo ha ganado a pulso―le reclamó Edward muy tenso.

―Es un tipo… no es bueno ir con esa gente, simplemente déjalo así Edward hazlo por mí, si te importo aunque sólo sea un poco―susurró lo último Bella, en ese momento la mirada del cobrizo dejó de ser colérica para transformarse en otra, se quedó pasmado por unos segundos al escuchar lo último.

―Me importas demasiado, me importas más de lo que podrías creer, y es por eso que en este momento quisiera despellejarlo vivo―aseguró aun con molestia en la voz Edward mientras tomó la cara de Bella en las manos con gentileza―¸pero si tú no quieres que yo lo haga, denúncialo, y así me alejaré de él, pero no voy a dejar que no hagas nada, quiero se refunda en la cárcel por lo que te hizo y que no se te pueda acercar ni a diez kilómetros de distancia ya que no puedo ser yo quien le arranque esa odiosa faz ―aseguró mientras Bella se relajaba un poco, al menos por ahora podrían alejar a Edward de Sam ya estaba logrando algo.

―¿Si lo hago, no harás ya ninguna locura? ―susurró mientras Edward le dio un casto beso, que la hizo sentirse tranquila y protegida.

―Te lo aseguro, haré lo que tú me digas una vez que vea la denuncia―prometió Edward mientras se acercaba a ella para volver a besarla como antes. Bella se separó pronto de sus labios que no la dejaban pensar con claridad, debía hallar una manera para alejar a Edward del peligro que representaba Laurent , y no sólo porque él podía contarle sobre su pasado, sino porque no estaba dispuesta a que su jefe sufriera daño alguno por su culpa, por culpa de su pasado.

De pronto, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, la puerta es abierta, dejando entrar a Carlisle, quien solo se aclaró la garganta al ver como su hijo tenía agarrada a la secretaria. Por un momento, se quedó extrañado al observar la mirada de Edward sobre la joven castaña, pero pronto Bella reaccionó y dio dos pasos para atrás, volteando hacia la puerta donde se encontró con una mirada desaprobatoria de Carlisle.

―Es mejor que los deje solos, si necesitan algo me llaman y sino, entraré cuando salga su padre para hablar de los pendientes―comentó con voz temblorosa mientras Edward volteó a ver a su padre con furia.

―Sí, está bien, Bella, yo te aviso―respondió Edward.

Bella rápidamente salió con la cara enrojecida y bajada cuando pasa frente a Carlisle, Edward la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su asiento en silencio al igual que su padre, quien no le quitó la mirada de encima. Edward se quedó unos segundos dando la espalda para poder disimular las arrugas de su traje por el desenfreno de unos momentos atrás.

―sé que esta siempre va a ser tu empresa y esta tu antigua oficina, pero para la siguiente vez que vengas te pido que te esperes a que mi secretaria te anuncie, ahora es la mía y no debes entrar así, lo considero una falta de respeto―la voz de Edward era de fastidio mientras tomaba asiento.

―Te voy a comentar algo hijo, y sé que no lo vas a querer escuchar, pero debes tener cuidado con esa muchacha―dijo Carlisle señalando hacia la puerta, ignorando el comentario de su hijo ―, tu hermana me lo comentó el otro día y no le quise creerle, ella es temperamental y amiga de Rosalie no es imparcial, lo que me llevó a pensar que fuera posible que vieras de ese modo tan intenso a tu secretaria, tal y como ella me comentó. No podía creer que vieras a alguien así si no era Rosalie, pero con lo que presencié hace un instante, ya me di cuenta de que me equivoqué―comentó Carlisle con desaprobación mientras Edward lo ve con fastidio.

― ¿Eso es lo que me tenías que decir tan urgente que no has podido decírmelo por teléfono?, porque si por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que no me quiero casar con Rosalie, ¿cómo esperas que la vea con lo que sea que argumentan ustedes, ―dice moviendo la mano con cansancio―, si hasta ella me quiere obligar a aceptar sus estúpidas condiciones y cansarme cuando y como ustedes dispongan?―replicó Edward mal humorado.

―No estoy criticando que tengas una amante y la veas de esa manera, dices todo el tiempo que no quieres a Rosalie; eso ya nos quedó claro, pero debes de ser discreto ya lo dijo tu hermana, tu prometida no va a aceptar una infidelidad, si lo eres, hazlo con moderación de tal manera que no se dé cuenta. Estamos a merced de los Hale―argumentó Carlisle mientras Edward le lanzaba dagas con los ojos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para lo lanzase al cuello de su padre, aunque no sin esfuerzo.

― ¿No se supone que me debes decir otra cosa, no eso?, ¿no deberías hablarme sobre lo mal que está el no querer a mi prometida y no hablar sobre la mejor manera de ser infiel sin que se note? ―cuestionó Edward con tono irónico. ― Pero quiero dejar claro algo: Bella no es ni será mi amante, la respeto mucho para ponerla en esa tesitura tan humillante―su tono cambió hasta transformarse en letal.

―Nadie que se case por interés se enamora, Edward, lo hace porque es lo correcto para los demás, para los intereses económicos de la familia―refutó Carlisle sin darle importancia a la advertencia hecha por su primogénito― y si no lo es, bien lo parece por el modo en cómo la miras, por lo que sólo te aconsejo para que no nos lleves a la quiebra cuando finalmente te revuelques en el lodo con ella―aseguró Carlisle impertérrito.

―No lo haré, recuerda que tengo un nuevo negocio en puerta―aseguró Edward lleno de orgullo y rechinando los dientes.

―Respecto a eso quiero hablar de nuevo, a eso fue a lo que vine, tengo nuevas condiciones y lo de tu secretaria fue un tema secundario que se dio por como los encontré―dijo con arrogancia mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Edward se puso en una mejor posición en su silla para imponer un poco su presencia frente a su padre, quien lo seguía viendo con altanería.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto que tenían en puerta, cómo iba a resolverlo y que se iba hacer, el presupuesto, la inversión, Carlisle negaba frecuentemente con la cabeza dándole a ver su desaprobación ante ese proyecto, sin embargo a su hijo no era algo que realmente le importara, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los remilgos y exigencias de su padre, lo que él necesitaba era quitarle poder a los Hale, y con Aro de su parte, lo lograría.

—Lo he meditado mucho y te voy a imponer una nueva condición: Te daré tan sólo un plazo de seis meses, si no funciona esto trascurrido ese tiempo, todo termina—aseguró Carlisle antes de levantarse de su silla sin esperar replica alguna de su hijo.

—En esos seis meses te aseguro que funcionará—refutó Edward mientras Carlisle lo miraba con desdén.

— ¿Sabes que eso no funcionará —Objetó el padre molesto— Edward, esa es la razón por la que siempre se ha tenido una editorial mayor para revistas para mujeres y una menor para hombres y ninguna para cultura o turismo. Eso no vende—prosiguió observando con coraje a su hijo.

— ¿Si fuera Alice quien te hubiera propuesto esto serías tan reticente o por el contrario estarías feliz y orgulloso de ella? El problema es que soy yo, padre, si fuera otra personas no estarías tan en contra de este proyecto, pero he sido yo quien ha tenido la idea…—contratacó enseguida Edward levantándose del escritorio para enfrentarlo.

—Me opondría igual porque estoy cansado de perder dinero—contestó alejándose del escritorio.

—Sabes que no ganas, pero no pierdes, lo sabes bien—espetó Edward fuerte antes de que llegara su progenitor a la puerta. — Y todo gracias al apoyo del padre de Rosalie, con la que tengo la obligación de casarme quiera o no para aumentar tu fortuna y poder seguir presumiendo con tus supuestos amigos—espeto Edward con furia- Pues no estoy dispuesto ni ahora ni nunca. No seré tu títere ni el de nadie.

—Sé que perdí una fortuna por tu culpa y ahora no estamos tan bien como antes; por lo que si te casaras con Rosalie esa sería la solución de todo, por el bien de todos. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?—exclamó Carlisle tomándose las sienes molesto.

—Nunca. Me molesta que yo sea el único que se tiene que sacrificar por esta familia, prefieres que tenga una amante y que me case con una mujer a la que no amo antes de que tu fabulosa empresa pierda unos míseros dólares. Te importa tan poco mi felicidad, te importo tan poco… que se acabó. No más presión, no más discusiones estúpidas. Yo soy el director y tengo el apoyo de la mayoría de la junta directiva y no habrá matrimonio con Rosalie Hale. No y es mi última palabra—refutó Edward igual de molesto, rodeando el escritorio, caminó hasta la puerta del despacho y con un gestó invitó a su padre a salir.

—No eres el único, yo casi pierdo mi empresa, ¿no te es suficiente? —cerrando la puerta molesto Carlisle.

—No, creo que sería yo el verdadero cordero sacrificado, pues estaría condenado a vivir el resto de mis días al lado de una mujer que a veces ni siquiera tolero—replicó Edward dando un nuevo portazo y dejando a su padre fuera de la oficina.

—Seis meses, Edward, no más, si no funciona, sale Aro, tu proyecto e incluso tú, si no te casas con Rosalie y aseguras el capital—insistió intentado sonar triste Carlisle pero sin conseguirlo, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, sin importarle que el resto de los empleados habían sido testigos directos del enfrentamiento.

Salió raudo camino de los elevadores, pero no sin antes mirar con desprecio a Bella, la cual ni siquiera le puso atención al estar tan atenta a su trabajo y a sus pensamientos maldiciendo su vida en general, ya que había sido error tras error el que había cometido, primero al escaparse de la casa donde vivía, siguiendo por hacer caso a falsas ilusiones de una mejor vida; volver a escapar y caer en lo mismo anterior, parecía que no se cansaba de ir tropezando constantemente por la vida y la peor de todas era que ahora no sólo había tropezado con una piedra gigante que cuando se fracturase en pequeños fragmentos, se iba a dar cuenta de todo el daño que le podría hacerle haberse enamorado,- _no estoy enamorada_ -, se repetía una y otra vez mientras tecleaba, - _simplemente siento la protección y la compresión y creo que él podía comprender sus errores anteriores, eso no es estar enamorado_ -meditó Bella mientras terminaba de guardar su trabajo.

—Bella, ¿puedes venir a la oficina? —escuchó la voz de su jefe en el teléfono y suspiró.

Si no estaba enamora, era obvio que sentía algo por él, algo que, después de la decepción que había sido Sam en su vida, se prometió no volver a sentir por nadie; pero una enorme parte de ella, por no decir que toda ella deseaba, era que se alejara de ella si era verdad las palabras de Laurent en las que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, porque eso ponía a ese hombre en un peligro mayor del que ella pudiera sufrir en un momento dado. Pensar que por su causa, llegase a sufrir Edward algún daño, la hacía sentir escalofríos. No deseaba verlo herido por su pasado, si a ella le pasaba algo era por confiar en hombres que no valían la pena, y debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones; pero Edward no tenía nada que ver en esos asuntos. Solamente por sentir una gran atracción hacia ella, ahora él estaba en peligro.

Bella se levantó sin muchas ganas, y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta de Edward, sin pedir permiso entró. Edward la recibió con una sonrisa amarga, sus ojos esmeralda estaba cargados de la pena que siempre le ocasionaban las visitas de cualquier integrante su familia. Ella nunca había tenido una familia y lo deseaba en momentos, pero lo que sí sabía con claridad era que no quería una como la de Edward.

— ¿Te molesta si suspendemos la hora de la comida? —preguntó Edward mientras acomodaba su silla para comenzar a trabajar.

—No, ¿quieres ir por Rosalie al aeropuerto? —preguntó Bella tranquila aunque se mordió el labio con furia con tan sólo pensar en eso.

—Para nada—contestó Edward frunciendo el ceño—, quiero acompañarte a levantar la denuncia, y solamente podremos hacerlo si no vamos a comer, o ¿prefieres ir a la hora de comida?—continuó Edward en tono casi de mando.

—A ninguna hora Edward, ya lo pensé bien y no es una buena idea, pueden pasar cosas peores si lo hago—musitó Bella nerviosa sobándose las manos.

— ¿Qué puede pasar peor, Isabella, que esta vez sí te mate? Todo por no querer perder un poco de tiempo, ¡es estúpido que prefieras tenerlo cerca de ti a denunciarlo!—exclamó Edward molesto ahora con ella.

—Que tome replica una vez que esté fuera, que se vaya contra ti, no lo sé, Edward, no quiero hacerlo—la voz de Bella era casi histérica mientras Edward le tomaba una mano.

—Si no lo haces, voy a tener que enseñarle una lección, pero que me aseguro que eso no se vuelva a repetir, lo hago—advirtió Edward mientras Bella se alejaba unos milímetros de su mirada.

—Edward, tú no lo conoces, él conoce a gente que puede hacer cosas que ni te imaginas, será mejor dejar todo así por ahora, ya no lo volveré a ver. Me cambié de departamento no sabe dónde vivo, tampoco donde trabajo, todo va estar bien—dijo Bella mientras lo veía con ternura.

—Bella no pienso dejarlo así—aseguró Edward con voz más tranquila—, lo único bueno que trae este maldito apellido es que la gente lo reconoce como un apellido de "buena familia" —dice rondado los ojos—, si tu problema es que no lo vayan a agarrar enseguida y pueda hacer algo contra ti o contra mí, me tiene sin problema—contratacó restándole importancia—. Me voy a asegurar que enseguida si es preciso hoy mismo no respire aire libremente y que tenga una orden de restricción—prosiguió Edward serio mientras Bella sonríe de lado.

—Voy a pensarlo, dame hasta la hora de la comida para hacerlo y; ahora sólo veamos los pendientes—suplicó Bella mientras Edward le regalaba una sonrisa.

Enseguida se ponen a hablar de los pendientes, dejando un poco más tranquila a Bella al ver por cinco minutos lejos a Edward de Sam, de Lauren, eso ahora era lo importante, al terminar de decirle los pendientes y de cómo los van a realizar y dándole la indicación de que cancelase todas sus citas para esta tarde, Bella no pudo dejar su inquietud de lado, pensado constantemente en la propuesta de Edward sobre la denuncia y su poder de agilizar las cosas.

Comenzó pensar en los pros y contras de tener a Sam en la cárcel como se lo imploraba Edward para tranquilidad de ambos y no lo veía una mala idea, al tener al menos una acusación de intento de homicidio y robo no lo dejarían salir del estado y así no podría ir a Forks a buscar a Laurent para seguirla chantajeando con eso. En un suspiro a la hora de la comida decidió darle a conocer su decisión a Edward de que quería denunciarlo y usar su influencia para que fuera lo más pronto posible su detención. Él no ocultó una enorme sonrisa triunfal y Bella sólo se mordía el labio aun con preocupación.

Edward tuvo razón; al llegar a poner la denuncia, todo el trámite burocrático se agilizó una vez que dio su nombre y se realizaron unas llamadas. Bella fue interrogada y examinada, sintiéndose tan incómoda al recibir esa clase de atenciones que la hicieron sentirse como un conejillo de indias, junto con la evidencia anterior se mandó un boletín para detener a Sam e iniciar un proceso en su contra. Bella templaba en los brazos de Edward con tan sólo pensar en su posible reacción o en las cosas que pudiera hacer en contra de ambos. Edward la tranquilizó acariciando su espalda y dando un beso en su cabello, mientras salían de la comisaria, Edward antes de encontrase con Bella, decidió que debía recibir su merecido Sam después de lo sucedió y deslizó una cantidad generosa a uno de los guardias quien le sonrió al salir del lugar.

El celular de Edward comienza a vibrar incansablemente cuando van de regreso en el coche incomodando la situación, ambos ven con odio el celular al saber muy bien de quien era esa llamada tan incesante que una vez que terminó de dar tono volvió a sonar estridentemente.

—Más pronto de lo que crees la dejaré, solo necesito estar al cien por ciento seguro de Aro—aseguró Edward antes de bajarse del coche.

—Ahora ese asunto no es importante, debes de mantener cierta distancia conmigo—respondió Bella seria.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward mientras la detuvo tomando su mano antes de haber llegado al estacionamiento.

—Nada, es sólo que así debe de ser—aseguró Bella mientras intentaba salir rápido, pero Edward le tomó firme el brazo.

—Ya va a estar en la cárcel, al menos seis meses si no es que más, desconozco esos asuntos legales, ¿Por qué lo haría?—preguntó Edward confundido mientras ella sólo lo observaba con timidez.

—Es lo mejor Edward, nadie está a favor de esto, tu padre te presiona, Sam se interpone, tal vez es lo mejor—propuso desesperada Bella mientras Edward la miraba con incredulidad.

—Vamos a dejar este tema por hoy, han pasado muchas cosas, pero no se va a quedar así —aseguró Edward antes de soltarla—, tomaremos un descanso con el viaje a Miami y te sentirás mejor, te lo aseguro— prosiguió Edward esperanzado.

El trabajo en la oficina resultó no ser tanto como ambos esperaban, sobre todo Edward quien se tuvo que enfrentar a la furia desmedida de su prometida, después que de un viaje de dos semanas Edward no hubiese contestado ni una sola de sus llamadas, tampoco de haber puesto atención a qué hora llegaría en el vuelo que la traería a casa y mucho menos contestar cuando llamó desde el aeropuerto. Con un enorme suspiro salió de la oficina donde vio cómo Bella tomaba su bolsa para irse.

―Te llevo a casa, debes descansar―comentó Edward mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Estoy bien, tomaré un taxi, para no tardar demasiado en llegar―aseguró Bella con una media sonrisa.

―Te llevaré, es una orden―replicó Edward en tono de broma que hizo sonreír a Bella.

―Edward, de verdad me puedo ir perfectamente en taxi, sin problema, ― lo intentó de nuevo tranquila y sonriente―, además te esperan. Rosalie ha estado llamando―su voz se volvió más amarga.

―Rosalie no me espera, llama como loca, porque así está ella, Bella y tu jefe te está diciendo que te va a llevar hasta tu casa, así que obedece o tendré que reportarte―continuó Edward en un tono bromista y Bella sonrió.

― ¿Con quién?, ¿con el director de la empresa? ―preguntó Bella con burla mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo vacío.

―Así es, y tendrás que recompensarlo de una manera muy especial para que no te corra o te descuente el día―murmuró Edward antes de acoplarse a su paso y pegarla a la pared.

―Edward, alguien nos puede encontrar―susurró Bella angustiada mientras Edward la pegaba más a la pared.

― ¿Crees que me importa? ―preguntó antes de estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

El beso comenzó siendo tranquilo, las manos de Bella se aferraron al cuello de Edward, mientras él a su cintura acercándola más a él, deseando que no quedase ningún espacio de separación entre ellos, el beso siguió tomando intensidad, hasta que recordaron el lugar donde se encuentran y Edward se separó lentamente con amargura, después de eso, dejó un casto beso sobre los labios temblorosos de Bella.

― ¿De verdad, piensas que Rosalie me importa más que tú?, eso es la falacia más grande que he oído en mi vida, Bella, tú estás por mucho más arriba que Rosalie―susurró en el odio de Bella tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

― ¿Estás loco? ―inquirió Bella cuando recuperó el aliento―¸no podemos hacer esto ya, mucho menos lo podemos hacer en la oficina―aseguró molesta mientras avanzaba con rapidez al ascensor.

―Bella, necesito una excusa para dejar a Rosalie…―dijo Edward tranquilo.

―No pienso ser esa excusa, no pienso ser la amante de nadie―aseguró molesta Bella interrumpiéndolo.

―No te pido que seas mi amante, te pido que seas mi pilar y mis fuerzas para tener el valor de dejarla, de ir en contra de mi familia, de la empresa, de todo, solo por estar contigo―imploró Edward mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y Bella entraba con molestia; Edward la siguió y la acorraló en la esquina ―, te lo dije hace rato, te quiero sólo mía, no me importa a quien tenga que pisotear, deshacerme, tú serás sólo mía, no quiero que nadie más toque ni un solo centímetro de ti.―aseguró con un tono sensual en el oído de Bella.

―No voy a ser tuya ni de nadie, Edward, entiéndelo, por ahora quiero estar sola―aseguró Bella con su última parte cuerda antes de que Edward lamiese su oreja. ―. Edward los elevadores tienen cámaras―amonestó a Edward cuando sintió cómo sus manos comienzan a buscar la costura de su suéter.

― Y yo soy el dueño, y puedo dar buena propina para que se desaparezca esta grabación―aseguró antes de volver a besarla.

Cuando tomó sus labios de nuevo, Bella perdió una vez más el sentido y se dejó llevar, al sentir las manos de Edward en sus pechos acariciándolos sobre el sostén, antes de que regresase a su conciencia; comenzó a buscar la espalda de Edward para acércalo más mientras gemía en su boca. Edward se separó con una sonrisa triunfal.

―Ésa eres tú, Bella, la que le encanta mi contacto, la que enloquece por que la toque, la que se viene cuando está sobre mis piernas, no la que llegó esta mañana a la oficina intentando ser lo que no es―asegura Edward mientras aprieta el botón para que el elevador sigua su curso.

―Esto es un error, ya no debemos―asegura Bella acomodando su ropa.

―Esa no es la Bella que tuve sobre mis piernas el viernes, la Bella que me pedía que no parara de darle lo que ella quería, la Bella que me prometió que una vez que dejara a Rosalie sería mía, y que no dormiríamos en toda la noche―la voz de Edward era casi molesta y Bella se pegó más al rincón incomoda―¸ ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―preguntó Edward molesto.

―Esa Bella va a desaparecer por un tiempo porque es lo correcto para ambos, pero sobre todo para ti―contestó desde el rincón bajando la mirada al no soportar la intensidad de la mirada de Edward.

―No desapareciste, estás aquí conmigo, en este elevador, Bella, ¡Por Dios, dime qué es lo que pasa, me vas a volver loco!― casi gritó Edward mientras Bella seguía observando sus pies.

―No sucede otra cosa más que pensé las cosas bien. Te vas a casar y yo sólo voy a quedar como la zorra que se acostó contigo y no pasó de ser la estúpida secretaria que creyó en las palabras del jefe y ahora no sabe qué va a pasar pues la dejó por la prometida como todos lo pensaban―habló bajo Bella subiendo la mirada a una de frustración.

―No me voy a casar con Rosalie, si tú decides estar conmigo, Bella me quedo contigo y tú jamás serás una zorra, nunca, óyelo bien ―refutó furioso Edward.

―No creo en esas palabras, ya creí en demasiadas promesas para confiar en más―dijo Bella decida saliendo del elevador.

―Isabella, ya te lo dije, regresando del viaje de Miami voy a dejar a Rosalie―afirmó Edward molesto por la terquedad de Bella.

―No me importa, hasta que yo no vea que la dejaste de manera oficial no quiero ningún tipo de contacto contigo―repuso Bella saliendo del elevador.

―Yo creo que Rosalie es un pretexto, sólo dime… ¿qué está pasando? ―especuló desesperado Edward mientras la alcanzaba.

―Es solo eso, Edward, ya no me interrogues más por favor―la voz de Bella casi se quebró pero se recuperó enseguida.

―Te ves nerviosa, te veo temerosa. Tenme la confianza para decirme realmente qué es lo que está pasando. Necesito que me digas la verdad―le pidió el cobrizo mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

―Es sólo eso Edward, no insistas―rogaba Bella mientras se intentaba zafar pero su muñeca recibió un apretón mayor―ahora sólo quiero que olvides todas las tonterías que dijiste en el elevador, es estúpido, estaba en un mal momento―espetó Bella negando con la cabeza.

―No lo creo, ¿qué paso con Sam?, aparte de intentar matarte―la voz de Edward es ruda.

―Déjame en paz con ese tema―exclamó Bella soltándose por la fuerza. De pronto, escucharon un carraspeo.

―Edward―la voz femenina dejó paralizados a ambos.

:::::::::::::::::::::

-Es más largo y duro de corregir hasta la fecha ufff aún me sale humo por las orejas pero tal y como te prometí aquí tienes el texto corregido.- El lindo mensaje de mi beta Cristal82.

Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, opinan lo mismo que mi beta, a mí la verdad me encanto, es tan intenso y ese Edward me mata, de hecho este dialogo me mata "―¡Lo voy a matar! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacerte eso?, ese es el pretexto ideal para matarlo en este momento" porque me lo dijo la ex pastelería favorita cuando un maestro me acosaba y fue tan lindo, ¿Odiaron a Carlisle?, debo de confesar que el cap. No era así lo modifico mi Beta y la verdad es que me encanto la modificación.

Espero y les haya gustado, gracias por leerme y bueno por sus Reveews.

zeron97 : Ya hubo uno, estoy trabajado sobre el cinco pero no me convence así que creo que se tardara.

miop: Bueno aquí esta, estoy trabajando sobre el nueve y bueno si vamos a saber más de Lauren en los próximos capítulos.

patymdn : Bueno al menos uno ya va a tener su merecido.

yoliki: todos lo odiamos, es un maldito y de su ex vamos a ir viendo poco a poco que onda.

Guest: Bella no es casada, pero Edward si es un idiota, coincido contigo y del pasado de Bella lo veremos en próximos capítulos.

Guest: Espero que ya hayas llegado hasta aquí y ya veremos con eso.

cary : algo tormentoso y difícil pero ya vez Sam va a tener su merecido.

Guest: No gracias, es que la verdad los leemos tanto que se nos van cositas, y no lo que pasa en el primer cap. no es el final, es como media historia, tenía planeados 20 pero van a ser más, porque lo que pasaba en el siete ahora paso al nueve, entonces bien no se, tal vez unos 25 o más, depende de cómo fluya esto.

jupy: para responder eso, hay que esperar

Anastacia T. Crawford : Gracias bueno entonces espero verte en el final, y que bueno que te haya gustado, y sigue comentando, me alienta a seguir.

liduvina: de lo de Esme, no pero veremos más adelante, y lo de Bella, si pero a aprendido, así que va a mejorar.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, que me hacen seguir en esto.

XOXO

Bere


	9. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

www. Facebook groups / 159252041186711 / ?fref=ts

 **Capitulo Nueve**

―Edward―la voz femenina dejó paralizados a ambos.

Bella se tensó sin soltarse de la mano de Edward quien volteó con tranquilidad al reconocer la voz de su madre. Suspiró tranquilo durante un momento mientras que Bella se tensa aún más.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―volvió a hablar la mujer observando la escena anonada.

―Nada malo, madre, sólo necesito unos segundos más con Bella y ahora te atiendo―repuso Edward tan tranquilo que ambas mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas.

―Edward, es tu secretaria, no deberías tener ciertos comportamientos con ella como éste y me vas explicar ahora mismo por qué estoy presenciando esto―exigió Esme tranquila pero aún bastante pasmada ante la actitud de su hijo.

―Amm, madre, es un poco complicado―comentó Edward soltando a Bella quien seguía paralizada, por la segunda visita de la familia Cullen en la que una vez más era hallada en una actitud poco profesional y teniéndose una vez más una discusión.

― ¿Me lo podrías explicar? ―cuestionó Esme golpeando levemente el piso con el pie.

―Creo que sería bueno que yo me retire, tienen cosas de que hablar―sugirió Bella al encontrar su voz, girando pero antes siquiera dar un paso:

―No lo creo, me gustaría que te quedaras y también hablarás y me dirás qué está pasado―objetó Esme en un tono de voz de orden.

―Esme, te lo pediré una vez más, déjame unos segundos con Bella y ahorita hablamos de todo lo que desees, pero ella se va después de que yo haya hablado con ella―aclaró Edward molesto mientras su madre lo fulminaba con la mirada.

―Edward Cullen, tú no me vas a decir…―comenzaba a alterarse Esme, respiró profundo al ver que eso no iba a ayudar a cambiar la actitud de su hijo―, sólo debes recordar que tienes una prometida…―hace énfasis en la última palabra viendo directamente a la castaña―, que te está esperando en tu casa con una magnifica sorpresa―la voz de Esme se reflejaba en emociones desagradables para los oyentes.

―Bueno ya que no me quieres dejar solo unos momentos, regreso ahora―replicó Edward de nuevo tomando el brazo de Bella y llevándosela con él.

Bella se quedó pasmada y solo siguió el paso de Edward, quien en unas cuantas zancadas, estaba fuera de las instalaciones de la compañía, Bella continuaba temblando del impacto, de las palabras de la señora Cullen pero sobre todo de imaginar cuál podría ser la maravillosa notica que Edward podría recibir en ese momento.

―Esto no ha acabado Isabella, dime realmente qué es lo que está pasando ―inquirió bastante molesto Edward, tras la interrupción de su madre.

― ¿No lo ves, Edward?, todo está en nuestra contra, ¿qué quieres que pase para que te des cuenta de que esto no está funcionando y no va a funcionar nunca? ―la voz de Bella era desesperada.

―Tú aún no me conoces lo suficiente para saber que cuando me propongo algo, hasta que no lo logro, no soy feliz y tú eres mi nuevo objetivo y voy a hacer lo imposible para que tú y yo estemos juntos ―Edward la observó con intensidad, demostrando que hablaba completamente en serio.

―Ve ahora con tu madre, habla con ella de lo que te tenga que decir ahora sobre nosotros, sobre tu prometida y, después, hablamos porque hoy ya estoy cansada y harta de tanta intrusión―aclaró Bella entristecida.

―No te puedo dejar ir así, Bella, tienes que decirme qué es lo que pasa, no puedo aceptar eso de vete sin más―la voz de Edward era casi desesperada mientras Bella paraba un taxi.

―Así es mejor, hay que alejarnos Edward, es lo mejor―comentó mientras se sube.

Edward se quedó parado, viendo cómo el taxi acelera y comenzaba avanzar sobre la calle y proseguía su camino mientras él no podía hacer nada, no por ahora. Suspiró derrotado al ver a esa mujer por la que sentía algo que parece inexplicable desaparecer de su vida si no hacía algo pronto para dejar a Rosalie, su derrota, desesperación era visible para su madre que estaba observándolos desde atrás.

― ¿Qué sientes por esa mujer? ―preguntó Esme viendo a su hijo con la mirada perdida en la calle por la que el taxi giró.

―Lo que no he sentido por nadie más hasta ahora, lo que nunca voy a sentir por Rosalie―comentó perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Edward, necesitamos hablar―dijo la madre mientras tomaba el hombro de su hijo.

―No quiero saber nada de Rosalie, ni de nadie, estoy cansado de ser un títere entre sus manos―las palabras de Edward salen con frialdad mientras avanzaba por el estacionamiento.

―Todos hemos hecho sacrificios, no eres el único, Edward, no eres el primero en casarte sin amor y de eso tenemos que hablar―replicó Esme mientras su hijo corrió hasta el estacionamiento, sin querer escuchar una palabra.

― ¡No me interesa!―gritó mientras avanzaba desesperado.

―Ok, Edward, no hablaremos de tu relación con Rosalie, si no lo deseas, mucho menos hablaremos de esa chica. Yo sólo quiero hablar…―un suspiro salió de la boca de Esme, ―quiero hablar del nuevo socio que tienes, deseo saber sobre Aro…―la voz de la mujer se volvió casi un susurro mientras Edward llegaba a su coche.

― ¿Qué quieres saber de él? ―la voz de Edward era de desconcierto, los pensamientos que tuvo en el restaurante la noche del viernes resurgen con más fuerza después de escuchar a su madre, mientras introducía la llave para abrir el coche manualmente.

― ¿Podemos ir a cenar? ―pregunta tímida Esme al notar que su hijo pasó de la duda al desconcierto después de hablar―así podremos hablar más tranquilamente y, si así lo deseas, podría despejar alguna de tus dudas, supongo que te surgieron porque Aro me acaba de contactar para hablar de ello. ―con voz timada continuó mientras Edward apretó fuerte las llaves entre sus dedos.

― ¿Hablar de qué, de que mi padre lo odia y a mí también; de que me dio un plazo para que todo funcione? O, que ninguno de ustedes está de acuerdo en que quiero ser feliz y se empeñan, sin importar que conseguí a otro socio y puedo conseguir a más, siguen queriéndome ver a lado de Rosalie, con una mujer que no quiero―la voz de Edward estaba llena de furia mientras abría el coche.

―Hijo, sólo deseo, saber algunas cosas, contarte otras para que así comprendas mejor lo que pasa―Esme puso una mano en la puerta para impedir que abriese.

―Sé perfectamente qué es lo que pasa, estoy a punto de perder a la mujer que sí quiero por su culpa, por empeñarse en casarme con otra―replicó más molesto Edward.

―Edward, no puedes empeñarte en tener algo que no te corresponde, tienes un compromiso con Rosalie y con ella te deberías conformar, el amor llega con los hijos; así que no tardarás en sentir un gran amor por ella―la voz de Esme sonó casi lastimosa.

―Me importa un bledo sentir algo por Rosalie, ella no significa nada para mí. Lo único que me importa solamente es tener junto a mí a la mujer que acabo de dejar ir por tu culpa―la voz de Edward fue tan rotundo que Esme templó.

―Ok, está bien, solamente te puedo decir que si no hablas conmigo sobre Aro y tu padre, podrías perderla a Bella, ya que te tendrías que casar con Rosalie al no haber otra opción―las palabras de Esme fueron elegidas con sumo cuidado.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―la voz de Edward llegó a la molestia.

―A que sólo deseo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes de que ejercieras este puesto ejecutivo, que te ha hecho cambiar tanto. A que quiero que las cosas sean como antes de todo este alboroto―la voz de Esme era tranquila comparada con la de su hijo.

―No entiendo nada de esto, primero dices que quieres hablar de Aro, con eso inicias esta platica, cambia a que debo casarme con Rosalie y ahora que quieres que todo sea como antes… mi padre viene con las mismas palabras, realmente, ¿qué está sucediendo?, déjenme de decir las cosas a medias―el tono de Edward subió unas octavas.

―Solamente quiero que todo vuelva a estar bien, como antes de que te comprometieras con Rosalie, regresar a los momentos en que me contabas tus planes, saber que pasa en tu vida, saber de esa chica―saber que de ese modo puedo obtener información importante de su hijo―, y saber qué es lo que hace Aro en este momento en la empresa―Esme se avergonzó levemente de su última declaración.

―Hablemos sinceramente―retó Edward ignorando el discurso de su progenitora―, ¿quieres saber si voy a dejar a Rosalie?

―Claro que no, Edward, me malinterpretas―Esme niega con la cabeza―, quiero conocer tus planes para poder ayudarte cuando esto no funcione―declaró Esme con la cabeza baja.

―Esta vez no voy a fracasar y no quiero saber nada de las personas que no creen que mis ideas puedan funcionar―replicó Edward con toda su molestia.

Al ver Esme la cara del hombre que tiene enfrente, decidió quitar la mano de la puerta, enseguida que Edward observó ese acto, abrió la puerta con furia y se subió, puso en marcha el coche y dejó a su madre parada en medio del estacionamiento mientras aceleraba por la calle, rebasando coches que le iban estorbando; y en cuanto pudo aceleró la velocidad más aunque sabía que le llegaría una multa no le importó demasiado y continuó. Aunque lo menos deseaba era llegar con Rosalie lo prefirió antes de tener que enfrentar otro familiar el mismo día.

La casa lucía en una tranquilidad que obviamente sólo era aparente ya que Rosalie estaba muy molesta con su prometido:

\- _¿era tanta molestia contestar el teléfono al menos una sola vez?-,_ se repitió una y otra vez, y la respuesta siempre era la misma ya queal parecer para Edward esa era una actividad imposible ya que en dos semanas fuera de la ciudad no había podido tomar el teléfono y contestar ni una sola vez, sus celos comenzaban a estar a mil. _-¿Quién lo había tenido tan ocupado?_ -, es la segunda pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, aunque por una parte sospechaba que por ese lado iba la jugada de Edward para que lo dejara, cosa que no iba a realizar, no tan fácil, él primero tendría que sufrir un tiempo antes de que rompieran, no sin dejarle una compensación buena por su sacrificio.

Cuando Rosalie llegó al aeropuerto una gran parte de ella creía que ahí iba a estar su prometido para recibirla con los brazos abiertos como lo hizo tantas veces cuando aún lo podía tener controlado, cuando aún él sentía interés por ella, cuando podía ser la niña que ella quisiera y que a él tanto le fascinaba…

Aunque a veces sólo salía por unos cuantos días en los primeros meses, Edward la buscaba como si todo su mundo fuera ella, odiaba ese momento donde los papeles se intercambiaron, odiaba el momento de llegar al aeropuerto después de dos semanas sin verlo y él no se veía por ninguna parte. Ella realmente lo que necesitaba era la atención que claramente Edward no podía bríndale y eso le molestaba porque no debía estar en esas circunstancias; si no fuera por el berrinche de su padre de tener la empresa de los Cullen en sus manos y bueno también porque era lo suficientemente competitiva para saber que no se lo iba a dejar a la tipa cualquiera que se lo estuviera intentado quitar ahora. Rosalie Hale no era para nada una buena perdedora y en definitiva el ceder no iba a ser por parte de ella, comenzó a llamar a Edward una y otra vez y con más furia que en la anterior llamada ya que no contestaba, pero sin resultado positivo.

Cuando llegó a su casa y cayó en la realidad de que sólo pararía una semana con su prometido antes de que él saliera de viaje y regresaría para estar dos días más con ella ya que se iría por tres largos meses, realmente esperaba que todo saliera como lo imaginaba y fuera menos por su condición actual, así no dejaría tan descuido a su terrible prometido y sus planes de boda. Cuando terminó de desmantelar sus maletas, porque como siempre Edward se había deshecho de la sirvienta para que ella no pudiera tener acceso a saber cuáles eran sus actividades en su ausencia. Se sentó a tomar una copa de vino tinto, aunque no era un acto responsable, sabía que no podía afectar demasiado si es que eran verdaderas sus sospechas, aunque era difícil de saber ya que su periodo era bastante irregular, y era claro que un retraso no significaba nada, pero toda ella rogaba porque de verdad así fuera y pudiera amarrar a Edward con más facilidad.

Deseaba que al menos la última vez que habían tenido sexo, que fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba la fecha con exactitud, trajera algo bueno, ya que ese día podía decirlo con facilidad era parte de su lista de sus peores sesiones de sexo. Edward estaba tan desatento de sus necesidades, era palpable que no pensaba en ella y que ese sexo era más por compromiso que por deseo, cuando comenzó a sentir eso con mayor razón fue en el momento en que comenzó a ser más rudo para terminar más rápido, claro ella no era tan delicada como todos pensaba, pero tampoco le gustaba una sesión tan ruda como la de esa noche. Ella deseaba algo más sexi y no lo obtuvo, lo único que obtuvo fue un mediocre orgasmo para los que antes Edward solía darle.

Suspiró tomando otro sorbo de vino y sirviendo un poco más mientras escuchaba el sonido del acelerado de Edward. Suspiró de nuevo y pensó que al menos esperaba tener un mes y medio de embarazo o más, que esas malditas hormonas que le había recomendado su suegra sí hicieran el efecto que ella había dicho, ya que con un hijo de por medio no la podía dejar tan fácilmente, y así no sólo lo tenía por el dinero sino por su próximo bebé y eso sí no era humillante y no compraba en absoluto nada, ya que Edward estaría por la voluntad de estar cerca de su bebé.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, echó la copa al fregadero y regresó a su lugar.

― ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar, cuando tu prometida acaba de llegar de un viaje de dos semanas?―preguntó en cuanto Edward cruzó el umbral de la cocina al ver que era el único lugar iluminado de la casa.

―Rosalie, de verdad no estoy humor para soportarte―replicó Edward mientras abría la alacena donde se encontraban los vasos―, tuve un día muy pesado, así que ahora no tengo ganas de soportarte―sirvió agua y salió enseguida de la cocina, mientras la rubia se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba esa bienvenida de parte de su prometido.

― ¡Edward Cullen, no me dejes hablando sola!―gritó después de unos segundo de silencio mientras el cobrizo avanzaba por la casa.

―Rosalie, te voy a dejar hablando sola, estoy muerto de cansancio para ahora discutir contigo―refutó con fastidio Edward mientras se dirigió a la habitación.

―No, esta vez no me puedes ignorar igual que lo hiciste con mis llamadas, porque estoy aquí y no te lo permitiré―reclamó Rosalie con furia mientras Edward sonrió impertérrito.

―No me retes, Rosalie, que puedo hacer lo que me plazca, esta es mi casa―expuso Edward con descaro, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―Edward me estoy cansando de tu actitud, de tus respuestas sarcásticas, de tu mal humor, no me hartes, Edward Cullen― advirtió Rosalie parándose frente a él.

―Me dan igual tus amenazas―comentó Edward mientras se desabrochaba la corbata.

―Pues deberían importarte porque una vez que me canse, nos vamos a ir, porque ya no puedo soportar esto, no soy un mueble feo y viejo abandonado por algunas partes de la casa como me tratas―comentó Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos por frustración― ¿te importo? ―inquirió con furia.

―Conoces la respuesta, Rosalie, ¿para qué preguntas?, te quieres aferrar a algo que no existe ―aseguró Edward continuando desnudándose.

―Nos estamos cansando Edward, no quieres conocer las consecuencias de eso―amenazó Rosalie dándole la espalda para limpiar sus lágrimas.

―Bueno, si los estoy cansado y teniendo tan hartos como dices, déjame, así se solucionaría todos nuestros problemas y ambos podríamos ser más felices que ahora que no sabemos lo que es eso―comentó Edward tranquilo y Rosalie enfureció aún más.

―Sólo te diré una cosa: esto tiene que funcionar―comentó mientras las manos le temblaban―, no hagas que funcionen por mí, hazlo por él bebé. Ya no podemos terminar porque tenemos una responsabilidad mayor que está creciendo dentro de mí y espera tu afecto―la voz de Rosalie salió desesperada.

― ¿Qué responsabilidad Rosalie? ―preguntó con molestia Edward levantándose de la cama para encararla.

―La que tienes ahora, vas a ser padre―la cara de Edward cambió a una sonrisa sarcástica.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ―Edward reta a Rosalie con la mirada mientras ella temblaba ante la mirada de su prometido.

―Aún no lo sé, tal vez mes y medio o dos―contestó con desconfianza―aún no lo sé con certeza. No he ido al doctor pero tengo un retraso de más de un mes―Rosalie seguía temblando ante la mirada de Edward.

―Rose, Rose, Rose, te lo advierto, no me voy a hacer cargo de un niño que no sea mío―la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó mientras la rubia se sentó en la cama.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre tremenda cosa? ―la voz de la modelo era de indignación.

―Desde el momento en que yo no puedo ser el padre de ese niño que dices esperar, Rosalie― la acusó Edward sonriendo sarcástico.

― ¿Cómo me puedes acusar a mí de infidelidad?, siempre estoy a tu lado, Edward, ¿Cómo se te ocurre esa estupidez?, soy a la que menos debes acusar de eso. ¡Me esfuerzo porque esta relación funcione, me estás ofendiendo!― vociferó Rosalie contra Edward.

― Rosalie te puedo acusar de eso y más, porque piensa, cariño―dijo con sarcasmo golpeando su cabeza con la mano―, las últimas veces que hemos estado juntos he usado condón, se me hace estúpido que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, pero sí tú no te ibas a cuidar yo obviamente lo iba a hacer. ―Edward tomó la cara de Rosalie sin delicadeza y la rubia se quitó enseguida molesta.

―Claro que no me daba cuenta, confiaba en ti de que todo era natural, como nos gusta―gritó molesta la modelo.

― Pues no iba a ser así después de que me enteré de que tomabas hormonas y obviamente no te estabas cuidando, así que decidí hacerlo yo, porque aún no deseo ser padre―la mirada de Rosalie era de furia absoluta.

― ¡Eres un imbécil, Edward!―gritó molesta.

―Lo seria si creyera que estás embarazada de mí―comentó Edward tranquilo siguiendo tomando sus cosas.

― Todo puede pasar, y este bebé puede ser un milagro, sin que yo me haya acostado con otro―la rubia se desesperaba por momentos y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro―, pudo a verse roto el condón y así quedar embarazada o yo qué sé, Edward, nada es cien por ciento seguro―la voz de Rosalie se va entonando cada segundo más.

―Rosalie Hale, ¿me crees estúpido?, eso claro que no pasó. Tuve muchísimo cuidado para que no pasara, así que deja de fingir que, si es que estás embarazada, no puede ser mío―la voz de Edward era cansada y fastidiada. Rosalie rodó los ojos―, y si no te importa quiero dormir y ya no lo pienso hacer en la misma cama que tú, así que me voy―caminó hacia la puerta pero la rubia se adelantó para taparle la salida.

―Esto no se puede quedar así, tenemos que hablar de nuestro futuro―casi grito Rosalie, Edward rodó los ojos.

―No me interesa ninguna de las opciones así que, si no me dejas salir, dormiré aquí―comentó mientras regresaba a la cama.

― ¡Tienes que hablar conmigo, no vas a dormir!―replicó Rosalie quitándose de la puerta para pararse enfrente de él.

―Rosalie, estoy muerto, lo único que quiero es dormir, así que me voy a dormir en otra cama― la voz de Edward era cansada y comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, por lo que, nuevamente caminó hacia la salida.

―Edward regresa, no me puedes hacer esto, no voy a dejar que me humilles. Este niño es tuyo, claro que es tuyo― la voz de Rosalie fue lastimosa y berrinchuda, pero aun así Edward salió de la habitación con dolor de cabeza y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Fue por una pastilla, no podía creer que realmente el destino fuera tan cruel y sucediera lo que su prometida aseguraba que era un milagro, eso lo ataría de pies y manos, sin ninguna otra opción que la de casarse con una mujer a la que jamás llegaría a amar y a la cual apenas podía llegar a tolerar por unos minutos al día. No podía pensar en esa posibilidad.

Después de respirar un poco, decidió entrar a la habitación contigua y ya que seguía cerrada pudo volver a oler ese único perfume de Bella, su perfume junto con su olor natural a lavanda, a fresas a dulce, se sentía tan tranquilo al poder olerla en aquella habitación… eso le hizo volver a la paz del viernes.

Al sentarse en la cama los recuerdos de esa noche resurgieron, recordó cómo sólo deseaba realmente quedarse entre las piernas de Bella. Deseaba estar junto a ella tan pronto… a Bella entre sus brazos que esas ansias parecían quemarlo.

Tenía solo cinco días para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, para que ese viaje a Miami se llevara a cabo, para poder regresar a los hechos transcurridos en esa cama, para volver a estar con ella, para tenerla de nuevo gimiendo su nombre, para, ahora sí, llegar hasta el final. Esta vez no se conformaría con sólo sentir su centro en los dedos, esta vez la deseaba toda, llegar a lamer cada parte de su cuerpo, experimentar una increíble sexualidad con ella, que la llevara a olvidar su nombre y sólo recordara que el nombre de él era el que tenía importancia, era el que tenía que salir de sus adorables y apetecibles labios.

Ahora todos esos planes no se podían ir con una simple palabra como lo era "embarazo", tenía que comenzar a pensar cómo iba a descubrir si era verdad que Rosalie tenía un atraso o no, y si era que no, era hora de idear cómo descubrir que él no era el padre. Desconocía cuándo su mente comenzó a llegar a extremos como tirarla por las escaleras, tal vez era demasiado, pero también sería algo impensable el dejar a Bella, la mujer con la que sí quería vivir, tal vez incluso tener hijos, quería a esa mujer, a la Bella fuerte que había visto en un inicio en su oficina, a la que coqueteaba con sus pequeñas faldas y blusas pegadas, pero la que más le encantaba era la que esta tarde había tenido entre sus brazos, la que pasaba de ser fuerte a ser frágil, la que necesitaba proteger del cavernícola de su ex novio. Le era imposible dejarla ir, ella necesitaba la protección que él podía darle sin pedir demasiado a cambio, sólo su presencia, su ser, que no lo alejara como lo estaba haciendo y como lo haría aún mayormente si era cierto de que Rosalie esperaba a su hijo.

Era necesario actuar más rápido de lo que tenía pensado, incluso dejar a Rosalie antes del viaje seria lo correcto, pero no consideraba que el pleito que habían tenido ahorita era suficiente para que ella terminara con él, lo que sí no era cuestionable era que necesitaba a Rosalie fuera de su vida tan pronto como fuera posible.

En cuanto su cuerpo tocó las sábanas adentrándose en ellas, volvió a sentir la esencia de Bella y la fuerza suficiente para terminar con Rosalie, ahora sí se sentía en casa, se sentía pleno con ese aroma llenando sus pulmones. Ahora sí podía ser el Edward del cual su madre había hablado en la tarde y sobre todo ser el Edward que no se rendía ante nada para lograr sus objetivos e Isabella sería suya.

Bella se sentía tan confundida y agotada, era una situación tan complicada por la que pasaba, odiaba sentir eso, pero temía demasiado lo que podría suceder ahora con Sam. Él era un tipo muy peligroso cuando se lo proponía, aunque nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera con ella, ya que siempre existía el chantaje de hablar de su pasado, pero al conocer a Lauren eso sólo podía indicar que también era peligroso, que no era una buena persona, menos como se conocieron, cuando una vez más lo confundía con ese príncipe azul de cuento de hadas que no era.

― _Querida, ven para acá Marie, te tengo que presentar a algunos amigos―gritó Laurent desde la sala haciéndola templar en la cocina._

― _Aún no termino de preparar las bebidas―contestó Bella tímida._

― _Marie, no me hagas quedar mal y ven para acá inmediatamente―sentenció Laurent con una mirada amenazante que hizo templar a Bella._

― _No te quiero quedar hacer quedar mal con las bebías, ahora voy, amor―dijo Bella casi hiperventilando, sabía que eso no terminaría bien._

 _Sus pasos acercándose la hacían templar más, así que dejó de respirar para seguir poniendo todas las bebidas en la charola y terminar de arreglar la charola; los pasos de Laurent era pesados, cuando aventó el vaso a los pies de Bella, ella templó como una niña pequeña, en cuanto aquél se acercó le tomó la cara sin ternura para hacer que lo mirara._

― _Si yo te digo, que tú saltes, saltas, si yo digo, querida ven, tú corres a mis pies y haces lo que te digo, ¿entiendes? ―la voz de Laurent era muy molesta y Bella tembló. ―, responde, Marie― levantó la voz y la mano a la vez._

― _Hey amigo, déjala parece una pobre conejita asustada―escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Laurent que lo hizo tranquilizarse._

― _Así lo haré, no volveré a fallarte, Laurent―contestó, ignorando al otro hombre dentro de la concina que la había salvado._

― _Samuel, amigo, no te metas en mis asuntos con mi novia― la voz de Laurent era aún más molesta._

― _Sólo lo comento, porque conozco al jefe y no le gustará una conejita asustada y golpeada, sólo le fascinará la asustada―Bella quiso llorar pero se contuvo eso molestaría aún más a su novio._

― _Ya que eres tan considerado, ¿por qué no ayudas a mi mujer con las bebidas mientras yo hago que el jefe la conozca?―la voz de Laurent la hizo temblar, pero no tanto como lo que quería esta vez._

Se sentó en la cama tan rápido que se mareó, esos terribles recuerdos que hacía tanto no la atormentaban estaban de vuelta, esas tardes y noches oscuras, era algo que en un momento pensó que tal vez era algo que Edward podría comprender, pero era claro que ella no era buena para él, ese mismo día todos se lo habían dejado claro; pero maldita sea, ella lo deseaba tan desesperadamente, había una parte en él que quería que no la alejase de él.

…

Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, era imposible volver a dormir para volver al pasado, o a recordar esas pesadillas que eran tan frecuentes cuando recién se había separado de Laurent y que le hacían imposible dormir. Su celular comenzó a vibrar indicando un mensaje, estiró la mano para alcanzarlo.

 _ **Bella, el jefe de la policía me acaba de avisar que tu ex novio está preso, ahora puedes estar tranquila.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen.**_

Ese simple mensaje la hacía respirar tranquila, el tenerlo alejado de ambos volvió a sentir paz, la misma que sentía mientras estaba entre los brazo de Edward donde parecía que él iba a protegerla contra el mundo entero si fuera necesario; aunque intentó alejar ese pensamiento, era necesario aceptarlo, aunque contra sus deseo, Edward Cullen se había vuelto realmente alguien importante para ella, tal vez incluso se comenzaba a enamorar de él, y era por eso que odiaba el hecho de pensar que la "gran noticia" de la cual había hablado su madre pudiera ser un embarazo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero que no había tenido una buena noche era claro, sus sábanas estaban fuera de su lugar, el cuerpo le dolía por haber dormido en una posición inadecuada y sobre todo su quijada dolía más al quedarse tensa, era un insulto que su vida diera un mal giro en ese momento: la prometida del hombre, que ella quería para sí, embarazada o con planes más cercanos de boda, y Laurent el hombre que realmente no quería ni siquiera en su mismo estado, regresando a su vida.

Al apagar la alarma de su celular lo primero que se mostro fue de nuevo el mensaje de Edward, Sam estaba preso, lejos de Laurent, lejos de ella, de Edward… así no la podría dañar de ninguna manera, o al menos eso esperaba, lo único que le quedaba por descubrir era que tan lejos estaba y que tanto podría afectar eso a ella. Y aunque no fuera agradable, la única manera de averiguarlo era yendo a verle a la prisión una vez que lo trasladaran.

Llegó a la oficina con el tiempo justo, se sorprendió y se molestó al ver que Edward aún no llegaba, eso le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago que era imposible de ignorar; pues al parecer sus creencias eran verdad, y se sentía tan celosa…

Por esa razón, no deseaba sentirse así pero era inevitable. Edward saludó apenas audible cuando pasó a su lado, eso la hizo dudar aún más, definitivamente algo malo había ocurrido la noche anterior con su prometida. Odiaba esa palabra, pero era algo que para Edward no podía ser Bella Swan, la de un pasado oscuro y vergonzoso.

Seguía tecleando distraída el correo electrónico que debía de mandar de emergencia, cuando el teléfono la hizo saltar en su asiento, agradeció profundamente que el primero en buscarla fuera Edward y no ella a él, eso era una ventaja. Al terminar el correo y mandarlo, se paró con toda la fuerza y entereza que tenía para estar a solo unos metros de él y no sobreactuar o hacer alguna tontería de la cual se arrepentiría después.

―Hola Bella, buenos días―saludó Edward en cuanto ella entró sin retirar la mirada de su computador, ― ¿Cuáles son los pendientes para hoy? ―preguntó mientras seguía observando la pantalla, dejando a Bella pasmada, él nunca era así.

― ¿No va a ver plática antes de esa pregunta? ―inquirió molesta, y en cuanto sus últimas palabras fueron expulsadas, se arrepintió.

―No te entiendo Bella, ayer fue lo que me pediste, una relación más profesional y ahora me dices que si no vamos a hablar antes, una vez más te lo digo debes ponerte de acuerdo ―volteó a verla Edward risueño. Bella se mordió el labio molesta.

―Lo siento, es verdad, sólo la costumbre me gana―contestó enfurruñada Bella mientras abría la agenda.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el disgusto que le había ocasionado a Bella, eso solo quería decir que todas sus palabras eras falsas, ella no quería una relación como la anterior, solo estaba aterrada por lo de Sam pero era lógico, aun así tenía que seguir así mientras era el viaje, otra discusión en la mañana con Rosalie le aseguraba un rompimiento próximo, más cuando casi la arrastró al laboratorio a tomarse unas pruebas, los recepcionistas los conocía de memoria así que se fingió levemente interesando mientras seguía formulando su plan, para ambas mujeres.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó volteando por primera vez prestando atención a Bella quien reflejaba molestia.

―Así es, Edward, eso es todo―contestó todavía molesta Bella, Edward sonrió aún más. ― ¿Se te ofrece otra cosa?―su tono lo hizo querer pegarla a la pared y tomarla en ese momento, en el que descubrió que él le importaba.

―No, Bella, todo está bien por ahora… Gracias―contestó Edward mientras veía cómo los ojos de su secretaria se hacían curiosos.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ―su jefe solo asintió y centró su atención en ella―, no es profesional lo sé, pero es algo que ahora me tiene sin cuidado, ¿cuál fue la "maravillosa noticia" de tu "prometida"? ―recalcó cada palabra haciéndolo templar no esperaba eso.

―Nada importante, Bella―contestó Edward pasmado mientras ella se mordía el labio.

―Estás en lo correcto, no es importante, soy tu secretaria y eso me debe tener sin cuidado―aseguró refunfuñando entre dientes, mientras daba la vuelta.

―Regresa, Bella―casi gritó Edward mientras se levantaba y Bella se quedaba estática.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó casi sin aliento al sentirlo tan cerca.

―Necesito un favor muy especial, ¿puedes hacérmelo? ―preguntó acercándose tanto a Bella que ella tembló pero asintió enseguida―, debes confirmar todas las reservaciones que hice para el viaje a Miami para el sábado―se lo dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla con delicadeza y ella se pasmó.

―Ahora mismo llamo a todos―contestó con timidez mientras Edward la soltaba.

―Te lo agradeceré mucho, eres tan eficiente―comentó mientras la soltaba y ella suspiraba.

Bella salió rápido de la oficina para respirar, había sobrepasado los límites al preguntarle a Edward sobre lo de Rosalie; pero era algo que de verdad debía conocer, las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes que pudiera detenerlas, pero le era imposible, algo en ella le decía que debía preguntarlo y asegurar que todo estuviera bien, pero esa contestación de Edward no era la que esperaba, al menos no tan simple.

Por más que Edward intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, no podía. Se puso a ver tranquilo a Bella frente al escritorio con su espalda tensa, se suponía que hoy debía estar bien más relajada ya que Sam estaba en la cárcel, lejos de ella, alejada de su peligrosos abusos; se suponía que todo debía estar bien, pero simplemente no lo estaba, no ahora que Rosalie aseguraba estar embarazada.

El vibrar de su celular lo asustó al no esperarlo, Edward sabía perfectamente que ese resultado cambiaría su vida, no podía esperar a saber el resultado. Sus manos por primera vez en años sudaban, su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía pensar en una crueldad más grande del destino que esa, su prometida embarazada.

Cuando vio por las persianas a Bella levantarse, enseguida regresó a su actuación, el celular lo ponía tan nervioso que lo tiró a un cajón mientras fingía trabajar, estaba seguro que el documento que estaba redactando era un asco, así que lo haría de nuevo, pero necesitaba fingir que todo estaba bien, que nada sucedía.

―Edward hice lo que me pediste, y supuse que tenía que venir a darte las noticias―su voz volvía ser fría y supuso que era porque había llegado a la conjetura de qué era lo que pasaba con Rosalie.

―Sí, es correcto, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó él igual con tono frio.

―Todo está listo para partir el sábado a las seis de la mañana, en el hotel nos esperan a las doce del día. Todo el equipo fotográfico de la empresa está listo y apartadas sus habitaciones en el hotel; Aro reservó para nosotros las suites, mientras que para los demás son habitaciones sencillas―la voz de Bella pasaba a ser avergonzada por la preferencia de Aro.

―Me parece perfecto, Bella, entonces debemos estar listos para el sábado―contestó Edward templando al escuchar vibrar su celular de nuevo.

―No debes dejar esperar a tu esposa al teléfono, se molestará y mandará a tu madre a buscarte de nuevo―aconsejó Bella molesta regañándose inmediatamente después de que lo dijo, nuevamente sin pensar.

―Dudo que sea Rosalie, pero si lo fuera, debe saber que es más importante el trabajo―contestó tranquilo Edward aunque estaba lejos de estarlo por dentro.

―Hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada es malo, Edward, puede poner en riesgo a tu hijo―contratacó Bella con toda su furia.

Salió rápido de la oficina, Edward se quedó paralizado en el escritorio, no podía decirle que no era verdad o mentira su suposición, él también desconocía eso, y era obvio que esa era la más probable noticia maravillosa que le podía tener Rosalie. ¿Cómo era tan estúpido para pensar que Bella no llegaría pronto a esa misma conclusión?

La castaña dejó la libreta que tenía en sus manos en su escritorio mientras se iba al baño. Sus manos temblaban y su piel usualmente pálida, perdió aún más color si era posible, si no se serenaba pronto, probablemente sufriría un síncope en medio de la oficina. Su duda se había contestado de la mejor forma que había con el silencio.

¡Qué estúpida fue al creer que Edward no le mentiría diciéndole que no se acostaba con Rosalie! Suspiró molesta y las lágrimas de frustración comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, una vez más volvía a ser la estúpida que se dejaba engañar por cualquier hombre, eso no había cambiado ni con los años ni con su experiencia.

…

Hola chicas, aquí esta después de mucho la actualización, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? , como pueden ver cada vez vemos un poquito más del pasado de Bella, va a ver un capítulo especial para eso, pero ¿esta Rosalie embarazada o no?, ustedes que creen déjenme saber su opinión.

Un enorme agradecimiento por darme la oportunidad de leerme y de comentar, sin ustedes esta historia no abría llegado a tanto.

Un enorme agradecimiento a mi beta Cristal82 por su trabajo.

Bueno creo que ahora no hay mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden Dejar un review no cuesta nada.

Respuestas:

 **patymdn** **:** Bueno ya vimos que si detuvieron a Sam, que es Esme quien los encuentra y pues del viaje de Rosalie depende.

 **zeron97** **:** y con muy malas noticias

 **Yoliki** : sí lo sé y aún falta 

**cary** **:** si así es son unos malditos pero ya veremos y vamos a conocer más de su pasado, no lo duden.

 **miop** **:** ya pronto estarán juntos, te lo aseguro.

 **adriana molina** : Bueno si es cierto, pero va a ver cosas que no se hablan en el inicio, y que bueno que te encanta gracias por darme una oportunidad.

 **jupy** **:** si esperemos que si cumpla.

 **danielaMc1** **:** De hecho eso sería lo ideal pero quien sabe, este Edward es raro.

Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

XOXO

Bere


	10. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capítulo 10**

Después de reflexionar por unos segundos lo que había pasado Edward decidió checar el teléfono, necesita descargar esa frustración contra alguien, y su objetivo era la persona que lo había provocado: la "fabulosa Rosalie".

Cuando sacó el celular que volvió a vibrar para molestarlo aún más, vio la pantalla y respiró más tranquilo, mientras veía que la llamada era de Jacob, simplemente debían de ser buenas noticias, tenían que serlas si no cometería suicidio antes de casarse con Rosalie por un hijo que él no deseaba. Se regañó mentalmente al estar pensando en tantas cosas mientras la llamada era terminada, debía primero conocer el resultado y después asegurarse de cómo no pasaría dieciocho años a lado de Rosalie, debía cambiar las cosas.

Se volvió a molestar al generar tantas teorías y no saber la verdad, había una posibilidad de que fuera negativo, con esa simple idea, marcó al número de Jacob una vez más, enseguida lo mandó a buzón.

—Esto debe de ser una broma del destino—dijo amargamente mientras salía en busca de Bella, debía de arreglar eso inmediatamente, eso sin duda era más importante que su supuesto hijo.

…

La puerta del baño se escuchó abrirse a los pocos minutos que tenía Bella dentro, eso le molestó porque si había algo que odiaba era que alguien se enterara de lo débil que podía ser y estar llorando por Edward no era una muestra de fortaleza, sin molestarse en ver quién era simplemente caminó hacia el cubículo más cercano para encerrarse y controlar un poco sus muy alteradas emociones. Antes de llegar a su destino, una mano se posó en su brazo y la atrajo hacia la persona, a cual reconoció de inmediato y quiso golpear su perfecta cara, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso cuando él había provocado esa reacción sobre ella?

Edward la miró con intensidad mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, era increíble el descaro que tenía al tocarla, el atraerla para que estuvieran tan cerca que quedasen a centímetros, Edward apretó el brazo de Bella al reconocer en su mirada sus intenciones de golpearlo.

—No es lo que crees, Rosalie no me interesa, cuando te dije que hace mucho que no me acostaba con ella te decía la verdad, lo he hecho dos veces, pero han sido por compromiso, en ambas ocasiones usé condón para que no sucediera nada—la voz de Edward se volvió de súplica mientras Bella lo contemplaba con furia.

—No debe explicarme nada, señor Cullen, simplemente soy su empleada. Eso no me interesa, lo dejaste claro en la oficina—las palabras de Bella son tan cortantes que Edward se estremece.

Da un paso hacia adelante, mientras Bella da un paso hacia atrás tanteando para no toparse con la pared, pero no toca la pared sino los lavabos, Edward al ver que no tenía escapatoria, captura sus labios temblorosos entre los suyos; delinea con su lengua ambos labios sintiendo cómo Bella se rehusaba a sus labios, pero al pedir acceso a su boca, se lo dio, pero al instante, le empujó enseguida.

—No Edward, tú te vas a casar, todo esto es un error—comentó Bella aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No vamos a volver a la misma discusión, ¡por Dios Isabella! Yo dejaría esto por la paz si no viera cómo te pones cada vez que te toco, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, déjame seguir contigo, porque de verdad no sé qué hacer ya para tenerte—la voz de Edward es molesta y pasional a la vez.

—Deja a Rosalie… era tan simple como eso, ¿Edward por qué fuiste tan estúpido para dejarla embarazada? —la voz de Bella era de furia mientras lo golpea una y otra vez, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir libremente. Edward, a pesar de las maniobras de la castaña para que no la tocase, limpió sus lágrimas.

— Debo explicarte, pero no llores, es algo que no puedo soportar—la voz de Edward es tan cariñosa que dejó a Bella sin palabras—, tú debes entender algo, Isabella Swan, no eres mi empleada como te dices, y no embaracé a Rosalie—los labios de Bella comienzan a templar mientras Edward pone uno de sus dedos sobre ellos—, tuvo un retraso y pensó que podía estar embarazada, pero no, solo fue un susto. Hoy mismo en la mañana la arrastré a hacerse una prueba, odio la incertidumbre y tú…

— ¿Cómo sabes que es negativo?, ¿Qué no te está engañando?, y solo te está diciendo esto para mantenerte tranquilo en la oficina y en su casa no te diga otra cosa, o yo que sé, chantajearte de mil maneras más de las que ya lo hace—las palabras de Bella salen tan rápido que Edward la ve desconcertado.

—No fue así y no será así, dejé una parte de la sangre en un laboratorio, después pedí que mandaran la demás sangre a otros dos lugares, otro hospital, donde trabaja mi mejor amigo Jacob y otro laboratorio, en todos dio el mismo resultado—la voz de Edward se vuelve pacifica al pensar en ese resultado.

—No te creo, no puedo estar segura de eso, ya ni siquiera creo en tus palabras—aseguró Bella mientras se intentó zafar, pero Edward la subió a la barda para dejarla más cerca de él.

—Debes creerme, todo lo que te digo siempre es verdad. Tú para mí eres especial, eres diferente, me encantas, me enloqueces, deseo poseer todo de ti, tu presente, tu pasado, tu futuro, te deseo de todas las maneras que hay, quiero verte en tantas facetas de tu vida que ni te imaginas. Eres la mujer de mi vida, la persona que no voy a dejar que nadie me arrebate, ni Rosalie, ni Alice, ni mi padre, ni Sam, nadie. —ese discurso dejó sin fuerzas a Bella.

Al momento que Edward abre sus piernas con delicadeza no se resiste, se deja hacer lo que él desea, con esas palabras la dejó desarmada, la dejó sin las barreras que siempre ponía. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y puso sus brazos en la cintura para acercarse más a ella, quien, sin ser consciente de lo que deseaba su cuerpo, llevó sus manos atrás de su cuello.

—Isabella Swan, siempre recuerda esto, logro lo que me propongo, no importa lo difícil que pueda ser, así es como lograré estar contigo inmediatamente—la determinación en su voz hace sentir seguridad a Bella.

No importaba ahora nada, se sentía segura, sin barreras, sin nada que pudiera ocultar, a partir de ahora Isabella Swan estaba a la merced y a la voluntad de Edward.

El hombre, al ver sus ojos aún abiertos sorprendidos por su declaración, sin **bacilar v** olvió a sus labios, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior antes de adentrar su lengua dentro de su boca, las manos de Bella se tensaron en su cuello, lo pedían más cerca mientras continuaba besando a Edward como nunca, su entrega era total: las manos de Bella se aferraban aún más a su cuello mientras buscaba con sus caderas una caricia en la parte que más la necesitaba, las manos de Edward pasaron de su cintura a sus piernas, delineando su forma, sus manos subían más su falda…

No eran **conscientes** de nada que no fueran ellos dos, no escucharon el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, no sintieron la mirada sorprendida hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

Edward instintivamente quiso proteger a Bella pero era imposible, su labial estaba corrido, su falda alzada y sobre todo él estaba entre sus piernas. Edward maldijo entre dientes, **debían** ser más discretos, lo del video del asesor no hubo problema, pero ahora era obvio lo que estaba a punto de pasar , si no paraban pronto, ese era el resultado por el cual su cuerpo llevaba meses clamando; pero no podía, dejar a Bella como su amante y la zorra de la oficina no era opción.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo siento—la voz de la secretaría de contabilidad era avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada y salía con la misma discreción **que entró.**

Bella **arrojó a** Edward y se bajó de donde estaba **, acomodó** su falda y salió de inmediato detrás de Ángela, quien la esperaba frente a su **escritorio, aún** sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que acaba de ver.

—Bella, solo venía a buscarte—comento Ángela cuando vio los zapatos de Bella, era imposible que levantara la cara—, tenía que dejarte esto, me pido mi jefe **que se lo dieses al tuyo, es solo eso—sus palabras eran atropelladas y enseguida se puso en** marcha.

—Ángela, permíteme, dame unos segundos para explicarle, no es precisamente lo crees— **susurró** Bella mientras la seguida poniendo en orden su ropa mientras avanzaba.

Ángela **siguió aún** con más prisa por el camino, no tenían que explicarle nada, con lo que vio era suficiente, esa sensación en la atmósfera del baño le **llevó** a comprender que compartían algo que no era posible explicar con palabras, pero eso no justiciaba que aunque Rosalie siempre había sido una persona déspota y nada querida en ese lugar, **no era excusa** para que la engañaran, pensó Ángela mientras llegaba al ascensor y pedía con ansias que llegara pronto.

—Ángela, por favor, espera, solo dame un minuto para explicarte todo— **suplicó** Bella mientras veía como su **compañera presionaba** el botón de llegada repetidas veces.

—Bella, no tienes nada que explicarme, yo no vi nada— **aseguró** mientras entraba a toda prisa al ascensor.

—Por favor, Ángela, ambas sabemos lo que viste, por favor solo escúchame, tengo que **decirte qué** es lo que pasa, solo escúchame… déjame invitarte a comer—le **propuso** con desesperación **mientras ponía** una mano en las puertas del asesor.

—Bella, no pasó nada, tú sabes lo que haces—comentó Ángela con indiferencia en los ojos, ella lo único que deseaba era olvidar todo y no meterse en problemas con el jefe.

—Déjame llevarte a comer y hablamos de esto, hazlo como mi amiga que sé que eres, por favor—volvió a suplicar Bella y Ángela al notar su desesperación solo sonrió, se lo debía como amiga.

—Está bien, te veo en una hora en la entrada para irnos y hablar—aceptó con interés, era darle el beneficio de la duda aunque no había duda de que esta nueva Bella se veía encantada entre los brazos de su jefe.

Bella suspiró aliviada mientras quitaba la mano de las puertas para que el sensor la dejara de detectar y pudiera cerrar las puertas, con un poco de alivio regresó caminando despacio a su lugar, sus pies iban arrastrando al sentirse de esa manera: por una parte, era su emoción por todas las palabras que había dicho Edward otro, su nervio por saber que Ángela diría de eso.

Cuando vio a Edward recargado sobre su escritorio sonriendo de lado, sus ojos seguían llenos de preocupación por lo que acaba de suceder y por cómo se sentía ahora respecto a Edward. Todo lo que le había dicho le parecía sincero, pero temía demasiado que no lo fuera.

Sabía que esa preocupación era más relacionada con las palabras de Edward que a lo visto por Ángela, ella era una persona que no conocía profundamente, pero en lo que la conocía, la consideraba discreta y leal para las personas que tenían su amistad; pero, eso tampoco era para tanto para confiarle todo lo que sentía por Edward, todo lo que él sentía por ella y sus últimos meses en esa extraña relación que mantenían, ya que no era laboral. Eso había cambiado desde las fotos, no era de amistad, y no era romance, era solo pasional, era tan pasional y cargada de cosas que no sabía cómo describirla pero de algo era consiente cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba como mínimo.

—Voy a hablar con ella, no deberá decir nada a nadie, no te debe inmiscuir en esto, mucho menos por mi culpa, yo te arrastré a esto y no debes de formar parte de un chisme de pasillo—aseguró Edward con determinación y poder en la voz.

—Asustarla no ayudará, Edward, al contrario la alentarás a que hable y pueda inventar más cosas y ambos ser perjudicados en esto. Simplemente déjamelo a mí, soy su amiga y voy a comer con ella para hablar de esto, tú debes continuar trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado—la voz de Bella es sin emociones, dejando a Edward extrañado.

—No, tengo una mejor solución, hoy mismo dejaré a Rosalie y diremos que lo hice temprano, la conozco, su dignidad es mucha y no volverá a venir nunca y ni querrá saber nada de esta empresa, y por esa razón desesperado te busqué.

—No es concebible eso, cuando dejes a Rosalie debes hacerlo por ti, no por mí, Edward, es algo que debe quedar claro, menos por un pretexto tan absurdo que ya tengo solucionado—aseguró Bella con determinación en la cara—, y sobre esto, voy a comer con Ángela y voy a ver qué opina y la persuadiré para que no diga nada.

Resignado y molesto regresó a la oficina, no le gustó la manera en la que le habló, había algo que no le convecina, duda en su voz cuando habla de Rosalie, el dejarla por él, era obvio que sucedería, sin o con ella, Rosalie ya le había colmado la paciencia, era seguro que dejaría a Rosalie esa misma noche, ahora solo faltaban cuatro días para recuperar a Bella, y una parte ya lo había logrado al explorar ampliamente sus sentimientos, pero eso no le era suficiente, la deseaba como se lo había dicho, pero lo que más quería era que ella creyera esas palabras, había fantaseado que con esas por fin la podría tener y así terminar de adquirir el valor que le hacía falta ; pero no, Bella al contrario de en su fantasía donde ella se rendía a sus brazos, en esta ocasión ella se había vuelto recelosa y eso no estaba bien, ¡Dios! La deseaba tanto como respirar.

La hora pasó rápido, Edward no había cerrado la puerta de su oficina para poder observar a Bella con interés: sus posturas, sus movimientos, su incomodidad que trataba de disimular cuando lo encontraba con la mirada. Bella se levantó con determinación, tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina sintiendo los ojos de Edward clavados en la espalda, él no se explicaba porque ese cambio sí debería ser lo contrario, él después de mucho tiempo había abierto su corazón y ella lo rechazaba con sus desprecios tenía que hacer algo pronto para que esta situación terminara.

…

Bella se sentía tan molesta porque una vez más por un hombre estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, ser secretaria era algo que le gustaba, pero la propuesta de Aro para ser modelo la había fascinado, era ese uno de sus sueños de pequeña, ser famosa, ser alguien más además de Isabella, deseaba ser otra cosa y ahora que lo podía lograr, Edward estaba a punto de arrebatárselo, ella nunca había deseado nada con él, pero él sé metido en su vida sin dejar lugar a la duda, ahora estaba metido hasta su médula, un lugar del cual no podría salir.

Al caminar por el pasillo que daba a la salida, dejó de atormentarse con Edward al ver a Ángela parada esperándola. Suspiró antes de acercase a ella, a diferencia de Bella, que era un manojo de nervios, su compañera se veía relajada y sonrió entusiasmada cuando la vio venir hacia ella.

— ¿Lista para ir a comer? —preguntó Ángela una vez que Bella llegó a ella, su voz sonó como la de cualquier otro día.

—Sí, ¿dónde quieres ir?

—¿Por qué no vamos a un restaurante cercano?, hay muy buena comida y es muy íntimo—le propuso, mientras avanzaban.

Bella iba estrujándose el cerebro en busca de la mejor manera para abordar el tema, pero no la encontraba, estaba confundida: por una parte, Ángela la trataba con mucha amabilidad y no como esperaba, ya que claro, ante cualquier mujer ella era una zorra, pero no su amiga. Ángela la trataba como antes de encontrarla en el baño. Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba casi vacío, escogieron una mesa del fondo para tener intimidad, después de tratar temas sobre los compañeros de trabajo y, tras la llegada de la comida ya ordenada, Bella se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a explicar todo:

—Sé que lo que tú viste en el aseo no es correcto, Ángela, sé que ahora a tus ojos soy una zorra y me lo tengo bien merecido; pero…

—Ya te lo dije, Bella, yo no vi nada, eso es todo—refutó la secretaria de contabilidad sin más.

—Ángela, sé que esto no es un tema agradable pero debo explicarte… es que Edward es… me es complicado explicártelo. Yo sé que está mal ser así como "la otra"; pero algo te puedo asegurar: nunca hemos dormido juntos.

Bella estaba empeñada en darse a entender con su compañera, sabía que no debía usar esa palabra ya que si lo habían hecho cuando conoció a Aro, pero realmente no era eso lo que quería decir. Al estar tan nerviosa no entendía bien sus ideas y simplemente las decía.

—Mira, Bella, yo te conozco muy poco, pero solo te puedo decir que por más que Rosalie sea una mala persona, déspota, grosera, y todo lo que tú quieras no se merece que alguien la engañe y tú tampoco te mereces ser "la otra". Debes valorarte para que, si en algún momento él quiere algo contigo, te dé tu lugar—. Aconsejó Ángela seria.

—Lo sé, solo que no lo soy, como te lo digo, aún no hemos in… tenido relaciones —esa era la mejor oración para usar, ya que intimidad si habían tenido y de solo recordarlo las piernas le volvían a templar.

—Bella, a mí no me tienes que convencer de nada, solo te puedo decir que no eres la primera y que cuando estaba trabajando en la oficina Lauren Mallory eso no terminó bien una vez que Rosalie se enteró. La muchacha se tuvo que ir de aquí porque esa mujer le cerró las puertas—esa confesión dejó a Bella sin habla.

— ¿Quién era ella?

—Es una secretaria que tuvo el señor Cullen hace mucho tiempo, bueno no tanto, tal vez unos seis meses un año antes de ti. Creo que eres la única que ha durado tanto tiempo en el puesto desde que está con la modelo. Rosalie las corre a todas ellas, pero con ella se ensañó porque se rumoraba que los había encontrado en el escritorio haciendo no sé qué cosas. Ten cuidado, es mi único consejo.

La comida siguió sin comentarios sobre Edward o sobre lo ocurrido en el baño, ya que, Ángela no dejó que le dijera más, ella se sentía tranquila al haber logrado trasmitir toda la información que tenia de lo que había sucedido. Ahora era cuestión de Bella que siguiera sus consejo o no, solo esperaba que eligiera el camino correcto porque conocía por su ex amiga lo que podía hacer Rosalie en un arranque y conocía también que Edward se cruzaba de brazos y no interfería así fuera su prometida golpeándose con su secretaria.

…

Para cuando regresaron a la empresa, Edward estaba tenso dentro de su oficina había preferido no ir a comer para esperar a Bella con sus respuestas, en cuanto la vio sonrió al saber que ya estaba de vuelta; pero había algo que no le convencía, una vez que estuvo frente a él, su mirada era entre molesta y desconcertada. Edward se levantó del escritorio para ir con ella, pero Bella entró enseguida a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Realmente vas a terminar con Rosalie o vas a hacerme lo mismo que a Lauren?

La voz, la postura, la mirada de Bella era de furia, mientras Edward se confundía por ese nombre; hacia tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre por los pasillos, que la había olvidado por completo. Sonrió con ironía al recordar todo lo que le había traído ese episodio de su vida, ahora por eso Rosalie era su futura esposa.

—Responde y no sonrías Edward, esto es serio, ¿debo buscarme otro trabajo o realmente vas a tener los pantalones de hacerlo, sin que yo salga involucrada?—reclamó Bella con furia.

—Voy a hacerlo, Bella, es algo que ya hemos hablado, y de Lauren hace tanto que no escuchaba su nombre, que me sorprendiste. Eso fue lo que me hizo sonreír al recordar que por su culpa estoy metido en esto.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Bella con molestia.

—Es una secretaria que tuve hace tiempo, me intentó seducir en innumerables ocasiones, nunca quise nada con ella, en ese momento seguía pensado que tenía algo real con Rosalie, por lo que en una ocasión se sentó sobre mis piernas, Rosalie entró y se hizo un show—contestó mientras caminaba hacia Bella, quien dio dos pasos para atrás—. Debes creerme, Rosalie hizo un escándalo y la corrió y le cerró muchas puertas, eso es cierto, y yo para contentarla y darle a ver que no me interesaba nadie que no fuera ella, la llevé a vivir a mi casa.

— ¿Me voy a convertir en otra Lauren? —Retó Bella con la mirada a Edward pero éste sonrió y la pegó contra la puerta para devorar sus labios mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado de su cara y la miraba con intensidad, queriéndole dar a entender mil y un cosas de las cuales ni de algunas era realmente consciente.

—No, porque para el viaje yo ya voy a estar lejos de Rosalie y regresaremos siendo una pareja—aseguró antes de volverla a besar.

Bella no se resistió y se dejó besar por su jefe, después de unos minutos, salieron y ambos prosiguen con su trabajo. A la hora de la salida, Bella se despidió desde lejos sabe que el regresar a la oficina significaba no salir al menos después de un delicioso beso de Edward no estaba y dispuesta a eso. Edward, frustrado vio cómo ella salió, mientras él debía quedarse terminando de enviar los correos que le faltaban. Todo era tan distinto sin Bella a su lado, que le molesta esas diferencias. Después de una hora en el coche por el tráfico, logró llegar a su casa, y cuando estacionó el coche se percató de que en el garaje se encontraba el coche de su hermana, por lo que decide entrar con deliberada lentitud y silencio para que no se percaten de que estaba dentro de la casa.

—Ya no sé qué hacer Alice, te lo juro, parece que lo violo cuando tenemos relaciones, ya no sé qué hacer para mantenerlo a mi lado, lo voy a perder en cualquier momento—lloraba Rosalie dentro de la cocina.

—Rose, eres toda una belleza debes de saber mil y un trucos para seducirlo. Úsalos todo, entre más pronto te embaraces eso será mejor, así tenemos algo asegurado—Alice tomó las manos de su amiga.

—Ya los he usado y le vale, puedo pasear desnuda frena a él y es como su un trotamundos pasara entre nosotros, ya no sé qué hacer, nunca me he enfrentado a algo así—volvió a lloriquear Rosalie.

—Tienes que drogarlo si es preciso, pero de que te embarazas sí te embarazas. Está todo asegurado, no dejes que una tipa venida a menos te lo quite, y tienes que hacerlo antes de tu próximo viaje para que ya no haya pretextos para impedir la boda. Rosalie comprométete, esto nos conviene a todos aunque Edward no lo ve así.

La voz de orden de Alice hace sonreír a Rosalie, que al escuchar la puerta de la calle abrirse, se limpia los ojos y le trasmite con la mirada una orden de silencio sobre ese tema, lo que menos necesita ahora es otra discusión como en la mañana con él, en ese momento pensó que todo terminaría y más que esta misma mañana le había llegado la regla, dejando por descubierto que claramente no estaba embarazada. Ahora solo había que seducirlo y descubrir donde guardaba los condones para hacerles un pequeño orificio como lo había sugerido Alice, esa pequeña tenía una mente maliciosa.

— ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita, hermanita? —preguntó Edward entrando a la cocina dejando a amabas mujeres anonadas por el tono seco que usa.

—Nada, Edward, solo visitando a mi amiga, ¿te molesta?

—Para nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte aquí eso es todo, Alice—respondió Edward serio mientras Alice sonríe.

—Con alguien debe desahogarse Rosalie, ya me contó la humillación por la que le hiciste pasar esta mañana—reclamó Alice enseguida.

—Sí realmente la humille como dice, no entiendo qué sigue haciendo dentro de esta relación. Se lo dije esta mañana, en cuanto ella quiera puede abandonar esta casa y yo entenderé perfectamente el mensaje, así de simple, Alice.

—Eres un infeliz, Edward, la humillas y ahora la corres. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la voz molesta de Alice hace sonreír a Edward.

—Todos lo saben, libertad, eso es lo único que deseo—se decide retirar de la cocina, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Las amigas se quedan sin habla, era claro que Edward deseaba eso, pero no era algo que Rosalie tuviera planeado darle, primero que nada porque ella aun quería seguir dentro de esa relación y porque su padre la tenía amenazada, todo se vería afectado si ella terminaba antes de tiempo con él.

—Tienes que terminar rápido este trabajo más rápido de lo que llegamos a pensar alguna vez, Rose, esto es realmente necesario. Edward está muy decidido a dejarte, lo conozco—murmuró Alice antes de irse de su casa.

Rosalie en ese momento, regresó a su casa con toda la determinación: era momento de que Edward Cullen conociera de verdad a Rosalie Hale, la que había pasado por demasiadas camas, por infinidad de problemas antes de ser una modelo famosa. Ahora no iba a ser humillada por un simple hombre o su estúpida secretaria que le parecía mucho más atractiva que ella, no lo iba a permitir.

Para cuando Bella salió de la oficina, el dolor de cabeza, por la tensión acumulada, la estaba matando. Sentía que le taladraba el cerebro, así que decidió mejor pasar su visita a la cárcel para en la mañana, por una extraña razón se sentía paranoica aunque eso fuera imposible con Sam en la cárcel se suponía que el peligro había pasado; pero eso no era lo que realmente sentía, aún estaba intranquila y no estaría sosegada hasta que no lo confrontara y supiera toda la verdad sobre su exnovio, ese pensamiento la tenía tan preocupada que sentía que alguien la seguía y volteaba constantemente para verificar que así fuera; y en efecto, no era así, pero algo no la dejaba respirar tranquila hasta que tomó un taxi y se fue a su casa. Una vez dentro, cerró con llave y se metió a dar un buen baño para relajarse.

En toda la noche no pudo conseguir dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, hasta que frustrada se levantó y comenzó a tocar cada uno de los libros que tenía en su pequeña repisa y comenzó a hojearlos. No se podía concentrar a leer; pero tampoco podía dormir, eso la molestaba, causando que empeorase su insomnio; no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en Sam e incluso en Laurent, eso no le agradaba nada.

En cuanto salió el sol dio un salto y se puso en marcha en su plan de mandar un correo electrónico avisando a Edward que se retiraría temprano de la oficina para arreglar los últimos preparativos personales para su viaje, en cuanto lo mandó, se metió a dar otro baño, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, había logrado dormir un par de horas; pero las pesadillas la habían estado atormentando, haciendo que no descansara. En cuanto se vio al espejo se dio cuenta de las ojeras tan marcadas que tenía debajo de sus ojos cafés. Suspiró resignada y se dirigió a hacer el desayuno.

Aunque su departamento era acogedor, aún a esas horas, le hacía falta la presencia de Edward, a la cual se había acostumbrado en muy poco tiempo en el que durmieron bajo el mismo techo. Se preparó algo sencillo, su estómago no estaba para algo que no fuera un simple cereal para decir que comió algo, masticó perfectamente cada bocado, tardó más de lo necesario, pero de solo pensar en ver a Sam de nuevo sus piernas temblaban pareciendo que no la podrían sostener por mucho tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada en el tazón, se puso manos a la obra en su maquillaje para ocultar esas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño la noche anterior.

Se dirigió a su maquillaje que pocas veces usaba, pero ahora era necesario. Pasó más de media hora frente al espejo arreglando sus imperfecciones, lo que menos quería era que Sam viera a una mujer débil; debía dar otra apariencia. Al sentirse con un maquillaje profesional para la oficina y una trenza de lado algo estilizada, pasó a la ropa, por el lugar al que iba optó por un pantalón formal, una blusa de encaje y un saco, no quería destacar demasiado.

Al ver que el reloj marcaba la hora normal de su salida, respiró tranquila y mandó un simple mensaje a Edward diciendo que deseaba hablar con él en la oficina, era más profesional decirle de frente que no deseaba regresar esa tarde a trabajar; y así poder ver a Sam en la prisión y encararlo y eso se ajustaba con los horarios de visita.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Edward ya estaba detrás de su escritorio trabajando, por unos segundos se extrañó al verlo tan temprano en ese lugar, pero al recordar que Rosalie estaba en la ciudad entendió el porqué de ese comportamiento, cuando ella no estaba de viaje solía acudir más temprano a la oficina e irse más tarde para convivir con ella lo menos posible, eso le daba esperanza a Bella, pero no quería profundizar demasiado en eso; así que se puso a trabajar ella también, era necesario tener todo antes de salir a comer para ya no regresar.

Se relajó haciendo sus pendientes, Edward dejó de ser el centro de sus pensamientos, el problema con Ángela estaba resuelto y la dejaba tranquila el saber que ella cumpliría con su palabra como le había dicho. Pero sus palabras seguían rondando su cabeza cada ciertos segundos cuando el trabajo no era demasiado o cuando se daba un poco de tiempo para respirar, esas palabras eran algo que no le gustaba nada, porque no había razones para que ella le mintiera, se regañó por pensar en eso y continuó con su trabajo.

La mirada de Edward la distraía y la hacía sonreír, disfrutaba de su atención, pero era hora de ponerse dura y seguir por ese camino hasta que dejara a Rosalie por más que ella deseara entrar en la oficina y pedirle que la tomara sobre el escritorio y que se fugaran algún lugar tan lejano que Rosalie no pudiera causarle daño, se volvió a reprender por tener los pensamientos de una adolescente, pero era algo que deseaba con cada célula de su ser; pero tenía que pensar en lo que había dicho su amiga, ella no estaba para rogar amor ni atención de nadie, debía valorarse y darse su lugar hasta que Edward estuviera lejos de la arpía de su prometida.

—Edward, necesito pedirte permiso para no regresar después de la comida

— ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó alarmado Edward.

—No, solo… necesito terminar de arreglar mis cosas para el viaje, y me hace falta unas cosas y prefiero arreglar eso desde ahora, porque después tendremos más trabajo por los días que nos ausentaremos. —Bella comenzó a rogar para que su mentira fuera creíble y Edward asintió.

—Está bien Bella, hasta mañana—respondió Edward levantándose.

—Hasta mañana, Edward—dijo Bella mientras salía de la oficina para huir de él.

Al salir de la empresa sus piernas se negaban a seguir avanzando, tomó su bolsa con seguridad y le hizo la parada a un taxi para que la llevara a la cárcel, ya que desconocía la ubicación de ésta en Los Ángeles, a diferencia de Forks que conocía a la perfección la ruta a la cárcel y a la comisaria, pues tenía que ir casi cada fin de semana a sacar a su entonces novio.

Cuando se bajó del taxi, un vacío en el estómago comenzó a formarse al mismo tiempo que daba cada paso con más decisión que el anterior, las respuestas de Sam eran ahora las únicas que le podrían dar la paz mental que estaba buscando para poderse ir tranquila a Miami. Después de pasar el control de seguridad, se dio cuenta que el lugar para hablar con Sam estaba delimitado con una reja que le impediría hacerle daño, pero eso no la mantenía tranquila para enfrentarse a él.

En lo que esperaba comenzó a checar sus correos por si se necesitaba algo con urgencia que ella tenía que resolver pero no, todo parecía estar en orden sin su presciencia, al parecer para Edward su presencia no era tan relevante en ese momento. Bella estaba tan entretenida checando sus correos que no puso atención al momento en que llegó Sam.

El corpulento hombre la veía con intensidad haciendo que se sintiera intimidada por unos segundos, enseguida levantó la mirada con seguridad para no mostrarse indefensa ante éste, en ese momento pudo observar que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo un cabestrillo que le impedía el movimiento; uno de sus ojos estaba morado y entre cerrado; y su labio estaba ligeramente abierto.

—Hola, cariño, puedo asegurar que de verdad eres la persona de la que menos esperaba que me vinieras a ver—habló Sam haciendo un gesto de dolor.

— ¡Sam, ¿qué te pasó?!—Bella estaba increíblemente sorprendida.

—No finjas, cariño, ambos sabemos qué me pasó—habló Sam serio mientras Bella negaba—, bueno entonces deberías de saberlo ahora, fue tu amante el que me provocó esto, para darme una advertencia de que no debo de volverme acercar a ti, creo que se preocupa demasiado por ti— dice sonriendo mientras Bella se quedó impactada.

—No entiendo de que hablas.

—Te lo explicaré—habló el hombre con fastidio— ayer en la mañana después de que detuvieron unos presos entraron al lugar donde yo estaba y me comenzaron a golpear, al ser tres contra mí terminé peor yo, claro: un brazo roto, una costilla desguinzada, el ojo morado y el labio roto, fue como terminó esto. Al finalizar la golpiza, me dijeron que no me volviera a acercar a ti por lo que te hice —se encogió de hombros y otra mueca apareció en su cara—, creo que tu amante exageró un poco, no fue para tanto lo tuyo.

— ¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?! —Exclamó indignada Bella casi gritando—, no solo me golpeaste dos veces mandándome al suelo y la última vez que me viste me quisiste matar, ¿eso no es para tanto? —Bella se alteró mientras Sam se reía tranquilamente.

—No era más que lo que te merecías, cariño, pero esto yo no lo merecía. —Respondió con cinismo Sam—Tú me engañaste, metiste al tipo con el que te revuelcas a nuestro hogar y me dejas, ¿crees que no te lo merecías?

—Sam, tienes problemas, de verdad tienes problemas…

—Si los tengo o no, ya no es problema tuyo. Claro está eso, pero lo que es muy raro es qué estás haciendo aquí después de que, según tú, hice todo eso. ¿No deberías de estar celebrando con él la libertad que tienes ahora?

—Necesito respuestas antes, eso es a lo que vine y eso es lo realmente importante, quiero… no exijo saber si es verdad lo que dijiste de Laurent—el tono de Bella cambió a uno más decidido mientras Sam sonreía con descaro.

—Mi amor, a veces creo que eres tonta y no inocente como lo pensé alguna vez cuando aún te quería.

—Deja de llamarme, cariño, mi amor y tonta, solo háblame por mi nombre y solo responde a lo que te pedí, Sam, no me hagas pasar más minutos contigo porque esto no es una visita de cortesía ni mucho menos agradable—contestó Bella con fastidio mientras Sam la fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Cuál de tus dos nombres? ¿El real o el ficticio?

—El que desees, o limítate a contestar un sí o un no, y quiero que sea la verdad porque **si no** te juro que…

— ¿Qué más me puedes hacer, Bella?, estoy detrás de las rejas, viste como me dejaron anoche y espero que esto no se repita esta noche o mi próxima infinidad de noches aquí por posesión de drogas, violencia y el que me pareció mejor de todos los cargos, "intento de homicidio"

—Ya hablamos de eso, me quisiste matar, esto es lo menos que te mereces, y si no me dices la verdad, se agregarán chantaje y robo, así que puedo joderte más si lo deseo—contestó Bella fulminándolo con la mirada, a lo que Sam retrocedió en su asiento.

—Ok, poniendo las cosas así, Marie, está bien. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa—Bella se limitó a sentir mientras Sam se acercaba a la reja que los separaba—, a ver retomemos nuestra historia a un año antes, cuando comencé a notar el descontento que tenías conmigo, no es que te quisiera a mi lado por cariño o amor como lo quieras llamar; pero eras una fuente de ingresos constante eso ayudaba, así que la manera más fácil de mantenerte a mi lado era…

—Amenazándome con hablar de mi pasado a cualquier persona que conociera o incluso haciendo un escándalo como en mi anterior trabajo donde me llamaste puta frente a todos.

— ¿No lo eras?, en ningún momento mentí si recuerdas aquello, pero a partir de ese momento que te vi tan decidida a irte supe que debía tomar el asunto más enserio si quería que siguieras proveyéndome cosas—Bella se sorprendió al ver con el descaro que trataba ese asunto Sam, como si ella simplemente fuera una esclava personal.

— ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? —Bella comenzó a sentir el dolor que siempre trataba de evitar de pensar que nadie en esta vida la había querido de verdad.

—Lo hice por un breve momento, pero sí lo hice, Marie. Quien sin duda te sigue queriendo es Laurent, ese hombre delira aún por ti. En la vez que lo visité no me mató porque era algo muy parecido a esto el lugar donde hablábamos; pero sin duda que lo hubiera hecho y bueno podría decirte que se puso peor después de una hora de conversación cuando le dije de tu jefe. —Bella estaba sin palabras no esperaba esa revelación.

—Claro para él no es correcto que su mujercita se acueste con quien le dé la gana, mucho menos que se haya escapado—Sam comenzó a reír siniestramente con muecas de dolor constante.

—No soy su mujercita, ni nada de él, no te expreses así. —reclamó Bella con molestia.

— ¿Entonces, cómo me expreso?, todo lo desapruebas, querida.

— ¿Dónde está Laurent? —Preguntó Bella, desviando el tema mientras el moreno rodaba los ojos—, ¿Qué es de él?

—Está en donde lo dejaste—, la burla de su exnovio la molestaba—, bueno no totalmente está en Forks pero en la cárcel, y aunque no tiene una carga de delitos como la mía, sí es algo grande, así que lo lograste, Marie, te deshiciste de nosotros, acabo de salir de tu vida para que vayas y te revuelques junto con tu jefe.

—Lo tuyo pudo ser diferente Sam, yo quería que fuera diferente; pero no me dejaste opción, era esto o dejar que me destruyeras, y lo siento ya no soy la tonta que conociste.

—Eso crees, Marie, aun no estés tan segura de eso.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—Se acabó la hora de la visita, todos a su celda—gritó un guardia a lo lejos, mientras Sam se levantaba con dificultad.

—Que disfrutes de tu nueva vida.

Esas últimas palabras de Sam dejaron paralizada a Bella hasta que otro guardia le indicó que debía acompañarlo a la salida. Sus palabras sonaban como amenaza, pero era obvia por su molestia al ser golpeado que aunque no lo aprobaba no negaba que era un buen escarmiento por todo lo que le había hecho.

Al salir de la prisión, por primera vez se sintió en completa libertad, recordado la vez que había huido de casa de su madrina o cuando logró huir de Laurent, pero esta vez era más profunda que las anteriores, porque sabía que ahora le esperaba un futuro muy diferente al lado del hombre que sí la valoraba y que, llegando el momento preciso, le daría su lugar, con alegría y libertad en su corazón se puso a andar para terminar sus compras para poder ir felizmente a Miami.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, yo aquí de nuevo, sé que estuve desaparecida un tiempo, pero andaba en finales y parciales y se me hacía casi imposible escribir aparte que si me desanimo un poco que en el capítulo anterior no tuve mucha respuesta pero bueno regreso la inspiración para esta y aquí está, ¿Les gusto el cap.? .

Para navidad tal vez, depende porque ando en busca de un trabajo, tal vez haya actualización doble de este, aun no sé, pero puedo asegurarles porque ya tengo más del cincuenta por ciento escrito del capítulo en mi celular que va a ser intenso y estén al pendiente del adelanto.

Ahora mi Beta no pudo ayudarme porque trae muchas cosas por hacer, pero aquí esta, esperemos que pronto se reincorpore.

 **Respuestas:**

 **danielaMc1** **:** Si vez es algo que le pelea mucho Bella, pero es que sí se pasa.

 **Yoliki** **:** Lo bueno es que se aclaró que no hay bebé.

 **Josa** **:** muchas gracias por tu concejo, lo tendré en cuenta, porque no todos los detectamos después de tanto leerlo y tampoco Word lo hace ni el programa que uso de ortografía .

 **Cary** **:** Ya se todos tiene problemas, pero es que Bella esta en conflicto porque de verdad quiere a Edward y no quiero hacerlo, Rosalie si no tiene dignidad y aparte es caprichosa y Esme se mueve para donde le conviene.

 **patymdn** **:** creo que hasta lo aclararon de más por como los encontró Ángela.

 **miop** **:** Bueno tuviste razón no estaba embarazada

 **jupy** : Espera al siguiente capítulo y veremos.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capitulo once**

Al estar caminando con la maleta por el aeropuerto Edward caminaba de un lado a otro por la entrada principal esperando a que llegara todos los integrantes del equipo que se necesitaban pero sobre todo esperaba a Bella, ahora mismo comenzaba a pensar en todas las posibilidades que traía ese viaje, incluso se sentía un poco atemorizado por tener tantas expectativas y no realizar ninguna de las acciones que había contemplado en un inicio, sobre todo la más importate de recuperar a Bella, lo de Rosalie ya casi estaba por terminar, era cuestión de unos actos más para que la rubia decidiera terminar todo, eso ya lo tenía por seguro, pensaba mientras recordaba la pelea de la última vez, esa en la que Rosalie se había mostrado tan patética y tan desesperada por su atención.

…

Una semana antes

Tener visitas sorpresas de Rosalie en los últimos días había sido la maravilla que todos odiaron, aunque no fuera extraño, los mismos empleados disfrutaban de las giras de Rosalie porque la mantenían lejos, eran contadas las personas que no odiaban a la rubia, pero quienes menos la soportaban eras las personas que la tenían que soportar, como lo era la recepcionista principal y Bella, aunque en esta ocasión los directivos de la junta también pudieron comprender porque su presencia en la oficina no era bien recibida.

Su falta de confianza en lo que hacía su prometido había llegado a tal grado, que para terminar de intimidar a su nueva amante o a la próxima en la lista, la mujer que se hace llamar "señora Cullen", la muy próxima nueva integrante de esa familia se sentía con suficiente confianza para así poder interrumpir una junta para vigilar que su "esposo" estuviera dentro pero sobre todo para interrogarlo sobre lo que había encontrado.

Edward estaba tan molesto de ser interrumpido en una junta, o en cualquier actividad que realizara, le disgustaba que su prometida se presentara con cualquier pretexto estúpido para interrumpir sus actividades, más porque ya sabía con claridad como terminaban siempre esas discusiones; opto por que lo mejores seria llevársela a su oficina, lejos de todas las personas importantes que pudieran escuchar sus arranques de niña, de los cuales era presa demasiado seguido sobre todo en los últimos días se habían incrementado, al punto de ponerse a oler las sabanas en busca del olor de otra mujer, claro en ese momento Edward le dijo que estaba loca, aunque la verdad fuera que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad por el hecho de que Bella había dormido en la misma cama por una noche, después de eso las cosas se habían puesto infernales en esa casa, pero el hecho de llegar a tener esos arranques también en la oficina, ya era rebasar cierto límite que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, al disculparse de la junta con los altos mandos de la empresa, dejo a Bella como encargada de atender a los directivos para que ni ella estuviera cerca, ya suficiente tenía con todo lo que había pasado y lo extraña que la notaba para ahora tener que soportar a Rosalie.

Se podría decir que Edward casi arrastraba a Rosalie a su oficina mientras esta maneaba y renegaba por ser tratada de tal manera, el directivo no se inmutaba, necesitaba esa molestia para ver si así esa insistente mujer por fin decidía dejarlo libre como era su sueño, sus dedos se apretaban contra su brazo entre más se quejaba, cuando casi la aventó a la oficina, esta estallo.

—¡Por Dios Edward!, no me puedes hacer esto, me niego a creer que seas así conmigo. —gritaba la rubia con furia.

—Rosalie estamos en la oficina tienes que tranquilizarte.

—No lo voy a hacer, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, anular el contrato prematrimonial que ya teníamos establecido, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Rosalie ambos sabemos que es lo que quiero para que fingimos que este compromiso sigue en píe, esto que tu llamas relación ya no tiene ningún fin, nos estamos asfixiando dentro de esto y no puedo vivir así, ya no.

—No tú eres el único que no quiere seguir con esto y es algo que no voy a permitir, no me vas a humillar, no voy a ser la dejada, ¡No lo permitiré!

—Entonces decimos que tú me dejaste a mi Rosalie, pero de verdad ya deja de hacer estas escenas estoy cansado de verte todos los días aquí en la oficina merodeando, para no decir más y resumirlo un poco, estoy cansado de ti.

—Eso es absurdo, no puedes estar cansado de mí, solamente estas un poco cansado de la situación que si fueras diferente no lo tendría que hacer si confiara en ti pero no lo hago Edward, eres un maldito—Rosalie resoplo y se sentó por primera vez en toda la discusión—¿Cuántas veces has estado con ella?, sé quién es, ahora solo tienes que confesarme cuantas veces lo has hecho, es hora de sincerarnos.

—¿De qué hablas Rosalie? —Edward enseguida fingió no saber nada, agradeció darle la espalda a la mujer porque sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Sabes de que hablo Edward Cullen, o te refresco la memoria—se levantó y saco de su bolsa un sostén rosa—, ¿Crees que yo usaría algo así?, o también te recuerdo, ¿el olor peculiar que tienen las sabanas?

—Supongo que sí, nadie más ha entrado al departamento

Edward maldijo el no haber escondido bien esa pieza de ropa cuando la encontró tirada en el baño, pero su maldito deseo por ella era demasiado que no pudo tirarlo a la basura o esconderlo adecuadamente, necesitaba seguir oliendo la esencia de Bella, de esa mujer que duro tan poco tiempo entre sus manos y que la necesitaba, si no la sentía, le faltaba el aire, era como si no estuviera ella, moriría, entendiera que era una obsesión pero vaya que lo necesitaba, cuando logro regresar a la normalidad, tomo asiento desesperado por terminar la discusión y regresar a la junta que realmente necesitaba su presencia.

—Claro que no Edward, este no es mi estilo, es demasiado soso, es tan simple le falta sensualidad, pero veo que ahora es algo que voy a tener que comenzar a utilizar para que te sientas atraído por mí.

La modelo se levanta y se sienta sobre las piernas de su prometido, se resiste al constante empuje de este y se aferra a él, se comienza a abrir la camisa de mezclilla y deja al descubierto un sostén negro muy parecido al rosa que tomo unos momentos antes de la bolsa de marca que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—Vez, haré lo que sea por ti, incluso ya cambie mi ropa interior, todo esto es para ti Edward, tienes que creerme que quiero volver a gustarte—comenta Rosalie con voz sexy en el oído de Edward.

—Rosalie tendrías que cambiar por completo para que vuelva a sentir algo por ti y levántate, esto no llegara a nada—Edward fue tajante y cruel.

Por primera vez en su vida Rosalie pudo sentir ese dolor que muchas personas comentaban pero que nunca se había presentado en su vida, un dolor increíble en el ego, a ella nunca la habían rechazado, en su vida nunca había pasado eso, siempre había sido popular al ser rubia y bonita, la que rechazaba a la gente era ella, nadie se lo podía hacer, incluso eso la llevo a hacerse sentir ofendida, ese golpe en su ego la llevo a querer golpear a Edward por hacerle eso, - _"Eso no se le hace a Rosalie Hale"_ \- pensó una y otra vez, tenía que en algún momento pagar el haberle eso hecho, porque eso dolió y mucho.

—¿Cambiar?, antes me adorabas, me hacías saber a cada momento cuanto me deseabas, ¿sabes desde hace cuánto no me tocas?, hace dos meses que no tenemos nada entre nosotros cuando nuestra relación era tan pasional, tal diferente a la actual, ahora eres frió y no sé qué te sucede pero vamos a acabar con esto ahora.

La determinación de la modelo era tan grande que sorprendió incluso a ella misma, no esperaba ser tan fuerte pero el golpe al ego que acaba de dar Edward era demasiado fuerte, él había sido uno de los hombres que más la habían hecho sentir guapa, sexy y deseada, cuando lo conoció supo que era el hombre que realmente quería en su vida era ese hombre que le hiciera sentir eso, y si además era guapo y rico era como un plus extra a lo que deseaba que era simplemente alguien que la hiciera enamorarse de ella una y otra vez, eso era lo que ese hombre había hecho por ella, no era algo fácil de dejar atrás, y menos que le diera todo eso a otra persona, eso solo podía ser para ella.

—Rosalie hablaremos de eso en otro momento y si ahora no tienes algo más que decir, me retiro porque tengo una junta en proceso que llegaste a interrumpir, podemos discutir esto en la casa y te agradecería que cambiaras un poco las palabras, siempre es lo mismo, me voy.

—No Edward no podemos tenemos que hacerlo ahora…

—Rosalie lo haremos en la casa—comento tajante Edward de nuevo levantándose y apartando a Rosalie de su lado—, lo tratamos esta noche ahora tengo cosas importantes que resolver, y no son tus caprichos, una empresa depende de mí. —continuo Edward.

Se puso a observar como llegaba Bella a su escritorio y comenzó a sacar unos papeles del escritorio y hablar por teléfono, se perdió viendo la muchacha que tenía frente y dándose cuenta de que esa era por ahora su realidad, solo la podía ver a través del cristal, porque estaba encerrado en un compromiso que no deseaba, con una mujer que ni siquiera ahora le parecía interesante ni deseable y la que realmente quería en su vida estaba fuera de su alcance como ahora, sonriendo y riendo disimulada por lo que la persona al otro lado del teléfono le estaba diciendo, eso hizo sentir celos a Edward, sabía que estaba mal y no eran justificados pero en ellos no es algo que se pueda mandar, pero realmente se sentían mal y lo molestaba aún más el no conocer a su rival.

—¿Es ella? —pregunto Rosalie saliendo del tema para conseguir una respuesta sincera.

—No es nadie—respondió Edward agradeciendo darle la espalda y no viera su expresión.

No comento nada más simplemente salió dejando a Rosalie dentro de su oficina, molesta y frustrada al no revivir ni una respuesta, ni una confirmación, estaba exactamente igual y eso también la tenía mal. Edward termino de confirmar sus celos, ya que ahora no estorba nada su vista, ni unas persianas, ni un cristal medianamente polarizado, ahora la tenía enfrente y venia como sonreía y reía por teléfono, una punzada de celos se intensifico al solo notar su rubor que se hacía más grande, _-No estoy en posición de sentir tales cosas pero los celos son unos bastardos que no respetan nada, ni siquiera él que este mi prometida dentro de la oficina y acabara una discusión sin sentido_ \- se repetía una y otra vez, al darse cuenta de que la plática de Bella era tan interesante que no se había percatado de su presidencia.

Edward enseguida llamo la atención de Bella para apresurar la que se regresaran a la junta, Bella rueda los ojos al ver la cara de Edward y saber que Rosalie estaba dentro y que acaban de discutir y la obsesión de ella por él, siguió hablando con James haciéndole señas a Edward para que se adelantara, tenía que arreglar esos asuntos con el fotógrafo, como era la hora de viaje, el hotel, y los asuntos de las fotografías, ella simplemente seguía conversando con James como si fuera un amigo más.

Aunque tal vez eso no parecía eso porque Edward la veía desde la esquina de la oficina con intensidad, le molestaba el que fuera coqueta con otros hombres aunque estuvieran a larga distancia, era molesto ser el obsesionado con ella, el verla con intensidad desde la esquina fingiendo estar molesto por lo que se estaba tardando aunque sabía que él se debía adelantar pero dejarla con otro hombre aunque de lejos era peligroso; James era un contrincante con él que no podía, él no había una pareja molesta a la cual ya no quisiera en su vida, era guapo, caballeroso y no tenía una sarta de problemas como los que Edward cargaba pero sobre todo no tenía una familia a sus cuestas que necesitaban mantener cierta imagen para mantener poder en la sociedad, Edward una vez más volvió a sentir odio por su vida y sintió coraje de ser él y no poder hacer lo que quisiera, deseaba no ser él.

Después de unos minutos de platica con James, Bella colgó y camino hacia su jefe que tenía cara de pocos amigos, apenas unos minutos antes "la señora Cullen" había salido azotando la puerta y dejando en claro que estaba molesta con el director de la compañía, ella sabía demasiado bien que su cara de molestia no era por la discusión que se lograba escuchar desde la salida del elevado, la discusión había sido exactamente por la pieza de ropa que faltaba en la maleta, la cual había dado por perdida en la casa de Sam después de las discusiones, era lo más sano para decir en vez de decir la verdad, Bella no se inmuto al contrario se sintió un poco más empoderada después de escuchar como Edward rechazaba a Rosalie, incluso eso elevo su autoestima.

Esto incremento cuando levanto el teléfono y escucho la voz de James quien después de las fotos había mostrado cierto interés por ella, no era algo que le molestara pero no le parecía lo suficiente sincero para continuar con algo, conocía bien a las personas de la clase de James pero por un momento acaricio la posibilidad de seguir hablando con él siguiendo ese hilo de la conversación siendo coqueta con él hablando y riendo como si se tratara de una conquista, era importante hacer eso y ver la reacción de Edward ante su forma de actuar ahora con James; al momento de ver salir a su jefe de la oficina, sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse a ver la mirada de coraje de Edward al ver que estaba hablando con otra persona, con un hombre que era tan distinto a él, fingía estar molesto pero eran celos, lo que reflejaban esos ojos, unos celos como los que Bella nunca había visto que alguien pudiera sentir por ella, eso la hizo sentirse aún mejor, por primera vez ella tenía el control y no otro hombre.

Aunque eso lo quisiera dar a ver la fortaleza que sentía al tener a un hombre a sus pies, sabía que ni siquiera en el fondo de su ser sentía que eso fuera verdad sino todo lo contrario, el sentir también por otra parte esos sentimientos tan intensos de un hombre por ella la hacían sentir tan vulnerable, aunque en otras ocasiones ya se había sentido así y la habían engañado, esta vez algo dentro de ella o todo absolutamente cada célula de su piel sentían de verdad que esos sentimientos intensos que veía reflejados en los ojos de Edward eran verdad, se volvió a sentir una vez más impotente y molesta consigo.

Por más que se sintiera realmente feliz de tener ahora a Edward a sus pies, solo una tarde antes, después de salir de la cárcel se había ido de compras, las había justificado al momento de regresar y reflexionar bien lo que había hecho, con el mejor pretexto que había encontrado al darse cuenta de todas las bolsas de ropa nueva en su sala, esas compras se habían hecho para sustituir el sostén perdido, y el festejo que tenía que hacer del saber que los dos hombres que en los últimos años habían atormentado su vida estaban demasiado lejos para volverle hacer daño pero esa no era la verdadera razón de esas compras; aunque le molestara admitirlo la gran mayoría de la ropa que había comprado era para gustarle a Edward o provocarlo, su imaginación se desbordo al entrar al centro comercial, al cerrar la puerta del cubículo para cambiarse de ropa, comenzó a pensar lo diferente que será ahora la situación fuera de la ciudad, ahora en la playa, la lejanía de Rosalie una vez más y el ser la nueva modelo la habían hecho llegar a pensar cosas que no creía posibles en un inicio, pero todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior era por él, comenzó a recordar cada parte de su día anterior con vergüenza, todo era por Edward ya no era posible engañarse más…

 _Al salir de la cárcel y sentirse por primera vez libre en tanto tiempo suspiro de felicidad, su cuerpo se sentía liberado de una tensión que no sabía que tenía, comenzó a caminar para tomar un taxi que la llevara a una de las plazas comerciales del lugar para terminar sus compras antes de partir, así no estaría mintiendo descaradamente a Edward._

 _Cuando llego al área de los trajes de baño comenzó a interrogarse que sería lo que llevaría, para las sesiones de fotos ellos le proporcionarían la ropa, pero para el rato en que no estuviera posando, tenía que llevar ropa, así que comenzó a buscar, no era difícil encontrar una gran cantidad de trajes había en muchos diversos tipos y colores pero no sabía que llevar, deseaba verse sexy y despampanante para Edward pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo, se regañó enseguida al tener ese pensamiento mientras un asesor se le acercaba._

— _¿Señorita necesita ayuda?—ofreció la persona amablemente._

— _Sí, necesito al menos cuatro trajes de baño y no sé qué debo de llevar…_

— _¿A dónde va?, ¿Qué tipo de viaje es?_

— _A Miami, es de negocios, pero no es tan formal, es un viaje… No sé cómo explicarlo._

— _Creo que entiendo, acompáñeme_

 _Siguió al asesor con paso decido mientras él tomaba toda clase de estilos y colores para ella, cuando se percató de que Bella iba detrás de él sonrió y le entrego una pila enorme de biquinis en especial, cuando comenzó a observar las piezas Bella se sonrojo y asesor rió discretamente._

— _No creo que esta sea una elección adecuada_

— _Señorita si yo tuviera su cuerpo, todo el tiempo traería biquini, pruébese los y vera como le gustan._

 _Entro hecha un tomate al probador, inicio con el más discreto, un traje al estilo los cicuentas, negro con lunares en blanco, le quedaba maravilloso, entre más se probaba más le gustaban los más pequeños, sabía que deslumbraría caminando con ellos por los pasillos del hotel, no era algo que disfrutara el llamar la atención pero claro que no le molestaba mucho, menos si era la mirada de Edward la que la seguida hasta desaparecer, siguió en sus compras llegando a la corsetería donde compro las más elegantes, sexys y discretos conjuntos, en colores azules, negros y rojos y más colores que tomo la libertad de comprar, era hora de por fin ser ella sin depender de un hombre en especial._

 _Salió llena de bolsas, el nuevo sueldo anticipado de Aro para que su modelo se diera lujos la llenaba de esa ropa, cuando llego al departamento se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía el departamento por primera vez se sentía libre y sin miedo, esa sensación de persecución había desaparecido, ahora podía sentirse la Isabella que nunca había experimentado hasta ahora, ya no la niña de veinte años que la impresionaba todo y se iba con quien fuera por un poco de amor que nunca tuvo de su madrina, o la que salía huyendo cansada de ser el objeto sexual de los amigos de su novio y de él mismo, no ahora era la verdadera Isabella que siempre había querido ser, esa mujer libre y desinhibida que por primera vez se iba a poder mostrar al mundo sin él miedo de que el pasado la alcanzara porque ese pasado estaba tras las rejas y ahí se quedaría por un tiempo._

Para cuando termino la llamada Bella camino hacia Edward y ambos regresaron a la junta con toda demasiada tensión por parte de su jefe, los empresarios que estaban en la sala, se encontraban hablando entre ellos, algunos igual que Edward estaban molestos por lo que estaba pasando de perder más de quince minutos de su valioso tiempo a la espera de que el director de la empresa regresara de arreglar los asuntos sin importancia a diferencia de los que los tenia ahí, la junta se realizó con molestia de ambos, Bella se mantuvo en su lugar tomando nota de todo para hacer el reporte de la junta, su cuerpo se mantenía en ese lugar, pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos, ambos se sentían en piloto automático, todos dentro de la sala se dieron cuenta de eso y también de las miradas furtivas que lanzaba Edward sobre su secretaria al otro lado de la mesa de juntas.

Para cuando regresaron a la oficina al terminar la junta, Bella comenzó a trabajar en su reporte para mandarlo lo antes posible, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en la oficina, agradecido tanto el que en ningún momento Edward se quedara solo, ya que estuvo constantemente ocupado con diferentes personas que requerían su opinión, ya que el viaje estaba demasiado próximo a la impresión mensual de la revista y se necesitaba terminar de afinar los detalles antes de que se fuera, al jefe estar en Miami dificultaba el trabajo aun con que el plan era que aunque fuera a distancia este continuara ya que siempre se contaría con la presencia de Edward al teléfono pero esto era demasiado importante las cosas las tenía que ver para dar el visto bueno para que todo siguiera funcionado en su ausencia, Edward trataba de mantener el trabajo de manera normal y ser eficiente con sus respuestas, pero su mente estaba luchando entre funcionar en el trabajo y no poder pensar en cómo hablaba Bella con otro hombre que si le puede dar todo lo que él no, cuando escucho los golpes de su secretaria pidiendo permiso para entrar lo hizo volver a molestarse, estando dispuesto a reclamarle por la llamada de James, y no precisamente lo iba a hacer como jefe si no como el hombre lleno de celos que había provocado.

—Adelante, Bella—respondió anhelando el poder sacar su coraje.

—Señor Cullen…

—Bella, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así y pensé que habíamos terminado desde hace mucho con esto…—comento Edward sin despegar la mirada de la computadora, quería restarle importancia—, en especial después de esa noche…

—Hola Edward, se puede saber, ¿Por qué le hablas así a tú secretaria? —la voz de Alice hizo que la cara de Edward se trasformara.

—¿Alice?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Despego la mirada de la computadora para voltear a ver hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su hermana parada con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho viéndolo de manera inquisitiva.

—Quiero una respuesta Edward, no una pregunta. —la voz de Alice era molesta, Bella seguía de pie junto a ella, aun con la mano en la chapa—, te puedes retirar y una cosa más—ambos maldijeron mentalmente después del cometario de Edward—, diles que mi hermano no recibirá a nadie mientras estoy aquí, incluye llamadas, para que nadie nos moleste.

—Como guste señorita Cullen.

—Bella, ¿verdad? —La voz de Alice desentonaba desprecio, Bella solo asintió—, mantente alejada de mi hermano, él está comprometido y si no entiendes esa palabra es que esta con Rosalie y no la dejara ni por ti ni por nadie, él es feliz con su futura esposa, ninguna mujer le va a quitar eso a Rosalie.

—En ningún momento estoy buscando eso señorita Cullen—respondió Bella educada antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un golpe más fuerte del necesario.

—¿Qué significo eso?, ¿tú me quieres explicar que haces aquí? —la voz de Edward es desconcertada al ver la actitud altanera de su hermana quien toma asiento frente a él.

—Así que mi cuñada tiene razón, la engañas con la secretaria, ¿no te parece cliché?, aunque no me lo preguntes yo te daré una respuesta a mí sí me lo parece, la verdad es un poco aburrido que hagas eso, ¿no pudiste conseguir algo mejor?

—Una vez más lo voy a preguntar Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Aparte de enterarme de tu engaño? —pregunta sarcástica mientras se acomoda en la silla—, pensé que te lo había dicho mi papá la última vez que vino.

—Puedes ver que no es así, ¿Qué deseas?

—Edward eres muy amargado con la persona que acaba de descubrir quién es tu amante, no deberías de ser así conmigo, puedo hacer cosas que no deseas, como decirle a Rosalien—amenaza Alice mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Ok Alice, odio hablar contigo de mis asuntos personales pero como veo que te empeñas en ser igual que Rosalie, lo hablare contigo… Lo que escuchaste de lo de la otra noche es muy simple, lleve a Bella a su casa la deje ahí y después de un rato de eso me hablo porque su novio la había golpeado, a eso me refería, supongo que después de eso se obtiene cierta confianza, y odio que me llamen señor Cullen porque me recuerda a nuestro padre, ¿contenta con la explicación? O necesitas otra.

—Sinceramente no, porque aquí queda una cuestión y es muy simple, ¿Qué vio el novio entre ustedes para que la golpeara?, no se golpea alguien por que sí, debió de a ver visto algo más que una simple relación laboral.

—¿Estas justificando el que un hombre golpe a una mujer?

—No para nada, no mal interpretes mis palabras simplemente quisiera saber qué fue lo que vio, ustedes no se comportan de una manera muy normal, no parecen ser un jefe y una empleada normal, eso es lo que debió de a ver provocado ese golpe, ¿Qué vería?

—Somos tan normales como cualquier otro equipo de trabajo.

—No te preocupes eso lo descubriré ahora que me instale a trabajar en la empresa, pasare tanto tiempo entre ustedes que descubriré si lo que dice Rose o lo que dices, tú es verdad, seré muy observadora.

—¿Por qué pasaras tanto tiempo aquí?

—Eso fue lo que te debía comentar papá y que por lo visto no hizo, y es que desde la próxima semana me vengo a trabajar contigo, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que debo de saber sobre la empresa, para cuando salgas de viaje esto no se quede descuidado y todo quede entre familia.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa la empresa?

—Bueno cuidar de la empresa no es lo único, quiero lanzar en una de las revistas mi nueva línea de ropa, así que quiero vigilar eso muy de cerca, quiero que sea perfecto.

—Como desees Alice, pero solo te puedo decir que esto no es una más de las carreras de las que entras y te sales cuando quieras, esto es algo serio y diferente, así que si vas a entrar a trabajar quiero tu seriedad.

—Edward por favor, soy tu hermana no un empleado más al que debes de tratar de esa manera.

—Con mayor razón quiero tu compromiso, y si mal no recuerdas tengo un viaje la próxima semana, así que iniciaremos hasta la siguiente.

—Me parece perfecto Edward, gracias por todo, sabía que no iba a ser difícil esto, así que ya me voy.

Alice salió de la oficina con su andar de bailarina, mientras Edward se comenzó a sentir más aprisionado que antes, el tener a su hermana rondando la oficina no era para nada una buena noticia, pero una vez terminada la relación con Rosalie no tendría que ocultar con nadie sus sentimientos por Bella y podría mostrar abiertamente la relación que realmente deseaba con ella.

Una vez que las llantas del coche de Alice pisaron la calle busco un estacionamiento improvisado, necesitaba avisar a todos que su nuevo plan había resultado, el estar cerca de Edward para mantenerlo vigilado era su plan y lo iba a llevar acabo de una u otra manera y jamás pensó que resultaría tan fácil, al igual que enterarse a donde era el dichoso viaje de la próxima semana, del cual su hermano no había querido hablar con nadie, lo había mantenido en secreto, pero una simple mirada al escritorio de su secretaria le había dado la información que necesitaba para la siguiente parte del plan, se admiraba de su propia astucia para descubrir los secretos de la gente, siempre había tenido como plan alterno el irse de vidente, era muy observadora y con pocos datos podía formular una buena historia, claro esa era su ida si Edward fracasaba por completo con Rosalie pero eso no era posible no con su nuevo ingreso en la empresa, ahora si tenían todos el futuro asegurado, a veces se admiraba de su propia inteligencia.

—¿Qué sucede Alice? —pregunto la otra voz al teléfono un poco acelerada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, suenas demasiado acelerada.

—Nada Alice—una pausa para tomar aliento—, solo mi rutina de ejercicio, lo normal.

—¿Por qué no suena música? —una vez más sabia que sería una buena vidente, sabia observar y poner atención a los detalles.

—Que preguntona me saliste duende, pause la música para contestarte, si no lo hacía nunca te escucharía.

—Te tardaste demasiado, espero que no andes en los mismos pasos de mi hermano, eso no sería nada lindo ni leal—sentencio Alice molesta y escucho unas risas de nerviosas.

—Para nada Alice y no desvíes el tema, ¿para qué me llamaste?, dime que son buenas noticias las que me tienes.

—Lo logre Rose, estoy dentro de la empresa—comento emocionada y escucho un grito igual—, ahora mismo estoy de infiltrada, conoceré todo lo que haga Edward, no escapara de nosotras con facilidad, y ahora dime que me regalas por información que necesitas.

—¿Un collar?, ¿te parece adecuado? —Alice lo reflexiono por unos segundos que desesperaron a la rubia.

—Solo si yo lo escojo—comento y escucho un suspiro de afirmación que la hizo sonreír abiertamente, — el viaje es a Miami, se termina el sábado de la próxima semana, se van miércoles, desconozco la hora, pero debes irte para llegar el viernes.

—¿Conoces la dirección?

—Aun no, pero esa la puedes obtener el miércoles hablando con la secretaria sustituta, ya que esta tipa va a ir con mi hermano.

—No confió en ella, estaré haya mismo el viernes, gracias duende.

—De nada próxima cuñada.

Amabas rieron al saber que ahora mismo tenían a Edward entre sus manos, Alice se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que cuando realmente quieres ocultar información ni siquiera debes de ir al baño, porque así puede llegar alguien y averiguar todo como ella lo hizo en esos segundos que tuvo a solas el escritorio.

…

Después de irse Alice ya no fueron demasiadas personas a buscar a Edward, no tardaba mucho en despedirlas, a las seis que era la hora de salida vio como Bella comenzaba a preparar sus cosas para irse, este se apresuró para apagar la computadora y tomar el maletín y salir cuando casualmente Bella terminara sus cosas, calculo el momento en que se levantó de la silla y salió a su encontró, su necesidad hacia que no se viera tan casual como requería su plan.

—¿Ya te vas? —aunque fuera obvio decidió iniciar así su plática.

—Sí ya es mi hora de salir, ¿deseas algo?

—No, también ya me voy, si gustas te puedo acercar o llevar a tu casa, como desees.

—Nada gracias, así estoy bien.

—¿Tienes una cita? —los celos hicieron su aparición haciendo que hablara sin pensar.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Eso es un sí, ¿con quién Bella?, ¿es James?

—Es quien se me dé la gana, soy soltera y puedo salir con quien se me dé la gana—remarco la última palabra haciendo arder la sangre de Edward.

—¿A qué estás jugando?, a enloquecerme, a hacerme sentir celos, o hacerme sentir mal por no poder estar junto a ti ahora mismo o a realizar todo lo demás en un solo juego.

—No estoy jugando a nada, simplemente decidí comenzar a vivir mi vida sin tomar en cuenta a nadie que no sea yo, no considero eso como un juego ni te involucro en ese plan.

Esas palabras dejaron a Edward sin respuesta, solamente se quedó viendo como Bella avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el elevador y esperaba a que este llegara, se quedó viendo cómo se abrían las puertas y se subía, cuando las puertas se cerraron, corrió hacia las escaleras y bajo de dos escalones para alcanzarla, aunque solo pudo distinguir su espalada al caminar, avanzo detrás de ella a la vista de todos los empleados, no era algo que le importara, llego hasta la salida para ver que tenía razón, la cita de Bella era con James quien la recibió con una enorme y coqueta sonrisa, maldijo aún más su suerte.

Bella avanzo con James por el pasillo hasta su coche, donde le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir, eso se repitió al llegar al restaurante donde arreglarían los detalles de las fotografías, James estaba dispuesto a hacer un álbum de Bella para comenzarla a colocar en pequeños anuncios, que la harían irse cotizando en el mundo del modelaje aunque no artístico si uno que le diera un mejor sueldo que el actual y la ayudarían a posicionarse mejor.

Ambos se divirtieron en la cena, Bella no dejo que la llevara a su casa, se fue en taxi, iba adolorida de las mejillas de tanto sonreír y reír, sabía que James era más saludable para su vida pero por desgracia Edward estaba demasiado metido en su vida bueno y eso era poco, era en su corazón y no sabía cómo para sacarlo y olvidarlo tan pronto como el viaje que los aguardaba; se fue a dormir con ese pensamiento que continuo hasta la mañana, al llegar a la oficina y saludar a la recepcionista principal esta le hablo y le entrego unas cuantas rosas, media docena exactamente, supo cuando llego a su lugar y las contó, abrió la tarjeta para tener un mensaje más desagradable.

 _ **Se buena niña y compórtate mejor.**_

— _Deja de llorar, sabes que lo merecías Marie, no debes de hacerme enojar, lo sabes—comento Lauren mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto a ella—, ahora sé una buena niña y has lo que te mando y no me hagas enojar, no me gusta golpearte._

Al recordar eso, volvió a sentir ese escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo cuando escuchaba sus pasos acercándose, se tranquilizó al tener la imagen de ese hombre en prisión, tal vez habían tenido un error en la florería, se acercó al bote de basura más lejano a su lugar y tiro las rosas y la nota ahí haciendo esto se comenzó a sentir un poco más tranquila, aunque no se sintió en completa paz hasta estar de nuevo en casa mientras comenzaba a arreglar la maleta del viaje, era lo que necesitaba ahora, irse lejos de la ciudad para poder dejar todo atrás.

En lo que restaba de semana había hecho todas las llamadas pertinentes, el mantenerse ocupada en el trabajo la habían hecho dejar de pensar en el pasado, en esas extrañas flores y se había dejado de sentir perseguida como lo había hecho unos días antes, todo ahora precia diferente, tan bien había ayudado que Rosalie ni Alice se hubiera dejado de presentar en la oficina, para cuando estaba en la tina con una copa de vino a lado, se sentía tan tranquila y llena de posibilidades con Edward al sentirlo más celoso que otras veces que la hacían sonreír.

Ese día pudo dormir tranquila con una sonrisa en la cara, al ver la cara de molestia de Edward cada vez que levantaba el teléfono, claro él desconocía que James no había hablado con ella desde su cita, en esa cena había terminado de arreglar todos sus asuntos pendientes hasta el viaje donde se terminarían de solucionar los demás, cuando se despertó se bañó con tranquilidad y se puso un vestido floreado que la hacía parecer una estrella de cine, o al menos así ella se sentía cada vez que se lo ponía, tomo una chamarra de mezclilla y un sombrero, tomo su maleta con determinación para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que le preparaba el viaje y para no darse por vencida con facilidad respecto a dejar ir tan rápido a Edward a manos de Rosalie, ella daría batalla, sabía que la guerra estaba perdida pero la esperanza y el auto engaño de que ella era superior a Rosalie ayudaban bastante.

Cuando el taxista estaba bajando su maleta, un hombre con pantalones de mezclilla se acercó, arrogante mente pensó que era Edward y sonrió antes de comprobar quien era.

—¿Cómo está la modelo? —Bella se puso tan roja como un tomate y se disgustó con ella al pensar que era Edward, claro que no podía ser él, tenía que mantener las apariencias.

—Bien, gracias James y ¿tú?

—Mejor desde que estoy en tu presencia Bella, ¿te ayudo?

No espero que respondiera para cuando tomo su maleta y la comenzó a arrastrar, poniendo encima su maletín, ambas manos iban ocupadas por las maletas, Bella se sentía realmente avergonzada de recibir un comportamiento tan caballeroso, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, se adelantó a abrir la puerta del aeropuerto para James.

—Bella, creo que ya te deje pensar suficiente, ¿Qué pensaste de mi oferta?

—James de verdad me algas, pero no tengo dinero para pagarte ese gasto, lo siento tengo que declinar la.

—Nunca dije que te cobraría.

—Tienes que hacerlo, ningún fotógrafo hace sesiones gratis, lo sé y lo agradezco pero no puedo con ese gasto ahora.

—Nunca dije que fuera gratis Bella, tú bien lo dices nadie trabaja gratis, con lo que te pienso cobrar es con tu mismo trabajo, en lo que encontramos algo mejor, me quedare con un pequeño porcentaje de tus ganancias.

—Nadie me contratara James, seamos realistas.

—Claro que no Bella, todos te adoraran, eres el nuevo descubrimiento y vas a volverte famosa poco a poco y ambos ganaremos.

—James tienes demasiada fe que no me merezco.

Bella comenzó a reír nerviosa mientras sentía como una mirada llena de furia se centraba en ellos dos, esa punzada de sentir el control por una vez la hacía tomar decisiones absurdas, tomo el brazo de James y este sonrió abiertamente mientras ambos sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward, al fotógrafo no le molestaba el ser el juguete de pelea entre Edward y Bella, nunca le había agradado demasiado el hijo del jefe, continuaba trabajando con él porque ambos sabían que se necesitaba para firmar buenos contratos pero no era que se toleran, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a Edward, James decidió hacerlo enojar otro poco, era su manera de vengarse por el hecho de jugar con dos mujeres hermosas como siempre lo había visto hacer.

—Bella reflexiona bien mi proposición y esta noche vamos a cenar para arreglar los inconvenientes.

Edward comenzó a ver todo rojo, sus celos estaban a punto de hacerlo estallar, no soportaba la idea de Bella cenando junto a otro hombre, cuando su plan justo ahora era acaparar a Bella solo para él, no dejarle ver a nadie más, cuando él conocía lo que el alcohol podían hacer con la mente de Bella, él lo había vivido dos veces y esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Tenemos que ir a abordar ¡ya!, llegaron tarde—comento Edward con molestia.

—Cinco minutos antes Cullen, ¿eso es tarde? —desafío James.

—Sí para ustedes, que deberían de ser los primeros, es hora de irnos, no podemos perder ese avión.

Bella no comento nada después de la respuesta cortante de Edward, aunque era la modelo, seguía al fin siendo la secretaria y se puso a entregar los boletos de todos los implicados, Edward tomo su mano al momento de darle el boleto, y en ese momento recordó que por más que quisiera evitarlo, las próximas dos horas las pasarían uno junto al otro en el vuelo, eso mismo la hizo templar y comenzar a imaginar cosas que si salían fallidas, eso le iba a doler.

…

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Aro Vulturi estaba en la recepción, saludo a todos los integrantes del equipo con un apretón de mano, excepto a Bella, a ella la tomo de la cara y beso sus mejillas, al momento de avanzar la tomo del brazo, los ojos de Edward no se separaban de ella. Su mente lo comenzaba a preocupar, nunca había sentido celos en su vida, siempre se había rodeado de mujeres bellas que recibían muchísima atención y eso no le molestaba, eso era estar en el paraíso comparado con el coraje que le daba que alguien tocara a su Bella.

—Aquí nos dividiremos en grupos para enseñarles el hotel, cada grupo va a tener a una guía personal, en la noche nos reuniremos todos en una cena de celebración y mañana comenzaremos con el trabajo, ¿están de acuerdo? —hablo el señor Vulturi fuerte para que todos escucharan.

—Como tú desees Aro, ahora mismo tú mandas. —contesto Edward educado, Aro sonrió con malicia.

—Entonces si así es, pido que todas las cenas que se van a realizar en su viaje sean a lado de esta linda señorita.

—Como desees Aro, por mí no hay problema.

Bella sonreía, se sentía intimidada de ser el centro de atención del viaje pero realmente le gustaba, Edward no respondió, cuando las guías llegaron, separaron al grupo, para impotencia de su jefe vio como James, Aro y Bella se iban en un recorrido diferente al suyo, odiaba en todo momento que la separan, sus expectativas se estaban alejando demasiado de la realidad, eso no era lo que quería en ese viaje.

Cuando llego a su habitación una hora después vio como Bella salía de dos habitaciones más lejos, se quiso aproximar a ella pero no lo haría, no dejaría que ella ondeara más en sus celos, era demasiado consiente de estos para darle más poder, para relajarse antes de la cena tan formal que tendría, decido relajarse ahora que se sentía más tenso, eso le parecía irónico, se sentía inmensamente molesto ahora que estaba lejos de Rosalie que cuando ella estaba cerca, para relajarse y no cometer una imprudencia en la próxima cena decidió meterse al jacuzzi, comenzó a pensar en Bella y esto lo comenzó a tensar, al pensar que estaba con alguien más.

Después de media hora de estar con burbujas relajantes, salió y comenzó a vestirse, mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa una llamada distrajo su atención, al menos pensaba que Rosalie no sabía dónde se encontraba, nunca se lo había dicho al conocer que era capaz de ir detrás de él y arruinar todo.

—Hola Edward…

 _Continuara_

:::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, si sé que querrán asesinarme por muchas razones, como el cuanto tiempo me tarde en actualizar, sí lo reconozco fue demasiado tiempo, pero sentía que la historia se me estaba yendo de las manos y no quería entregarles una cochinada de historia así que preferí esperar y que saliera algo bien, sé que no es el mejor capitulo ni que tiene el adelanto que di hace tanto tiempo en mi grupo, lo sé, pero si lo metía iba a ser un capotillo de más de veinte hojas y se me hace demasiado, así que lo deje en trece y espero para el fin de semana ya tener el próximo, pero me muero por saber sus opiniones y sí se me fue un error ortográfico una mega disculpa mi beta Cris sigue ocupada y pues hasta mediado de año se desocupa y regresa con nosotras, de todas maneras gracias por seguirme leyendo, por ahora les dejo abajo sus respuestas.

Guest: Con mucha pena tengo que decir que no pude, pero espero esta vez si ya poder, tengo un avance de tres páginas.

miop: Bueno ahora se ve que no le mintió por completo, y bueno de la persona que la sigue ya pronto se sabrá.

Yoliki: Al menos aun no le da.

patymdn: Esperemos que todo salga bien porque ahora con Alice dentro de la oficina, quien sabe que pasara, pero pronto se sabrá todo.

Cary: así es Edward no concoe el amor por parte de sus papás y para Rosalie él es un simple trofeo.

Sweet Lunatica: Mil gracias, que bueno que te gusto y si esperemos.

Twilizmd: tardándome un poco pero aquí esta.

danielaMc1: y vienen más.

AndyAndrea : Am sí Rosalie es odiosa, y de Bella si va a contar su pasado.

jupy: pues no va iniciando bien pero ya veremos en el próximo capítulo.

liduvina : Ya veremos qué pasa, no se me adelanten, gracias por leerme.

Mil gracias a todas por leerme y espero verlas de nuevo el fin de semana.

Saludos

Bere.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capitulo doce.**

—Hola Edward… ¿Quieres llegar acompañado a la cena? —la voz de Bella lo sorprendió.

Suspiro aliviado al saber que al menos no era Rosalie, su más grande temor de que ella fuera la que estaba al teléfono, otra de sus alegrías era que al menos Bella lo llama a él y no a James, pero no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles en un inicio, aunque una sonrisa inundo su rostro y deseara con todas sus fuerzas que su proposición fuera más individual, pero claramente esta no era así tenían que ir a esa cena donde todo el mundo estaría.

—¿No tienes una cita?, se suponía que ibas a cenar con James, no quisiera interrumpir. —comento con un dejo de sarcasmo que hizo reír a Bella tímidamente.

—Para nada, tal vez ésa sea mañana, pero ahora soy toda tuya, ¿quieres ir ahorita conmigo y tal vez más tarde tomar un trago? —esas palabras eran las que más deseaba oír.

—¿A qué hora paso por ti?

Era imposible resistirse más, sentía la necesidad de estar con Bella, era como respirar se necesitaba para vivir y cada vez estaba aumentaba con cada vez que sentía más cercana la posibilidad de que fuera suya como en esa proposición de una noche, quería tenerla solo para él aunque esto sólo fuera un día pero tenerla que fuera solo su Bella de nadie más, eso era lo importate, que no se fuera al menos por esta noche que no fuera él, cambiar de persona y ser otra que pudiera darle lo que ella necesitaba y querría, sus cavilaciones pararon al escuchar la risa nerviosa de Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

—En quince minutos está bien, estoy en la habitación 465 a unas diez de la tuya, del otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Diez?, no son dos.

—No Edward, ésa es la habitación de James, yo quede más lejos, él acepto cambiar por motivos de comodidad, pero eso no importa, te veo en quince minutos, no tardes, te estaré esperando.

Se quedó pasmado por unos cuantos segundos escuchando el pitido del teléfono cuando la llamada termino, se apresuró a terminar su arreglo y no pensar en la probabilidad de que Bella estuviera con alguien más que no fuera él, los cinco minutos restaste cuando termino, esos tic tac del reloj le hicieron sudar las manos por la expectativa de al menos tener por esta noche a Bella, eso era lo único que le importaba, todos se podían ir al diablo una vez que estuviera con ella todo dejaba de importar, el mundo podía explotar y era algo que no le importaba ya que todo se centraba en los dos, en estar uno con él otro.

Cuando camino por el pasillo le parecía una eternidad lo lejos que estaban sus habitaciones, si por él hubiera sido la hubiera tenido a lado, solo por cubrir las apariencias de que no dormían juntos, pero la tendría siempre en su habitación, deseaba volver a verla desnuda como en el viaje anterior pero tan consiente como cuando estaba en su casa, la deseaba tanto que cuando golpeo la puerta de su habitación sus manos sudaban más que en su habitación, al escuchar al otro lado de la puerta los pasos de ella le aceleraba el corazón, realmente necesitaba tener a esa mujer, la quería con desesperación en su vida, era lo único que lo hacía levantase día a día e ir a la oficina.

—Pasa Edward—comento Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

Edward se quedó parado fuera de la habitación sin poder reaccionar al ver a la mujer que deseaba pasear en una sexy ropa interior color azul, ese color le hacía un contraste con la piel que era un pecado que usara otro tono, su piel destellaba frescura, recordó en ese momento la suavidad de su espalda, sus estremecimientos cuando la tocaba, sus gemidos, su cara enrojecida por el orgasmo, su frente ligeramente mojada, lo hacían querer repetir eso actos una y otra vez.

—¿No piensas pasar? —pregunta Bella desde dentro de la habitación asomándose.

Edward no comento nada, simplemente entro con tranquilidad en la habitación sin fantasear demasiado, cuando llego a la parte principal de la habitación estaba Bella a medio vestir ahora con un vestido del mismo azul que su braga de encaje, le daba la espalda y no estaba abrochado, sin esperar una indicación comenzó a subir con lentitud el cierre tocando la espalda de la mujer que deseaba con descaro.

Bella sonreía complacida al ver cada una de las reacciones de Edward, al sentir sus dedos en su columna vertebrar la hacían sentir unos escalofríos que la llevaban a desearlo aún más, al terminar de cerrar su vestido, está dio la vuelta mostrando el enorme escote delantero, dejando a Edward sin palabras.

—¿Se ve bien así?, o sería mejor sin sostén

—Sin sostén—no tardó en responder Edward.

Sin que le dieran una orden, volteo a Bella ya se encontraba abriendo el vestido y desabrochando él sujetador, Bella sonrió hacia el espejo, viendo con intensidad cada movimiento que hacia Edward, al momento de encontrar las miradas Edward sólo sonrió mientras Bella se acomodaba un poco el escote y sacaba su sostén del vestido dejando sin palabras a Edward quien no podía parar de recordar cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos, como había acariciado cada parte de ella, como la había tenido en esa ocasión desnuda y en el viaje anterior la había tenido desnuda.

Sin esperar a cerrar el vestido, Edward comenzó a besar el cuello descubierto que dejaba ver el vestido, Bella comenzó a estremecerse mientras él tomaba su cintura y comenzaba a ceñirla contra él, las manos de Bella acarician sus brazos mientras las manos de Edward comienzan a subir poco a poco hasta llegar a escote y entrar por ahí tocando suavemente como si fueran plumas sus pechos, Bella comienza a respirar suavemente y a repetir el nombre de Edward mientras cierra los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, estira los brazos hacia atrás para tomar el cuello de Edward cuando él aprieta su pecho induciéndola a gemir.

Bella saca con disgusto las manos de Edward de su vestido para darse la vuelta y comenzar a besarlo con pasión, mientras comienzan a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su cadera se topa con el tocador, Edward aprovecha esto para bajar sus manos hasta los glúteos y ayudarla a subir, haciendo que abra las piernas para poder estar entre ellas, él beso toma más pasión mientras las manos de él suben su vestido y buscan a tientas la cinturilla de su braga para comenzarla a bajar, poco a poco la comienza a bajar por sus delicadas piernas, mientras Bella se deja llevar ayudándolo levantándose un poco para que no tengan dificultad en salir, cuando llega a sus pies las deja caer y vuelve a sus labios y sus manos toman camino hacia su intimidad, cuando encuentra el punto más sensible de Bella, los golpeteos de la puerta los interrumpen, Edward se separa con disgusto de la mujer.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—No… te lo dije, esta noche…—Bella toma aire para seguir, respira profundo mientras Edward molesto se hace a un lado—, soy tuya, no tenía nada esta noche, cancele con James.

—Pues al parecer no es así—comenta Edward molesto.

Bella se arregla el vestido, y sin palabras hace que Edward le suba el cierre del vestido, frustrado se pone frente al espejo arreglando su ropa, no había sufrido demasiados estragos a pesar de la pasión que acaban de compartir, Bella camino hacia la puerta con verdadera furia, necesitaba tanto a Edward que casi sentía que dolía, su cuerpo necesitaba de las atenciones que él le estaba brindando, al abrir la puerta y ver a Aro frente a ella se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión durante unos segundos, era el que menos esperaba en ese momento.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras? —saludo amable el anfitrión.

—Muy bien gracias señor Vulturi, es muy amable por su parte de venir a verme—intentaba sonar segura y no agitada y con dificultad lo estaba logrando.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero que me llames señor, solo Aro, ¿está lista para la cena?

—Algo así, realmente estoy terminando de arreglarme para ir al lugar.

—Bueno como no quiero que llegue mi modelo sola, te esperare Bella, es uno honor estar a tu lado con esa belleza que tienes.

—Gracias, deme unos segundos para ir por mis zapatos, es lo que falta.

Bella se sentía incomoda por el hecho de que él se tomara la libertad de ir por ella, sino también porque tenía a Edward dentro de su habitación, aunque sabía que era grosero no hacerlo era peor que encontrara a su jefe en su habitación, eso no iba a hablar para nada bien de los dos, así que entro evitando la mirada de Edward buscando sus zapatos y su ropa interior faltante, sin tiempo para buscar más porque los pasos de Aro se adentraban en el cuarto, tomo los zapatos los calzo y salió con rapidez mientras sentía la mirada de furia de Edward en su espalda.

Al llegar al pasillo encontró a Aro dando vueltas ahí mientras sonreía al verla regresar, realmente estaba incomoda por el hecho de no traer ropa interior pero era peor comenzar a buscarla y hacer que el hombre entrara, avanzo por el pasillo del hotel platicando cosas sin importancia con Aro, sobre todo recibiendo cumplidos que la hacían ruborizarse y sentirse un poco incomoda pero también se sentía bien siendo el centro de atención, era lo que siempre había deseado en su vida, al llegar al lugar encontró a todo el equipo de trabajo sentado incluyendo a Edward quien platicaba con una de las hostess del hotel eso la hizo sentir celos, sabía de lo que él era capaz y no era una idea nada agradable el que coqueteara con esa mujer, podía compartirlo con Rosalie pero no con otra más, eso no lo permitiría y agradeció que enseguida que llego Aro todos tomaron asiento y él se alejó de la mujer.

Al sentarse y quedar entre los que ahora eran sus dos jefes, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sentirse muy incómoda, con discreción la mano de Edward se puso en su rodilla asiéndola sentir ansiedad, conforme fue llegando los primeros aperitivos la mano de su jefe subía y subía hasta acariciar su muslo, comenzó a cerrar las piernas para evitar que Edward llegara a una parte que la hiciera comenzar a delatarse sobre lo que pasaba debajo de la mesa, con la misma discreción que llego la mano a ese sitio fue retirada mientras comían, todos platicaban animosamente, él tema más recurrente eran los negocios, aunque entendía de lo que trataba la conversación no era lo suficientemente interesante para concentrarse, comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades que hubieran pasado si tan solo Aro no se hubiera aparecido en ese momento en la habitación y comenzó a volver la frustración lentamente.

Era tan incómodo ese momento, que lo único que quería era que terminara, se excusó y se levantó al baño para dejar atrás todos los pensamientos respecto a Edward y a lo mucho que lo deseaba, a lo que realmente su cuerpo quería era estar con ese hombre, lo deseaba hasta el punto del dolor emocional, porque sabía que no era sano eso, era malo desearlo de esa manera, él tenía una prometida alguien que lo estaba esperando en casa con planes de boda y ella era sólo una estúpida mujer más enamorada de su jefe y que en él momento en que decidiera casarse se quedaría sin nada, sin trabajo, sin Edward y sin ganas de seguir adelante, pero por más consiente que fuera de su futuro destino, lo anhelaba.

Al salir del lugar, se sentó en el recibidor cansada de no poder dejar de pensar, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler y en cualquier momento le iba a estallar sino paraba esa línea de pensamientos, estaba con los ojos cerrados queriendo desviar sus pensamientos cerrando las piernas con fuerza al recordar que no traía las bragas puestas y ese pensamiento la hacía regresar a Edward, parecía que todo lo lleva a regresar a él, más cuando sintió como alguien tomaba su mano que estaba sobre la rodilla.

—¿Tan mala es la fiesta que huyes de ella?, si todo esto es en tu honor—comento James y Bella abrió los ojos.

—Simplemente no disfruto tanto como creí de ser el centro de atención.

—Pues deberías, a partir de ahora serás el centro de atención de muchas fiestas.

La mano de James comenzó a subir de la rodilla a su muslo, rozando entre su piel y su vestido, sonreía con amabilidad, Bella se sentía cómoda a su lado, aunque eso fuera extraño, se sentía extraña al estar tan tranquila con James pero la parte más grande de su cerebro pensaba solo en Edward, las manos de James pasaron a sus hombros y a su cuello.

—Estas demasiado tensa, debes de relajarte, ¿qué te preocupa Bella?

Bella percato en esa sonrisa que sospechaba o estaría muy cerca de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, él claro que se había percatado de todas las miradas cómplices entre ellos, las palabras de Edward en esa sesión de fotos, la mirada de celos que le lanzaba constante, en un primer momento James comenzó a pensar que era por aquella sesión de fotos que había tomado de Rosalie en toples la última vez que la había visto, aunque eso lo olvido al ver como la mirada de Edward ardía cuando Bella lo tomo del brazo, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

—La sesión de fotos de mañana, el decepcionar a alguien, no lo sé James, tal vez tome la decisión incorrecta. —la voz de Bella se iba apagando por la frustración.

—Bella tomaste la decisión correcta, lo que necesitas ahora es salir de este lugar y ser famosa e irte lejos, de todo lo que te ata aquí.

—No hay nada que me ate aquí James…

—Bella, Aro te está buscando ¿puedes venir?—la voz molesta de Edward los hizo voltear los ojos a ambos.

—Le puede decir que estoy ocupada y que en unos momentos voy, por favor señor Cullen—Edward ve con odio a James.

—No tardes mucho, es nuestro anfitrión y no debemos hacerlo esperar demasiado.

Edward da media vuelta y se molesta al darse cuenta de que James fácilmente puede sustituirlo en la mente de Bella, James regresa la mirada de odio a Edward, en ese tiempo hablando con la nueva modelo se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era mantener una relación con ella, ella iba más allá de ser amable y simpática sino que también era hermosa a su manera, no el clásico estereotipo como era con el que siempre trataba sino que su belleza se centraba en sus ojos chocolate con la combinación en su piel tan blanca.

—Bella es recomendable que vayas —Bella se levanta con mala gana a regresar a ese incomodo lugar, aunque ambos tengan razón, no puede hacerle un desaire a Aro, al fin por él tenía esa oportunidad—, pero espera aún no, solo déjame decirte para terminar ésta platica que no debes de esperarte a alguien que no tiene… El valor de dejar a alguien por ti, tú vales más que eso.

Bella sonríe y sigue su camino, Aro enseguida la toma del brazo como si fuera la chica más hermosa del planeta y como lo dijo James siguió promocionándola entre los inversionistas que acaban de llegar, cuando termino la cena, sus pies ardían por estar tanto tiempo de pie, al entrar a su habitación encontró su celular anunciando un mensaje con la luz encendida, cuando lo desbloqueo pudo ver que venía del celular de Edward.

 _ **No debes de provocar mis celos Bella, eso no me gusta nada.**_

 _ **Edward**_

Bella releyó esas líneas sin poder creer el descaro que tenía Edward al escribirle eso cuando él tenía una prometida, cuando aunque el aseguraba que así no era, debía acostarse con ella y ella siendo soltera no podía simplemente hablar con un compañero y tomarlo de la mano.

 _ **Yo no te hago sentir nada Edward, no confundas las cosas.**_

 _ **Bella**_

Respondió con coraje ese mensaje y comenzó a buscar otras bragas dentro de su maleta, era algo incómodo estar con ellas, sentía que todo el mundo se daría cuenta, cuando termino de ponerse su ropa para dormir, ya tenía la respuesta en el buzón de entrada.

 _ **No confundo nada, él quiere estar entre tus piernas no soy nuevo ni tonto para no darme cuenta, tú te engañas al pensar que es diferente.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

 _ **Y si así fuera no tendría porque a ver problemas Edward, soy soltera y me puedo acostar con quien me plazca, no como tú que tienes una prometida.**_

 _ **Bella**_

Estaba tan molesta con esa respuesta de Edward que apago el teléfono y se acostó a dormir, iniciando a dar muchas vueltas en la cama en lo que Morfeo decidía hacer su aparición, entre el coraje y los nervios de estar frente a diez personas desconocidas, dos hombres que peleaban su atención y un empresario que confiaba en ella, no era la cosa más entusiasmarte, al contrario eso la había hecho realmente estar estresada y dejar de comer bien desde una semana antes, no quería decepcionar a nadie y tampoco quería estar en traje de baño, aunque todo el mundo dijera lo contrario ella no estaba muy segura de su cuerpo.

…

Al despertar por el sonido del teléfono, Bella se desconcertó al dormir tan profundamente había olvidado donde se encontraba, al ver todo tan blanco experimento una regresión al tiempo que despertaba en moteles baratos, llenos de cucarachas, ratas y sobre todo con un hombre que la amenazaba todo el tiempo, eso hizo que se le acelera el corazón de una manera preocupante, se sentó en la cama y tomo el teléfono.

—Tengo algo tuyo, si quieres recuperarlo puedes venir esta noche a mi habitación, diría que ahora mismo pero tenemos que estar en media hora en el hobby.

—Puedes quedártelas, tengo más en la maleta, no te preocupes, no necesito recuperarla—contesto con sarcasmo Bella y Edward maldijo.

—Bella te necesito, no puedes dejarme de esta manera, te deseo y te necesito.

—No me interesa Edward, te veo en media hora junto a los demás.

Bella colgó con furia, aunque temía que ese coraje no durara lo suficiente para no pasar por la noche por su habitación iba a intentar resistirse con todas su ganas, lo tenía que hacer, se bañó y se cambió por un simple vestido, sabía que las próximas horas las pasaría en un bañador demasiado pequeño para sentirse contenta, simplemente esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Después del almuerzo pasaron a la locación donde serían las primeras fotos, se cambió por lo que más termina, un bikini pequeño, los ojos de trece hombres sobre ella, aunque James la hacía sentir bien, no se sentía incomoda ni fuera de lugar, al contrario se sentía sexy y deseada por todos pero dejaba de ser cómodo estar en una roca por más de seis horas hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar para hacer aparecer la luna, al momento de terminar y cambiarse se sintió tan bien.

Antes de que Edward pudiera hacer algo James acudió a ella con una toalla y una invitación a cenar, enseguida Bella acepto, al estar en la roca aunque Edward no lo pudiera creer pudo ver como llamo varias veces Rosalie y él contestaba cada una de las llamadas y así las esperanzas para que dejara a Rosalie bajan más y los celos de Edward incrementaban, claro la que terminaba pagando por ellos era Rosalie cuando le comenzaba a gritar por cualquier pretexto.

Las noches se dividieron en ir a cenas con otros empresarios con Edward, otras con Aro y Edward, simplemente el alcohol había hecho sus estragos en algunas ocasiones y casi había terminado en la cama con él en dos ocasiones, sobre todo cuando había escuchado que él le había dicho a Rosalie que hasta ahí quedaban las cosas, esa misma noche James no había acudido a su rescate porque tenía una cena, eso los acerco, más al momento en que Edward aseguro quererla y eso era lo que menos quería escuchar de nuevo de un hombre, eso significaba volver a caer en sus manos, ella siempre había necesitado ese amor que le prometían y nunca le daban.

…

Esa tarde la cesión de fotos había durado menos James tenía un compromiso urgente por el cual tuvo la tarde libre para recostarse en la arena con un libro, esos son los verdaderos placeres de la vida, intentaba broncearse aunque fuera imposible por su piel alvina, había decido optar por un bikini azul, provocando a Edward al momento de pasar frente a él e irse a la tumbona más alejada, ahora muchos de los trabajadores estaban en la playa disfrutando del descanso tan merecido, algunos en el jacuzzi de la parte de arriba del hotel, donde solo se podía ver el mar y otros estaba nadando en el mar y mientras algunos simplemente estaban tomando en el bar que estaba pegado a la playa; al ver la relación que llevaban Edward y Bella, nadie se sorprendió cuando éste llevaba dos copas de champagne a la reposera de su secretaria, con los lentes oscuros puestos Bella se fingía dormida ésa era su manera de mantener alejado a cada uno de los pretendientes que tenían frente.

—Sé que no estás dormida, conozco tu respiración, abre los ojos.

Declaro Edward decido poniendo en la mesa de al lado de ellos las copas mientras Bella sonreía muy poco para que no detectaba nada, necesitaba seguir por el camino que había tomado al momento de perder la esperanza y no continuar con esa ilusión que aumentaba cada minuto después de escuchar que ya había acabado todo con Rosalie.

—He dormido dos ocasiones contigo, conozco tu respiración dormida, abre los ojos—lo último sonaba más como amenaza que sugerencia.

—Estoy dormida Edward, ¡déjame!—comento Bella intentando sonar molesta.

Estaba feliz de poder descansar de estar posando y lo que menos quería era tener a Edward seca, suponía que esta tarde la y usaría para pensar en lo de Rosalie así que el terminar antes le había parecido maravilloso, así tendrían la mitad de este día libre y parte del siguiente, Bella pensaba levantarse temprano para poder nadar un rato antes de desayunar, ver el amanecer en el mar, era lo que realmente necesitaba antes de regresar a la ciudad para tomar el avión que los llevaría lejos del paraíso en el que se encontraban ahora, así se acabaría la paz que por muy pocas ocasiones había sentido en este viaje, pero al menos sus pensamientos solo se habían centrado en Edward y no en los otros hombres de su vida y para ella al menos eso era ganancia.

—Te traje una copa, tenemos que brindar.

—Supuse que eso se haría hasta el viernes por la noche, no entiendo porque ahora. —intentaba sonar casual, aunque ambos sabían que había escuchado esa conversación la cual era la razón por la cual estaban esas copas en la mesa de a lado.

—Esto es algo más personal, pero si no abres los ojos y te quitas esos lentes no te podre decir nada.

Bella de mala gana hizo lo que le indico y se levantó para sentarse, Edward aprovecho y se sentó alado, tomo las copas, le entrego enseguida una y Bella la tomo con desconfianza, aunque la enorme sonrisa de Edward le indicaba que algo bueno estaba por pasar quería con todas sus ganas creer que eso era verdad pero no podía.

—¿Qué es tán importante que traes Champage?

—Soy libre, eso, acabo de terminar con Rosalie, esta mañana por teléfono.

—¿Es verdad?

—Completamente.

Bella ni espero más, esas eran las palabras que más ansiaba escuchar, se dejó dominar por el impulso de la emoción y se lanzó a besar a Edward apasionadamente a la boca, era lo que realmente quería oír en ese momento, ni siquiera paso por su cabeza el hecho de que pudiera ser temporal o una mentira, eso no era lo que importaba, lo único que quería era estar con él aunque solo fuera en esos momentos en que le decía que estaba libre, se sintió en confianza de seguir el beso ya que al estar alejados de la vista de todos nadie podía ver lo que pasaba entre ellos, Edward aprovecho y comenzó a acostar en la reposera, sus manos fueron a acariciar sus piernas hasta que alguien un poco alejado aclaro la garganta asiéndose que se separan, Edward se levantó y se puso frente a Bella.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto un poco acelerado y muy molesto de que le quitaran la oportunidad de estar con Bella.

—El señor Vulturi desea verlos y lo está esperando en la oficina.

—Ahora vamos.

La recepcionista principal de Aro se fue incomoda por lo que acaba de ver, Bella se levantó y tomo el pareo que tenía frente y se lo puso, agradeció traer el que había acomodado como vestido, no era que en ningún momento el señor Vulturi la viera de manera incorrecta pero no la hacía sentir cómoda de ir en una prenda tan pequeña y provocadora como la que traía, se la puso mientras Edward avanzaba hasta el bar y tomaba su camisa que había dejado para dejar de andar sólo con el bañador, ambos se fueron caminando con un paso más lento de lo usual.

—Aún no es nada oficial, así que debemos mantener discreción hasta el regreso del viaje.

—¿Cómo la de ahorita? —pregunto sarcástica Bella.

Edward la tomo de la cintura y la pego contra la pared y la beso con pasión que incomodaron a otros de los residentes del hotel, que pasaron murmurando sobre lo vulgar que era, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

—Así de discretos Bella, eso es para el regresar y frente a tú fotógrafo, no quiero que se hable de esto antes de tiempo, conozco a Rosalie va a ser un drama fingiendo que la idea fue de ella.

—Como desees Edward. —Comento Bella saliendo de entre sus brazos.

Camino frente a él moviendo las caderas provocativa, hasta que Edward alcanzo su paso casi al llegar a la oficina, donde la recepcionista los esperaba, enseguida les indico que la siguieran, camino hasta abrir una enorme puerta de madera que daba entrada al despacho de Aro que estaba decorado con opulencia.

—Pónganse cómodos, en cualquier momento regresa el señor Vulturi. —comento y salió enseguida se sentía incomoda aún por lo que había presenciado.

—Así es como se deben tratar entre jefe y secretaria, así debería de hacerlo desde ahora señor Cullen, solo hablarte con respeto y de señor, no por tu nombre.

Edward rió y Bella sonrió, él tomo su rodilla y comenzó a subir la mano por su muslo dejando una estela de calor.

—¿Cómo se encuentran?, supe que esta tarde terminaron temprano por compromisos de James—comento Aro al entrar para hacer visible su presencia.

Edward enseguida retiro la mano del muslo de Bella, no era algo que le agradara hacer pero era lo correcto; Aro logro captar ese movimiento antes de que ambos se dieran media vuelta para saludarlo con una sonrisa, Aro avanzo enseguida hacia ellos y beso ambas mejillas de Bella como saludo y tomo la mano de Edward.

—Sí términos más temprano, James necesita salir a ver a un posible cliente, ya sabes que es muy solicitado en su trabajo.

—¿Para ti?, eres una excelente modelo, te estaré promocionándote, eres profesional y hermosa, no sé qué más se puede pedir. —comento Aro sentándose frente a ellos. —, si llegas a pensar en cambiar de residencia, siempre tendrás lugar para trabajar conmigo.

—Como lo dijiste, Bella es excelente, así que dudo mucho dejarla ir, siempre necesito de su compañía—esas palabras de Edward dejaron mudos a ambos pues sabían que no precisamente se refería al ámbito laboral.

—Edward si no supiera que este comprometido, podría jurar que eres la pareja de Bella.

—¿Por qué lo dices Aro?, yo jamás estaría con alguien con pareja—comento Bella estando casi segura de lo que decía, su única expresión era él.

—Por nada y por todo, su relación ni parece normal, o al menos no la de un jefe y una empleada, Edward te cela con intensidad, no puedes desaparecer demasiado de su vista sin que no te busque por mencionar algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo es una relación normal? —pregunta Edward un poco incómodo. —, solamente cuido mi descubrimiento, creo que eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Para nada Edward, solo es intenso, eso es todo, no estoy acostumbrado a ver esto, tal vez soy anticuado y por eso lo veo extraño. — ésa no era la palabra que quería usar pero sabía que sería agresivo usar "mal" eso sería como si los juzgara y era algo que no pretendía hacer.

Aro regreso al pasado que había traído al ver a Edward celando a Bella, le recordó como era él con esa muchacha de cara en forma de corazón y cabello caramelo, esa mujer que lo había cautivado desde que la había visto, él sentía esa intensidad que veía en Edward siempre que Bella estaba en su presencia, la diferencia era que él era libre pero ella no y no eran ninguno de los dos lo suficientemente valientes para luchar por lo que creyeron amor en ese momento.

—Bueno igual si yo fuera joven, también buscaría desesperadamente la atención de Bella y nunca querría una relación fría con ella. —Comento Aro y sonrió para hacer un cambio de tema a uno más cómodo y alejado de esos recuerdos—Bueno a eso no fue a lo que vinieron, sino que les tengo algo que anunciar que vamos a dar una cena de mucha importancia para el hotel, vendrán los mejores inversionistas y personas de elite y querría que asistieran.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar las palabras de Aro, eso implicaba mucha responsabilidad y compromiso con él, al ver la invitación que les tendía después de sacarla de su cajón se quedaron más en shock al ver el papel exclusivo que habían usado y la caligrafía perfecta, eso si implicaba elegancia y la riqueza que impactaba y aterraba a Bella, nunca le encantaron esas cosas.

—¿Para qué es? —pregunto Bella impactada, mientras tomaba la invitación.

—Es como una cena de caridad para mi hotel, es sólo para altos ejecutivos e inversionistas, personas que están buscando constantemente en que invertir para obtener mejores ganancias.

—Aro pero ¿por qué nosotros?

—Ellos valoran mi opinión Edward y eso ayudaría a la próxima carrera de Bella como modelo y a ti para conseguir más inversionistas que necesitas para salir de la deuda con Hale.

—Sí es así, estaría encantado de ir, pero no se Bella, desconozco su plan para esta noche.

—No lo sé, creo que no tengo ropa adecuada para un evento así.

— No te preocupes querida, ahora puedes ir a la Butik del hotel y tomar lo que se te haga más adecuado, no es demasiado formal, la dependienta te ayudar, tiene ordenes de darte la ropa que desees sin costo.

—No puedo aceptar eso, es demasiado.

—Eres mi invitada de honor, mi más grande inversión, no es nada.

—Eso es un gran gesto, pero me falta checar unos detalles con James, creo que solo podremos ir una o dos horas.

—Por eso no te preocupes, el llegara hasta mañana por la mañana, tiene mucho trabajo ahora, podrán quedarse toda la fiesta, si así lo desean y esos detalles los arreglamos ahora que estemos en la revista—cometo Aro con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues al ver que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo, pues adelante, nos vemos en la noche.

—Eso me parece perfecto, cualquier problema o duda que tengan, me llaman al celular.

Ambos se salieron de la oficina, Edward acompaño a Bella hasta la tienda de ropa, antes de que entrara, la tomo de las manos y al tener su boca tan cerca y ser libre al fin, la beso sin sentirse mal por lo la situación en la que estaban.

—Cómprate algo muy sexy, porque espero que solo estemos unos momentos en ese lugar, solo para no quedar mal frente a Aro y después te llevare a otro lugar.

—¿Qué plan tienes Edward? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—Lo veremos en la noche, te esperare fuera de tu habitación a las ocho de la noche, no tardes, no quiero estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ti.

Bella entro a la tienda y la empleada la recibió con una sonrisa, la acompaño hasta el probador donde tenía alguna ropa elegida para ella, había de todo, vestidos largos, vestidos cortos, faldas y blusas, se sorprendió al ver tanta ropa elegida para ella, comenzó a probarse toda la ropa, después de hora y media se decidió por una falda negra y larga con vuelo que llega hasta el inicio de su cintura y un top, verde con una blusa de encaje encima negra, después de eso por cada conjunto de ropa había un par de zapatos y la dependienta le entrego unas sandalias negras, de un tacón delgado con tiras que apoyaban su talón, al verse en el espejo se sintió elegante y adecuada para la fiesta pero sobre todo para el hombre que la iba a esperar fuera de su habitación a las ocho.

Al salir de ese lugar camino decida para verse mejor que nunca ahora que Edward era libre para ella, enseguida tomo un baño y se dispuso a arreglarse de una manera adecuada, necesitaba deslumbrar en este momento a todos los hombres, pero solo quería la atención de uno en particular, cuando termino de acomodar su cabello en un moño alto con las caireles cayendo libres hasta su espalda y el maquillaje discreto pero que hacía resaltar sus ojos, comenzó a vestirse, los zapatos serían lo último en ponerse no quería cansarse desde antes pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que llegara Edward, lo que menos quería era tenerlo hoy dentro de la habitación, sabía bien que no se detendrían ninguno de los dos.

Al dar las ocho en punto, los golpeteos en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad se puso en pie, se observó una última vez en el espejo y se sintió segura al darse cuenta de que se veía muy bien, con ese pensamiento camino hasta la puerta que abrió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Edward la esperaba con una sonrisa igual, enfundado en un traje color beige con una camisa azul pensaba en el fondo que aria juego con ella pero no le molesto en absoluto no hacerlo, Bella se veía realmente guapa en ese atuendo.

—Creo que me equivoque de puerta señorita, disculpe—comento Edward haciendo reír a Bella.

—Edward eres un idiota, andando o llegaremos tarde.

—No, espera un momento, te traje algo—comento Edward haciéndole señas para que entrara.

Bella no estaba muy segura de eso, pero lo hizo, confiaba en que no pasara nada entre ellos, Edward era un profesional, Edward la tomo de la cintura y la dirigió frente al espejo, del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja negra y enseguida la abrió sacando de ella un pequeño dije con una mariposa que estaba de costado, el contorno de su ala estaba llena de pequeños diamantes y su parte interna tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiro, Bella se sorprendió al ver como Edward hacía a un lado su cabello para ponérselo.

—Edward esto es demasiado—comento mientras lo tocaba esperando que no se deshiciera entre sus manos.

—Para nada Bella, es lo menos que mereces, pensé que combinaría mejor porque usarías azul, pero también me encanta como te vez de verde.

—No puedo aceptarlo. —negó enseguida Bella viéndoselo al cuello.

—Para nada, tienes que tenerlo y ya hay que irnos antes de que desee verte sólo vestida con el collar.

Bella se quedó sin palabras y entrecruzo los dedos con Edward, quien traía la invitación donde decía el nombre del lugar al cual se tenían que dirigir, al tener que usar el elevador para bajar para llegar al lugar, Edward no desaprovecho la ocasión para volver a besar a Bella pegándola a la pared de éste, la deseaba tanto que le dolía, Bella correspondía a su beso con la misma intensidad hasta que las puertas se abrieron y ambos bajaron como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos y caminaron uno a lado del otro sin problema.

Caminaron un poco más hasta el lugar, la recepcionista los esperaba vestida igual de elegante que ellos, sonrió y los adentro en el lugar, donde la champagne y el vino estaba por todas partes, en el momento en que veían una copa vacía un mesero acudía enseguida para que tomara otra; como Aro lo había descrito todo era elegante, lleno de importantes empresarios que se interesaban en todas las inversiones que pudieran incrementar su fortuna, el ambiente los envolvió con facilidad, haciendo que charlaran con diferentes personas, Aro como siempre no tenía problema en presentar a Bella frente a todos, Edward no dejaba de vigilar cada movimiento de ella a pesar de estar hablando con otras personas, como ambos lo sabían muchos otros empresarios se interesaron en el nuevo descubrimiento, todos querían saber más de ella y requerían su álbum de fotos para tenerla en cuenta en futuros proyectos.

Tomaron unas copas y el baile comenzó, Edward enseguida invito a Bella quien estaba sonrojada al recibir tantas invitaciones y que todos quisieran su número oficial para llamarla, ese momento fue un descanso para ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, al estar entre los brazos de Edward sabía que no quería pasar más tiempo en ese lugar pero Aro enseguida que termino la hora de la música tropical, se los llevo para que hablaran con otras personas que se podían interesar en sus proyectos, cuando lograron separes de ellos una hora después fueron a sentarse al lugar más alejado que encontraron, mientras Bella tomaba el brazo de Edward ya que estaba cansada de los tacones.

—Creo que después de este viaje dejaras de ser mi secretaria para ser solamente modelo—comento mientras le tendía una copa con vino rosado.

—Por supuesto que no, siempre seré una simple secretaria ahora solo soy la novedad y mañana pasara la moda y ya no abra nada para mi más que mi trabajo frente a una computadora. —aseguro Bella con una enorme sonrisa antes de dar un trago.

—Yo jamás he querido que sea simplemente mi secretaria, quiero que seas todo para mí. —Comento tomando el último trago de su copa— y ahora más que nada deseo que seas sólo mía como lo prometiste aquella noche.

La voz de Edward era sensual, comenzó a acariciar su brazo con delicadeza y subió hasta su hombro desnudo y toco el dije recordándole las palabras que le había dicho en su habitación, Bella sintió un escalofrió recordar todo su cuerpo, termino de un solo trago su copa la cual estaba a la mitad, vio que el grupo que estaba tocando aún seguían haciéndolo y Aro estaba bailando con una de las mujeres de la fiesta, puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Edward y sonrió.

—Vamos ahora mismo de aquí—susurro en el odio de Edward, a terminar le dio una pequeña mordida mientras subía su mano lentamente hasta que la mano de Edward la detuvo de llegar más arriba.

Edward tomo su mano y entrelazo en sus dedos, con toda la discreción que pudieron se levantaron de donde estaban sentados, fingieron ir a volver a bailar mientras se dirigían a la puerta para irse de ese lugar, Bella se mordió el labio mientras caminaban hasta la salida.

Una vez en el pasillo lejos de tanta gente y al darse cuenta de que era muy tarde, Edward aprovecho y puso a Bella contra la pared y la volvió a besar como un desesperado había deseado hacerlo de nuevo desde que habían salido del elevador, ahora lo podía hacer sin esconderse ya que no había nadie en los pasillos, su boca pedía acceso a la de Bella y no lo negó en ningún momento, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella sus manos se fueron al cuello de Edward acercándolo más a su boca, mientras Edward la pegaba más a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, se separaron hasta el momento en que les falto el oxígeno, con la respiración entrecortada Bella comenzó a caminar más rápido por el pasillo para llegar pronto al elevador, todo lo que le hacía sentir Edward la habían hecho olvidar el cansancio.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Bella jalo a Edward de la corbata y lo atrajo de nuevo a su boca, las manos de Edward estaba vez no se detuvieron en su cintura si no que bajaron hasta sus nalgas, levantándola del piso para tenerla contra la pared, su boca abandono la de ella y comenzó a besar su mentón mientras ella lo acercaba más a su pecho que estaba templando, cuando llegaron a su destino Edward la bajo pero no dejo que se separa ni un centímetro de él haciéndola sentir su deseo por ella, haciendo que gimiera un poco.

—Eres muy impaciente Edward—comento con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vamos a mi habitación, no quiero esperar para verte solamente con el collar.

Al encontrar otra pared la tomo contra esta y subió sus brazos a su cuello y la volvió a cargar hasta su habitación que era la próxima, lo que más deseaba era desnudarla y hacerla suya, comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros que mordió solo un poco, las manos de Bella buscaban desesperadamente la tarjeta de acceso de la habitación una vez que la encontró se la entregó a Edward quien solo sonrió y la metió a la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió casi se fueron al suelo ya que estaban recargada en esta, una vez adentro, Edward cerro de una patada la puerta, Bella camino con toda seguridad por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas Edward? —pregunto mientras su manos se iban a subir la blusa de encaje que traía puesta.

—Todo, quiero todo de ti—dijo hipnotizado al ver como Bella tiraba al suelo la prenda.

—¿Qué es todo? —pregunto provocándolo.

—Hacerlo tantas veces contigo por esta noche que mañana no puedas pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo entre tus piernas y me supliques que vuelva a estar contigo. —comento mientras se quitaba la corbata y la tiraba a un lado.

Sin decir más acerco lentamente a besarla mientras sus manos iban a sus pechos y los comenzaba a acariciar sobre la ropa, se demoró solo unos momentos mientras Bella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, Edward separa sus manos de sus pechos para quitarse el saco y la camisa a la vez, comenzó a hacer caminar hacia atrás a Bella, sus manos estaban bajando el cierre de su falda, levanto a Bella del piso y la llevo a la cama donde hacía mucho que la quería tener y una vez ahí quito la falda de su cuerpo y la aventó a los pies, comenzó a besar su cintura, demoró en su ombligo lamiéndolo, bajo a su cadera y beso todo el contorno de sus bragas, tomo sus piernas y las abrió para dar un mordisco en su monte de venus haciéndola jadear y mover las caderas hacia arriba, siguió bajando besando sus muslos en la parte interna, sus rodillas, sus tobillos con los zapatos puestos y se los quito y los arrojo lejos.

—No sabes cómo te deseo, esta noche vas a olvidar hasta tu nombre—comento mientras regresaba a su boca, posicionándose encima de ella entre sus piernas abiertas para él.

—Entonces hazlo, pronto—susurro Bella buscando con su cadera un poco de fricción.

Edward devoro su boca una vez más, mientras su mano iban directo a su intimidad con sus alargados dedos retiraban sus bragas hacia un lado para comprobar que estuviera preparada, aunque lo que realmente quería era sentirla, se dio cuenta de que estaba preparada desde que llego a sus bragas que estaban mojadas, introdujo un dedo haciéndola gemir en su boca, las manos de Bella buscaron desesperadas quitar todo lo que le estaban de tener a Edward dentro y con rapidez bajo la bragueta y acaricio sobre los boxes su erección haciéndolo gruñir.

—No soy el único desesperado esta noche, ¿verdad, mi amor? —comento mientras tocaba el clítoris de Bella haciéndola jadear más fuerte.

—Edward por favor, más rápido—pidió medio enloquecida mientras apretaba como podía su pene.

—Cariño, pídemelo, hazlo y yo te llevare al cielo—comento mientras introducía otro dedo llenando su estrecha cavidad.

—Tómame Edward, ¡hazlo!—Bella trataba de mantener la cordura pero era imposible, sentir a Edward tan cerca la enloquecía.

Sus manos sacaron su erección mientras el aumentaba el ritmo, nunca se había sentido tan excitada como en esa ocasión, al sentirse libre y sentir como los pies de Bella bajaban su pantalón Edward dejo de masturbar a Bella quien gruño molesta.

—Quieres que te tome y yo necesito hacerlo cariño—comento mientras lamia sus dedos que habían estado en su intimidad—, sabes delicioso, después te saboreare.

Comenzó a acomodarse y quito las piernas de Bella de su cadera y las puso en el colchón, subió sus manos a sus caderas, luego a su cintura y a sus pechos, ella subió sus brazos pensando que se lo iba a quitar pero este solo lo bajo con rudeza haciéndola gemir cuando sus duros pezones salieron de su prisión.

—Ahora sólo quiero estar dentro tuyo, luego te veré sólo con el collar.

—¡Entonces hazlo! —grito Bella medio histérica moviendo la cadera.

Edward no espero, puso sus brazos a lado de la cabeza de Bella y entro sin ceremonias en ella, ambos gimieron por el contacto, nunca en su vida había sentido algo igual, era cálida, estrecha y ella tomo las sabanas con las manos mientras él salía lentamente y volvía entrar en ella hasta el fondo de su vagina.

—Olvídate de salir temprano de la oficina, siempre te lo voy a hacer esto antes de qué te vayas—comento mientras salía y volvía entrar en ella haciéndola arquearse.

Sus pezones estaban tan duros que Edward no dudo en tomar uno entre sus dientes y morderlo con lentitud haciéndola jadear más fuerte.

—Más Edward, más fuerte—pidió mientras sus manos se aferraban más a la sabana.

Edward no pudo negarse a la petición, él lo necesitaba, la tomo más duro haciéndola rodar las caderas llegando más profundo en ella, sus piernas estaban enredados en su cadera, sus gemidos lo enloquecían, disfrutaba de estar en ella, salía y entraba con rapidez mientras ella solo podía jadear, de vez en cuando mordía uno de sus pezones poniéndolos tan duros que le dolían, pero no importaba lo necesitaba, Edward quito sus piernas de las caderas para subirlas a sus hombros y tomarla más fuerte como rogaba Bella.

—Ven hermosa, pasemos al jacuzzi.

Comento mientras se acercaba a la cama, en ese momento Bella dejo de pensar e ignoro toda sus dudas, esas las resolvería una vez que Edward se durmiera y ella se retirara a su habitación a pensar en lo que iba a pasar después, no ahora, ahora solamente sería dos personas compartiendo un encuentro íntimo los cuales no tenían nada fuera de la habitación, esa habitación sería su mundo, cuando se levantó, los labios de Edward enseguida buscaron los suyos, comenzó a morder su labio inferior mientras sus manos viajaban a sus bragas y las rompían, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su intimidad invitándola a jadear mientras la llevaba al baño, una vez frente a la tina rompió el top que estaba enredado bajo su busto y ambos entraron.

Bella entro a la tina negando con la cabeza al ver el destino de su ropa interior nueva, Edward salía del baño y regreso con dos copas de vino, le entrego una y la otra la dejo a la orilla, se acomodó detrás de ella, mientras ella recargaba la espalda contra su pecho, las manos de Edward tomaron posesiva mente su cintura.

—Quiero brindar por la primera noche de muchas que pasaremos juntos—le susurro en el oído.

—¿Estás seguro? —comento Bella insegura, deseaba creerle pero algo dentro de ella decía que ésa no era una buena opción.

—Cien por ciento, tanto como que te tengo ahora en mis brazos y así te quiero por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Mejor solo un día a la vez, no quiero grandes planes—comento Bella recordando sus experiencias pasadas.

—Yo no soy cualquier hombre Bella, debes de confiar en que te quiero para siempre a mi lado—con esas palabras todas las posibles barreras de Bella se cayeron a pedazos.

Chocaron las copas y se volvieron a besar, Edward comenzó a acariciar a Bella con delicadeza, la posición se lo permitía, aunque odiaba no poder ver su cara y sólo ver sus manos aferradas a la orilla de la tina mientras acariciaba su clítoris y entraba lentamente en ella, sus gemidos eran una delicia mientras lo comenzaba a montar poco a poco, usando la regadera para estimularla más, al no poder con no verla la volteo y sostuvieron siempre su mirada mientras llegaban al éxtasis uno primero que él otro, Edward se sentía mal de no poder aguantar lo suficiente pero tenía a la mujer que quería en sus manos no pudo resistir y termino, haciendo llegar a Bella al sentir como terminaba dentro de ella.

Se quedaron disfrutando del agua y de la compañía del otro hasta que el agua se enfrió y Bella tomo una toalla mientras salía del baño pudo ver como los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraban, abrió la cortina mientras sentía como llegaba Edward por detrás y la apoyaba contra la ventana abrazándola y mordiendo su cuello, estaba realmente enfocado en cumplir su meta, ya la había hecho gozar pero la quería tan sensible que olvidara su nombre, arranco la toalla de su cuerpo y la comenzó a besar con desesperación mordiendo sus hombros, el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciando sus pechos y sus sensibles e hinchados labios que le daban acceso a su cavidad, no paro de acariciarla hasta que rogó por qué la tomara una vez más, levanto su pierna para entrar más profundo haciéndola chillar de placer, la volteo y disfruto de sus gestos de placer mientras su vagina se estrechaba más contra él hasta que ambos terminaron jadeando, cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, la llevo a la cama donde Bella se recostó con su cabeza contra su pecho sus planes se fueron al demonio al perder la noción y quedarse dormida también.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que noto fue que el sol le estaba quemando la piel del brazo que estaba sobre sus ojos y de su costado y eso sólo quería decir que ya era demasiado tarde para seguir en la cama pensó Bella mientras quitaba el brazo de sus ojos y se puso a observar tranquilamente que ésa no era su habitación, el dolor del cuerpo que hace tanto no sentía comenzó a sentir cansada e incluso un poco dolida y comenzó a retornar a todos los hechos anteriores a terminar en una cama que no era la suya.

Las piernas le templaron al ponerse de pie, ignoro los estragos en su cuerpo para comenzar a buscar su ropa como desesperada, en el caos de ropa, sabanas, era difícil andar sin tropezar, pero lo que menos quería hacer era despertar al hombre desnudo que dormía boca abajo, su jefe del cual no sabía cuál era su situación sentimental actual, el menos no estaba confirmada de la manera que ella deseaba, después de una ardua búsqueda pudo encontrar su falda, sonrió al menos podía salir con él de la habitación con discreción, lo comenzó a reflexionar después de ver que el reloj marcaba las diez del día ésa no era la mejor idea que pudo a ver tenido al ver la hora, claro era muy normal salir a esa hora de una habitación que no es la tuya con ropa para un evento de noche.

Ahora sólo faltaban tres horas de que saliera el vuelo, aún faltaba arreglar la maleta, si encontrar su ropa en ese momento era una prioridad para poder salir de ahí y enfrentar lo que seguía esperando y rogando para que nadie cotilleara de la noche anterior, según recordaba habían salido con toda discreción del lugar así nadie los vería y había tantas personas en esa fiesta que era difícil distinguir cuando se habían ido los invitados, - _necesitó salir con la mayor discreción que de salir de una habitación con un vestido de noche_ \- casi ríe ante esa terrible realidad que tenía que enfrentar, su idea era salir poco después dé que se durmiera pero nunca pensó que el escuchar como su corazón volvía a tener esa pasividad y su respiración se acompasaban la iban a dormir a ella también, se regañó al ser tan débil y acostarse sobre su pecho, estaba tan enojada con ella.

—Mi ropa, mi ropa, no quiero que nadie me vea salir de la habitación de mi jefe—susurro aun moviendo el caos que encontraba, cuando vio salir un trozo de encaje volando—, perfecto mis bragas nuevas están rotas, ¿Por qué romperlas?, maldición—susurro más molesta.

Entre más tiempo pasaba en la habitación, más presión sentía, un nudo en el estómago se comenzaba a formar dándole a ver que realmente estaba angustiada, _-¿Qué te paso en la cabeza anoche para dormir con él?_ \- se recrimino mientras encontraba su top tirado, no tenía ni idea como había parado a estar enredado debajo de la pata de la cama, éste estaba partido a la mitad y pudo recordad que Edward había roto su ropa interior antes de entrar a la tina , no era que la noche anterior hubiera estado ebria, sino su conciencia la **quería** proteger de sus malas decisiones.

Cansada de buscar su ropa se dirigió al baño y tomo una bata del baño y los restos de su ropa de la noche anterior, aunque realmente sólo llevaba la falda y la blusa de encaje, el top y las bragas estaban extraviados en caos de sabanas y ropa de Edward, eso era lo que le dejaría como recuerdo de la noche anterior que él se encargara de dehesar se del desastre que había hecho, tomo con firmeza su ropa doblándola hasta dejarla en un cuadro más pequeño y discreto; salió de la habitación como si fuera cualquier otra persona que regresaba de la piscina, camino con cautela hasta su habitación en el pasillo iba concentrada en que nadie la pudiera ver, observando a todos los que pasaban a su lado, en especial a la mujer con una enorme sombrero de playa negro, una blusa tan pegada a su cuerpo que la hizo voltear y ver su cabello rubio volar con el aire que entraba por el pasillo.

Ella caminaba con firmeza hacia la habitación donde había dejado dormido a Edward, se comenzó a molestar más con ella, aunque una parte de ella decía que podría ser cualquier otra rubia y no precisamente Rosalie, pero no era lo que realmente era para su desgracia, se comenzó a sentir mareada con el hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de ser utilizada una vez más, ahora lo que más quería era llegar a su habitación y lavar todo el olor de Edward de su piel, algo en su interior le decía que acaba de ser traicionada una vez más, camino sin estar atenta a su puerta, ni podía suponer o esperar encontrar a alguien fuera de su habitación, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas al momento de verlo.

—Hola Bella, ¿deseas desayunar conmigo? —pregunto James en cuanto la vio llegar.

—James, hola, ¿a qué hora regresaste? —pregunto intentando ocultar su ropa.

—Después de que te fuiste de la cena, supongo que ya desayunaste —comento haciendo sentir a Bella que sabía dónde había pasado la noche.

—Amm… Estaba en la piscina, si me das unos minutos ahora te alcanzo para desayunar juntos, ¿vale? —comento nerviosa Bella y James sonrió.

—Como desees, ahora te veo.

Cuando James se acercó a despedirse por el momento de Bella, sintió el olor al perfume de Edward en su piel y vio el dije que colgaba del cuello de la mujer que tenía enfrente, probablemente desnuda si no la cubriera la toalla, justo cuando sus labios iban a tocar su mejilla algo los distrajo y fue un enorme grito, que no era nada agradable para una de las personas que estaban en el pasillo.

…

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ¿les gusto el capítulo? Si lo sé, por fin hubo lemmon el cual se me complico escribir espero que les haya gustado, quiero decirles que mi Beta me va a matar al ver tantas páginas, exactamente 18, nunca escribo tanto en un capitulo pero espero de verdad que este sea de su agrado.

Una vez más lo comento por un mensaje un poco grosero que recibí, mi Beta es una persona muy ocupada y yo lo sé, no tengo una buena ortografía hago lo que puedo, uso varias páginas para corregir la orografía, acepto todas la críticas, cuando me comentan sobre un error, procuro no comentarlo al siguiente capítulo pero si sólo me insultan y me dicen lo mal que esta todo, no puedo hacer nada, si espero a mi Beta este capítulo tal vez lo tendrían hasta junio a julio que ella se desocupe, de verdad díganme donde me equivoco pero de una buena manera, y si alguien puede ayudarme con la ortografía lo agradecería, pónganse en contacto por medio de un MP y hablamos.

Bueno sin más que decir, gracias por leerme y por aceptar mis faltas de ortografía y seguirme en esta historia, hasta la próxima.

XOXO

Bere

Respuestas:

Yoliki: Espero que en este momento Edward te caiga un poco mejor.

miop: creo que si dieron frutos, hasta la próxima.

Cary: De nada, pues creo que todo se comienza a solucionar, pero eso lo sabremos bien hasta el próximo capítulo.

AndyAndrea : espero que esto sea rápido para ti.

jupy: Bueno pasaron cosas buenas y creo que si los pillaron, pero ya veremos hasta el próximo cap.


End file.
